Lo que realmente importa
by Dark-Side12
Summary: -"Ella no sabe quien soy, ni de donde vengo. Somos de mundos diferentes y estamos muy fuera del alcance de la otra." ¿Es el dinero, tu trabajo o la clase social importante? ¿Qué es lo que realmente importa? Faberry. Advertencia: G!P Rachel.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo me dije a mi misma: Mi misma, no vuelvas a fanfiction o te caigo a palos. ¿Por qué? No lo sé, estoy loca. No quería volver a escribir y publicar fics. Yo no tenia pensado publicar a menos que escribiera la segunda parte de "Siempre estaré a tu lado" (si no lo has leído entonces te invito a leer esa locura) pero ¿qué pasó? cuando estaba escribiendo el capitulo cuatro me di cuenta que me estaba yendo por lo fácil, por lo típico, y terminaría escribiendo algo con las faberry separándose y muy dramático (típico de las segundas partes) por lo que preferí no seguirlo para que no odien, ¿ven que yo los amo y no les doy drama? En fin, ¿entonces por qué volví? Simple, mis ganas de escribir pudieron conmigo y me desobedecieron. Uhg, lo odio. Y también porque ya no hay mucho que leer por aqui :( Tenia esta idea desde hace un tiempo y no pude sacarla hasta que comencé a escribir. Les hablo claro (Así, criollito, a lo venezolano) que no sé a donde llegara esta historia pero igual espero que si les gusta la idea me acompañen. Creo que ya estoy escribiendo mucho bah. Yo siempre lo he dicho, ustedes son los que mandan, ustedes deciden si continuo o me retiro de esta vaina y no vuelvo más nunca.**

**Mucho amor para ustedes y lo siento si los canse con esta nota. Saben que pueden seguirme en twitter y para los que no aqui esta (Darke12_) Espero y acepto sus opiniones, las actualizaciones dependen de ustedes.**

**Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de FOX y del señor Ryan Murphy.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1<span>**

**_Los Ángeles, California._**

El molesto sonido del despertador se escuchó en cada rincón de aquella habitación donde una morena trataba de dormir. Aun con la cara escondida bajo la almohada estiró su brazo para apagarlo de un manotazo. Normalmente le gustaba levantarse temprano pero eso era antes de que su amigo la convenciera para irse de fiesta la noche anterior y ahora no quería levantarse nunca. Luego de apagar el molesto sonido se dio la vuelta para dormirse o eso intentó ya que cuando soltó un suspiro y se dispuso a volver a su descanso la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe.

**- ¿Aun estas dormida? -** Preguntó un chico haciendo acto de presencia **- ¡A levantarse! -** Decía tirándose a la cama.

**- Déjame en paz -** Se quejó dándose la vuelta y cubriéndose con la sabana. El chico giró los ojos y jaló de la sabana dejando a la chica al descubierto y solo vistiendo su pijama **- ¡Kurt! - **Trató de quitarle la sabana pero el chico entre risas lo evitó.

**K.- Vamos, Rachel -** Le dio una palmada en el trasero cuando se acostó boca abajo escondiendo su cabeza nuevamente **- Es hora de levantarse, tenemos que irnos en unas horas.**

**R.- ¡Son las cinco y media de la mañana! Déjame dormir -** Dejó escapar en un gruñido.

**K.- Nada de dormir y no te quejes porque fuiste tú quien quería viajar temprano -** Se levantó **- Tenemos que tomar un avión en unas horas, te quiero abajo en cinco - **Dio media vuelta y salió por donde entro.

**R.- Demonios -** Murmuró dando vueltas en la cama.

* * *

><p>En New York, una rubia caminaba rápidamente por el pequeño pasillo de su departamento y deteniéndose frente a una habitación.<p>

**- Cariño, ¿estas lista? -** Tocó un par de veces la puerta de la habitación y luego abrió.

**- En unos minutos salgo, mami -** Le dijo mientras guardaba las cosas en su mochila.

**- ¿Te lavaste los dientes? -** La pequeña asintió y volteó a sonreírle **- De acuerdo, te espero en la sala. Ya vamos algo tarde -** Informó para luego salir y dirigirse a la cocina

Abrió el refrigerador, sacó una botella de agua y se la bebió en unos segundos. Mientras terminaba su agua una pequeña niña apareció ya con su mochila en hombros.

**- ¿De verdad tengo que ir? - **Preguntó formando un puchero.

**- Beth, ya hablamos de esto -** Se agachó a la altura de la pequeña.

**B.- Pero son malos conmigo y no me gusta.**

**- Es normal, eres la chica nueva -** Le sonrió para darle ánimos pero no contagió a la pequeña rubia que tenia al frente** - Ya veras que harás amigos. No te diré que dejaran de molestarte pero tampoco durara mucho.**

**B.- ¿Por qué tuvimos que mudarnos? En mi antigua escuela no me molestaban.**

**- ¿No te gusta aquí? -** Su hija estaba antes que nada.

**B.- Si me gusta pero no sé -** Se encogió de hombros.

**- Sabes que puedes decirme si no te gusta -** La pequeña negó.

**B.- Si me gusta, me encanta aquí pero ya ha pasado más de un mes y aun siguen molestándome - **Hizo un puchero.

**- Solo es cuestión de adaptarse, amor.**

**B.- Esta bien **- Suspiró.

**- De acuerdo, es hora de irnos.**

Caminaron a la sala y luego de tomar su bolso y las llaves salieron del pequeño apartamento donde vivían.

**- Buenos días, Quinn. Beth - **Saludó una mujer mayor mientras bajaban las escalera.

**B.- Buenos días - **Respondió educadamente.

**Q.- Buenos días, señora Edwards -** Le regaló una sonrisa y siguió bajando.

* * *

><p>De regreso a Los Ángeles, una morena bajaba las escaleras de la casa de sus padres de mala gana y con muchas ganas de asesinar al primero que se le atravesara en la vista. Entró a la cocina y se encontró con sus padres y con su pronto a ex mejor amigo sentados alrededor de la mesada con una taza de café en las manos. Los tres vieron como una cabizbaja Rachel se acercaba a la cafetera, se servía una enorme taza de café y luego se sentaba junto a ellos, pasaron varios minutos donde la morena tomaba su café con la mirada hacia la nada.<p>

**R.- Buenos días -** Dijo tranquilamente y los otros tres dejaron escapar un suspiro.

**K.- Ya me veía muerto y tirado junto a la acera -** Se llevó la taza a los labios.

**R.- Aun tengo esa idea en mente - **Le guiñó.

**- Buenos días, cariño -** Saludó uno de sus padres.

Rachel era la única hija de una pareja gay, Hiram y Leroy, ambos hombres amaban a la morena con su vida y ella a ellos, fueron unos padres amorosos, siempre estaban allí para su pequeña cuando los necesitaba, en sus confusiones, en sus malos ratos y la apoyaban a todo.

**L.- ¿Cómo dormiste? -** Preguntó levantándose.

**R.- ¿Cómo dormí? -** Rió sarcásticamente **- ¡No he dormido nada! -** Se quejó.

**H.- Eso ya no es culpa de nosotros, amor -** Le dejó un beso en la cabeza a su hija mientras se levantaba también.

**R.- No, de ustedes no - **Clavó la mirada en su amigo.

**K.- A mi no me mires, yo no sé nada - **Bebía de su café y evitaba la mirada de su amiga.

**R.- Es la última vez que me convences para salir de fiesta contigo -** El chico giró los ojos.

**K.- Pudiste haber dicho que no.**

**R.- Lo hice -** Lo asesinó con la mirada.

**L.- Lo hizo -** Asintió en apoyo a su hija.

**H.- Muchas veces -** Se unió a su esposo e hija.

**K.- Era nuestra ultima noche en Los Ángeles, teníamos que divertirnos -** Se levantó y se acercó a su amiga **- No te amargues, anoche cuando bailabas con esas chicas no te escuche quejarte -** La despeinó pasando a su lado y la morena gruñó.

**R.- Bueno, bueno - **Terminó su café y se levantó **- No los veo moviéndose -** Dio unas palmadas y los tres hombres la miraron **- Kurt, tenemos un vuelo que tomar, andando - **Y dicho esto salió de la cocina.

Varias horas después Rachel ya estaba sentada en su asiento y lista para su viaje de regreso a casa. Agradeció que la despedida no fuera tan dramática, sus padres siempre armaban un drama por todo, en especial su padre Hiram ya que Leroy siempre fue el más serio y reservado. Pero después de todo se verían nuevamente en una semana. _Tal vez por eso no hubo drama._ Pensó encogiéndose de hombros.

**K.- Ya quiero llegar a casa. Extraño mucho a Blaine -** Se sentó junto a su amiga soltando un suspiro** - ¿Rachel? ¿Me estas escuchando? - **Preguntó al verla pensativa.

**R.- ¿Qué? Si, si -** Sacudió un poco la cabeza.

**K.- ¿En que estas pensando? ¿Dejaste a otra chica ilusionada? - **Le dio un empujoncito bromeando pero la morena negó.

**R.- No digas tonterías - **Lo golpeó en broma** - No es nada, también quiero llegar a casa -** Se hundió en su asiento.

Una voz sonó informando que se abrocharan los cinturones y Rachel prácticamente lo hizo por instinto, su mente estaba en otro lado.

**K.- New York, aquí vamos.**

Horas después veía por la ventanilla del auto las calles de New York pasar, cada edificio que dejaba atrás y como las personas se movían de un lado a otro, era como si no pararan, New York nunca paraba, todo estaba en movimiento pero en ese momento ella no tenia ganas de moverse para seguirles el ritmo.

**K - ¿Estas bien? -** Preguntó sacándola de sus pensamientos y ella solo asintió.

Rachel soltó un suspiro y se hundió en su asiento. ¿Estaba bien? Ni sabía que estaba ocurriendo con ella.

**- Hay un poco de tráfico, señorita Berry -** Informó el chofer mirándola por el retrovisor.

La morena lo miró y asintió para luego dirigir su mirada a la ventanilla. Vio como estaban frente a una escuela y como los niños salían corriendo y como sus padres los recibían con los brazos abiertos.

Vio como una pequeña rubia se encontró con una rubia más alta y luego de un abrazo y un beso se fueron caminando tomadas de mano. Rachel no entendía por qué se sentía vacía al ver todos esos niños y a sus padres, ella tuvo una infancia maravillosa y una familia muy amorosa. Pero era como si todo lo que hiciera últimamente valiera la pena para los demás pero no para ella. Tal vez en ese momento no tuviera ganas de moverse pero si quería que algo sacudiera un poco su vida, o alguien.

Se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad ganándose así las miradas de su amigo y del chofer.

**R.- Voy a caminar -** Informó al notar las confusas miradas.

**K.- Todavía falta para llegar.**

**R.- Lo sé pero quiero caminar, ¿Acaso no puedo? - **Preguntó de mala gana y el chico frunció el ceño, algo no estaba bien con su amiga.

**K.- Esta bien -** Prefirió dejarlo así, ya después se encargaría de sacarle información.

**R.- Encárgate de dejar todo en casa y nos vemos mañana -** Y sin esperar respuesta de su amigo se bajó del auto.

No muy lejos de allí, una par de rubias caminaban tranquilamente tomadas de mano dirigiéndose a un parque a petición de la más pequeña.

**B.- Entonces este niño que se llama Billie me preguntó si quería jugar él y luego fuimos con sus amigas Samantha y Annie - **Le iba contando felizmente a su madre.

**Q.- Te dije que harías amigos pronto, cariño -** Le sonrió dulcemente.

Luego de caminar por varios minutos más llegaron al parque y Beth no paraba de hablar sobre sus nuevos amigos.

**B.- ¿Tienes que ir a trabajar hoy? - **Quinn asintió **- ¿Me tengo que quedar con Kelly? -** Kelly era la niñera, la vecina de al frente y nieta de la señora Edwards que cuidaba a Beth después de clases cuando Quinn trabajaba algunas horas extras.

**Q.- No, recuerda que tu padre sigue en la ciudad y quiere pasar tiempo contigo antes de irse mañana.**

**B.- Pero pase con él todo el fin de semana -** Frunció el ceño quitándose la mochila.

**Q.- Lo sé pero quiere aprovechar antes de irse, ahora ve a jugar -** Tomó la mochila que la pequeña le entregaba **- No te ensucies -** La pequeña asintió antes de irse corriendo rumbo a los juegos.

Quinn se sentó en uno de los bancos más cercanos y no le quitaba la vista de encima a Beth. Esa pequeña rubia era la luz de sus ojos. Quinn quedó embarazada justo cuando estaba comenzando su primer año en la universidad, y aunque no haya terminado la carrera, no se arrepentía de haber dado a luz a Beth.

Vio como su hija hablaba con otras niñas y señalaban diferentes lugares y luego Beth la señaló. Segundos después vio como su hija corría hacia ella.

**B.- ¿Puedo jugar a la pelota con esas niñas? - **Preguntó rápidamente señalando a dichas niñas.

**Q.- Claro pero no te ensu... - **No terminó ya que la pequeña se había alejado **- Ensucies -** Negó sonriendo y luego sacó su teléfono celular.

Rachel luego de caminar por las calles de New York por varios minutos llegó a un parque donde pudo ver a diferentes niños correr de un lado a otro mientras jugaban y también varias familias compartiendo, se sentó en una banca guardando las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y respiró profundamente antes de observar a su alrededor.

Escuchó como unos niños gritaban algo sobre una pelota y cuando se dio cuenta vio dicho objeto rodar hacia ella. Se levantó y agarró la pelota antes de que esta siguiera rodando. A los pocos segundos una pequeña rubia se detuvo frente a ella agitada y con las mejillas sonrojadas por la corrida.

**R.- ¿Es tuya? -** La pequeña asintió.

**- Si, bueno, no. Estamos jugando pero es de Amanda - **Señalo hacia el grupo de niños que esperaban por ella. Rachel asintió y se quedó viendo a la pequeña por varios segundos mientras esta la veía a ella esperando. Cuando sus miradas se conectaron la morena se sintió extraña, pero en un sentido que le gustaba, no se había conectado con alguien así en mucho tiempo y nunca con una niña que no conocía.

**- ¿Podría darme la pelota? Me están esperando y mi mamá no me deja hablar con extraños - **Dijo rápidamente luego de unos segundos.

**R.- Eso ultimo podemos cambiarlo - **Se agachó a su altura **- Soy Rachel -** Estiró su mano y la pequeña la miró con dudas pero luego la aceptó educadamente.

**- Y-yo soy... Mi nombre es Beth -** Le sonrió algo nerviosa y esperando que su mamá no la viera hablar con una extraña. Aunque ya no era tan extraña, se llamaba Rachel. Algo era algo.

**R.- Es un placer conocerte, Beth, eres una niña muy linda -** La pequeña se sonrojó aun más.

**B.- Gracias -** Sonrió un poco tímida **- Todo el mundo dice que soy idéntica a mi mamá.**

**R.- Entonces tu madre debe ser hermosa -** La pequeña asintió efusivamente.

**B.- Lo es, es muy hermosa -** La morena sonrió con ternura.

**R.- ¿Cuantos años tienes?**

**B.- Hace unas semanas cumplí seis -** Rachel asintió sonriendo

**R.- ¿Y estas en la escuela? -** La morena no entendía por qué de repente se interesó por la vida de esa pequeña desconocida.

**B.- Si -** Asintió - **Y en mi antigua escuela tenia las mejores calificaciones de mi salón -** Dijo orgullosa.

**R.- Eso me parece perfecto, continúa así -** La pequeña asintió **- Ten tu pelota, Beth.**

**B.- Muchas gracias - **Agarró la pelota que la morena le entregaba **- Adiós, Rachel. Fue un placer conocerte.**

**R.- Igualmente. Adiós, Beth - **Se levantó y vio como la pequeña corría hasta llegar junto a los demás niños.

Se quedó viendo como los pequeños seguían jugando y sonrió cuando Beth giró para verla. Con esa sonrisa se dio la vuelta y retomó su camino a casa sin entender como esa pequeña rubia, con solo un poco de palabras y una presentación, hizo que cambiara su estado de ánimo.


	2. Chapter 2

Ustedes son geniales y siempre lo he dicho. Respeto la opinión de cada uno y esta bien que no les guste porque sea G!P o porque es Rachel pero la verdad no lo pienso cambiar, a mi me gusta experimentar y personalmente a mi si me gusta, ya hay muchos G!p Quinn hasta para cansarse. Muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews. **AmunVDW, Pao Vargas, Aliigleek, JuliFaberryGranger** (Nah, no es mucho pedir, puedo intentarlo jajaja) Siempre es un placer leer sus reviews y gracias para todos los demás que se animaron a comentar. (Siempre agradezco mucho así que acostúmbrense)

Actualizare cada miércoles y sábado y tal vez en algún día en la semana que tenga un poco de tiempo libre o si ustedes logren convencerme... no lo sé, tal vez jajaja aunque no les prometo nada. Pero esos dos días si.

**Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de FOX y del señor Ryan Murphy.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Hacerse cargo del negocio familiar no era algo que le llamaba la atención a Rachel Berry, sus sueños siempre fueron otros, pero cuando su padre Leroy les dio un susto a todos por un tormentoso viaje a la sala de emergencia debido a un infarto le hizo cambiar de opinión. Y por eso a la temprana edad de 19, casi 20 años, Rachel tuvo que hacerse cargo de los hoteles de los que la familia Berry eran dueños en varias ciudades del país. Desde Los Ángeles, San Francisco, Miami, Chicago, Seattle y por ultimo en New York, que estaba a punto de ser inaugurado.

El negocio hotelero de la familia Berry fue heredado por generaciones, todo comenzó con un pequeño hotel en Los Ángeles que fue agrandando hasta que se extendieron hacia San Francisco, Miami y así en otras ciudades, y cuando el padre de Leroy falleció le dejó todo lo que heredó de su propio padre a su único hijo, incluso una enorme cantidad de dinero que Leroy Berry no sabia que existía y que nunca pensó que llegaría a tener. El hombre no estaba muy contento por hacerse cargo de eso pero fue algo que tuvo que hacer y que gracias al pasar de los años terminó amando.

Rachel tampoco estaba muy feliz por tener que hacerse cargo y dar la cara por semejante negocio pero dada las circunstancias terminó haciéndolo y en el fondo, muy en el fondo, no le molestaba. No era un trabajo sencillo pero su padre siempre tenía todo en orden, él era el cerebro detrás de todo y Rachel solo tenía que dar la cara. Como su padre decía: "Tú solo tienes que sentarte en una silla en varias reuniones y estar allí cuando hayan problemas, luego solo relájate y espera a ver como el dinero llena tu cuenta bancaria. Yo me encargo del resto."

Ella no se quejaba pero tampoco era que lo amaba mucho. Y por eso, mientras esperaba como el dinero "llenara sus cuentas bancarias" ella se encarga también de otras cosas. Aportaba mucho a la caridad con sumas grandes de dinero, desde orfanatos hasta hospitales de niños y muchas otras cosas más, también financiaba proyectos de arte y música en varias escuelas públicas y cuando volvió a New York tres años atrás, olvidándose del propósito de abrir otro hotel, abrió una academia de canto, actuación, baile y música para niños de la cual estaba muy orgullosa.

Muchas personas dirían que no tendría que quejarse por nada. Era millonaria. Salió varias veces en periódicos y revistas. Era hermosa, porque si, Rachel Berry era hermosa, una hermosa morena de ojos chocolates y con un cuerpo increíble que escondía bajo esas faldas y trajes que usaba para sus reuniones, belleza que llamaba la atención de muchas mujeres, claro, eso y millones de ciertas cosas llamaban la atención de todas las mujeres que volaban alrededor de Rachel. Aun más cuando se enteraban que a Rachel Berry le gustaban las chicas. Y sobretodo por lo que escondía entre esos pantalones de vestir que para nadie lo suficientemente cercano era un secreto.

Pero aun cuando tenía mucho dinero y podría estar con cualquier chica, ¿Rachel Berry era realmente feliz?

**K.- ¿Por qué no contestas el teléfono? - **Preguntó entrando a la cocina y encontrándose con su amiga aun en pijama y con cara de dormida. Rachel había escuchando la puerta de la entrada abrirse y supuso que ese día tampoco podría descansar.

Ayer había dejado al chico solo en el auto y este llegó en busca de respuestas.

**R.- ¿Para que contestar si igual sabia que vendrías? - **Preguntó dándole la espalda mientras intentaba hacer funcionar su cafetera** - Además, "tú sabes quien" no deja de llamar y ya me canse. Voy a cambiar de número.**

**K.- ¿Aun con eso? - **Se acercó a su amiga e hizo funcionar la cafetera **- Pensé que ya lo había superado.**

**R.- Yo también lo pensé pero al parecer decirle que no a Kitty Wilde es mucho peor que decirle que si.**

**K.- No le hagas caso, solo quiere llevarte a su cama -** La morena se encogió de hombros y luego hizo una mueca de desagrado **- ¿Qué ocurría contigo ayer? **

**R.- No me sentía bien, solo eso -** Le sonrió.

**K.- ¿Estas segura? - **La morena asintió **- Esta bien, venia para recordarte que tienes una reunión en unas -** Bajó la mirada a su reloj **- Dos horas.**

**R.- Demonios -** Se apoyó de la mesada y levantó la mirada al techo** - Pensé que estaba de vacaciones.**

**K.- Las vacaciones se acabaron cuando pisamos New York -** La morena siguió maldiciendo.

**R.- ¿Tú no deberías estar trabajando? **

**K.- Estaba de camino al trabajo pero Tina estaba como loca llamándote y como no contestabas me hizo venir.**

**R.- Menos mal que solo tenía que sentarme a esperar como llegaba el dinero -** Dijo entre dientes recordando las palabras de su padre y el chico rió.

**K.- No todo es sencillo en esta vida - **Le dijo **- Y no te quejes, estas llena de trabajo porque la inauguración del nuevo hotel esta a la vuelta de la esquina pero normalmente tienes más vacaciones que trabajo.**

**R.- Esta bien, esta bien - **Se cruzó de brazos **- Confirma la reunión con Tina y dile que me consiga un nuevo celular... Ah y que no le de el número a nadie - **El chico asintió haciendo unas llamadas.

**K.- ¿Vas de compras conmigo hoy? - **La morena dudó** - Por favor -** Puso cara de perrito mojado.

**R.- De acuerdo.**

Un par de horas después Rachel, vistiendo un impecable traje negro con blusa blanca, caminaba por un pasillo con rumbo a la sala de reuniones seguida de Tina, su asistente.

**T.- Llamaron de la academia -** La morena volteó inmediatamente a verla **- Al parecer hubo un problema con alguna de las tuberías y un par de salones se inundaron - **Dijo apenada.

**R.- De acuerdo, encárgate de buscar uno de los mejores plomeros de la ciudad para mañana, del resto me encargo yo -** La chica asintió anotando en una libreta.

**T.- Esta bien, señorita Berry - **Se detuvieron frente a una puerta.

**R.- ¿Están todos? -** La chica asintió.

**T.- Casi lo olvido -** Sacó algo de sus bolsillos -** Aquí tienes** - Le entregó un teléfono celular **- Me tome la molestias de guardar los números de sus padres, el de Kurt y el mío -** La morena sonrió.

**R.- Muchas gracias, Tina. Puedes tomarte el resto del día libre - **Se dio la vuelta pero antes de abrir miró nuevamente a la chica** - Y Tina, nos conocemos hace más de cinco años, deja de decirme señorita Berry.**

**T.- Esta bien, señorit... Rachel - **La morena asintió y abrió la puerta.

**R.- Buenos días, señores - **Fue lo ultimo que Tina escuchó antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

* * *

><p>Quinn se estaba vistiendo cuando el timbre del apartamento comenzó a sonar. Dejó que sonara un par de veces pero al ver que seguían insistiendo se apresuro a abrir, terminó de colocarse la camisa atravesando el pasillo hasta la puerta y al ver a la persona que estaba al otro lado de la puerta abrió mucho los ojos.<p>

**- Lo sé, suelo causar ese efecto en las chicas -** Hizo a un lado a la rubia y pasó al apartamento **- No esta nada mal -** Dijo viendo a su alrededor.

**Q.- Tú... Estas aquí -** Decía reaccionando.

**- ¿Esa es la manera de recibir a tu mejor amiga? - **Se volteó y abrió los brazos.

Quinn no lo pensó dos veces cuando ya estaba entre los brazos de su amiga.

**- Bueno, ya, es suficiente - **Comenzó a separarla **- Quinn, en serio, ya fue suficiente -** Se quejó al ver que no se separaba de ella

**Q.- ¿No puedo abrazar a mi mejor amiga? - **Se separó **- Te extrañaba mucho, Santana.**

**S.- Lo sé - **Se encogió de hombros.

**Q.- Pero que, espera -** Agitó la cabeza **- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo es que...? - **Jaló a su amiga por el brazo y la sentó en el sillón.

**S.- Cálmate, mujer -** Se acomodó en el sillón.

**Q.- No, espera -** Se levantó **- Tengo que terminar de arreglarme, ven y cuéntame todo - **Caminó hacia su habitación seguida de su amiga.

**S.- ¿Recuerdas ese dinero que mi madre me prometió para "seguir mis sueños"? -** Preguntó formando las comillas y tirándose en la cama. Quinn asintió **- Bueno, ¿recuerdas que te dije que me despidieron de la firma? **

**Q.- Si, y aun no puedo creer que no pelearas por tu trabajo -** Santana resopló.

**S.- Ya aprendí que no puedo golpear a mis clientes por muy malditos que sean -** Quinn soltó una carcajada.

Santana López es la mejor amiga de Quinn. Es una chica latina y con un cuerpo increíble. Ambas se conocieron en la secundaria junto con Brittany, otra amiga y novia de Santana, las tres fueron porristas y populares. Santana estudió leyes en la universidad de Ohio y se graduó con honores.

**S.- Pero es que no entiendo como podía decirme como si nada que golpeaba a su esposa e hijo y luego esperara que lo defendiera -** Hizo una mueca** - No sabia que el tipo tenia mucho dinero y me iba a demandar y tampoco que podía hacer que me despidieran por golpearlo un poco.**

**Q.- ¿Un poco? -** La miro incrédula. Al parecer el hombre llegó a la sala de emergencias para luego ser operado de la nariz.

**S.- Bueno, como sea - **Le restó importancia **- La cosa es que cuando tú por fin saliste de ese feo pueblo mi madre me dijo: "Santana, deberías hacer lo mismo" Pero luego de pagar la estúpida demanda no tenia mucho dinero.**

**Q.- Yo aun estoy muy apenada por pedirte el dinero prestado -** Cambió de tema y la latina negó.

**S.- Ya hablamos de eso, olvídalo. Lo necesitabas y listo. Fin -** Quinn iba a replicar pero la mirada de su amiga la hizo callar **- A lo que estábamos.**

**Q.- ¿Me cuentas de camino? Tengo que ir a trabajar -** Dijo ya que estaba lista para irse. Santana asintió.

**S.- Entonces mi madre salió de la habitación con el sobre en la mano, que incluso ya estaba algo amarillo -** Contaba mientras salían del edificio y Quinn rió **- Y me dijo que siempre lo había guardado y no había tocado el dinero. Solo que le había agregado unos pocos billetes más.**

**Q.- Tu madre es asombrosa -** Sonrió tristemente. La latina solo le sonrió de medio lado.

**S.- ¿Donde esta Beth? -** Cambió de tema.

**Q.- Esta en la escuela. Puck aun esta en la ciudad y se quedaron anoche en el hotel, él la llevó a la escuela -** La latina asintió **- Cuando salga de trabajar tengo que ir por ella y luego podemos ir a almorzar, ¿te parece? **

**S.- Claro -** Sonrió **- Y luego iremos de compras.**

**Q.- No lo creo - **Agitó la cabeza.

**S.- Claro que si, quiero ir de compras y nada mejor que New York para eso - **Quinn giró los ojos.

**Q.- De acuerdo.**

Siguieron conversando de todo y nada de camino a cafetería donde Quinn trabajaba. Cuando se mudó a la ciudad el mes anterior fue lo único que pudo conseguir y no se quejó, algo era algo, la paga no era mala y con las propinas y algunas horas extras lograba salir adelante. Ya después buscaría otro trabajo.

**Q.- ¿Y donde esta Brittany? Le hubiera encantado venir.**

**S.- Lo sé -** Sonrió al recordar a su novia **- Pero ella y yo terminamos así que... -** Se encogió de hombros fingiendo tristeza y Quinn soltó un gritito.

**Q.- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué? No me dijiste nada ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué nunca me entero de nada? - **Santana soltó una carcajada.

**S.- Tenias que haber visto tu cara -** Siguió riendo **- Estoy bromeando. Britt vendrá en un par de días, no puede mudarse así como así, primero tiene que arreglar todo con su trabajo.**

**Q.- Espera -** La rubia detuvo su caminata** - ¿Mudarse? ¿Estas queriendo decir que se...?**

**S.- ¿Acaso creíste que estaba aquí de vacaciones? Me mudare a New York - **Abrió los brazos y levantó la mirada al cielo dramáticamente.

**Q.- Oh por Dios, eso es genial - **Abrazó a su amiga.

**S.- Bueno ya - **Se soltó del abrazo riendo** - Y dime, ¿ya flechaste a alguien por aquí? -** Quinn la miró sin entender** - Conocer a alguien, salir con alguien, tener sexo -** La rubia se sonrojó viendo hacia los lados.

**Q.- ¡No! -** Aun estaba sonrojada **- Te recuerdo que llegue aquí hace un mes.**

**S.- Que aburrida eres -** Negó en desaprobación **- Ya me encargare de buscarte un novio.**

Ya en la tarde, Quinn, Santana y hasta Beth, que estaba contenta porque su tía estaba en la ciudad, caminaban por las calles de New York con bolsas en las manos. Quinn no entendía como Santana podía comprar tanta ropa y no quedarse sin dinero. Si no se decidía entre dos prendas simplemente compraba las dos, incluso le compró un par de cosas a Beth y ahora trataba de convencer a Quinn de comprarle algo a ella.

**S.- Vamos, Quinn -** Insistió **- Un vestido, una camisa, una tanga, un par de medias, algo.**

**Q.- No quiero que me compres nada -** Santana giró los ojos.

**S.- Déjame hacerlo como un regalo por el tiempo que me quedare con ustedes - **Quinn negó.

Quinn le dijo a su amiga que podía quedarse con ellas el tiempo que quisiera mientras conseguía su propio lugar. Su apartamento era pequeño pero si Beth dormía con ella entonces podía dejarle la habitación de la pequeña a su amiga por un tiempo o tal vez podría dormir en el sofá cama, no la iba dejar en la calle y menos dejarle pagar un hotel cuando ella podía hacerle un lugar.

**S.- Algo pequeñito - **Siguió insistiendo.

**B.- Anda, mami. Deja que la tía Santana te compre algo o no se callara - **La latina frunció el ceño viendo a su sobrina.

**Q.- ¿Qué le dirás a tu madre cuando te pregunte que hiciste con el dinero?**

**S.- No he gastado ni la cuarta parte -** Quinn suspiró **- Vamos.**

**Q.- De acuerdo - **Santana sonrió **- Pero solo una cosa.**

**S.- Si, si. Vamos a esa tienda - **Señaló el local.

**Q.- ¿Estas loca? Esa tienda es muy costosa.**

**S.- No me importa, vamos -** Y sin hacerle caso a las quejas de su amiga la arrastró hacia la tienda.

* * *

><p><strong>K.- ¿Qué crees que puedo regalarle a la hermana de Blaine por su cumpleaños? -<strong> Le preguntó a su amiga mientras caminaban.

Rachel luego de la reunión, y otras cosas más que tuvo que hacer durante el día, aceptó acompañar a su amigo de compras. A ella no le gustaba mucho ir de compras, tenia el dinero suficiente para hacerlo pero no le gustaba mucho gastarlo en ropa, incluso cuando pasó su adolescencia rodeada de personas que decían ser de clase alta siempre fue una chica sencilla, cuando todas sus compañeras en la secundaria se preocupaban por su maquillaje y tener la ropa de moda de diseñador ella iba a la escuela en jeans y camisas simples. Después de todo ella no se consideraba una chica de clase alta y nunca lo haría.

**R.- No lo sé, Kurt. Compra lo que sea.**

**K.- No puedo comprarle lo que sea -** La morena giró los ojos.

**R.- ¿Desde cuando te importa tanto? Ni siquiera le agradas a esa chica -** Negó sacando su teléfono celular.

**K.- Exactamente por eso - **Decía mientras entraban en una tienda** - Quiero agradarle.**

**R.- No vas a comprar el amor de tu cuñada con ropa o dinero - **Le dijo al verlo mirar la ropa.

**K.- Pero puedo intentarlo - **Se encogió de hombros y comenzó a caminar en la tienda dejando a la morena sola.

Rachel negando guardó el aparato y en lugar de ese sacó su antiguo teléfono del bolsillo y al encenderlo se encontró con todos los mensajes y llamadas perdidas, haciendo una mueca leyó varios mensajes y luego apagó nuevamente el aparato. Buscó con la mirada a su amigo pero no lo encontró, caminó un poco por la tienda viendo la ropa y sonrió cuando vio una carita conocida junto a los probadores.

**R.- ¿Beth? -** Preguntó acercándose y la pequeña sonrió.

**B.- Rachel, hola -** Saludó sonriendo.

**R.- ¿Cómo estas? - **Santana que estaba viendo todo carraspeó y la morena levantó la mirada **- Hola.**

**S.- ¿Tú eres? -** Levantó una ceja tratando de intimidarla pero no funcionó.

**R.- Soy Rachel -** Le ofreció la mano pero la latina no le correspondió y Beth miro a su tía de mala manera, no quería que fuera maleducada con su nueva amiga **- ¿Es tu mamá? -** Le preguntó a Beth mientras retiraba su mano. No lo creía, ya que eran muy diferentes y la pequeña dijo que se parecía a su madre, pero quería cortar el incomodo momento.

**B.- No -** La morena asintió.

**S.- ¿De donde se conocen ustedes? - **Preguntó confundida.

**B.- Nos conocimos ayer en el parque -** La morena asintió.

**S.- ¿Eres una clase de depravada o algo así? - **Preguntó con algo de desconfianza **- ¿Estas siguiendo a Beth? Voy a llamar a la policía - **Comenzó a buscar en su bolso.

**R.- ¿Qué? No, no - **Se apresuró a decir **- Yo solo le di la pelota ayer y hoy estoy de compras con mi mejor amigo.**

**S.- ¿No eres una de esas locas que sigue a las personas para luego matarlas? -** La morena negó **- ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas? - **Extendió su mano.

**R.- Rachel -** Correspondió al saludo **- Rachel Berry - **La latina frunció el ceño y entrecerró un poco los ojos.

**S.- ¿Rachel Berry? Ese nombre me suena de algún lado. ¿Eres alguien importante?**

**R.- Si, ehh -** Se rascó el cuello nerviosa.

**Q.- Creo que esto es demasiado -** Se escuchó la voz tras un probador. Rachel miraba a los lados en busca de esa voz.

**S.- Sal de una vez -** Giró los ojos.

**Q.- Bueno, aquí voy.**

La puerta del probador se abrió y la morena sintió que se quedaba sin aire al ver a la persona que salía de allí.

Era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer. Nos leemos la próxima. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de FOX y del señor Ryan Murphy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Para Quinn Fabray últimamente los sueños eran solo eso, sueños. Criada por una familia muy conservadora y cristiana, con un padre muy estricto y agresivo y una madre sumisa que se dejaba maltratar por su esposo. Delante de todos eran la familia perfecta, los perfectos padres de familia y la perfecta y hermosa hija, rubia de ojos avellanas que en oportunidades cambiaban a verde, la primera de su clase y capitana de las porristas, eso era lo que mostraban de la puerta de su casa para afuera porque para adentro era totalmente distinto. Y con el pasar de los años fue empeorando.

Russel Fabray, su padre, decía ser un hombre de negocios pero nunca supieron que clases de negocios manejaba hasta varios años después.

Quinn se graduó de la secundaria como la primera de su clase y su sueño siempre fue estudiar en Yale y salir de Lima, Ohio, su pueblo natal. Russel hizo todo lo posible para darle todo lo que quería a su hija y, aparte de sus buenas calificaciones, con una considerable cantidad de dinero logró que aceptaran a Quinn en la universidad. Pero pocos meses después la rubia quedó embarazada y el hombre decepcionado le retiró todo el apoyo tanto económico como familiar, diciéndole que si ya era lo suficientemente adulta como para abrirle las piernas a cualquiera que fuera entonces adulta para hacerse cargo de su hijo sola. Quinn, al ver que su padre no la apoyaba y su madre por miedo no hacia nada, se fue a vivir con su mejor amigo, y en ese entonces novio y padre de su hija, Noah Puckerman. Noah, o "Puck" como se hacia llamar, era un chico rudo y problemático, bueno, eso intentaba aparentar ya que era todo lo contrario, era un buen chico y un excelente padre. Puck trabajaba en un taller mecánico y siempre intentaba darle a sus rubias todo lo que necesitaran. Él se hizo cargo como pudo de todos los gastos de Quinn y Beth. La rubia le estaba muy agradecida a Puck porque aun cuando no estaban enamorados y dejaron de ser pareja él siempre estuvo allí para ellas y fueron una familia.

Quinn intentó estudiar en la Universidad de Ohio pero no podía costear sus gastos y también porque un embarazo y un hijo te consume mucho tiempo. Tuvo varios empleos para ayudar económicamente a Puck y no dejarle el peso del dinero solo a él, desde recepcionista en el taller donde trabajaba el chico, hasta cajera en un supermercado. Pero su vida dio un giro drástico haciendo que se fuera a la ciudad de New York huyendo de Ohio.

Quinn nunca se había enamorado, las pocas relaciones amorosas que tenia siempre terminaban mal. Ella amaba a Puck pero era un amor algo fraternal y porque era el padre de su hija, nunca estuvo realmente enamorada de él y el chico lo sabia, él tampoco la amaba de esa manera. Quinn nunca tuvo una persona con la que quisiera despertar cada mañana a su lado, que le dijera que la amaba, que con una sola mirada la hiciera sentir muchas cosas, nunca lo tuvo y no estaba segura de algún día llegar a tenerlo.

Y ella no entendía porque esa morena que tenia al frente, con solo una mirada, le hacia sentir como si fuera la mujer más especial y hermosa del mundo.

Santana vio como Rachel se quedo viendo a su amiga fijamente y con la boca ligeramente abierta. Movía su cabeza de un lado a otro viendo a ambas y levantó una ceja al notar que Quinn también veía a la morena, pero al menos ella tenia la boca cerrada. Sonrió maliciosamente y carraspeó llamando la atención de todos.

**S.- Bueno -** Miró a su amiga de arriba abajo y el vestido color crema que vestía **- Ese no te favorece, ¿Quinn? -** Llamó su atención y la rubia sacudió un poco la cabeza y dejó de ver a Rachel.

**Q.- ¿Qué decías? -** Parpadeó un poco y volteó a ver a su amiga.

**S.- Que ese vestido no te favorece - **Hizo una mueca **- ¿Tú que crees? -** Volteó a ver a la morena pero esta seguía clavada mirando a Quinn **- Hey, tú -** Sacudió la mano frente a su rostro y la morena reaccionó.

**R.- Si... Ehhh es hermosa -** Al darse cuenta de sus palabras carraspeó un poco nerviosa y la rubia se sonrojó **- No te queda mal - **Santana levantó ambas ceja y una sonrisa traviesa apareció en sus labios.

**S.- No lo sé, no me parece -** Miró a su sobrina y esta negó haciendo una mueca. A Santana de repente se le ocurrió una idea** - ¿No quieres un helado? **

**B.- ¡Si! - **Exclamó emocionada y volteó a ver a su mamá **- ¿Puedo?**

**Q.- Deja que me cambie y vamos - **Dijo mirando a la morena de reojo.

**S.- No, aun no has elegido - **La rubia frunció el ceño **- Yo iré con Beth a comprar el helado y tú te puedes quedar aquí y ver que te gusta.**

**Q.- Pero... - **Miró fugazmente a la morena, algo le decía que no era buena idea quedarse con ella.

**S.- Además, Rachel aquí te puede ayudar -** Se acercó a la morena y la abrazó por los hombros **- Tiene buen gusto -** La miró de arriba abajo y frunció los labios. Solo llevaba un pantalón de vestir y una blusa blanca de botones remangada **- En fin, esta pequeña y yo nos iremos por un helado -** Beth asintió emocionada.

**B.- Nos vemos -** Tomó la mano de su tía y comenzaron a caminar dejando a las otras dos en un incomodo silencio.

**Q.- Discúlpame un momento -** La morena asintió tontamente. La rubia caminó un poco y alcanzó a su amiga haciendo que esta se volteara **- ¿Qué estas haciendo? -** Preguntó entre dientes.

**S.- Llevare a Beth por un helado - **Miró a su sobrina que comenzaba a jalarla.

**Q.- Te conozco, Santana - **La latina sonrió** - ¿Qué estas tramando? **

**S.- Nada - **Quinn suspiró** - Suerte - **Le guiñó mientras caminaba de espalda** - Ella es linda **- Gesticuló mientras señalaba a la morena, la cual estaba distraída, de arriba abajo. Quinn giró los ojos. Sabía que su amiga tramaba algo. Soltó un suspiro y se volteó para enfrentar a la morena que en ese momento la estaba viendo.

**R.- Yo ehh - **Se rascó el cuello nerviosa viendo como la rubia caminaba hacia ella** - ¿Tú eres la mamá de Beth?**

**Q.- ¿Nos conocemos de algún lado? -** La morena negó.

**R.- Yo conocí a Beth en el parque, le pase la pelota y todo eso -** Quinn frunció el ceño pero luego asintió no muy convencida **- Y supongo que tú eres su madre. Ella dijo que su madre era hermosa y bueno... Tú eres hermosa - **Quinn se sonrojó levemente bajando la mirada **- Digo, se parecen.**

**Q.- Gracias -** Levantó la mirada **- Si, ella es mi hija - **Sonrió.

**R.- Es una niña muy linda, igual que su madre - **Le sonrió **- Rachel Berry - **Extendió su mano.

Quinn se había perdido en la sonrisa de la morena, tenía una sonrisa hermosa, unos labios muy bonitos y carnosos, ella era hermosa. Nunca antes le había llamado la atención una chica y no es que fuera algo malo pero si le pareció algo extraño ya que nunca antes le había ocurrido. No entendía por qué se sonrojaba cuando le decía que era hermosa o cuando la miraba fijamente.

Salió de sus pensamientos al ver como la morena retiraba la mano y ella se la agarró rápidamente.

**Q.- Quinn Fabray -** Dijo rápidamente mientras le devolvía el gesto y ambas se miraron las manos cuando se tocaron y sintieron un calor recorrer.

**R.- Es un placer conocerte, Quinn - **La miró a los ojos y sonrió.

**Q.- Igualmente -** Dijo tontamente y se perdió en la profundidad chocolate de los ojos de la morena. ¿Quien era esa chica y por qué le hacia sentir así? Sus manos seguían juntas mientras sus ojos continuaban conectados hasta que Quinn reaccionó y la soltó lentamente permitiendo rozarle. Al instante ambas sintieron el vacío en sus manos **- Bueno - **Miró a los lados **- ¿Trabajas aquí?**

**R.- No, acompaño a mi amigo a comprar.**

**Q.- ¿En una tienda de chicas? - **Levanto una ceja y Rachel pensó que era la cosa más sexy que había visto jamás. Antes había visto varias chicas hacerlo, ella lo hacia a veces, incluso Kurt y su padre Leroy lo hacían pero en Quinn le pareció muy sexy.

**R.- E... -** Se aclaró la garganta **- Le esta comprando algo a su cuñada.**

**Q.- ¿Y por qué no lo estas ayudando a elegir algo? - **Le preguntó mientras comenzaba a caminar y a ver las prendas.

**R.- Puede arreglárselas sin mi - **La siguió **- No amo comprar ropa -** Se encogió de hombros.

**Q.- Ya veo, y también veo que tienes buen gusto - **Dijo sarcásticamente mirándola sobre su hombro.

**R.- Estaba trabajando -** Se miró a si misma y su vestimenta **- No tengo buen gusto en ropa pero si en otras cosas - **Eso ultimo lo dijo mirando a la rubia de arriba abajo. Quinn retiró la mirada.

**Q.- ¿En que trabajas? - **Cambió de tema. El tono de voz usado por la morena y esa mirada que le daba le hacia sentir algo nerviosa, aparte de otras cosas.

**R.- En un hotel - **Dijo simplemente.

**Q.- Esta bien - **Asintió **- De acuerdo, Rachel, ¿cómo se supone que me ayudaras si no tienes buen gusto en ropa? - **Levantó una ceja y Rachel sentía que caía nuevamente.

**R.- Puedo hacer mi mejor esfuerzo -** Sonrió encogiéndose de hombros.

**Q.- Entonces manos a la obra o Santana me matara -** Le dijo antes de voltearse nuevamente.

**R.- Lo que tú quieras, preciosa -** Susurró siguiéndole los pasos y Quinn la escuchó pero no dijo nada al respecto.

Los siguiente veinte minutos se encargaron de buscar el vestido perfecto para Quinn, esta no sabia para que iba a necesitar un vestido en el futuro pero no quería llevarle la contraria a Santana. Rachel le enseñaba varias prendas pero la rubia negaba hasta que dieron con un vestido azul oscuro al cual ambas le dieron el visto bueno.

Quinn se metió en el probador y Rachel esperó pacientemente afuera.

**Q.- ¿Me harías un favor? - **Preguntó desde adentro.

**R.- Claro - **La puerta del probador se abrió y la rubia se asomó.

**Q.- Es que creo que la cremallera se atoró y no puedo subirla -** Dijo entre nerviosa y avergonzada.

**R.- No hay problema, ven -** Le hizo una seña para que se acercara.

**Q.- No, ¿y si alguien me ve? - **Se sonrojó y la morena sonrió** - Ven.**

**R.- De acuerdo - **Se acercó al probador y pasó dejando la puerta un poco abierta. Quinn se dio la vuelta y la morena tragó grueso. Tenía toda la espalda de la rubia a la vista y ¡no tenia brasier! La piel de Quinn era tan blanca como la porcelana y quería tocarla para ver si era tan suave como se la imaginaba. Suspiró nerviosamente mientras comenzaba a sentir algo apretado bajo su ropa interior.

Quinn miraba a la morena por el espejo y se mordió el labio de la vergüenza, acababa de conocer a esa chica y tenia toda su espalda descubierta, un poco más y no le muestra el trasero también. Rachel seguía con la mirada clavada en su espalda y ella suplicaba mentalmente que le subiera la cremallera o que terminara de quitarle el maldito vest... No, eso no.

Rachel con las manos temblorosas subió la cremallera del vestido y maldijo a aquella prenda por quitarle tan hermosa vista. Al llegar al final levantó la mirada y se encontró con la de Quinn por el reflejo, la rubia la miraba fijamente. Rachel llevó sus manos a la cintura de Quinn sin dejar de verla a los ojos, quería pegarla a su cuerpo pero no lo hizo, eso ya era un poco atrevido, podía asustarla y no quería eso.

Sentían la tensión, ambas podían sentir la tensión que había entre ellas. Siguieron viéndose por varios segundos más hasta que el teléfono de la morena sonó y Rachel soltó a Quinn como si estuviera tocando lava hirviendo. Rápidamente salió del probador dejando a la rubia sola.

Eso fue lo más intenso que les había ocurrido a ambas en mucho tiempo.

Rachel colgó la llamada soltando un suspiro, era Kurt que la había llamado para preguntarle donde estaba ya que no la había visto en la tienda y la estaba buscando en la calle.

**R.- Contrólate, no tienes quince años -** Se dijo a si misma.

La puerta del probador se abrió y la morena algo nerviosa, con unos vestidos en las manos que había visto para distraerse, vio a la rubia salir ya cambiada. Rachel evitaba mirarla a los ojos pero Quinn por otra parte buscaba conectar sus ojos.

**Q.- Creo que este es -** Levantó el vestido y la morena asintió aun sin soltar los demás.

**R.- ¿Estas segura? **

**Q.- Si - **Asintió y luego se creó un incomodo silencio.

**R.- Entonces - **Se aclaró la garganta **- Te acompaño a la ca...**

**K.- Rachel Berry, con que aquí estas - **Sorprendió a su amiga por la espalda y esta se sobresaltó poco **- Llevo rato buscándote.**

**R.- Yo... ahhh -** Miró a Quinn.

**K.- Como sea, ya le compre algo a la hermana de Blaine - **También miró a la rubia y giró los ojos **- Un gusto pero tenemos que irnos -** Le quitó los vestido de las manos y la jaló por un brazo.

**R.- Espera, yo...**

**K.- Nada, vamos - **La soltó y comenzó a caminar esperando que su amiga lo siguiera.

**R.- ¿Cuando volveré a verte? - **Le preguntó a la rubia pero esta solo agitó la cabeza** - Yo... quiero volver a verte -** Rebuscó algo en su bolsillo.

**Q.- No creo que sea buena idea - **La morena sintió como le caía un balde de agua fría.

**R.- Por favor...**

**K.- ¡Rachel! -** La llamó desde afuera de la tienda.

**R.- Solo piénsalo - **Le extendió una tarjeta **- Me encantaría volver a verte -** La rubia solo abría y cerraba la boca mirando la tarjeta sin saber que decir. Eso no le había ocurrido antes **- Por favor - **Le suplicó con la mirada aun extendiéndole la tarjeta y la rubia se la aceptó.

**K.- Oh, vamos -** Entró a la tienda y rápidamente atravesó el pasillo, se acercó a su amiga y comenzó a jalarla.

**R.- Ha sido un inmenso placer conocerte, Quinn Fabray. Beth tenía toda la razón - **Decía mientras su amigo la arrastraba **- Pero eres aun más hermosa de lo que me imaginaba. Por favor piénsalo -** Logró decir antes de seguir siendo arrastrada por su amigo a lo largo de la tienda.

Quinn solo se quedó con la tarjeta en la mano y viéndola ser arrastrada mientras se perdía entre la ropa.

**R.- Espera, tengo que hacer algo antes - **Dijo cuando ya estaba fuera de la tienda y lográndose escapar de su amigo volvió a entrar directo hacia la caja.

* * *

><p><strong>Holaa! Aquí un nuevo capitulo. Pueden imaginarse los vestidos como quieran porque yo apesto en ese sentido. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, favs, follows. Ustedes son los mejores.<strong>

**Nos leemos la próxima. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Como estoy algo contenta, y sus reviews me contentaron aun más, les dejo este pequeño capitulo por aqui. Gracias por sus comentarios! Mucho amor para ustedes. **

**Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de FOX y del señor Ryan Murphy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Santana iba con Beth camino a la tienda para encontrarse con la madre de esta última cuando se toparon de frente con Rachel y un chico que ninguna de las dos conocía.

**S.- ¿Dejaste a Quinn sola? -** Le preguntó a la morena.

**R.- Si, lo siento - **Miró a su amigo y sonrió** - Aunque creo que debería volver con ustedes. Ya saben, para ver si esta todo en orden.**

**K.- Ni lo pienses -** La agarró del brazo y la morena suspiró frustrada.

**B.- ¿Donde esta? -** Rachel la miró.

**R.- Esta en la tienda -** Beth asintió **- Supongo que debe estar esperando por ustedes.**

**S.- ¿Al menos eligieron el vestido? **

**R.- Si - **Sonrió tontamente al pensar en la rubia y el probador. Santana la miró con una ceja levantada y luego sonrió satisfecha **- Es azul oscuro, creo -** Fue lo único que pudo decir ya que su mente estaba en otro lado.

**S.- Bueno, entonces nos vemos después -** Decía pasando a un lado de ellos y comenzando a caminar.

**Be.- Chao, Rachel -** La abrazó por la cintura y la morena sonrió con dulzura. Solo cuando la pequeña la soltó y comenzó a alejarse fue que reaccionó.

**R.- Espera - **Se acercó a ellas** - Por favor convence a Quinn para que me llame -** Puso cara de perrito mojado y Beth soltó una pequeña risita.

**S.- ¿Y por qué tendría que llamarte? -** Rachel se encogió de hombros **- Hare lo mejor que pueda -** Le guiñó un ojo y la morena sonrió.

**R.- ¿De verdad? - **Se le iluminaron los ojos.

**S.- Si, me caes bien -** Sonrió y siguió su camino.

**R.- Esta bien, adiós - **Se quedó viendo como se iban.

**K.- Gracias por presentar, que educada -** Dijo de la nada.

**R.- Oh por Dios, lo siento -** Al parecer recordó que no estaba sola.

**K.- Como sea, vamos. Tengo cosas que hacer -** Comenzó a caminar y la morena lo siguió algo desanimada.

Santana y Beth entraron a la tienda y buscaron a Quinn hasta que la encontraron sentada en un banco, tenia el vestido en el regazo y su codo apoyado en su rodilla mientras en su mano apoyaba el mentón. Llevaba varios minutos con la mirada fija en una pequeña tarjeta color crema que sujetaba con su otra mano.

**B.- Tierra llamando a mamá, cambio - **Decía sacudiendo la mano frente a su rostro.

**Q.- Mamá presente. Todo en orden, cambio y fuera - **Decía incorporándose y jalando a su hija para dejarle un beso en la frente.

**B.- ¿Estas bien? - **Preguntó apoyándose a ella.

**Q.- Paso algo extraño pero no es nada -** Guardó la tarjeta en el bolsillo de sus jeans** - Todo esta bien.**

**S.- ¿Y? ¿Qué tal? -** Hizo un movimiento de cejas.

**Q.- A veces me caes mal -** Decía levantándose y entregándole el vestido escogido **- ¿Cómo pudiste dejarme sola con ella? Ni siquiera la conocíamos.**

**B.- Yo si - **Le sonrió **- Se llama Rachel -** Dijo inocentemente.

**Q.- Si, bueno - **Sacudió un poco la cabeza.

**S.- Oh, vamos. No es para tanto -** Rió **- ¿Ocurrió algo interesante? **

**Q.- No, nada - **Dijo sonrojándose y Santana la miraba fijamente. Algo ocurrió entre esa chica y su amiga.

**S.- De acuerdo... -** Dijo alargando la palabra **- Vamos a pagar esta cosa - **Decía mientras caminaba y miraba el vestido **- Bueno, ni tan mal gusto tiene -** Dijo con algo de doble sentido.

**Q.- Lo note - **Susurró para si misma.

Se acercaron a la caja y, luego de esperar que atendieran a otra señora, le entregaron la prenda a la cajera. Santana le preguntaba cosas a Quinn tratando de averiguar que ocurrió con la morena pero esta no respondía.

**S.- Hey, espera - **Le dijo a la cajera al ver que ya comenzaba a guardarlo en una caja** - ¿Una caja? -** Preguntó incrédula y la chica asintió sin entender el problema.

**Q.- Al menos quiero saber el precio del vestido -** Le dijo a su amiga. Estuvo tan distraída que no se percató de ese detalle.

**S.- Deja de preocuparte, Quinn, yo estoy pagando - **Hizo un ademan con su mano y volvió a mirar a la cajera.

**- Disculpe pero ya pagaron -** Quinn y Santana voltearon a verse casi al mismo tiempo. La rubia negó y Santana frunció el ceño.

**S.- ¿A que te refieres con que ya pagaron? -** Preguntó confundida.

**- Que ya pagaron - **Las otras dos giraron los ojos.

**Q.- Pero no entiendo, ¿quien pago?**

**S.- Te acabamos de entregar el vestido, ninguna hemos pagado.**

**- Usted es Quinn, ¿Quinn Fabray? -** La rubia asintió sin comprender **- Cualquier cosa que usted compre es cargado a una cuenta.**

**Q.- Pero yo no tengo cuenta aquí -** Miró a su amiga y luego a la cajera.

**- Lo sé, todo se carga a la cuenta de Rachel Berry - **La rubia abrió los ojos como platos, miró a su amiga y esta tenia la boca abierta.

**S.- Ehh! Ahora si comprendo todo -** Miró pícaramente a su amiga **- ¿Estamos hablando de cualquier cosa que ella se lleve?**

**- Así tengo entendido - **Asintió.

**S.- Entonces hay que ponernos manos a la obra -** Se volteó para ver la tienda y dio un par de palmadas.

**Q.- No, no, nada de ponerse manos a la obra - ** Le dijo a su amiga que resopló y luego miró a la cajera** - Nosotras pagaremos el vestido.**

**- La señorita Berry dijo que usted podría decir algo así y no me permite cobrarle.**

**Q.- ¿O ella lo paga o no me lo llevo? ¿Quien se cree que es ella? -** Volteó a ver a su amiga.

**S.- Alguien que esta interesada en ti -** Le guiñó el ojo.

**Q.- Entonces no me lo llevo -** Se encogió de hombros.

**- ¿No lo llevara? - **La rubia negó **- Anote aquí su dirección, por favor - **Le entregó un papel y bolígrafo.

**Q.- ¿Para qué? **

**- El vestido de igual manera será entregado si usted no lo lleva - **Santana no podía abrir más la boca y soltó una sonora carcajada. Rachel se había empeñado en pagar el vestido si o si.

**Q.- Lo que faltaba -** Resopló **- No llevare nada -** Agarró a Beth de la mano y comenzó a caminar.

**- Disculpe, señorita Fabray - **La rubia volteó y se encontró con la cara de terror de la chica **- Es que si usted no lleva el vestido puede que perdamos a uno de nuestros mejores clientes y si eso ocurre me pueden despedir. No quiero quedarme sin trabajo. Tengo que pagar la universidad. **

Quinn levantó la mirada al techo y luego de soltar un sonoro suspiro se acercó a la cajera. Solo por no dejar a la chica sin trabajo.

**Q.- De acuerdo - **La cajera sonrió y volvió a lo suyo.

**S.- Podemos aprovecharlo - **le susurró a su amiga **- Unos cuantos vestidos mas, unas blusas, un par de tacones que convine a la perfección.**

**Q.- No -** Dijo seriamente y la latina resopló **- ¿Puedo saber al menos el precio del vestido?**

**- Claro - **Asintió **- 2350 dólares.**

La cara de la chicas fue indescriptibles, solo miraban ala cajera incrédulas, ¿eso por solo un vestido?

**S.- Yo no podía pagar eso - **Susurró para si misma.

**Q.- Bu... ahh... Esta bien -** Decía bajando la mirada a su hija que estaba distraída mirando hacia otro lado.

**- De acuerdo -** Dejó la caja blanca con un lazo rojo frente a ellas. Se agacho un poco y luego colocó dos cajas iguales sobre la otra.

**Q.- Espera, espera -** La frenó **- Es solo uno.**

**- No -** Negó mientras revisaba la computadora que estaba frente a ella **- Son tres, estos dos los encargó la señorita Berry antes de irse -** Dijo señalando las dos ultimas cajas **- Ella dijo que solo faltaba el que usted estaba eligiendo - **¿En que momento Rachel hizo eso y ella no se dio cuenta? Ah si, tal vez cuando ella se sentó en el banco más escondido de aquel local entre tantos vestidos mientras se quedaba viendo una tarjeta con cara de boba. Ni cuenta se dio cuando la morena volvió al local.

**Q.- Yo, lo siento pero no puedo…**

**S.- Quinn - **Le dio un codazo y la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

**Q.- Esta bien -** Dijo resignada **- Esta Berry me va a escuchar.**

Santana agarró dos cajas mientras Quinn tomaba a Beth de la mano, agarraba otra caja bajo el brazo y así salieron de la tienda sin percatarse de la sonrisa triunfante de la cajera.

* * *

><p><strong>R.- Es hermosa, Kurt -<strong> Se dejó caer en el asiento del auto. Llevaban ya varios minutos dirigiéndose al apartamento de la morena y esta no paraba de hablar de Quinn y de lo bella y perfecta que era.

**K.- Al menos tiene dinero, porque de que este comprando en esa tienda da a relucir mucho - **Dijo como si nada mientras veía su teléfono.

**R.- Eso no me importa - **Giró lo ojos **- Lo importante aquí es que es la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida.**

**K.- No es para tanto, he visto mejores -** La morena abrió exageradamente la boca.

**R.- ¿Cómo te atreves? -** Preguntó ofendida **- No seguiré hablando contigo -** Miró hacia otro lado **- Como te decía, Carl -** Se dirigió al chófer y este rió mirándola por el retrovisor.

**C.- Por lo que cuenta puedo notar que es muy hermosa - **Cabe destacar que la morena lo único que decía era que Quinn era hermosa y perfecta.

**R.- No es solo hermosa. Es la más hermosa - **Puso cara de boba.

**C.- ¿Y de quien estamos hablando? Disculpe pero es que no ha dicho nombre.**

**R.- Tranquilo, estamos hablando de la futura señora Berry - **Dijo ilusionada y Kurt resopló riendo, la morena solo lo ignoró** - Quinn Fabray - **Soltó en un suspiro.

**K.- No le hagas caso, Rachel esta exagerando. Tal vez lo único que quiere es llevársela a cama - **Rachel volteó inmediatamente a verlo y frunció el ceño **- Nuestra querida Rachel lleva semanas, que digo semanas, MESES sin sexo - **Exageró y la morena abrió los ojos como platos y se sonrojó. El chófer no tenia necesidad de enterarse de eso **- Y eso es lo único que esta buscando.**

**R.- ¡Claro que no! - **Golpeó a su amigo que reía al igual que el chófer **- Pueda que tenga algún tiempo sin tener... Eso. Pero Quinn no es de ese tipo de chicas, ella es diferente, ella es de las que llevas a cenar y le regalas flores y enamoras. Lo sé, puedo notarlo.**

**K.- De la que enamoras para luego llevártelas a la cama - **La morena lo fulminó con la mirada.

**R.- Quinn no es una chica para un simple polvo -** Dijo algo seria **- Ella es... es ese tipo de chica a quien quieres conocer para pasar junto a ella el resto de tu vida.**

**K.- ¿Cómo lo sabes? Ni siquiera la conoces.**

**R.- Solo lo sé - **Se encogió de hombros y Kurt negó, su amiga estaba algo, muy, loca **- Oh, Carl y su hija - **Volvió a mirar a su chófer** - Su hija es preciosa, es una niña muy linda.**

**- ¿Tiene una hija? - **Preguntaron los dos hombres a la vez pero Kurt le agregó algo de terror.

**R.- Si - **Asintió sonriendo.

**K.- ¿Estas loca? - **La miró incrédulo.

**R.- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? -** Miró a ambos y el chófer solo se encogió de hombros.

**K.- ¡Tiene una hija! -** Para él eso lo explicaba todo.

**R.- ¿Y que tiene de malo? -** No entendía.

**K.- Que tiene una hija, eso tiene de malo -** Rió **- No puedes involucrarte con una mujer con hijos. No puedes tomarte esa responsabilidad, estas demente.**

**R.- Primero, yo no me estoy involucrando con nadie, no todavía -** Aclaró con una sonrisa **- Y segundo, no le veo nada de malo. Si ella acepta llamarme y supongamos que podamos llegar a tener algo, la aceptaría tanto a ella como a su hija. Un hermoso y perfecto combo ¿o no? -** Miró al chofer y este asistió encogiéndose de hombros, él tampoco le veía nada de malo.

El teléfono de Rachel comenzó a sonar y rápidamente lo sacó y contestó sin ver la pantalla esperando escuchar la voz de cierta rubia al otro lado.

**R.- ¿Si? **

**- ¿Rachel? -** Contestaron al otro lado y la morena dejo caer los hombros, no era la rubia.

**R.- Dime que tienes buenas noticias.**

**- Se llevó los vestidos pero no lucia muy contenta - **La morena hizo una mueca.

**R.- ¿Se enojó? **

**- Si.**

**R.- Oh... - **Dijo algo desanimada **- Bueno, muchas gracias, Mercedes.**

**- Tranquila, adiós - **La morena colgó y dejó el teléfono en el asiento. Carl la miraba por el retrovisor y Kurt también la miraba pero ella tenía la mirada fija en la ventanilla.

Ella solo quería tener un bonito detalle con Quinn, no quería que se enojara. Ahora si menos que la llamaría. Sus esperanzas fueron cayendo una a una pero luego pensó que si Quinn se había enojado también estaba la posibilidad que la llamara para reclamarle o para gritarle. Y también se imagino a la rubia enojada, debía ser mas sexy y hermosa de lo normal. A ella no le importaba si la llamara para reclamarle, solo quería recibir la llamada de la rubia.


	5. Chapter 5

**Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de FOX y del señor Ryan Murphy.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 5<span>**

**S.- ¡Esto debió costar una fortuna! - **Decía viendo los tres vestidos que estaban sobre la cama de Quinn.

Uno era el azul que la rubia había elegido con Rachel, otro era negro y era uno que también le había gustado a ambas y el otro era uno color blanco que a Quinn le había encantado pero al cual dejo a un lado por el azul.

**Q.- No puedo creerlo -** Negó sin dejar de ver los vestidos.

**S.- Si uno vale casi tres mil dólares imagínate cuanto costaran los otros dos - **Quinn suspiró **- ¡Te ganaste la lotería con esa chica!**

**Q.- No puedo aceptar esto - **comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro.

Puede que Rachel quisiera tener un buen gesto con ella pero no podía aceptarlo, aceptarlo seria darles esperanzas a la morena y no podía hacer eso. Ver vestidos y lo del probador fue algo que… bueno, fue algo… no fue nada, a ella no le gustaba Rachel, ¿o si? No, no. Esos preciosos y profundos ojos y esa hermosa sonrisa que iluminaba todo a su alrededor no causaba ningún efecto en ella. Ninguno. Debería llamarla, bueno, no, o tal vez si, para decirle que no podía aceptar los vestidos y que los quería devolver. Pero para eso tenia que verla y eso no seria bueno, no. Solo la dejaría más confundida de lo que ya estaba.

Volvió a mirar los vestidos. Dios. Ella nunca podría llegar a pagar esa cantidad de dinero, eso solo le demostraba que Rachel tenía dinero y así empeoraban las cosas. Rachel nunca estaría con alguien como ella. _¿Por qué te importa tanto?_ Se pateó mentalmente, Rachel no llamaba ni un poquito su atención. No, no, n...

**Q.- ¡Maldita sea! -** Dijo asustando a su amiga.

**S.- No entiendo por qué le das tanta importancia. Cualquier chica estaría feliz de recibir semejantes regalos **

**Q.- Pero yo no -** Dijo seria **- Yo no quiero regalos de ella ni de nadie.**

**S.- ¿Qué es lo que realmente ocurre? ¿Te gusta esa chica?**

**Q.- ¿Gustarme? -** Resopló **- No digas tonterías, ni siquiera la conozco.**

**S.- ¿No te llama siquiera la atención? Era algo guapa.**

**Q.- Puede que lo sea pero no -** Negó.

**S.- ¿Es por qué es una chica? - **Quinn frunció el ceño.

**Q.- Tú sabes que yo no tengo problema con eso es solo que... No lo sé.**

**S.- No tiene nada de malo que te guste una chica.**

**Q.- ¡Qué no me gusta!**

**S.- Esta bien, esta bien -** No quería que su amiga le pegara. Era obvio que al menos le llamaba la atención.

**Q.- Mira esto -** Buscó su teléfono celular **- Voy a llamarla para devolverles sus vestidos.**

**S.- ¿Segura que es para los vestidos? -** Sonrió pícaramente.

**Q.- ¡Si! -** Dijo mientras revisaba su bolsillo buscando la tarjeta.

**S.- Si tú lo dices - **Rió y la rubia decidió ignorarla.

Marcó los números que decían en la tarjeta y le dio al botón de llamar.

**Q.- Mierda - **Decía mirando la pantalla.

**S.- ¿Qué ocurre? **

Quinn marcó nuevamente y lo colocó en altavoz. No repicó una vez cuando ya sonaba la voz de la morena.

_"Hola, soy Rachel Berry y si estas escuchando esto entonces ya debes saber que hacer" _seguido de un "Pii"

**S.- Tal vez no tiene señal o se quedó sin batería.**

Quinn marcó nuevamente y luego de esperar habló.

_"Hola, Rachel. Es Quinn, Quinn Fabray. Necesito hablar contigo, cuando puedas llámame a este número."_

**S.- Eres una idiota.**

**Q.- De que le devuelvo sus vestidos se los devuelvo -** Dijo muy segura.

* * *

><p>El viernes llegó rápidamente a New York y Rachel andaba algo deprimida mientras estaba sentada en la punta de aquella mesa en un restaurante y veía como su mejor amigo discutía con su novio Blaine, un chico pelinegro. Rachel conocía a la pareja desde que estaban en secundaria y eran muy buenos amigos. Los chicos se iban a casar y al parecer no podían ponerse de acuerdo cuando se trataba de los preparativos, o algo así podía entender la morena ya que su mente estaba en otro lado. Precisamente en un probador junto a una rubia.<p>

Quinn.

Quinn no la había llamado en toda la semana y ya estaba perdiendo las esperanzas de que la llamara, ni siquiera la llamó para reclamarle por los vestidos, no la llamó para nada. A su teléfono nunca llegó una llamada por parte de Quinn Fabray. La rubia no salía de su mente, pensaba en ella en cada momento del día y un par de veces se levantó en las mañanas con una tienda de acampar por soñar con ella.

Siguió viendo como los chicos seguían discutiendo por la decoración pero ella no quería meterse en esas cosas, ya mucho tenia con todos los preparativos para la inauguración del nuevo hotel que seria en solo una semana, una semana en la que la morena tenia que estar de un lado para otro dando ordenes y encargándose de los retoques de ultimo minuto para que el evento fuera perfecto. Tenia que hablar ella misma con los encargados de decoración y catering para que todo estuviera listo y en orden. Una semana en la que estaba segura no descansaría mucho y también estaba el tema de la academia, no habían logrado encontrar un plomero sino hasta ese día y las clases seguían suspendidas, cosa que no le gustaba a la morena. Rachel prefería hacer las cosas ella misma, no le gustaba confiar en otras personas cuando se trataba de su trabajo, pensaba que si ella misma se encargaba entonces todo saldría perfecto, tal y como ella quería.

**K.- Rachel... Racheel -** Le dio un pequeño empujón por el brazo **- ¿Me estas escuchando? -** La empujó nuevamente.

**R.- ¿Qué? Ah si, decías -** Dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos.

**Bl.- ¿Estas bien? -** Preguntó algo preocupado.

**R.- Si, es solo que... -** Se encogió de hombros. Blaine miró a su chico.

**K.- Lleva días así -** Le dijo** - Anda toda deprimida porque una chica no la llamó.**

**Bl.- ¿Una chica que no esta interesada en Rachel Berry? Wow - **Se burló y la morena hizo una mueca.

**R.- No es solo una simple chica - **Aclaró **- Ella es... Es... Es perfecta.**

**K.- Es una chica común - **La morena negó **- ¿Puedes creer que gastó más de cinco mil dólares en vestidos para esa chica?**

**Bl.- ¿Y no te llamó? -** Preguntó sorprendido y la morena negó cabizbaja **- Aunque bueno, cinco mil dólares no es nada para ti.**

**K.- Y lo peor de todo es que tiene una hija, ¡Una hija! Rachel esta loca - **Negó en desaprobación.

**R.- Estoy aquí, ¿sabes? -** Lo fulminó con la mirada **- Su hija es bellísima, Blaine, las dos son hermosas.**

**Bl.- No puedo creer que no te llamara. Kitty se moriría de la envidia si te escucha hablar así de otra chica -** Rió.

Rachel hizo una mueca, Kitty era una chica que vivía en los Ángeles y llevaba años detrás de ella pero a la cual nunca le hizo caso y tampoco tenia pensado hacerle.

Siguieron conversando sobre diferentes cosas, desde los preparativos de la boda hasta el evento del nuevo hotel y así pasaron su almuerzo. Cuando estaban por irse Kurt le entrego una bolsa a Rachel diciéndole que Tina se las mandaba y que eran el nuevo diseño de sus tarjetas de presentación. La morena agradeció y tomó una de las pequeñas cartulinas verde pastel para verla y frunció el ceño.

**R.- Espera un minuto -** Metió las manos en sus bolsillos buscando alguna de las viejas tarjetas que llevaba siempre consigo. Sacó una un poco arrugada y gruñó con molesta al verla.

Le había dado a Quinn su número viejo. Aquella línea a la cual le dijo a Tina que cancelara porque estaba cansada de los molestos mensajes de Kitty. Tal vez Quinn si la había llamado y nunca lo supo. Era una idiota. Había estado tan hipnotizada por la rubia que por su mente no se cruzó nunca que tenia un nuevo teléfono.

**R.- Maldición -** Gruñó.

**K.- ¿Qué ocurre?**

**R.- Le di a Quinn una de las tarjetas viejas - **Miró a sus amigos **- Con mi antiguo numero - **Ambos chicos se miraron y luego comenzaron a reír a carcajadas **- No es gracioso -** Frunció el ceño viendo ambas tarjetas.

**K.- Si lo es - **Dijo riendo.

**Bl.- Tú... -** Risas **- Llevas días llorando por una chica a la cual le diste el número de teléfono equivocado - **Volvieron a reír y la morena tampoco pudo evitar reír un poco. La situación era estúpida.

Ella había sido una estúpida.

* * *

><p>Quinn estaba frente al colegio de Beth esperando el sonido de la campana y luego ver a la marea de niños salir corriendo. No pasó un minuto cuando eso ocurrió, veía sonriendo como los niños corrían de un lado a otro y varios minutos después sintió un cuerpo chocar contra sus piernas. Bajó la mirada y se encontró con su hija un poco despeinada, con un poco de pintura en su mejilla y con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.<p>

**Q.- Déjame ver lo que tenemos aquí -** Se agachó a la altura de su hija.

Beth le entregó una hoja que tenia en la mano donde había un dibujo a pintura de dos rubias, una más alta que otra, tomadas de la mano con un parque de fondo, las nubes azules y el sol amarillo brillante en una esquina.

**B.- ¿Te gusta? -** Preguntó esperando la respuesta de su madre **- La profesora nos dio un tiempo libre y nos dejo hacer lo que quisiéramos antes de salir.**

**Q.- Ya comprendo el por qué de esta mancha de pintura -** Acarició la mejilla de la pequeña donde estaba la mancha **- Esta hermoso, mi amor.**

**B.- Tengo algo más -** Se quitó la mochila y la abrió para comenzar a rebuscar, sacó una hoja doblada a la mitad. Quinn la abrió y sonrió enormemente.

**Q.- Sabia que podías hacerlo -** Se levanto mientras veía la hoja, era un examen de Beth con un enorme "10" encerrado en un circulo **- Ven aquí -** Se agachó nuevamente y la cargó, la pequeña rodeó la cintura de su mamá con las piernas y sonrió** - Felicidades.**

**B.- Gracias -** Dijo algo avergonzada y la abrazó.

Quinn sonrió mientras la abrazaba y así se quedaron por varios segundos hasta que la rubia se separó un poco para verla.

**Q.- ¿Qué te parece si celebramos ese diez con un helado y un paseo a este parque? -** Levantó la mano que tenia el dibujo y la pequeña asintió rápidamente.

Bajó nuevamente a su hija y tomadas de la mano comenzaron a caminar hacia la heladería que estaba cerca de la escuela y a la cual visitaban de vez en cuando, llegaron al lugar y la pequeña empezó a caminar de un lado a otro frente al mostrador tratando de decidir que pedir, al final se decidió por un helado de chocolate con oreo y Quinn por uno de vainilla, tomaron sus copas y se sentaron en una de las mesas que estaba junto al enorme ventanal. Beth hablaba de como le fue en día mientras comía su helado y veía a las personas caminar al otro lado de la ventana.

**B.- ¿Esa no es Rachel? -** Señaló a una chica morena que se estaba bajando de un taxi. Quinn frunció el ceño pero luego negó. No se parecía en nada a la morena.

Morena a la cual llamó por varios días y dejo muchos mensajes, tanto de texto como de voz, pero nunca recibió respuesta y cuando lo intentó el día anterior se encontró con la sorpresa de que el número no existía y la voz al otro lado que decía "El número que ha marcado no existe" se lo recordó muchas veces. Estaba enojada con Rachel, le compró vestidos, le dio un número de teléfono pero nunca contestó y tampoco es que la llamaba para verla, no, la había llamado para devolverle los costosos vestidos que aun seguían en sus cajas en el closet de su habitación. Aunque también pensaba en verla, algunas veces esperaba encontrársela o ver su lindo rostro en la calle pero New York era muy grand... _Espera, ¿de que hablas?_ Se pateó mentalmente _¿Para verla? No, no, para devolverle los vestidos, si, eso. Aunque igual la vería. Concéntrate, Fabray._

**B.- ¿La volveremos a ver? -** Preguntó luego de unos segundos que estuvieron en silencio.

**Q.- ¿Ah? ¿A quien? -** Preguntó saliendo de sus pensamientos.

**B.- A Rachel -** Dijo con obviedad.

**Q.- No lo sé, no lo creo. Lo más probable es que no.**

**B.- Que mal -** Hizo una mueca **- No había hablado mucho con ella pero me caía bien, quería conocerla.**

**Q.- ¿Si? -** Inclinó un poco la cabeza y la pequeña asintió.

**B.- Y la tía Santana dice que es linda - **Asintió y la rubia mayor giró los ojos.

**Q.- Termínate eso para irnos -** Señaló la copa y la pequeña se concentro en su helado.

Varios minutos después ambas salían de la heladería y se dirigieron al parque. Al llegar Quinn se sentó en una banca, tomó la mochila de su hija y la vio correr hasta los juegos. Por varios minutos la vio jugar, reviso su teléfono y siguió viéndola jugar. Al levantar la mirada vio justamente como su hija se bajaba del columpio y corría al tobogán pero al parecer pisó mal o se tropezó con algo porque la pequeña rubia terminó de frente con el suelo, incluso se pegó en el rostro. Quinn se levantó preocupada pero aun así esperó a que Beth se levantara como siempre lo hacía pero al ver que la pequeña se sentaba y tardaba más de lo normal en levantarse se acercó a ella rápidamente.

**Q.- ¿Estas bien? -** Se agachó. La pequeña aun estaba sentada en el suelo.

**B.- Me duele -** Dijo adolorida y Quinn frunció el ceño.

**Q.- ¿Donde te duele? Ven -** La ayudó a levantarse pero la pequeña gimió al afincar su pie derecho en el suelo.

**B.- No, mami, duele -** Se sentó nuevamente en el piso con los ojos algo llorosos y Quinn se agachó a su lado nuevamente.

**Q.- Pero Beth, tenemos que ve...**

**- ¿Quinn? ¿Beth? -** Preguntó alguien a sus espaldas con voz sorprendida y un poco ¿preocupada?

Quinn reconoció esa voz de inmediato. Levantó la mirada volteando y por un momento se olvidó de lo que era respirar.

La rubia se quedó viendo a Rachel con sorpresa. La morena estaba de pie y de brazos cruzados, su entrecejo estaba levemente fruncido mientras veía a las rubias en el suelo. Rachel no estaba tan sorprendida, en realidad lo que esperaba era eso, verlas. Al no recibir la llamada de Quinn, la morena salía a caminar por aquel parque donde vio a la pequeña por primera vez y con la esperanza de verlas nuevamente.

**R.- ¿Quinn? - **Intentó nuevamente al ver que la rubia solo la veía.

Quinn se había quedado viendo tontamente a la morena. Rachel vestía un traje azul oscuro que le quedaba perfectamente, parecía estar hecho a la medida y su cabello caía ondulado por sus hombros. Se había quedado hipnotizada por unos segundos. Pero no le gustaba, ni le llamaba la atención. Por supuesto que no.

**R.- ¿Beth? -** Intentó con la pequeña inclinándose un poco a un lado para verla** - ¿Qué haces en el suelo? -** Preguntó algo preocupada acercándose un poco más.

**B.- Hola, Rachel -** Le sonrió aun con los ojos llorosos.

**R.- ¿Estabas llorando? - **La pequeña sacudió la cabeza en negativa **- Entonces... -** Volvió a mirar a Quinn que al parecer seguía en otro mundo.

**Q.- Ehh... Ahh -** Se aclaró la garganta **- Hola - **Pudo llegar a decir.

**R.- Hola -** Dijo coquetamente junto a una sonrisa pero después se concentró nuevamente en la pequeña. Beth tenía la mayoría de su ropa llena de tierra, al igual su rostro que también tenia varios rasguños.

**B.- Yo me caí -** Dijo formando un puchero al notar la forma en que la morena la miraba.

**Q.- Estaba jugando y se tropezó con algo. No puede afincar el pie.**

Rachel se agachó frente a Beth apoyando una rodilla del suelo.

**R.- Déjame ver -** Con cuidado le quitó el zapato derecho a la pequeña al igual que el calcetín **- Esta un poco inflamado pero no mucho - **Apretó un poco el tobillo y la rubiecita hizo un mueca de dolor** - Ven - **Tomó su mano pero la pequeña negó.

**B.- Si camino me duele -** Dijo con el puchero aun incluido.

Rachel miró a la rubia mayor y esta tenia la mirada fija en ella y por un momento eso la hizo sonrojar. Le dio el zapato a Quinn y se levantó.

**R.- Vamos a levantarla de aquí.**

**Q.- Claro - **Hizo un ademan para cargar a la pequeña pero Rachel se le adelantó.

**R.- Yo lo hago -** Decía mientras se desabrochaba la chaqueta del traje.

**Q.- Pero... -** Iba a protestar pero la morena la volvió a interrumpir.

**R.- Yo lo hago - **Dijo entregándole la chaqueta y la rubia se quedó mirándola.

Rachel se agachó nuevamente y cargó a la pequeña en brazos. Caminó hacia unos de los bancos seguida de Quinn. La rubia solo veía como la morena llevaba a su hija y luego bajó la mirada a la chaqueta y sin pensarlo dos veces la acerco a su rostro y ella, agradeció a Dios que la morena estuviera concentrada en Beth porque si la veía oler su ropa seria muy vergonzoso pero no pudo evitarlo. Por unos segundos se quedo hipnotizada por el perfume que estaba impregnada en aquella prenda perteneciente a la morena. Si así olía su ropa entonces como olería desde la pi...

**R.- ¿Quinn? ¿Estas allí? **

**B.- Tierra llamando a mamá - **Intentó la pequeña.

**Q.- Huele muy bien -** Murmuró.

**R.- ¿Qué? -** No escuchó bien.

**Q.- Nada, nada - **Sacudió un poco la cabeza y se concentró en su hija** - ¿Cómo crees que este? - **Preguntó un poco preocupada sentando a la pequeña en sus piernas y la morena estaba frente a ellas.

**R.- De acuerdo - **Volvió a mirar a la pequeña **- Creo que hay que llevarla al medico. No es algo grave pero es mejor asegura...**

**B.- No, no - **Protestó recostándose contra su madre y buscando apoyo en ella** - Quiero ir a casa.**

**R.- Hey, hey -** Se acercó un poco más a ella **- ¿Te duele mucho, no? - **La pequeña asintió **- Si te vas a casa tal vez el dolor empeore, ¿no prefieres que te quiten el dolor a que te duela más?**

**B.- Pero... -** Miró a su madre y esta le sonrió dándole ánimo **- No me gustan los médicos.**

**Q.- Le tiene miedo a las inyecciones y esas cosas - **Rachel la miró unos segundos y asintió mirando nuevamente a la niña.

**R.- Te prometo que no te van a inyectar -** La pequeña la miró interesada **- Hagamos una cosa. No iremos al hospital pero si te llevare a otro lugar para que te quiten en dolor.**

**Q.- No, ya has hecho suficiente -** Dijo rápidamente **- No tienes que hacerlo. Yo puedo llevarl...**

**R.- Quiero hacerlo -** Dijo mirándola a los ojos.

**B.- Si ella quiere hacerlo entonces déjala -** Le dio un para nada sutil codazo a su madre. Las otras dos rieron.

**R.- ¿Vamos? -** Quinn lo pensó por un momento pero luego asintió.

Rachel tomó nuevamente a Beth en brazos y se dirigieron a la salida del parque donde la morena tenia su auto estacionado, le había dado el día libre a Carl por lo que estaba conduciendo ella.

**B.- Oye, eres fuerte -** Decía aferrándose con un brazo al cuello de la morena.

**Q.- Beth -** La miró con desaprobación.

**B.- Pero si es verdad - **La rubia giro los ojos **- Y eres linda -** Le dijo a la morena y esta sonrió negando. Quinn no sabia donde meterse, se dijo mentalmente que su hija no debía pasar mucho tiempo con Santana **- ¿Tú que piensas, mami?**

**Q.- ¿Ah?**

**B.- ¿Piensas que Rachel es linda? -** La rubia se sonrojó levemente. Rachel se vio interesada por la respuesta por lo que detuvo su caminata y se giró para ver a la rubia mayor.

**Q.- Bueno... Yo... Ahh - **Se aclaró la garganta **- Supongo que si. Si, es linda -** Admitió y Rachel ocultando una sonrisa se dio la vuelta para seguir su camino.

Llegaron al auto de la morena y esta situó a Beth en el asiento de atrás, le abrochó el cinturón de seguridad y luego cerró la puerta para abrírsela a Quinn. La rubia se subió susurrando un suave "Gracias"

El viaje en auto fue silencioso y solo se vio interrumpido cuando la morena hizo una llamada. Quinn ni preguntó hacia donde se dirigían, por alguna razón sentía que podía confiar en Rachel. Treinta minutos después se detuvieron frente a un edificio de ladrillos de tres pisos. No había ningún anuncio, solo una bonita puerta de vidrio con un logo que decía "B. Academy." Rachel entró al lugar con Beth en brazos y seguida de la rubia, el lugar estaba decorado con muchos colores y dibujos de notas musicales e instrumentos por toda las paredes, también pudo ver lo que parecían ser dibujos de bailarinas de ballet, habían varios sillones y algunas mesitas con revistas sobre ellas y a un lado un mostrador que decía "Información"

**R.- Buenas tardes, Sarah -** Saludó a la mujer tras el mostrador y siguió de largo

**- Buenas tardes, señorita Berry -** Dijo la mujer mirando con curiosidad a las rubias.

**Q.- Buenos días -** Saludó tímidamente siguiendo a Rachel y la mujer asintió.

Caminaron por un pasillo que estaba decorado de la misma forma y la morena subió unas escaleras que estaban al fondo. Quinn no decía nada, simplemente la seguía. Beth también miraba todo con curiosidad e interés, le parecía un lugar bonito.

**B.- ¿Esta es tu casa? -** Preguntó inocentemente y la morena negó sonriendo.

**R.- ¿De verdad crees que vivo aquí?**

**B.- La verdad es que no -** Sonrió **- Solo quería que me dijeras que era este lugar.**

**R.- Es una escuela -** La rubiecita sorprendida miraba hacia los lados.

**B.- ¿Una escuela? ¿Escuchaste eso, mamá? - **Volteó a ver a la rubia que estaba atenta a la conversación de ellas con una sonrisa.

**Q.- Si - **Asintió.

**B.- Esta escuela si me gusta. Yo quiero estudiar aquí, no se parece en nada a donde estudio - **Ambas adultas rieron.

Rachel caminó por otro pasillo ya en el piso de arriba y se detuvo frente a una puerta que decía "Enfermería" Quinn se preguntaba si en ese lugar habría un lugar que no fuera tan colorido. La morena hizo una seña a Quinn para que abriera la puerta, esta rápidamente lo hizo y pasaron al pequeño consultorio. Y si, era igual de colorido.

**R.- Vamos a dejarte por aquí -** Dejó a la pequeña sobre una camilla **- En seguida vuelvo -** Le sonrió y rápidamente salió del lugar.

**B.- ¿Me van a inyectar? - **Preguntó algo miedo y agarrando uno de los peluches que habían junto a la camilla.

**Q.- Rachel te prometió que no te inyectarían, cariño -** La pequeña asintió.

**B.- Rachel me cae bien - **La rubia sonrió.

**Q.- Si, a mi igual - **Se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos y luego la pequeña lo rompió.

**B.- ¿Ella te gusta? -** Quinn vio a su hija con el ceño fruncido.

**Q.- ¿Quien? ¿De que hablas? **

**B.- Rachel - **Dijo con obviedad **- ¿Te gusta así como la tía Britt le gusta a la tía Santana? - **Quinn negó rápidamente.

**Q.- No, no me gusta.**

**B.- ¿Entonces por qué siempre te le quedas viendo y cuando te habla o hace algo te pones nerviosa o piensas mucho? -** Quinn levantó una ceja. Su hija era muy observadora.

**Q.- No me gusta, Beth -** Aclaró **- La acabamos de conocer. No puedo decir que me gusta alguien a quien acabo de conocer - **Vio como su hija hizo una mueca con los labios pero luego asintió dando la conversación por finalizada.

Rachel entró unos quince minutos después al consultorio junto a un chico moreno.

**R.- Disculpen que me tardara tanto.**

**Q.- No hay problema -** La morena sonrió.

**R.- Hay una enfermera pero las clases están suspendidas y no esta así que tuve que ir por mi amigo aquí - **Le dio una palmada al chico en la espalda **- Él es Blaine, es doctor y te revisara el pie - **Le dijo a la pequeña **- Ellas son Quinn y Beth - **Las presentó.

**Bl.- Hola. Mucho gusto - **Estrechó la mano con Quinn.

**Q.- Igualmente. Y muchas gracias por venir.**

**Bl.- No hay problema - **Se acercó a la pequeña que lo vio con algo de miedo **- Hola, Beth. ¿Puedo ver tu pie?**

**B.- ¿Vas a inyectarme? **

**Bl.- No -** Sonrió y la pequeña asintió. Rachel y Quinn veían como el chico revisaba el pie de Beth y le preguntaba en que lugares le dolía y si podía moverlo. Varios minutos después le puso una venda alrededor del tobillo.

**Bl.- ¿Por aquí deben tener algo para inflamación, verdad? -** Le preguntó a la morena acercándose a uno de los cajones.

**R.- Si, aquí puedes encontrar todo lo que necesites.**

**Q.- ¿Cómo esta su pie? **

**Bl.- No tiene fractura ni nada. Solo esta un poco inflamado y el dolor es algo molesto - **Quinn asintió agradecida.

Rachel iba a decir algo pero Sarah, la recepcionista, entró al lugar avisándole a Rachel que el plomero había llegado. La morena maldijo internamente, había olvidado por completo que el plomero iría ese día a revisar las tuberías dañadas.

**R.- Pero - **Miró a Quinn y Beth **- Estoy algo... ¿Puedes decirle que espere un momento? - **La mujer dio su afirmación y salió del lugar.

**Q.- Hey, ve -** Le dijo a la morena.

**R.- Pero y ustedes. No quiero dejarlas solas.**

**Q.- Haz lo que tengas que hacer, Beth y yo seguiremos aquí - **La pequeña asintió lo dicho por su mamá.

**R.- ¿No se irán, no? -** Preguntó queriendo asegurarse.

**Q.- ¿Tú nos trajiste, recuerdas? **

**R.- Oh, cierto - **Sonrió** - Pero y si...**

**Bl.- Rachel, ya vete -** Dijo interrumpiéndola **- Yo estoy aquí y si te vas de una vez más rápido regresas.**

**R.- Claro, claro - **Salió rápidamente pero segundos después se asomó **- No se vayan, no tardare mucho.**

**- ¡Ve! - **Dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo y la morena se fue rápidamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, hola. Por aquí un nuevo capitulo. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, favs, follows. Disculpen los errores de dedo. Tengo examen el lunes así que mejor me voy de aquí rápidamente jajaja gracias de nuevo. <strong>

**Nos leemos la ****próxima**.


	6. Chapter 6

**Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

Más de media hora pasó y Rachel nada que regresaba. Quinn había estado conversando un rato con Blaine pero luego ambos se aburrieron y cada de uno se concentro en otra cosa, el doctor le había dado un medicamento a Beth para calmar el dolor y la pequeña con el pasar de los minutos se fue quedando dormida. Quinn miró al chico, el cual no se había ido porque le dijo a la morena que no lo haría, y luego suspiró.

**Q.- ¿Sabes donde hay un baño? -** El moreno la miró.

**Bl.- Eh, si, al final del pasillo están los baños.**

**Q.- Esta bien, ya regreso -** El chico asintió.

Quinn salió de la enfermería pero no fue a donde el chico le dijo, ella quería encontrar a la morena. Caminó por el pasillo y notó que la mayoría eran salones, vio por uno de los vidrios de la puerta y los salones tenían instrumentos musicales, baterías, guitarras, pianos, diferente clase de instrumentos. Se dirigió a las escaleras pero en lugar de bajar siguió subiendo. La decoración era la misma, solo cambiaban los colores, la recepción y el primer piso tenia las paredes amarillas y este las tenia verdes. Igualmente había salones pero estos parecían estar vacios, solo espejos del techo al piso en una de las paredes y supuso que darían clases de baile también. Su amiga Brittany estuviera encantada de estar allí, la chica era un increíble bailarina y se dedicaba a eso, a bailar y dar clases de baile. Al final del pasillo también habían baños y se acercó a estos, la puerta del baño de chicos tenia la puerta abierta, se asomó tratando de que no la vieran y vio a la morena apoyada en los lavamanos viendo como el plomero parecía revisar unas tuberías.

**R.- ¿Y? -** Preguntó la morena al ver como el hombre se colocaba a su lado mientras se limpiaba las manos.

**- Es un edificio viejo y es normal que esto suceda.**

**R.- ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que no suceda de nuevo? **

**- Lo recomendable sería cambiar la mayoría de las tuberías pero eso saldría muy costoso.**

**R.- El dinero es lo de menos, lo que quiero es evitar fallas futuras.**

**- De acuerdo -** El hombre asintió.

**R.- ¿Cuando puedes comenzar?**-** **La morena sonaba muy profesional y eso a Quinn le encantó.

**- No lo sé, tendría que revisar mi agenda -** Quinn vio como la morena giraba los ojos.

**R.- Necesito que comiencen lo más pronto posible o buscare alguien más que si lo haga - **Dijo seria.

**- Creo que mañana mismo podemos empezar - **La morena asintió satisfecha.

Rachel volteó a la puerta y se encontró con rubia asomada tratando de pasar desapercibida. Le sonrió y la rubia algo avergonzada por ser descubierta se fue.

**R.- Entonces mañana mismo -** El hombre asintió y estrecharon manos **- Muchas gracias y si me disculpa -** Salió rápidamente del baño.

Quinn estaba apoyada en una de las paredes, tenia pensado huir pero prefirió quedarse, tenia que hablar con la morena.

**R.- Hey - **Le sonrió.

**Q.- Lo siento, yo solo estaba viendo el lugar - **Dijo algo apenada.

**R.- Tranquila -** Se acercó a ella **- ¿Te gusta?**

**Q.- Es un lugar increíble -** Dijo honestamente.

**R.- Gracias, me alegro que lo sea.**

**Q.- ¿Es tuyo? - **Hizo con su mano una seña alrededor. Ya había pensado en eso pero la morena tampoco lo dijo.

**R.- Si -** Sonrió orgullosa **- Es la mejor inversión que he hecho en años -** La rubia asintió bajando la mirada **- ¿Quieres dar una vuelta? **

**Q.- ¿Podemos? - **La morena asintió riendo y comenzaron a caminar. Rachel le mostraba los salones por dentro y le hablaba del tipo de clases que impartían en la academia **- A Beth le hubiera encantado ver esto.**

**R.- ¿Donde esta? -** Preguntó mientras subían al último piso.

**Q.- Se quedo dormida - **Rachel asintió y guió a la morena hacia una puerta. Era un pequeño auditorio, había un escenario y butacas. Era prácticamente todo el piso de arriba.

**R.- Aquí dan clases de actuación y se desarrollan algunas presentaciones. **

**Q.- ¿Actuación? -** Preguntó sorprendida.

**R.- Si - **Se encogió de hombros **- Hay chicos a los que le gusta actuar.**

Se sentaron en unas butacas y Rachel le seguía contando como adquirió el lugar, le explicó que era un antiguo edifico donde tenían antes una pequeña escuela privada pero que estaba prácticamente abandonado. La morena tampoco entro en detalles de como lo pagó ni nada de esas cosas. Solo dijo que al llegar a New York se había propuesto abrirla y listo.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio viendo hacia el frente. Quinn pensaba en lo que quería decir pero no sabía como hacerlo.

**Q.- Te llame -** Rompió el silencio y la morena volteó a verla rápidamente, algo de emoción se reflejaba en sus ojos **- Nunca contestaste.**

**R.- Lo lamento mucho - **Se acomodó en el asiento para verla mejor **- Fue un error de mi parte y puedo explicarlo - **Sentía que debía darle explicaciones.

**Q.- Te escucho -** Y Quinn las quería.

**R.- Fue algo muy curioso - ** Se rascó la nuca **- Yo esa mañana había cambiado de teléfono celular pero la tarjeta que te di tenia mi antiguo número - **La rubia frunció los labios **- La verdad es que fue como si me hubieras dejado hipnotizada y no recordaba que había cambiado de teléfono.**

**Q.- Estaba enojada contigo. Pensé que no querías contestarme, incluso te deje varios mensajes -** Confesó y luego se sonrojó al ver la sonrisa coqueta que le dio la morena.

**R.- No, no. Incluso espere como loca tu llamada - **Confesó bajando la mirada **- Yo pensé que no querías llamarme y que no lo harías pero luego me di cuenta del error.**

Volvieron a quedar en silencio y la rubia retiró la mirada, Rachel la veía fijamente y eso la hacia sonrojar. No sabía que le ocurría y por qué se sonrojaba tanto.

**R.- ¿Lo pensaste? -** Quinn volteó a mirarla sin entender **- Sobre volver a vernos.**

**Q.- Aquí estamos -** La morena negó.

**R.- Me refiero a que si me llamaste, ¿pensaste en salir conmigo?**

**Q.- No, no - **Las esperanzas de la morena cayeron al suelo** - Yo solo te había llamado porque quiero devolverte los vestidos.**

**R.- ¿No te gustaron? - **Quinn pudo percibir un poquito de miedo en su voz.

**Q.- Me encantaron pero es algo que no puedo aceptar.**

**R.- ¿Por qué?**

**Q.- ¿Por qué? Porque son unos vestidos muy costosos, debiste haber pagado una fortuna y no puedo aceptarlo.**

**R.- El dinero es lo de menos - **Le restó importancia.

Pero para Quinn si era importante. Sus sospechas de que Rachel tenia mucho dinero, por no decir que era millonaria, fueron acertadas y eso le hizo sentir insegura. Quizás a Rachel le gustaban las chicas de su misma categoría, mujeres con dinero y de alta sociedad, y como la vio en aquella tienda muy costosa pensaría que ella también tenia dinero y era de ese tipo de mujeres, cuando el caso era completamente diferente y el dinero que tenia apenas le llegaba a final de mes si no fuera por la ayuda de Puck y todas las horas extras que hacia en la cafetería. Sabía que si la morena se enteraba de que no tenía dinero sus ganas de seguir viéndola se le quitarían rápidamente pero ella tampoco quería decirle que era una pobretona, eso sería muy vergonzoso, lo mejor era alejarse de la morena antes de que fuera tarde.

**Q.- No puedo aceptarlo - **Dijo nuevamente y la morena suspiró.

**R.- Yo no los quiero. Fueron un regalo y no los quiero de vuelta.**

**Q.- Entonces déjame devolverlos a la tienda - **Intentó por otro lado.

**R.- No -** negó rápidamente y la rubia suspiró, seria más difícil de lo que pensaba.

**Q.- ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me dejes devolvértelos?**

**R.- No hay que puedas hacer porque no los aceptare -** Hizo una pausa **- Pero puedes intentarlo saliendo conmigo - **Dijo coquetamente.

**Q.- Buen intento -** Rió pero la morena no lo hizo.

**R.- ¿No quieres? -** Preguntó algo decepcionada. Quinn suspiró.

**Q.- Rachel, escucha -** Su semblante cambió a uno serio o así lo vio la morena **- Yo no so...**

**R.- ¿No eres gay? oh, Dios lo siento. No te gustan las chicas - **Se disculpó mientras se levantaba tontamente** - No había pensado en eso y aquí estoy invitándote a salir, que idiota soy. Tal vez hasta novio tienes, claro, ¿cómo no vas a tener? Eres es hermosa y estoy segura que ese hombre es el más afortunado del mundo por tenerte a su lado. ¿O tal vez eres casada? Bueno, tienes un hija y no pensé que quizás ya había un hombre en tu vida y...**

**Q.- Hey, para, para -** Se levantó y la sujetó por los hombros, se sorprendió por la manera en que Rachel hablaba tan rápido. La morena ya la había tachado de heterosexual casada y con novio **- Respira -** Dijo riendo.

**R.- Esta bien -** Hizo lo pedido por la rubia.

**Q.- No tengo novio y tampoco estoy casada - **Hizo una graciosa mueca **- Y no tengo problema con las chicas, uno se enamora de la persona no de su sexo.**

**R.- ¿Entonces por qué no quieres salir conmigo? - **La rubia rió por la cara de suplica que puso la morena.

**Q.- No es que no quiera, es que...**

**R.- Entonces si quieres -** Sacó a relucir de nuevo su coqueta sonrisa y la rubia giró los ojos.

**Q.- Mira, me encantaría salir contigo pero...**

**R.- Entonces hazlo - **Se apresuró a decir y la rubia tenia ganas de ponerle a la morena algo en la boca para que dejara de hablar **- Solo una vez y si tú no quieres seguir viéndome lo entenderé pero déjame intentarlo una sola vez.**

**Q.- No lo sé - **Hizo una mueca. Quería salir con ella, claro que si, pero al mismo tiempo no.

**R.- Por favor. Solo una vez -** Vio que Quinn parecía pensarlo y continuó** - Mira, dentro de una semana habrá una fiesta y quiero que vengas conmigo, como mi cita.**

**Q.- ¿Una fiesta? -** la miró incrédula

**R.- Si, es decir -** Hizo una pausa** - Es la inauguración de un nuevo hotel, es una cena y todas esas cosas - **Intentó quitarle importancia** - Quiero que vayas conmigo.**

**Q.- ¿Por qué yo? -** Rachel la miró como diciendo "¿En serio me preguntas eso?"

**R.- ¿Por qué no tú? -** Preguntó **- Eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida y sería para mi un enorme honor que fueras mi cita esa noche -** Quinn se mordió el labio, estaba segura de que si Rachel le seguía hablando así le diría que si.

**Q.- No lo sé -** La morena cerró los ojos de la frustración.

**R.- Es en una semana, puedes pensarlo -** Sacó de su bolsillo una tarjeta y se la entregó, la rubia levantó una ceja. - _Ahí esta esa sexy ceja de nuevo_ - Pensó **- Esta si es la correcta - **Quinn la aceptó riendo.

**Q.- De acuerdo.**

**R.- Pero yo también quiero tu número de teléfono -** Buscó celular y se lo dio a Quinn, la rubia anotó su número con las manos temblorosas, consideró la idea de darle un número equivocado pero no lo hizo, por alguna razón sentía que no podía hacerle eso a la morena.

**Q.- Listo - **Le entregó el aparato y se quedaron allí, una frente a la otra, mirándose en silencio **- Creo que debería ir a ver a Beth -** Rompió el silencio y la morena asintió.

Salieron del lugar y bajaron las escaleras en silencio pero al llegar al segundo piso un hombre llamó la atención de Rachel.

**- Señorita Berry, ¿puedo hablar con usted un minuto? - **Preguntó el plomero y la morena frunció el ceño. ¿Ese hombre ya no se había ido?

**Q.- Te espero abajo -** Le dijo.

**R.- Claro, dame unos minutos. Termino aquí y te llevo a tu casa -** Dijo acercándose al hombre.

Quinn abrió los ojos muy nerviosa, no había considerado la idea de que la morena las llevara a su casa. No, Rachel no podía llevarlas, si lo hacia solo se daría cuenta que vivía en una caja de zapatos en un barrio no muy bonito y no quiera eso. Rápidamente terminó de bajar las escaleras y llegó a la enfermería. Beth ya estaba despierta y jugaba con Blaine con unos peluches.

**Q.- Tenemos que irnos -** Dijo entrando al lugar y agarrando la mochila de Beth.

**Bl.- ¿Ya? - **La rubia asintió.

**B.- ¿Rachel no nos llevara? **

**Q.- Rachel esta algo ocupada, cariño -** Se acercó a su hija y la cargó en sus brazos.

**Bl.- Rachel dijo que la esperaran -** La rubia negó.

**Q.- No podemos quedarnos. Olvide que tenía que hacer otra cosa. Muchas gracias por ayudar a Beth - **torpemente se dirigieron a la puerta.

**B.- Chao, doctor -** Se despidió con la mano.

**Bl.- Espera, pero - **La rubia volteó.

**Q.- Lo siento. Muchas gracias por todo, de verdad, pero tenemos que irnos -** Dicho esto salió de la habitación y luego de bajar las escaleras salió del edificio ignorando la mirada que la recepcionista le dio.

* * *

><p>Una sonriente Rachel bajaba las escaleras tranquilamente para ir a encontrarse con las rubias, y bueno, con Blaine también. Pero cuando cruzó para caminar por el pasillo se encontró fue con su amigo en la puerta del consultorio.<p>

**Bl.- Aquí estas. Quinn...**

**R.- ¿Qué pasa con Quinn? - **Intentó caminar hacia el consultorio pero el chico se le atravesó.

**Bl.- Acaba de irse -** La morena frunció el ceño **- Vino por Beth y se fue. No pasó ni un minuto.**

Rachel se le quedó viendo a su amigo y luego se dio la vuelta rápidamente, bajó las escaleras corriendo al igual que atravesó el pasillo de la recepción, salió del edificio y comenzó a ver a los lados pero no había rastro de las rubias. Suspirando levantó la mirada, cuando se estaba dando la vuelta para volver vio a Quinn a lo lejos subiéndose a un taxi, corrió hacia ella pero la rubia ya se había montado y el auto rápidamente arrancó.

Sacó su teléfono y marcó el número de Quinn pero sonaba y sonaba y luego mandaba al buzón, no entendía por qué se había ido, no le dijo nada y tampoco le avisó que se iría, solo se fue.

Quinn por otro lado se sintió mal al ver a Rachel corriendo hacia ellas, por un momento pensó en no subirse al taxi pero al final terminó haciendo. Su teléfono no dejaba de sonar y no fue necesario sacar la tarjeta verde para saber que era Rachel.

Quinn entró a su departamento y se encontró con la latina en el mueble viendo televisión.

**S.- Tengo una buena y una mala noticia -** Dijo sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla

**Q.- Buena primero -** Se acerco con Beth en brazos y la sentó en un sillón junto a Santana, le quitó el control remoto a su amiga y se lo dio a su hija sentándose a su lado.

**S.- ¿Qué te ocurrió? -** Preguntó preocupada al ver el vendaje de Beth

**B.- Me caí -** Hizo un puchero.

**S.- ¿Estuvieron en el hospital? Quinn, no me avisaste nada -** Le reprochó a su amiga.

**B.- No fuimos al hospital, fuimos a una escuela con Rachel -** Comenzó a cambiar los canales.

**S.- ¿Con Rachel? -** Levantó una ceja y luego volteó a ver a su amiga.

**Q.- No me veas así -** Retiró la mirada **- Tus noticias, Santana -** Recordó.

**S.- Oh, claro. George de la firma en Lima tiene unos contactos con alguien de una buena firma de New York y hará unas llamadas y me recomendara -** Sonrió orgullosa.

**Q.- Eso es genial - **Dijo emocionada **- ¿Pero cual es la mala?**

**S.- No hay mala, solo quería agregarle algo de drama.**

**Q.- Eso es muy bueno, Santana.**

**S.- Lo sé, solo toca esperar si me llaman, igual hice algunas llamadas y fui a varias firmas y otros trabajos con mi currículum. Algo debo encontrar -** Se encogió de hombros.

**Q.- Estoy segura que te ira muy bien y encontraras algo bueno - **La latina sonrió.

**B.- Mami, tengo hambre - **Se recostó contra el brazo de su madre sin dejar de ver la televisión.

**Q.- Claro, cariño. ¿Qué quieres comer?**

**B.- No lo sé, lo que sea -** Se encogió de hombros.

**Q.- Esta bien - **Le dejó un beso a su hija en la frente y se levantó seguida de la latina.

Quinn caminó hacia la cocina y su amiga la siguió.

**S.- ¿Qué pasa con Rachel? -** Hizo un movimiento de cejas.

**Q.- ¿Qué pasa de que? **

**S.- ¿Cómo la vieron o que? ¿Te contestó?**

**Q.- Nos la encontramos en el parque -** Se encogió de hombros buscando en el refrigerador los ingredientes para un emparedado.

**S.- ¿Qué ocurrió? -** Sonrió expectante.

Quinn soltó un suspiro, y mientras preparaba algunos emparedados para su hija le contaba a su amiga todo lo que ocurrió, la caída de Beth, como la morena estaba en el parque, como las ayudó y las llevó a un lugar para que ayudaran a Beth. También le contó de la escuela, el recorrido que le dio la morena y después como ella huyo dejando a Rachel sola. No le contó nada sobre la invitación. Al terminar de contar la latina hizo una mueca.

**S.- ¿Por qué huiste así? No ves que esta puede ser una buena oportunidad para ti. Te gusta esa chica.**

**Q.- Yo... - **Sacudió la cabeza **- Nosotras no podemos estar juntas y esta bien, es lo mejor.**

**S.- ¿Es casada o tiene novia? -** Quinn negó con el ceño levemente fruncido. Ella no sabia si tenia novia o no pero si Rachel la invitaba a salir con tanta insistencia era porque no tenía** - ¿No le gustas? Dime una razón. Tal vez no le agrada que tengas una hija**

**Q.- No deja de invitarme a salir así que no creo que sea esa razón - **Bajó la mirada a los emparedados.

Rachel no tenia problemas con Beth, no lo creía, incluso se llevaban bien. Pero bueno ¿Por qué tendría que importarle? No era como si fueran a salir y ser novias y casarse, no, para nada. Ni siquiera estaba segura de volver a verla

**S.- Te conozco, Quinn, algo ocurre. ¿Qué es?**

**Q.- No ocurre nada, es solo que... - **Suspiró y guardó silencio. Su amiga seguía esperando** - Ella tiene mucho dinero, San.**

**S.- ¿Cual es el problema? -** Ella no entendía.

**Q.- Que tiene dinero, es millonaria. Tal vez solo le guste salir con mujeres como ella, de esas millonarias y todas elegantes y estiradas.**

**S.- Pero ella quiere salir contigo. No la conozco pero la unica vez que la vi no parecía ser de esas elegantes y estiradas - **Frunció el ceño

**Q.- No lo sé, San, eso es porque nos vio en aquella tienda y tal vez piensa que tenemos dinero, ¿acaso no notaste como eran las mujeres que compraban allí? Ella no sabe quien soy ni de donde vengo, Santana. Somos de mundos diferentes y estamos muy fuera del alcance de la otra.**

**S.- Eso no lo sabes, Quinn. El dinero no es siempre lo importante.**

**Q.- Conozco a las personas como ella. Solo les importa el dinero y su estatus social. Fui una de esas, ¿lo recuerdas? Pero ya madure y no estoy para esas cosas ahora.**

**S.- ¿Por qué no lo intentas? Aun no conoces mucho a esa chica y no sabes nada de su vida o de ella.**

**Q.- Todos y todas son iguales - **Santana negó **- No quiero salir con ella porque sé que cuando sepa que soy una pobretona que ni tiene donde caerse muerta su emoción por mi se le ira y no quiero eso.**

**S.- ¿No quieres que rompa tu corazón? -** Preguntó bromeando.

**Q.- Estoy hablando en serio, Santana.**

**S.- Esta bien, lo siento. ¿Por eso huiste? - **Quinn buscó un vaso y sirvió un poco de jugo de naranja.

**Q.- Ella quería traernos a casa y yo me asuste -** Santana negando cerró los ojos y suspiró.

La rubia salió de la cocina y segundos después llegó con la pequeña en brazos, la sentó en una de las banquetas frente a la mesada y le dejó un plato con dos emparedados y un vaso de jugo.

**S.- Eres una idi... Tonta - **Se corrigió por la mirada de la pequeña.

**Q.- No soy una tonta, solo nos estoy protegiendo -** Se encogió de hombros **- Me protejo a mi, protejo a Beth y la protejo a ella de mi, sabes a lo que me refiero -** La latina asintió y guardaron silencio mientras veían como Beth comía tranquilamente sus emparedados.

**B.- Mami - **La llamó

**Q.- ¿Si, cariño? ¿Te duele el pie?**

**B.- No - **Negó con la cabeza **- ¿Cuando veremos otra vez a Rachel? -** Santana se aguantó para no soltar una carcajada al ver la cara de su amiga.

**Q.- No lo sé, creo que no la volveremos a ver - **La pequeña se entristeció.

**B.- ¿Por qué? - **Hizo un puchero **- Ella es genial y me prometió que me mostraría la escuela.**

**Q.- Lo sé, cariño, pero lo veo muy difícil -** Dijo algo seria y la pequeña prefirió no agregar más nada.

**B.- ¿Estas enojada con ella? -** Preguntó luego de un momento **- No dejaste que me despidiera de ella -** La latina miró a su amiga y esta cerró los ojos buscando paciencia.

**Q.- Ella estaba muy ocupada y no podía bajar a despedirnos -** Mintió descaradamente pero la pequeña asintió algo triste.

Quinn sacó su teléfono celular y después de encenderlo vio todas esas llamadas perdidas. Ella lo había apagado porque no dejaba de sonar y no había notado ninguna de las diez llamadas de Rachel o sus mensajes. Se sintió mal, la morena seguía insistiendo en comunicarse y ella no le respondía. También se pateó mentalmente por darle su número a la morena. Si quería alejarse de Rachel como pensaba entonces no tenía porqué haberle dado su número de teléfono, solo haría las cosas más difíciles. Su mente estaba en un lío.

Leyó cada uno de los mensajes y en cada uno la morena se notaba más desesperada para que le contestara por lo que con algo de duda le envió un mensaje para tranquilizarla.

_Tenía el teléfono sin batería. Siento irme así, tuve algo que hacer. - Q_

**Q.- Voy al baño, no te bajes de la silla sola -** Dejó el teléfono sobre la mesada y salió de la cocina rápidamente.

Segundos después el teléfono de la rubia comenzó a sonar y Santana lo agarró.

**B.- Deja ese teléfono -** Se lo quitó en broma de las manos mientras le daba un manotazo y vieron la pantalla.

**S.- ¿Vas a contestar? -** Era un número desconocido y por un momento sintió algo de miedo. ¿A Quinn la seguían llamando esos números raros?

**B.- ¿Contesto? - **La latina se encogió de hombros **- Hola - **Contestó.

**- ¿Beth? - **Preguntaron al otro lado.

**B.- Rachel - **Dijo felizmente y la latina levantó ambas cejas de la sorpresa.

**R.- Hey, pequeña. ¿Cómo te sientes? **

**B.- Bien, ya no me duele mucho - **Sonrió al teléfono **- Me estoy comiendo un emparedado.**

**R.- ¿En serio? ¿De que? **

**B.- Emm... Tiene jamón y queso y tomate y cosas - **Santana giró los ojos.

**R.- Suena delicioso. A mi me encanta con jalea.**

**B.- A mi también -** Dijo emocionada **- Pero mamá no me deja comerlos mucho.**

**R.- Bueno, un día podemos escaparnos de las reglas de tu madre y comemos todos los emparedados de jalea que queramos.**

**B.- ¡Si! -** Festejó y rieron. Santana solo veía como la niña interactuaba tan naturalmente con la morena **- ¿Te gusta la pizza?**

**R.- Me encanta la pizza.**

**B.- A mi también -** Sonrió **- Con mamá tenemos la costumbre de ir los viernes por pizza después de clases.**

**R.- Genial, ¿yo me les puedo unir algún día? Conozco un muy buen lugar donde venden una deliciosa pizza.**

**B.- Claro, tendría que preguntarle a mamá.**

**R.- ¿Y si ella no quiere? **

**B.- Yo la convenceré - **Susurró como en un secreto y en eso la rubia mayor entraba a la cocina.

**Q.- ¿Con quien hablas? - **Miró a su hija que reía mientras hablaba por teléfono.

**S.- Tu noviecita -** Susurró bromeando.

Quinn con el ceño fruncido se acercó a su hija y le quitó el teléfono ignorando las quejas de la pequeña.

**Q.- ¿Hola? -** Miró a su hija que seguía haciendo berrinche.

**R.- Quinn - **La rubia pudo jurar que escuchó un suspiro pero no estaba muy segura **- Tú... ustedes se fueron.**

**Q.- Rachel... Yo... - **Miró a su amiga y luego a su hija.

**S.- Ve - **Gesticuló con la boca y la rubia le agradeció de la misma manera mientras salía de la cocina.

**B.- Yo estaba hablando con ella primero - **Se quejó volviendo a su emparedado.

**S.- Deja que le estas espantando la novia a tu madre - **La pequeña estaba masticando y miró a su tía con los ojos muy abiertos. Su mamá le había dicho que no le gustaba Rachel.

Quinn por otro lado salió de la cocina y fue directo a su habitación. Espera, ¿su habitación? parecía una adolescente cuando la llamaba el chico que le gustaba. Que inmadura, Fabray.

**Q.- Yo... -** Repitió ya dentro de la seguridad de su habitación.

**R.- Tú...**

**Q.- Olvide que tenía que hacer algo y bueno tú estabas ocupada y pensé que te tardarías y yo tenía que irme y no quería molestarte - **Dijo rápidamente.

**R.- No te despediste -** Susurró algo dolida.

**Q.- ¿Nunca alguna chica se ha ido sin despedirse de ti? ¿Herí tu frágil ego? -** Preguntó bromeando.

**R.- Heriste mis sentimientos, cosa que no ocurría hace mucho tiempo. Pensé que había hecho algo mal como para que se fueran de esa manera.**

**Q.- Lo siento mucho. Tú no hiciste nada malo.**

**R.- Pude dejar lo que estaba haciendo para estar con ustedes. Yo quería pasar más tiempo contigo y con Beth -** Confesó.

**Q.- Y Beth quería pasar tiempo contigo -** Pensó que tal vez debería preguntar algo que gracias a Santana la dejó pensando.

**R.- ¿Y tú no? -** Preguntó tomando por sorpresa a la rubia.

**Q.- Bueno... Ah... Yo. ¿Rachel?**

**R.- ¿Si?**

**Q.- ¿Tú no tienes problemas con que yo tenga una hija? - **_¿Por qué estaba preguntando eso? _

**R.- ¿Qué? Por supuesto que no, me encanta tu hija, es preciosa y muy inteligente. Igual que tú.**

**Q.- Gracias - **Se sonrojó y agradeció que la morena no la estuviera viendo.

**R.- Y me flechó igual que la madre -** Confesó - **Bueno, no en ese sentido, sino, yo... No se si me explico, este...**

**Q.- Ya entendí, tranquila -** Guardaron silencio

**R.- ¿Cuando puedo volver a verte? -** Quinn dejó escapar un suspiro. ¿Por qué tenia que ponérselo tan difícil? Igual no debería estar hablando con ella.

Quinn Fabray nunca había estado tan confundida y asustada. Por un momento quería salir con ella pero por otro no y ya no sabia que diablos hacer.

**Q.- Rachel...**

**R.- Yo no sé que me hiciste, Quinn, pero desde ese día en la tienda no puedo dejar de pensar en ti - **Confesó.

**Q.- No hag...**

**R.- Y yo quiero salir contigo, con Beth, conocerlas pero tú pones un pretexto para todo y eso, extrañamente, me de más ganas de estar contigo - **Quinn cerró los ojos. Si la morena seguía hablando así estaba segura que seria difícil alejarse de ella **- Quiero invitarte a salir, solo intentarlo una vez. Sé que tú eres hermosa y podrías estar con cualquier otra persona, incluso alguien mejor que yo, pero yo moriría por siquiera intentar ser esa persona. No sé que hiciste conmigo, Quinn Fabray, pero no puedo evitarlo.**

**Q.- Rachel, yo te dije que no... - **Susurró.

**R.- No dijiste que no. Dijiste que no era buena idea pero para mí si lo es. Sé que tú también quieres salir conmigo pero estas indecisa, solo di que si. Solo una noche, quiero conocerte y dejarme conocer una noche y el resto será decisión tuya, solo una noche pido para intentarlo.**

**Q.- Si me sigues hablando e insistiendo de esa manera me harás decirte que si.**

**R.- Entonces puedo seguir insistiendo.**

**Q.- No lo hagas - **Pidió.

**R.- Escucha, te dije que tenías una semana para pensarlo, hasta el próximo viernes. Piénsalo, pero eso si, Quinn, yo no me rindo tan fácil y si no me das una respuesta definitiva te seguiré insistiendo todo el tiempo que sea necesario para ganarme un "si" de tu parte **

**Q.- Lo pensare -** Admitió

**R.- Genial -** Guardaron silencio, solo podían escuchar la respiración de la otra **- ¿Y que haces? -** Cambió de tema relajadamente y Quinn sonrió.

Demonios, sería más difícil de lo que pensó.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola. Por aqui dejo este capitulo. Muchas gracias por sus reviews. Ustedes son los mejores. Disculpen los errores de dedo *se aleja lentamente* <strong>

**Nos leemos la próxima. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 7<span>**

La semana que a Quinn le quedaba para pensar se terminó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Rachel le escribía y la llamaba todas las noches, y algunas veces en las tardes, para saber si tenia una respuesta y porque también quería hablar con ella, cuando esa voz le contestaba al otro lado no podía evitar soltar un suspiro. Con solo su voz causaba mucho efecto en su cuerpo. Le gustaba mucho, le encantaba esa rubia. También había días que hablaba con Beth y conversaba con ella sobre sus clases o simplemente sobre sus gustos, que le gustaba comer, que le gustaba hacer, si le gustaban los videojuegos o tal vez cantar o tocar algún instrumento y también le prometió que le daría un recorrido por su escuela pero siempre salía un imprevisto por parte de Quinn y la visita no se daba. Por otro lado la morena estaba atareada con todos los preparativos para la inauguración del hotel que no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera eso, a excepción de Quinn y Beth que siempre tenían ese pequeño lugar en su mente durante el día. Que su padre estuviera en la ciudad le facilitaba bastante el asunto pero aun así tenia muchas responsabilidades sobre ella.

Quinn por otro lado había pasado su semana tranquilamente, si sintió que había pasado muy rápido pero no le dio importancia, recibía los mensajes de Rachel y curiosamente siempre los esperaba, esperaba ese momento en que el teléfono sonaba y sabia que era debido a Rachel, en esa hora entre las siete y ocho de la noche o durante el almuerzo. La morena se ofrecía para ir a buscarla e invitarla a almorzar pero la rubia siempre se negaba, no podía dejar que Rachel supiera que trabajaba en una cafetería. Le contó a Santana sobre la invitación a la fiesta para ser la cita de Rachel y la latina casi la golpea cuando le dijo que tenia pensado decirle que no. La verdad es que no sabia que hacer. Quería ir y conocer a la morena pero al mismo tiempo le aterraba, era un mundo diferente, cuando Rachel le preguntaba por su respuesta siempre la aplazaba y allí estaban, jueves casi nueve de la noche y aun no tenia una respuesta.

**B.- Me dijo que tenia que practicar mis patadas -** Le contaba al teléfono mientras estaba acostada en su cama. Quinn estaba frente a ella viéndola con una sonrisa.

Beth llevaba casi una hora hablando por teléfono con Rachel y le contaba acerca de lo que le dijeron en sus clases de deporte y sobre una nueva película que se estrenaría la semana próxima.

**B.- ¿De verdad? -** Sonrió emocionada y miro a su mamá pero esta le hizo una seña para que le entregara el teléfono** - Rachel, tengo que irme, mamá quiere el teléfono -** Hizo un puchero **- Esta bien, buenas noches. **

La pequeña le entregó el teléfono a su madre y se acomodó en su cama.

**Q.- Buenas noches, cariño -** Le dejó un beso en la frente.

**B.- Buenas noches, mami - **Quinn se levantó para salir de la habitación pero la pequeña la llamó y ella se giró para verla **- Dile que si -** La rubia giró los ojos y salió de la habitación.

**Q.- Deja de lavarle el cerebro a mi hija -** Bromeó llevándose el teléfono al oído y caminando por el pasillo.

**R.- No es mi culpa si ella quiere que salgas conmigo -** Dijo inocentemente.

**Q.- Claro, claro -** Sonrió. Vio a la latina en el sofá cama de la sala viendo televisión medio dormida y negando con la cabeza se dirigió a su habitación.

**R.- ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? **

**Q.- Bien, no me puedo quejar - **Se sentó en la cama y se quitaba los zapatos.

**R.- Aun no me has dicho en que trabajas -** La rubia tragó.

**Q.- ¿Y el tuyo? ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? -** Cambió de tema. La morena lo notó pero prefirió no darle importancia.

Quinn mientras se cambiaba y se colocaba su pijama escuchaba atentamente todo lo que la morena le decía, Rachel nunca paraba de hablar, le contaba sobre la academia o chismes sobre Kurt que siempre le hacían reír o sobre como iban las cosas en el hotel donde trabajaba, lo único que sabia Quinn sobre su trabajo era eso, que trabaja en un hotel, no sabia en cual ni en donde o de que trabajaba.

**R.- ¿Estoy hablando mucho, verdad? - **Preguntó riendo nerviosamente.

**Q.- No -** Sonrió

**R.- No te he dejado hablar, solo hablo y hablo y tú no hablas.**

**Q.- Me gusta escucharte hablar -** Confesó pero luego se pateó mentalmente.

**R.- ¿De verdad? - **Quinn estaba segura de que la morena sonreía **- Las personas siempre me mandan a callar porque atormento al hablar mucho.**

**Q.- A mi no me atormentas -** Dijo suavemente** - Ya te dije que me gusta escucharte hablar.**

**R.- A mi me gustas tú -** Dijo de la nada y Quinn se mordió el labio para no corresponderle.

Se creó un silencio entre ellas y Quinn pudo escuchar como la morena susurraba cosas para si misma, cosa que le hizo gracia. Rachel regañándose a si misma por hablar de más era muy gracioso.

**Q.- Bien... - **Rompió el silencio.

**R.- ¿Puedes darme tu respuesta? -** Quinn sonrió y negó aunque sabia que la morena no la estaba viendo.

**Q.- No lo sé, Rachel -** Escuchó el suspiro de la morena al otro lado.

**R.- Yo... Ah de acuerdo, esta bien -** Dijo desanimada y la rubia se sintió horrible.

**Q.- ¿Estas bien? - **Preguntó luego de un momento que volvieron a quedarse en silencio.

**R.- Si, supongo. **

**Q.- Rach...**

**R.- Es que ya pasó una semana, Quinn - **Casi susurró **- Pensé que me darías tu respuesta hoy, llevo toda la semana esperando que me digas que si pero supongo que eso no pasara.**

**Q.- Rachel, yo...**

**R.- Me hubiera gustado que vinieras, quería pasar una noche agradable a tu lado -** Quinn suspiró. No sabia por qué sentía que la estaba cagando con Rachel con tantos desplantes.

**Q.- Yo quiero ir, de verdad, pero no lo sé.**

**R.- Solo di que si - **Susurró **- Es mañana y comienza alrededor de las ocho de la noche, te enviare la dirección en un mensaje -** Hizo una pausa** - Tú nombre estará en la lista, yo estaré sola esperando por ti y si no vas lo entenderé - **Quinn no podía descifrar su tono de voz, era bajo y no tenia emoción alguna. Estaba ¿Desanimada? ¿Triste? No lo sabía.

**Q.- Bueno, esta bien, yo ir...**

**R.- Tengo que irme, Quinn - **La rubia levantó ambas cejas** - Descansa. Buenas noches.**

**Q.- Buenas noches - **Susurró. Ninguna colgó, solo se quedaron ahí escuchando la respiración de la otra hasta que Quinn escuchó un pesado suspiro y el sonido de que se había cortado la llamada.

Quinn tiró el teléfono a un lado de la cama y soltó un grito de frustración, la estaba cagando, si seguía dándole tantos desplantes a la morena esta se cansaría. ¿Por qué tenia tanto miedo a decirle que si? Una cita no le hace daño a nadie. Todo eso no habría pasado si ella hubiera marcado distancia con la morena desde el primer momento pero no, ella hizo todo lo contrario y ya no podía alejarse de ella, no se sentía capaz de hacerlo y eso que solo pasó una semana. Y no podía negarlo, le gustaba. Le gustaba mucho Rachel Berry.

Se dejó caer pesadamente en la cama y suspiró. Tenia que decirle que si, que iría y seria su cita y la pasarían muy bien, que se iban a conocer y se enamora…No, hasta allá no. Tampoco así. Salió de sus pensamientos y agarró nuevamente su teléfono y marcó pero luego de unos tonos la llevó directamente a la contestadora. Cuando fue a intentar nuevamente el sonido del timbre la interrumpió y entre sorprendida y asustada salió por el pasillo rumbo a la puerta aun con el teléfono en mano. Santana se había despertado también y con la escoba en la mano estaba frente a la puerta.

**Q.- ¿Quien es? - **Preguntó tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

**S.- No lo sé -** Se encogió de hombros.

Quinn se asomó por la mirilla de la puerta pero no había nadie al otro lado.

**Q.- Tal vez fue el nieto de la señora del frente solo para molestar -** Se dieron la vuelta pero el sonido del timbre se volvió a escuchar.

**S.- Van a despertar a Beth. ¿Llamo a la policía? -** La rubia la miró y la latina se encogió de hombros.

Quinn nuevamente se asomó pero no había nadie. Respiró profundo y abrió la puerta. Inmediatamente un cuerpo le abordó haciendo que callera al suelo.

**- ¡Quinn! -** Santana que estaba con la escoba preparada para golpear a la persona se detuvo al escuchar la voz.

**- ¡¿Brittany?! - **Preguntaron al mismo tiempo mientras Santana dejaba caer la escoba.

Brittany S. Pearce era una chica rubia, alta y muy hermosa. Con sus ojos azules, su sonrisa y su personalidad inocente y algo aniñada enamoraba a cualquiera. Y por eso mismo enamoró a Santana. Las tres se conocieron en la secundaria pero Santana y Brittany se conocían desde mucho antes y con el pasar de los años se enamoraron. La tres eran las típicas porristas hermosas y populares. Brittany era muy buena bailarina, su pasión era bailar y se dedicaba a dar clases de baile.

**Br.- Santy, mi amor -** Se levantó y se lanzó encima de la latina para abrazarla y llenarle el rostro de besos **- Te extrañe mucho - **Dijo antes de besarla en los labios y segundos después la latina profundizo el beso.

Quinn ya se había levantado y las veía con una sonrisa pero la sonrisa se le borró al ver como Santana bajaba sus manos al trasero de la chica y lo apretaba.

**Q.- ¡Estoy aquí! -** Hizo una mueca de desagrado y las chicas se separaron.

**Br.- ¡Quinnie! -** La abrazó nuevamente y le dejó un beso en la mejilla **- También te extrañe. ¿Donde esta Beth? - **Caminó rumbo a las habitaciones pero la mano de Quinn la detuvo.

**Q.- Esta durmiendo, mañana le das la sorpresa cuando se levante - **La chica asintió.

**S.- ¿Qué haces aquí? Casi nos matas de un susto.**

**Br.- ¿Por qué? -** Hizo un puchero.

**Q.- Son casi las diez de la noche. **

**S.- Pensamos que eran un ladrón o algo peor - **Miró a su mejor amiga y la bailarina pareció entenderlo.

**Br.- Oh, claro -** Asintió **- Lo siento, mucho. Quería darles una sorpresa. Tenía pensado llegar más temprano pero no encontré boletos.**

**Q.- No te preocupes, Britt. También te extrañábamos mucho -** La abrazó nuevamente mientras le sonreía **- ¿Quieres algo de tomar o comer?**

**Br.- ¿Tienes leche con chocolate? -** Quinn asintió sonriendo y se fue a la cocina mientras la pareja se acomodaba en el sofá cama de la sala.

**S.- Me hubieras dicho y te buscaba en la estación - **Dijo dulcemente.

**Br.- Quería sorprenderlas -** Le dio un rápido beso a su chica.

El sonido de un teléfono interrumpió a Santana en su intento de profundizar el beso ya que la bailarina movió su cabeza hacia todos lados.

**Br.- ¿Qué es eso? **

**Q.- Es mi teléfono -** Dijo desde la cocina** - Tal vez se cayó cuando me abrazaste, déjalo sonar.**

El teléfono dejo de sonar pero segundos después sonaba nuevamente y Brittany se levantó rápidamente para tomarlo.

**Br.- Hola -** Contestó sin ver quien era.

**- ¿Hola?**

**Br.- ¿Cómo estas? - **Preguntó tranquilamente.

**- Bien, gracias -** Carraspeó **- ¿Esta Quinn?**

**Br.- ¿No me preguntaras como estoy? -** Hizo un puchero y Santana rió. Quinn volvía de la cocina y vio a su amiga mientras fruncía el ceño.

**- ¿Cómo estas? **

**Br.- Bien - **Sonrió** - ¿Quien eres? **

**- Mi nombre es Rachel. ¿Me pasas a Quinn? - **Preguntó nuevamente pero de igual manera fue ignorada.

**Br.- Santy - **Se dirigió a su chica **- ¿Quien es Rachel?**

**S.- Es la noviecita de Quinn - **Su amiga se aguantó para no tirarle el vaso de leche.

**Br.- ¿Eres la novia de Quinn? - **Preguntó emocionada **- Yo soy Brittany, su mejor amiga.**

**R.- Mucho gusto, Brittany y no, yo no so...**

**Br.- ¿Cuanto tiempo llevan juntas? ¿Le quieres mucho?**

**Q.- Britt, dame el teléfono.**

**R.- No, no, yo no... **

**Br.- ¿No le quieres? - **Preguntó tristemente.

**Q.- Dame eso - **Le quitó el teléfono a su amiga. Suspiró y con los ojos cerrados habló **- ¿Hola? Disculpa eso.**

**R.- No hay problema, creo - **Soltó una risita y Quinn también rió negando mientras le daba la espalda a sus amigas** - Vi tu llamada perdida. ¿Ocurre algo?**

**Q.- Debe ser que se marcó solo -** Mintió mientras sonreía. Tenía un mejor plan en mente** - Disculpa si te interrumpí en algo.**

**R.- Tranquila, estaba duchándome y cuando salí vi que habías llamado -** Hizo una pausa **- ¿Entonces todo bien?**

**Q.- Si - **Se mordió el labio tratando de quitar de su mente la imagen de una Rachel en la ducha.

**R.- Buenas noches.**

**Q.- Descansa -** Dijo dulcemente.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio. Se estaba siendo una costumbre entre ellas, cada vez que tenían que cortar ambas se quedaban allí en silencio.

**Q.- Puedes colgar -** Susurró.

**R.- Lo sé pero no quiero -** También susurró y Quinn negó con una sonrisa en los labios.

Nuevamente un silencio se hizo presentes.

**R.- Me tienes loca, rubia - **Dijo en un susurró casa inaudible antes de colgar pero el cual Quinn escuchó perfectamente e instantáneamente volvió a sonreír.

**Br.- Awww! Santy, son tan lindas -** Dijo llamando así la atención de su amiga.

Quinn volteó y se encontró con sus amigas mirándola con una sonrisa en los labios.

**S.- "Puedes colgar" -** Imitó a su amiga **- Parecen adolescente. Y eso es todos los días, Britt -** Le dijo a su chica.

**Br.- Quinnie esta enamorada -** Quinn negando se sentó frente al mueble delante de ellas.

**Q.- No estoy enamorada. Nos conocimos hace una semana y no es mi novia -** Aclaró.

**Br.- Pero pronto lo será - **Sonrió y su amiga negó rápidamente **- Claro que si - **Insistió y Quinn prefirió no llevarle la contraria.

**Q.- No lo creo pero bueno... -** Se encogió de hombros** - Necesito su ayuda para algo muy importante -** Sonrió y las otras dos solo se miraron entre ellas antes de asentir y escucharla.

* * *

><p>Una rubia se levantó de la cama dejándole ver su cuerpo desnudo a su compañero, se acercó a la ventana y luego sintió unos fuertes brazos envolviéndola a la vez que algunos besos en el cuello.<p>

**- Buenos días -** Murmuró el chico su oído.

**- ¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no te quiero ver a la mañana siguiente? -** Dijo a la vez que se soltada de él y tomaba una bata blanca para luego colocársela.

**- Oh, vamos. Sabes que quieres - **Trató de acercarse pero la chica retrocedió **- De acuerdo -** Dijo fastidiado mientras buscaba su ropa por el suelo **- ¿Cómo te va con Berry? - **Preguntó mientras se vestía **- Ya que no hemos tenido tiempo de hablar. Pero si hoy tampoco quieres hablar... -** Sonrió coquetamente y la chica giro los ojos.

Tenia que admitir que el chico era muy apuesto, pero no era su intención pasar más allá de unas cuantas noches en compañía de él. El chico era un perdedor, un "actor de Broadway" fracasado que apenas había participado en una obra como extra, y a ella no le gustaban los perdedores, ella quería triunfar por el éxito de otros, no podía negarlo. Y Brody Weston, aunque fuera apuesto y con muy bueno cuerpo, no podía darle todo el éxito y dinero que Kitty Wilde quería.

**Ki.- Brody, ya basta - **Dijo molesta y el chico resopló - **Con Berry las cosas están un poco tensas, hace semanas que no contesta mis llamadas y si no hubiera sido por su padre, Hiram, no hubiera sabido que ella cambió su número de teléfono. **

**Bro.- ¿Y lo conseguiste?**

**Ki.- Por supuesto - **Dijo con obviedad mientras se sentaba en la cama, estaba mintiendo, no había logrado conseguirlo **- Digamos que el hombre no es muy bueno guardando secretos.**

**Bro.- ¿Y me dirás por qué volamos hasta New York? -** Se sentó a su lado y encendió el televisor.

**Ki.- Porque esta noche es la inauguración del nuevo hotel y claro, como buena novia que soy, tengo que estar allí para apoyar a mi chica.**

**Bro.- Ella no es tu chica - **Se burló.

**Ki.- Puede que tengamos algunas diferencias -** Brody la miro incrédulo. ¿Algunas? Tenían miles de diferencias, como por ejemplo: que Rachel Berry no quería nada con ella. Pero Kitty siempre decía que tarde o temprano caería **- Pero algún día lo será -** Y allí esta.

**Bro.- Claro, querida -** Dijo irónicamente y evitó la mirada que le lanzo la chica **- ¿Y cómo haremos para entrar? O me vas a decir que cualquiera puede entrar.**

**Ki.- Por supuesto que no puede entrar cualquiera. Irán puros empresarios, inversionistas, gente de categoría, algunas personas del gobierno, familia y amigos cercanos.**

**Bro.- ¿Y como haremos para entrar? - **Preguntó nuevamente, ellos no entraban en ninguna categoría de esas.

**Ki.- Digamos que hable con Hiram y luego de una larga charla de chismes me aseguró que, como era buena amiga de la familia, no tendría problema en colocar mi nombre y el de mi primo en la lista -** Brody la miró incrédulo.

**Bro.- De acuerdo, prima -** Kitty asintió **- Tienes que hacer que Berry caiga rápido. Me prometiste muchas cosas hace un tiempo y nada que las veo.**

**Ki.- No te preocupes que esto será muy fácil.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chan chan chan CHAAAN! No me maten. Gracias por sus reviews y por leer. No se asusten. <strong>

**Nos leemos la próxima. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Creo que es obvio que Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen. **

**charlieluciano15: **lo sé! A mi me encanta Kitty en la serie pero siempre tiene que haber un malo en las historias jajaja! Excepto en Siempre estaré a tu lado, en esa la mala fui yo por dejar a Quinn en coma.

**¡No se preocupen por Kitty! Ella no es el verdadero drama de esta historia, solo es como un bache para poner en prueba la relación de las chicas. Muchas gracias por sus reviews :D **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

**S.- Esto es muy difícil -** Decía mientras miraba hacia la cama.

**- Si -** Dijeron tres rubias a la vez.

Ya era viernes por la tarde y Santana junto Brittany estaban ayudando a su mejor amiga para que luciera decente en aquella fiesta en el hotel. Quinn estaba sumamente nerviosa, no paraba de moverse de un lado a otro y movía las manos o se mordía las uñas del nerviosismo. Quedaba menos de un par de horas para estar frente a frente con Rachel, tenía que admitir que por poco aborta la misión y cancela todo pero no podía hacerle eso a la morena, con solo imaginarse la cara de Rachel al verla llegar a la fiesta le emocionaba. ¿Qué pensara de ella? ¿Le gustará como se ve? ¿Su peinado? ¿Su maquillaje? ¿Le dirá cosas bonitas? ¿Se alegrará de que este allí? O lo mejor, ¿Cómo lucirá ella? ¿Se pondrá vestido o uno de esos trajes que usa? Tantas cosas rondaban por su mente que no sabia ni que pensar.

**S.- Quinn, por favor contrólate -** Le pidió. Quinn estaba ya maquillada y envuelta en una bata de baño mientras observaba los vestidos sobre la cama y se movía de un lado al otro. Era los tres vestidos que le había obsequiado Rachel, se sentía un poco ridícula por usar un vestido que ya la morena había visto pero no tenía que más ponerse, lo único bueno que pensaba era que tal vez Rachel se emocionaría si la viera usar uno de sus regalos.

**Q.- Lo siento, es que yo... Estoy nerviosa -** Se mordió los labios.

**Be.- Es una decisión difícil -** Le dijo a Brittany y esta asintió.

Quinn miró el vestido azul y su mente instantáneamente se fue al probador de la tienda, con su espalda descubierta y Rachel tras ella nerviosa mientras le subía la cremallera. Un rubor cubrió sus mejillas y no pudo evitar sonreír. Ese era.

**Q.- El azul -** Dijo y Santana asintió.

**Be.- El Rey León -** Le dijo a su tía mientras observaba las cuatro películas que estaban sobre la cama.

**Br.- Pero Beth esa ya la vimos esta tarde - **Le dijo y la pequeña frunció los labios.

**B.- La Bella y La Bestia -** Brittany asintió emocionada.

Beth estaba contenta con que su tía Brittany estuviera con ellas y más contenta al saber que sus tías la cuidarían mientras su madre iba a una cita con Rachel. ¡Rachel se pondría feliz!

Cuando Quinn le dijo a Beth que tendría una cita con Rachel la pequeña se emocionó bastante, le agradaba mucho la morena. Quinn le preguntó si no tendría problemas con que saliera con una chica, así como la tía Santana y la tía Britt salen, y la niña negó. Beth le había dicho que no tenia problema con eso porque desde pequeña ella y su padre le habían enseñado a aceptar a las personas tal y como son y que amor era amor, y que si Rachel y ella eran como sus tías entonces menos tendría problema. Quinn no pudo evitar emocionarse y sentirse orgullosa por las palabras tan inteligentes de su hija. Beth era lo más importante para ella y su opinión valía mucho.

**B.- Entonces - **Se subió a la cama de un salto **- ¿A qué hora volverás?**

**Q.- No lo sé, cariño -** Decía mientras se quitaba la bata de baño y se colocaba el vestido.

**B.- Hay algunas cosas que tienes que saber de Rachel -** Quinn la miró levantando una ceja, Santana y Brittany la imitaron.

**Q.- Claro, dime.**

**B.- Bueno... - **Respiró profundo **- Le gusta la pizza y es vegetariana, o sea, que no come carne -** Explicó y Quinn asintió, eso ya lo sabia **- Su color favorito es el verde, le gusta el béisbol y su equipo favorito son los Yankees de New York. Le gustan los perros, en especial los Golde... Eso. No le gustan los gatos porque es alérgica, tiene dos papis, así como mami y papi pero dos papis - **Trató de explicarse** - Cuando estaba en la escuela le gustaba cantar, adora los musicales, su serie favorita es esa de los doctores que a ti también te gusta, su película de Disney favorita es el Rey León y su princesa favorita es Bella -** Dijo casi sin respirar. Santana y Britt se miraron sonriendo, la forma en que Beth habló sobre Rachel fue adorable.

Quinn apretó los labios para ocultar la enorme sonrisa que amenazaba asomarse en ellos. La mayoría de las cosas ya las sabía pero no podía quitarle el crédito a su hija y mucho menos al ver su cara de orgullo por saber bastantes cosas sobre Rachel.

**Q.- Muchas gracias, cariño, tendré eso en cuenta - **Se acercó a su hija y le dejó un beso en la mejilla mientras la pequeña asentía emocionada.

**S.- Bueno, vamos a terminar contigo que tienes a una chica esperando por ti - **Dijo haciendo sonrojar a su amiga. Estaba feliz por ella, Quinn no había pasado por muchas cosas buenas en su vida y se alegraba al saber que sin importarle el peligro, y dejando los miedos a un lado, se estaba arriesgando para ser feliz.

* * *

><p>Un taxi la dejó en la dirección que le dio Rachel y al ver todos los lujosos autos deteniéndose frente al edificio y a las personas bajándose de ellos perfectamente arreglados para luego entrar mientras un par de fotógrafos y diferentes medios de comunicación los apuntaban con sus cámaras, supo que era el lugar indicado. Tal y como le dijo la morena, su nombre estaba en la lista pero cuando aquel hombre de seguridad la dejó pasar no supo que hacer, quedó impresionada, el lobby del hotel era increíblemente genial, la decoración era exquisita y todo estaba perfectamente ubicado y pulcro en su lugar, habían bastantes personas conversando y personas que supuso eran del servicio caminando de un lado a otro. ¿A donde iría a ahora? ¿Qué debía hacer en aquel lugar donde no conocía a nadie? ¿Donde estaba Rachel? En ese momento la necesitaba enormemente.<p>

Comenzó a caminar por el lugar y un hombre vestido con un traje negro y muy elegante le preguntó su nombre y, luego de verificarlo en una tablet, se apresuró a guiarla hasta el salón de fiesta que no estaba muy lejos de allí. El hombre por un momento se sorprendió al ver la mesa donde estaba ubicada la rubia pero no opinó nada al respecto. Al entrar al salón de fiesta se sorprendió aun más, Rachel tenia razón cuando dijo que aquel lugar quedaría perfecto, las mesas perfectamente ubicadas y con los manteles sin una arruga, los mejores platos, copas y cubiertos y un hermoso juego de flores en el centro de la mesa. Había una pequeña pista de baile en el centro de todo y una barra al lado izquierdo del lugar, y en fondo un escenario que en ese momento estaba ocupado por una banda tocando música clásica. El lugar estaba bastante lleno y solo unas cuantas mesas estaban desocupadas. Siguió al hombre mientras esquivaba a algunas personas y mesoneros, y evitaba algunas miradas curiosas. Llegaron a una mesa que solo tenía una silla ocupada y al ver al chico que la ocupaba no pudo evitar suspirar de alivio. Por fin alguien conocido. Quinn agradeció al hombre y se terminó de acercar a la mesa para llamar la atención del chico que estaba concentrado en su teléfono.

**Q.- ¿Doctor? -** Preguntó con una sonrisa y el chico levantó la mirada sorprendiéndose.

**Bl.- ¡Quinn Fabray, viniste! -** Dijo levantándose de la mesa y saludó a la rubia con un beso en la mejilla **- Oh por Dios, Rachel se emocionara mucho. Estas bellísima -** La rubia se sonrojó.

**Q.- Gracias.**

**Bl.- Ven, siéntate - **Le apartó la silla y Quinn sonrió en agradecimiento cuando el chico se sentó a su lado **- Rachel estaba aquí hace un momento y se desapareció con Kurt, deben estar dando vueltas y saludando a la gente. Yo prefiero quedarme en mi silla - **Hizo una mueca y Quinn rió.

**Q.- ¿Kurt es tu prometido, no? Lo siento; Rachel me habló de ustedes -** Dijo algo apenada.

**Bl.- No hay problema, y si, es mi prometido. Pero cuéntame, ¿Ya se vieron? ¿Te dejó sola? ¿Cómo esta Beth? -** Cambió de tema.

**Q.- Acabo de llegar y es un alivio verte, no conocía a nadie aquí -** Sonrió **- No, no he visto a Rachel. Y Beth esta bien, su pie ya mejoró bastante y el lunes volverá a la escuela.**

**Bl.- ¿Guardó reposo?**

**Q.- Era eso o una inyección, así que si -** Ambos rieron. Continuaron hablando sobre diferentes cosas y pasaron varios minutos en los que Rachel nada llegaba, se sentía cómoda con el chico pero ella quería ver a la morena, estaba allí por ella y se moría por verla.

Quinn estaba riendo por algo que le contó Blaine cuando este señaló algo, ella volteó y la vio. Caminaba entre las personas como si fuera la dueña del lugar y saludaba con un entusiasmo a cada uno mientras seguía su camino. Estaba hermosa, llevaba un vestido negro strapless y que dejaba ver sus piernas ¡Y que piernas! Las dos veces que la vio usaba traje y eso no se notaba, su cabello caía en ondas por sus hombros desnudos pero lo que más le encantaba era la sonrisa que llevaba en los labios. Quinn estaba tan embobada viendo a Rachel que no notó como otro chico se acercó a la mesa mientras la veía raro y sentándose junto a Blaine.

La sonrisa de Rachel se borró por un instante cuando sus miradas se cruzaron y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. La morena iba a sonreírle pero alguien llamó su atención haciendo que sus miradas se desconectaran.

**Bl.- Cuidado que se te cae la baba un poquito por aquí - **Con una servilleta bromeó limpiar la comisura de sus labios y la rubia sonrojada bajó su mirada a la mesa. Por un instante se sintió nerviosa al verla. ¿Qué le diría? Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un carraspeo que llamó su atención haciendo que levantara la mirada y se encontrara con unos ojos azules mirándola con curiosidad.

**K.- Tú debes ser Quinn Fabray - **Sonrió. Rachel tenia razón, era muy hermosa y él no le había prestado atención el día de la tienda **- Mucho gusto, Kurt Hummel -** Extendió la mano y la rubia correspondió rápidamente.

**Q.- Un placer, Rachel me ha hablado mucho de ti.**

**K.- Lo mismo digo, ella no deja de hablar de ti -** Quinn sonrió sintiéndose avergonzada por un instante.

**Q.- Espero que sean cosas buenas -** El chico asintió.

**K.- Lo son.**

Quinn volteó un segundo a verla y notó como la morena no despegaba su mirada de ella, podía notar como trataba de huirle al hombre con el que hablaba hasta que lo logró y la vio acercándose rápidamente a la mesa.

**R.- Quinn Fabray -** Dijo cuando ya estaba frente a la mesa y la rubia se levantó.

**Q.- Rachel Berry -** Dijo con un deje de diversión.

**R.- Viniste -** Decía notablemente emocionada y la rubia pudo ver como le brillaron los ojos.

**Q.- No me lo perdería por nada -** Vio a la morena sonreír y se sintió perdida.

Rachel miró a sus amigos que no despegaban sus miradas de ellas.

**R.- Ven conmigo -** Tomó la mano de Quinn y al ver como esta asentía comenzaron a caminar alejándose de allí.

**K.- Tengo el presentimiento que ella será más que una sola noche - **Dijo mirando a su amiga irse con la rubia. Él había visto ese brillo en los ojos de Rachel que no había visto antes.

**Bl.- Yo no tengo ningún presentimiento. Estoy muy seguro que Quinn será mucho más que una simple noche para Rachel.**

**K.- Oh no -** Murmuró al ver quien entraba el salón. Blaine siguió la línea visual y arrugó el ceño. ¿Qué demonios hacia ella allí?

* * *

><p>Rachel había entrado al salón con una enorme y fingida sonrisa, llevaba casi una hora esperando a Quinn pero la rubia nada que llegaba y eso por alguna razón le hacia sentir triste, había aceptado la propuesta de Kurt de levantarse de la mesa y caminar por el lugar saludando a los invitados pero luego de unos minutos se aburrió y prefirió volver al salón y, segundos después de tratar de seguirle la conversación a un hombre, la vio. Vio una rubia riendo con Blaine y cuando esta volteó sus miradas se cruzaron y por poco se olvida lo que es respirar. Estaba bellísima, estaba usando el vestido que le había regalado y se emocionó, aceptó su regalo, su cabello rubio caía en suaves ondas por su espalda, pero alguien más llamó su atención y tuvo que romper el contacto visual y aun así sin poder evitar verla de reojo. Cuando por fin logró escaparse de aquel hombre, al cual no le prestó atención, se acercó a ella y sentía que su corazón palpitaba muy fuerte, pero al notar las miradas de sus amigos en ellas prefirió tomar la mano de la rubia y salir de allí por unos minutos.<p>

La llevó entre las personas y saludando uno que a otro rápidamente salieron de allí, caminaron por un pasillo contrario al lobby y llegaron a una puerta que la morena abrió para dejar pasar primero a su acompañante. Cuando estuvieron adentro se quedaron en silencian. Quinn estaba observando el lugar, era una oficina.

**R.- Entonces -** Rompió el silencio algo nerviosa y Quinn volteó a verla.

**Q.- Estas muy linda -** La morena bajó la mirada sonriendo.

**R.- Tú estas hermosa - **Dijo honestamente mientras se acercaba a ella.

**Q.- Gracias -** Dijo sonrojada mientras retiraba la mirada. La hacia sentir tan nerviosa y torpe, pero lo que no sabia era que Rachel se sentía igual.

**R.- Gracias por venir -** Le agarró una de las manos y allí estaba nuevamente ese calor que sintió cuando lo hizo para escapar del salón de fiesta** - Por un momento creí que no lo harías.**

**Q.- Yo también lo creí, no me veía capaz de venir. Tenía muchos nervios -** Confesó al ver la cara de la morena **- Pero tú me invitaste y no podía perdérmelo.**

**R.- Entonces eres mi cita -** Dijo juguetonamente y la rubia sonrió.

**Q.- Soy tu cita -** Decía a la vez que asentía y se acercaba aun más a ella.

**R.- ¿Y puedo besarte? -** Preguntó de la nada pero se pateó mentalmente por decir eso, solo que tener a Quinn tan cerca y bajar su mirada a sus labios, no podía resistirse.

**Q.- ¿Besas a las chicas en las primeras citas? -** Rachel sacudió la cabeza.

**R.- Yo, en realidad, no salgo en citas -** Quinn la miró incrédula **- De verdad, no he tenido una cita formal en mucho tiempo. ¿Acaso crees que ando invitando a salir a cualquier chica que vea?**

**Q.- A mi me invitaste a la primera que me viste - **Dijo y la morena negó.

**R.- Sentí que tú eras especial -** Confesó y no pudo continuar con el contacto visual.

**Q.- Bueno, déjeme decirle algo, señorita Berry - **La morena levantó la mirada **- Especial o no, a las citas se le besan al final de la noche, o es lo que tengo entendido - **Ambas rieron.

**R.- Entonces espero mi beso al final de la noche -** Le guiñó.

**Q.- ¿No deberíamos salir? -** Sentía que debía salir de allí o haría algo que no se hacen en las primeras citas y podía notar que Rachel estaba en las mismas.

**R.- Prefiero estar aquí contigo -** Estuvo a punto de invitarla a sentarse en un sofá que estaba en aquel lugar pero un sonido en la puerta lo impidió.

Soltó la mano de Quinn para acercarse a abrir y se encontró con su mejor amigo al otro lado mirándola con el ceño fruncido. Le informó que sus padres la estaban buscando y luego de hacer un infantil puchero asintió. Volteó a mirar a Quinn que se estaba acercando y la tomó de la mano para salir de allí.

Cuando volvieron al salón se dieron cuenta que había más personas y rápidamente se acercaron a la mesa pero los padres de la morena no estaban por ningún lado.

**Q.- ¿Donde esta el baño? - **Le susurró a la morena.

**R.- Por el pasillo donde vinimos al fondo - **La rubia asintió e hizo ademan para soltar la mano de la morena pero esta no la dejó** - ¿Quieres que te acompañe?**

**Q.- No, tranquila, en unos segundos vuelvo - **Le dejó un beso en la mejilla y soltándose se alejó de allí rápidamente.

Rachel la siguió con la mirada hasta que la perdió de vista y se sentó junto a sus amigos soltando un enorme suspiro, ellos solo rieron.

**Bl.- Rachel, cuidado y algo se te sale de las manos** - Le dijo pícaramente - **O de los bóxers - **Kurt soltó una carcajada pero la morena no los estaba escuchando, su mente seguía junto a aquella rubia.

**R.- Oh por Dios -** Se cubrió el rostro con las manos mientras sonreía** - Aun no puedo creer que haya venido, ¿la vieron? Esta bellísima y esta usando uno de los vestidos que le regalé, ¿Creen que pueda tener oportunidad con ella? -** No dejó que respondieran **- Estoy tan nerviosa y parezco una adolescente pero no puedo evitarlo, ella es tan hermosa y... y es mi cita -** Finalizó casi sin respirar y sonrió bobamente.

**- ¿Quien? - **Preguntó una voz a su espalda que reconoció perfectamente y volteó a verla con el ceño fruncido.

**R.- ¿Kitty? - **La chica le sonrió y la morena arrugó la nariz. ¿Qué hacia ella allí?

**Ki.- ¿Sorprendida de verme, cariño? -** Se sentó a su lado pero la morena se alejó todo lo que pudo y buscó ayuda en sus amigos que solo veían a la chica con mala cara.

**R.- No sabia que estabas invitada, yo no recuerdo haberte invitado - **Dijo indiferentemente** - Y esa silla esta ocupada.**

**Ki.- ¿Ah si? Por lo que veo hay tres sillas libres, las de tus padres, ¿Y esta de quien es? **

**R.- No es asunto tuyo pero hazme el favor de levantarte - **Kitty frunció el ceño.

**Ki.- ¿Qué pasa, Rachel? Creí que me habías extrañado - **Se inclinó sugerentemente hacia ella y la morena se inclinó hacia atrás.

**R.- Pues no es así. ¿Podrías comportarte? - **Preguntó molesta.

La replica de Kitty se vio interrumpida por la llegada de los señores Berry a la mesa. Hiram saludó alegremente a Kitty mientras que Leroy fue mucho más reservado, esa chica nunca le había agradado.

**H.- No sabia que Kitty era tu cita esta noche, cariño. Pensé que habías invitado a otra chica** - Le susurró a su hija mientras se sentaba a su lado y veía como su esposo se alejaba un poco para hablar con su asistente.

**R.- Ella no es mi cita -** Respondió rápidamente **- Ella ni siquiera estaba invitada.**

**H.- Oh, lo sé. Yo la invité - **Rachel miró a su padre con mala cara pero cuando iba a quejarse, el hombre se puso a conversar con Kitty y ella se dejó caer en su silla mirando a sus amigos que solo se encogieron de hombros.

Quinn había vuelto del baño cuando vio a un hombre y una chica junto a Rachel, frunciendo el ceño se terminó de acercar a la mesa y Kurt y Blaine le sonrieron de alivio, como si hubiera llegado para salvar el momento.

**Q.- Disculpen -** Interrumpió haciendo que las otras tres personas en la mesa la vieran. Rachel se levantó rápidamente pero aquella chica rubia la miraba de arriba abajo haciendo que se sintiera fea y fuera de lugar.

**R.- Estaba a punto de ir por ti -** La tomó de la mano y se acercó a su padre que se levantó **- Papá, ella es Quinn - **Hiram abrió los ojos y asintió dándole la mano.

**H.- Es un placer conocerte, Rachel no para de hablar de ti -** Quinn miró a la morena que se encogió de hombros.

Kitty veía todo con el ceño fruncido, ¿Quien diablos era esa chica y por qué Rachel se la presentaba a su padre? Vio el agarre de las manos y una molestia la inundó, esa chica no estaba en sus planes. Esa noche Rachel caería en sus brazos y en su cama, sujetaría su mano no la de esa chica. Con toda la elegancia del mundo Kitty se levantó y levantó una ceja haciendo que Quinn hiciera lo mismo, que se sintiera intimidada no significaba que se lo iba a demostrar. Kurt y Blaine se miraron, algo esa noche no saldría bien. La tensión se rompió con la llegada de Leroy.

**R- Papi -** Lo llamó emocionada y Quinn sonrió **- Ella es Quinn.**

**L.- Es un placer conocerla por fin, señorita - **le sonrió a la vez que le daba la mano.

**Q.- Igualmente, Rachel me habló de ustedes** - la morena asintió sonriente.

**L.- Bueno, sentémonos -** Todos asintieron menos Kitty.

La chica al ver como Rachel sentaba a Quinn en una de las sillas libres apretó la mandíbula y prefirió largarse de allí.

**Ki.- Yo me iré a mi mesa -** Informó aunque a nadie le importó **- Nos vemos luego, Rachel -** Dijo sugerentemente mientras le guiñaba y se alejó de allí moviendo exageradamente sus caderas.

Quinn frunció el ceño viendo a la chica irse mientras que Rachel maldecía por dentro, si Kitty arruinaba lo que estaba intentando con Quinn se las vería con ella.

**Bl.- Bueno -** Habló al ver que nadie lo hacia **- Todo quedo de maravilla.**

**L.- Si - **Asintió **- Rachel hizo un gran trabajo -** Quinn miró sorprendida a la morena. ¿Ella se había encargado de todo? Eso no lo sabía.

Un chico se acercó a Leroy para susurrarle algo y el hombre asintió levantándose.

**L.- Disculpen.**

Todos se quedaron conversando sobre cualquier cosa en la mesa cuando la banda hizo silencio y una voz pidiendo atención desde el escenario hizo que todos guardaran silencio para voltear a ver a Leroy Berry.

**L.- Buenas noches a todos, muchas gracias por venir -** Decía amablemente **- Es un honor para mi estar aquí esta noche para darle la bienvenida a otro de nuestros más grandes éxitos. Como sabrán, hace unos años que ya me retire en casi su totalidad del negocio pero tenemos que admitir que sin mi, mi hija estuviera en un caos -** Bromeó haciendo reír a todos **- Pero gracias a ella estamos disfrutando de esta noche aquí, este hotel no hubiera llegado a nada si no fuera por ella y por su esfuerzo, y estoy sumamente orgulloso de ella - **Sonrió **- Por eso, quiero darle la palabra a mi hija -** La morena nerviosa se levantó de la mesa ante la mirada confusa de la rubia y todos comenzaron a aplaudir **- Rachel Berry, dueña principal de Paradise's Hotels New York.**

Quinn abrió los ojos como platos y palideció. ¿Dueña principal? ¿Ella era la dueña de aquel hotel? Rachel le dijo que solo trabajaba en un hotel, no que era la dueña. Oh, eso no era bueno. Un inmenso miedo la inundó sin razón y quería salir corriendo de allí.

* * *

><p><strong>Br.- Santy -<strong> Llamó la atención de su chica que estaba en el suelo jugando videojuegos con Beth.

**S.- ¿Si, cariño? -** Dijo sin voltear a verla.

**Br.- ¿Donde conocieron a Rachel? -** Decía mientras tecleaba en la portátil que tenia sobre sus piernas.

**S.- En una tienda... Maldición -** Murmuró al ver como Beth la había repasado en las carreras.

**Br.- ¿Y no saben donde trabaja? **

**S.- Quinn dijo que trabajaba en hotel o algo así -** Brit frunció el ceño.

**Br.- ¿Y sabias que ella es la dueña de una academia de arte para niños? Es que estaba buscando academias donde pudiera buscar trabajo y salió una llamada B. Academy y la dueña es Rachel Berry.**

**B.- Allí fue donde me llevó Rachel cuando me caí, es muy lindo -** Dijo sin dejar de apretar los botones.

**S.- No lo sé, Britt, creo que Q mencionó algo sobre eso.**

Britt bufó y colocó en la barra de google "Rachel Berry" pero frunció el ceño al ver que salían puras paginas y noticias sobre hoteles. Vio la pagina oficial de Paradise's Hotels y entró **- Que lindo -** Susurró para si misma al ver las fotos. Estuvo un rato en la pagina hasta que se metió en la sección de historia donde hablaban sobre todos los hoteles - **¡Oh por dios! -** Exclamó llamando la atención de las otras dos.

**S.- ¿Qué pasa? -** Dijo dejando su control a un lado de mala gana, había perdido **- Ve a darte una ducha para luego dormir - **Le dijo a Beth que asintió obedeciendo.

**Br.- Ven a ver esto -** Santana se levantó del suelo y se acercó a ella **- Lee desde aquí -** Señaló casi el final.

**S.- Paradise's Hotels ha sido una franquicia de hoteles que ha pasado de generación en generac... ¿qué tiene esto? -** Le preguntó a Britt sin entender.

**Br.- Continua, continua -** Santana asintió.

**S.- La familia ¿Berry? -** Frunció el ceño pero continuó **- se han encargado del negocio familiar desde hace más de 50 años hasta hoy en día donde Leroy Berry le dejó el cargo a su única hija Rachel Be... ¡Santa mierda! -** Miró a Brittany.

**Br.- ¿Sera la misma Rachel?**

**S.- Quinn dijo que trabajaba en un hotel.**

**Br.- Quinnie esta saliendo con la dueña de una franquicia de hoteles - **Dijo sorprendida.

**S.- Quinn se ganó la lotería -** Soltó una carcajada mientras se alejaba por el pasillo.

**Br.- Siento que a Quinnie no le gustara esto -** Susurró.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer, nos leemos la próxima. <strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

Cuando Rachel había terminado su discurso Quinn seguía en shock. La conversación con Santana le vino a la mente y las palabras de su amiga de que el dinero no importaba se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza pero no estaba funcionando; demonios, demonios. Se sentía fuera de lugar, muy fuera de lugar. Cuando había llegado al hotel trataba de no prestarle atención a eso y luego de ver a Rachel lo olvidó por completo, por alguna razón la morena le daba comodidad pero luego de que Rachel se fuera de su lado y se subiera al escenario para dar la cara por su hotel todo cambió. Cayó en cuenta que estaba usando un vestido muy costoso que ni había pagado ella y que nunca podría pagar, y estaba en una fiesta donde había mucha gente con clase e importante cuando ella era solo una chica ordinaria de Lima que trabaja en una cafetería y que no tenía estudios universitarios.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando Leroy y Rachel volvieron a la mesa y con eso los camareros comenzaron a servir la comida. Cenaron entre conversaciones y algunos silencio, Quinn estaba silenciosa y solo participa con frases cortas, asentimientos de cabeza y risas nerviosas, se repetía mentalmente que se olvidara de todo, que disfrutará de la noche y de la compañía de Rachel. Los padres de la morena al igual que sus amigos eran muy agradables y logró sentirse cómoda con ellos por lo que evitaba voltear mucho a los lados o hacia atrás para no salir de esa comodidad. Sintió la mano de Rachel en la suya y volteó a verla, la morena la miraba curiosa.

**R.- ¿Esta todo bien? -** Le susurró y la rubia asintió **- ¿Segura? Llevas rato jugando con la ensalada, ¿Esta mala o algo? ¿Quieres cambiarla? - **Preguntó rápidamente, quería que Quinn estuviera cómoda y contenta.

**Q.- Esta todo bien, de vedad. No tengo mucha hambre - **La morena asintió pero no soltó su mano y Quinn agradeció mentalmente.

Pasaron solo unos minutos antes que los meseros recogieran las mesas y la gente empezara a levantarse de sus mesas y se dispersaran por el lugar, incluso Hiram y Leroy se levantaron para saludar y compartir con algunos invitados. Blaine y Kurt fueron por algunos tragos a la barra dejando a las chicas solas. Rachel no dejaba de mirar a Quinn y esta fingía no hacerle caso pero la veía de reojo mientras sonreía.

**Q.- Gracias por invitarme, no sabia que eras la dueña - **La morena asintió bajando la mirada.

**R.- ¿Estas enojada? -** Quinn negó.

**Q.- Es solo que no sabia ese detalle de ti, debo admitir que me sorprendí. Cuando hablabas de trabajar en un hotel me imagine de todo pero no que fueras la dueña.**

**R.- Papá es el dueño de todo, yo solo me hago cargo - **Se encogió de hombros **- Y también hay detalles que no sé de ti.**

**Q.- ¿Qué quieres saber de mi? -** Giró en su silla para verla.

**R.- Todo - **Dijo **- Quiero saber todo de ti, que te gusta, que no te gusta, donde trabajas, de donde eres, quienes son tus padres, quienes son tus amigos, quien es el padre de tu hija, muchas cosas. Quiero saber todo sobre ti, Quinn -** La rubia se movió algo incomoda en su silla. ¿Debía mentirle? ¿Qué debía decirle?

**Q.- Entonces tenemos un problema -** Rachel frunció el ceño **- Porque yo también quiero saber todo de ti.**

**R.- Primero tú.**

**Q.- No, primero tú -** Sabia que Rachel hablaría mucho y eso le daba tiempo para pensar que hacer o decir.

**R.- ¿Quieres bailar? -** Propuso.

**Q.- Pero nadie esta bailando.**

**R.- No me importa - **Se levantó de la mesa **- Yo quiero bailar contigo -** Le extendió la mano y Quinn algo insegura la aceptó.

Caminaron hasta la pista de baile y comenzaron a bailar lentamente mientras todas las miradas se posaron en ellas y algunos flashes las golpeaban haciendo que Quinn se avergonzara pero Rachel no presto atención, toda su atención la tenia la hermosa rubia que en ese momento le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos. Rachel se repetia mentalmente que se controlara, que ya no tenia 15 años. Mientras bailaban la morena le contaba a Quinn un poco sobre su vida y reían cuando contaba anécdotas graciosas, varias parejas estaban a su alrededor bailando pero ellas tenían la mirada en la otra.

Kitty veía toda la escena desde la barra y le hervía la sangre de la molestia, Brody a su lado reía por todo, el plan que su amiga tenia para esa noche no había salido muy bien.

**Ki.- Tienes que hacerte cargo de esa chica.**

**Bro.- ¿Cómo?**

**Ki.- No lo sé, cuando este sola sácala a bailar, invítale un trago o algo. Esa caerá en tus encantos. Ella solo es otra puta que quiere acercarse a mi chica por su dinero - **Más hipócrita imposible.

**Bro.- ¿Estas segura? -** Kitty asintió y siguió viendo a la parejita reír en la pista de baile.

**Ki.- Nadie me quitara a Rachel.**

Rachel y Quinn por otro lado seguían en su burbuja e ignoraban a todo el mundo. En un momento la morena se le quedo viendo a su compañera fijamente.

**Q.- ¿Qué pasa? **

**R.- Eres hermosa -** Quinn rió **- Aun no puedo creer que estés aquí. Siento que estoy soñando.**

Quinn algo sonrojada escondió su rostro en el hombro de la morena.

**Q.- Deja de decir esas cosas - **Murmuró pero la morena negó haciéndola salir de su escondite.

**R.- ¿Qué pasa si te beso en este momento? **

**Q.- Tal vez despiertes del sueño - **Bromeó.

**R.- Quiero arriesgarme -** Susurró acercando su rostro al de Quinn.

**Q.- Rachel -** Susurró cerrando los ojos y sintió que se quedaba sin aire.

El aire se le cortó cuando sintió unos suaves labios sobre los suyos haciendo que una corriente recorriera desde sus labios al resto de su cuerpo, solo eran labios sobre labios pero era lo más suave y lindo que había sentido en mucho tiempo hasta que ella misma se atrevió a moverlos un poco dándole ánimos a su compañera para indicar un suave y lento beso, no tenían prisa pero sabían que estaban rodeadas de personas por lo que se separaron lentamente y se miraron a los ojos. Algunas personas las veían sonriendo pero la mayoría estaba en sus cosas. Quinn rompió el contacto visual y abrazó a la morena mientras escondía su rostro en su cuello, Rachel era algo más bajita y ella tuvo que inclinarse un poco.

**Q.- Eres una tramposa, Rachel Berry -** Rió y la morena la imitó.

**R.- ¿Yo qué hice? **

**Q.- El beso era al final de la noche - **La miró.

**R.- No me importa, al final terminaría besándote de todas formas -** Le dejó un beso en a mejilla **- Vamos a tomar algo.**

La siguiente hora se la pasaron tomando un poco y disfrutando de la fiesta, junto con Kurt y Blaine reían cuando contaban alguna anécdota sobre la morena, morena que en algunos momentos se atrevía a robarle un pequeño beso. La verdad es que se la estaba pasando muy bien, Rachel la hacía sentir muy bien y no podía negarlo.

Leroy buscó a Rachel para presentarle a alguien y la morena disculpándose se fue junto con su padre pero no sin antes encargarles a sus amigos que no dejaran a Quinn sola. Pero a los pocos minutos los chicos se fueron a bailar y la rubia dijo que no había problema, que estaría bien.

Quinn se quedó junto a la barra viendo a los chicos bailar y sonriendo pero alguien se le acercó.

**- Hola, ¿Quieres bailar? -** La rubia levantó una ceja.

**Q.- Lo siento, estoy con alguien -** Miró hacia otro lado.

**- Oh, no hay problema. Estoy seguro que Rachel no se molestara - **Quinn lo miró **- Somos amigos desde hace un tiempo. Soy Brody.**

**Q.- Lo entiendo, pero preferiría no hacerlo.**

**Bro.- ¿Al menos puedo acompañarte?**

Mientras tanto en otro lado la morena había escapado de su padre para ir por su rubia, bueno, aun no era su rubia pero tenía la esperanza de que algún día lo fuera. Sus pasos se vieron interrumpidos por un cuerpo frente a ella.

**- ¿Quieres bailar, Rachel?**

**R.- No, Kitty, si me disculpas - **Trató de esquivarla pero la chica no la dejó.

**Ki.- Solo un baile, Rachel.**

**R.- No, me están esperando.**

**Ki.- Oh, ¿Tú cita? La vi muy contenta con un chico - **Dijo con malicia y la morena frunció el ceño.

**R.- Déjame pasar -** Dijo molesta **- ¿Qué quieres? **

**Ki.- Solo quiero bailar.**

**R.- No, tengo que ir con Quinn.**

**Ki.- ¿Así se llama? ¿Qué le ves? **

**R.- Eso no es asunto tuyo, quítate -** Logró hacerla a un lado y se dirigió a la barra donde estaba Quinn mirando hacia todos lados y un chico que reconoció muy bien trataba de llamar su atención.

**Q.- Rachel -** dijo con alivio acercándose a ella **- Kurt y Blaine fueron a bailar - **La morena asintió pero luego miro al chico.

**R.- Brody -** El chico sonrió prepotente.

**Bro.- Rachel, tiempo sin verte -** Fingió alegría **- Tengo que irme -** Dicho esto se alejó de allí.

**R.- Idiota -** Murmuró **- ¿De donde los conoces? -** Le preguntó a Quinn.

**Q.- No lo conozco, me invito a bailar -** Rachel frunció el ceño y ella se apresuro a decir algo más** - Le dije que no, que ya estaba con alguien pero aun así insistió acompañarme y dijo que era amigo tuyo. No pude quitármelo de encima. **

**R.- Esta bien, si querías bailar con él lo hubieras hecho - **Dijo fingiendo no darle importancia pero sintió celos al imaginarse a Quinn bailando con ese estúpido chico.

**Q.- No quería bailar con él, y menos una canción lenta -** La morena asintió aliviada **- Quiero bailar contigo - **Dijo sugerentemente acercándose más a ella.

**R.- Claro -** Sonrió.

**Q.- Pero primero tengo que ir al baño. Espérame unos minutos - **Le besó la mejilla

**R.- No hay problema.**

Quinn sonrió y se alejó, pasó por su mesa para tomar su bolso de mano y luego se fue al baño sin percatarse de que era seguida. Al entra verificó que no hubiera nadie y sacando su teléfono celular se encerró en un cubículo. A los pocos tonos le atendió su amiga.

**Q.- Santana -** Suspiró.

**S.- ¿Qué pasa Q? ¿Todo esta bien? **

**Q.- Rachel es la jodida dueña del lugar -** Dijo.

**S.- ¿Y cual es el problema? **

**Q.- Hay miles de problemas, San -** Dijo sin saber que alguien escuchaba desde afuera.

**S.- ¿La estas pasando mal?**

**Q.- Al contrario, la estoy pasando excelente, Rachel es un amor y es atenta pero eso no me hace olvidar que es la dueña del hotel.**

**S.- Y de otros hoteles más.**

**Q.- ¿Qué? -** Preguntó en un hilo de voz.

**S.- Eso que escuchas, Quinn, pero no le prestes atención a esas cosas.**

**Q.- ¿Qué no le preste atención? Es dueña de unos jodidos hoteles. Lo que significa que tiene mucho dinero.**

**S.- ¿Otra vez con eso?**

**Q.- No puedo hacer esto.**

**S.- Oh, si que puedes.**

**Q.- No estoy a su altura, San, si vieras todas las personas que están aquí, me siento fuera de lugar. No estoy siendo yo misma. **

**S.- Quinn...**

**Q.- Rachel me gusta mucho pero no puedo negar que ella puede tener a alguien mejor que yo, alguien de su altura, yo solo soy una pobretona de pueblo.**

**S.- No digas esas cosas -** dijo molesta **- Tú eres Quinn Fabray y nunca te importaba lo que dijera la gente, así que hazme el favor de alejar esos estúpidos pensamientos de su mente y disfruta de tu noche, si le gustas a Rachel entonces tiene que aceptarte tal y como eres.**

**Q.- Pero...**

**S.- ¿Entendido? -** Quinn suspiró.

**Q.- Entendido.**

**S.- Ahora cuelga y ve por tu chica -** Quinn rió.

**Q.- Gracias, San. Eres la mejor.**

**S.- Lo sé -** dicho esto colgó.

Quinn suspiro y salió del cubículo sorprendiéndose al ver a una chica frente al espejo retocándose el maquillaje. Algo nerviosa se lavó las manos y se dispuso a hacer lo mismo, y podía notar como la chica la miraba de reojo. Desde que la había visto en la mesa con Rachel y como la veía de arriba abajo no le dio muy buena espina.

**Ki.- ¿Quinn, cierto? **

**Q.- Si.**

**Ki.- Es increíble las cosas de las que uno se entera en un baño - **Dijo como si nada y Quinn se puso nerviosa. ¿Había escuchado su conversación? **- Lindo vestido. Tengo uno igual pero en negro -** Terminó su maquillaje y se giró a verla **- Veras, conozco a Rachel hace mucho tiempo y somos muy buenas amigas -** Mintió descaradamente **- Y es mi deber como amiga evitar que Rachel sufra.**

**Q.- De acuerdo -** No entendía por donde iba el asunto.

**Ki.- ¿Qué quieres de ella? -** Preguntó directamente.

**Q.- ¿Disculpa? -** Levanto una ceja.

**Ki.- ¿Estas con ella por su dinero, verdad? -** Quinn frunció el ceño **- Escuche tu conversación y...**

**Q.- ¿De que estas hablando? **

**Ki.- ¿De que eres una pobretona de pueblo? -** Quinn tragó saliva **- No entiendo que vio Rachel en ti -** La miró con asco **- Algo debiste haberle dicho u ofrecido para que saliera contigo.**

**Q.- Yo...**

**Ki.- Vamos cariño, se nota de aquí a la China que no encajas en este lugar. Todos lo notaron -** Dijo como si nada pero no sabia que esas palabras estaban afectando a la otra rubia **- Rachel nunca saldría con una chica como tú. Te vistas como te vistas se te nota bastante lo que en realidad eres - **En realidad no la conocía y no sabia quien era, había escuchado su conversación y estaba usando eso para solo hacerla sentir mal.

**Q.- Si me invito a salir es porque quiso -** Con las manos temblorosas guardó las cosas en su bolso.

**Ki.- O porque quiere llevarte a la cama - **Se encogió de hombros **- Si, debe ser eso, que bajo ha caído mi querida amiga.**

**Q.- No sé de que estas hablando. Tengo que irme -** Las palabras le estaban afectando más de lo que quería. Todo el ánimo que le había dado su amiga se le había caído por las palabras de aquella chica.

**Ki.- No eres nadie. Ambas sabemos que no estas a la altura de Rachel, incluso ella lo sabe y solo esta contigo para llevarte a la cama. ¿O creías que luego de la fiesta te llevaría a tu casa como si nada y te llamaría al día siguiente y seguirían saliendo y se enamorarían y se casarían? -** Soltó una carcajada y Quinn sintió sus ojos arder. Lo de que Rachel la quería para llevársela a la cama no era tan importante, pero como le restregaba en la cara que no era nadie y como nunca estaría a la altura de Rachel fue lo que la rompió. Y como prácticamente le dijo en un inicio que estaba con Rachel por su dinero. ¿Eso es lo que la gente pensaba cuando la veían juntas? ¿Rachel lo pensaría?

**Q.- Tengo que irme -** La esquivo y salió del lugar. Kitty solo la vio irse mientras sonreía orgullosa y no tardo en salir tras ella.

Era una maldita idiota, eso es lo que era, una idiota. No sabia por qué en algún momento pensó que podría estar a la altura de Rachel, eso no pasaría nunca. La vio a lo lejos en la barra conversando con Kurt, la vio reír, era tan linda. Debió obedecer a su instinto desde un principio, debió haberse alejado de ella cuando tuvo la oportunidad, tenía que alejarse de ella.

**Bl.- ¿Quinn, estas bien? -** Él estaba regresando del baño cuando vio a la chica en la entrada del salón viendo hacia la nada.

**Q.- Si, yo... -** Tragó fuertemente.

**Ki.- Blaine, querido -** Apareció detrás de ellos.

Quinn la miró y la chica le sonrió con suficiencia y siguió su camino. Quinn volvió a sentirse fuera de lugar

**Q.- Tengo que irme -** Dijo retirando la mirada.

**Bl.- ¿Vas a escapar de nuevo? -** Bromeó y Quinn lo miró sin gracia **- ¿Qué ocurre? **

**Q.- Debo irme, tengo que ir con Beth.**

**Bl.- ¿Ocurrió algo? ¿Quieres que llame a Rachel?**

**Q.- ¡No! - **Dijo rápidamente **- Yo solo debo irme, lo siento -** Dicho esto miró a la morena que en ese momento la estaba viendo desde la barra y negando comenzó a alejarse de allí sintiendo como sus ojos se le llenaban de lagrimas.

Rachel no despegaba los ojos de la puerta esperando a la rubia pero cuando vio eso prácticamente corrió entre las personas hasta llegar a donde Blaine.

**R.- ¿Qué ocurre? **

**Bl.- Ella se va -** Rachel frunció el ceño y no tardo en ir tras la rubia.

Blaine seguía sin entender nada. Miró a su alrededor y vio a Kitty entre un grupo de personas, la chica le sonrió falsamente y levantó la copa que tenia en la mano.

_Bl.- ¿Qué demonios ocurrió? -_ Pensó mientras tomaba el camino que tomó Rachel.

Rachel había salido del edificio y la vio en la calle mientras un taxi se detenía, se acerco rápidamente, esta vez no iba a dejarla ir.

**R.- ¡Quinn! -** La llamó y la rubia dudó en mirarla **- Por favor espera - **Impidió que abriera la puerta del automóvil **- ¿Qué ocurre?**

**Q.- Tengo que irme, no me siento bien.**

**R.- Déjame llevarte -** Quinn sacudió la cabeza.

**Q.- Lo siento.**

**R.- ¿Qué ocurre? -** Intentó hacer que la mirara pero la rubia tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo** - Quinn, dime que ocurre.**

**Q.- Esto no va a funcionar.**

**R.- ¿De que estas hablando? - **Quinn la miró y la morena la entendió perfectamente **- Por favor, no. Todo estaba muy bien, ¿Que cambió?**

**Q.- No puedo hacer esto, Rachel.**

**R.- No lo entiendo.**

**Q.- Debo irme - **Trató de hacer a un lado a la morena pero esta la agarró por la cintura impidiendo que se marchara.

**R.- Me gustas mucho, Quinn, contigo me siento muy bien. Y sé que yo te gusto, puedo notarlo -** La rubia agitó la cabeza y trató de separarse.

**Q.- Tú no me conoces -** Dijo suavemente **- No sabes nada sobre mí.**

**R.- Entonces háblame sobre ti, si no sé nada sobre ti es por qué no has querido. Déjame conocerte -** Susurró acercando su rostro al de ella. Quinn cerró los ojos por la cercanía pero luego retrocedió. No podía seguir haciendo eso.

**Q.- No lo hagas -** Rachel la miró.

**R.- No lo hagas tú, por favor no hagas esto, no te vayas -** Casi suplicó.

**Q.- Cuando me invitaste a salir me pediste solo una cita, una noche y eso te di, dijiste que el resto era decisión mía -** Rachel poco a poco soltó el agarre de su cintura.

**R.- No...**

**Q.- Lo siento - **Se termino de soltar y abrió la puerta del auto.

**R.- Espera, espera -** La tomó del brazo antes que subiera **- Dime que cambió.**

**Q.- Esto no va a funcionar, lo nuestro nunca funcionaria -** Se soltó del agarre y subió al auto cerrando rápidamente y dejando a la morena al otro lado. Al ver su cara de tristeza tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no bajarse y borrarle esa cara a besos.

El auto arrancó y Rachel solo se quedó allí viéndolo irse, esa fue la única oportunidad que había tenido con Quinn y no sabia que había ocurrido, todo había sido excelente y sentía que de verdad podía funcionar, que seguirían viéndose y tal vez algún día llegarían a tener algo. Sentía que podía llegar a enamorarse de ella, que Quinn era la indicada para ella. Pensó que después de tantos años tal vez había encontrado a la persona que le diera vuelta a su mundo. Volteó hacia la puerta del hotel donde estaban Blaine y Kurt mirándola con pena y luego volvió a mirar por donde se había ido el auto.

No, no iba a dejarla ir tan fácil.

* * *

><p><strong>Ay que cosas, siento que me odio. Se me encogió el corazón con eso último. Pobre Rachel, no sé porque escribo estas cosas. <strong>

**AmunVDW: **siempre me disculpare porque mucha gente me odió por eso pero igual no me arrepiento de nada.

No se apresuren a odiarme u odiar a Quinn y a sacar conclusiones y esas cosas baah. Solo **Pao Vargas** es capaz de hacer eso, ¿cómo lo haces? ¿Lees mi mente o algo?

Muchas gracias por sus reviews. Pueden seguirme en twitter :D Sigo de vuelta (Darke12_)

Supongo que nos leemos el sábado.


	10. Chapter 10

**Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

Quinn entró a su departamento lo más silenciosa que pudo, era medianoche y tenía la esperanza que sus amigas estuvieran dormidas porque en ese momento no tenia ánimos para explicar por qué llegaba tan temprano y con el maquillaje levemente corrido, pero no fue así.

**S.- ¿Quinn? - **Preguntó desde el sofá cama donde estaba acurrucada con Brittany viendo una película.

**Br.- ¿Estas bien? -** Ambas se levantaron.

**Q.- Si, estoy bien. Buenas noches - **Trató de seguir su camino pero Santana se lo impidió.

**S.- ¿Qué ocurre? Hablamos por teléfono hace menos de una hora -** Quinn negó.

**Q.- Te dije que no podía hacer esto -** Intentó hacerla a un lado.

**Br.- ¿Estabas llorando? - **Quinn bajó la mirada.

**Q.- Permiso -** Hizo a la latina a un lado y siguió su camino.

**S.- Pero...**

**Br.- Déjala - **Dijo cuando vio que iba tras ella **- Dale un tiempo a solas y mañana sabremos que ocurrió -** Santana miró al pasillo preocupada y asintió.

Quinn se detuvo un minuto en la puerta de la habitación de Beth y desde el marco se quedó viendo a la pequeña dormir un momento para luego atravesar la habitación y cargar a una dormida Beth en brazos haciendo que esta murmurara en sueños.

**Be.- ¿Mami? - **Preguntó aun medio dormidita mientras la abrazaba por el cuello.

**Q.- Aquí estoy cariño, vamos a dormir juntas -** Sintió a la pequeña asentir y atravesaron en pasillo hasta su habitación.

**Be.- ¿Y Rach? -** Preguntó cuando la dejó en su cama. Quinn pestañeó varias veces.

**Q.- Duerme, mi amor - **Le acarició el cabello y la pequeña retomó el sueño.

Se desvistió rápidamente y se colocó una simple playera grande que era de Puck, se limpió la cara y se acostó junto a su hija. Beth en sueños se giró y se acurrucó junto a su madre y ella gustosa la abrazó. Sentía la respiración de su hija en su cuello y trataba de relajarse pero su mente estaba en otro lado.

La noche pasaba ante ella en rápidas imágenes, los momentos junto a Rachel, luego el asunto en el baño con aquella chica de la cual no sabia ni el nombre y por ultimo la cara de Rachel de pie frente a ella y prácticamente suplicándole que no se fuera. Una lágrima silenciosa corrió por su mejilla. Se sentía realmente estúpida y no sabia como pudo ser tan estúpida de pensar por un momento que podría ser parte de la vida de Rachel, porque si, lo pensaba. Había ido a esa fiesta para ver a Rachel y pensando por un minuto que tal vez podrían llegar a más allá, cuando la vio entrar al salón de fiesta, cuando la vio acercarse a ella, cuando bailaban, cuando se besaron, cuando notaba la mirada de la morena en ella y nada más en ella, en esos momentos era en los que disfrutaba, en donde se olvidaba de la diferencia de clase social que creía tener o la diferencia de dinero, incluso logró olvidarlo cuando se enteró que la morena era la dueña del hotel, cuando compartía con Rachel lograba olvidarse de todo eso. Pero alguien había llegado a romper su burbuja y a recordarle lo que realmente era, quien realmente era. Aquella chica se había dado cuenta de quien era, le había gritado sus verdades en la cara y no se veía capaz de verle la cara a Rachel y seguir aparentando algo que no era. Lo único en lo que se sentía bien fue en que nunca le mintió para quedar bien, puede que no le contara cosas de su vida pero tampoco le mintió. Aun así no podía seguir más con eso, pero tampoco podía decirle la verdad a Rachel, eso seria aun más humillante.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó con un pequeño cuerpo prácticamente sobre ella, sonrió aun dormida y prefirió seguir durmiendo pero luego sintió al cuerpo sobre ella moverse y sentarse en la cama aun con los ojos cerrados, sonriendo se hizo a dormida. Beth se restregó los ojos y bostezó antes de echarle un vistazo a su madre que seguía dormida, se le quedó viendo por un minuto y luego se acercó a ella para dejarle un beso en la frente y susurrarle un "te quiero" antes de levantarse y bajarse de la cama. Quinn sintió su corazón derretir, su hija eran tan hermosa.

**Q.- ¿Piensas abandonarme aquí? -** La pequeña se detuvo en la puerta y volteó a ver a su madre con los ojos muy abiertos.

**B.- No -** Agitó la cabeza y no tardó en correr hasta la cama y lanzarse encima de su madre haciéndola reír **- Buenos días, mami.**

**Q.- Bueno días, mi amor -** Le empezó hacer cosquillas **- Eso es por abandonarme sola en la cama.**

**Be.- No, mami, no - **Se retorcía mientras reía **- Quiero ir al baño yy... Oh.**

**Q.- ¿Qué pasa? -** Detuvo las cosquillas.

**Be.- Tengo muchas ganas de ir al baño y falta poco para que ocurra un accidente - **Quinn abrió mucho los ojos y rió.

**Q.- Ve al baño, te espero en la cocina -** Le dejó un beso en la mejilla y la pequeña se apresuró en ir al baño.

Quinn se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación tras su hija pero siguió derecho por el pasillo y se fue a la cocina donde se encontró con sus amigas preparando el desayuno.

**Q.- Buenos días -** Murmuró mientras se acercaba a la cafetera y servia una taza de café.

**Br.- Buenos días, Quinnie. Ya casi esta el desayuno -** Le dijo sonriente y Quinn solo hizo una mueca en forma de sonrisa.

**Q.- Muchas gracias Britt pero no tengo hambre - **Britt frunció el ceño e inclinó la cabeza viéndola. Quinn siempre despertaba hambrienta.

**B.- ¡Buenos días! -** Saludó a sus tías de un abrazo.

Quinn se sentó en una de las sillas del mesón de la cocina y tomaba su café tranquilamente hasta que Santana le puso un plato de huevos revueltos con tocino y tostadas, rápidamente la miró.

**S.- Te comes eso y sin quejas -** Quinn gruñó e hizo el plato a un lado pero su estomago también gruñó y no pudo negarse al olor del tocino.

**Be.- Lo mismo para mi -** Se sentó junto a su madre y la vio mientras sonreía, Quinn solo la despeinó un poco.

Santana le sirvió a Beth y luego junto con Britt se sentaron en las sillas restantes para desayunar, desayunaron en silencio, nadie decía nada aun cuando tenían muchas preguntas. Preguntas que Quinn no quería responder, no quería hablar sobre la noche anterior, no quería hablar sobre Rachel.

Beth terminó su desayuno rápidamente y miró a su madre que tenia la vista fija en la nada.

**Be.- Mami -** Quinn la miró y la pequeña levantó las cejas.

**Q.- ¿Qué pasa? -** Dio un último sorbo a su café ya frio.

**Be.- ¿Y? -** La miró insistente. Quinn sabía lo que estaba esperando la pequeña y a ella no se le podía negar.

**Q.- Me fue muy bien, la fiesta fue... Entretenida - **Dijo sin entrar en detalles. Beth sonrió alegre pero Brittany y Santana se vieron, algo no andaba bien.

**Be.- ¿Y Rachel se emocionó cuando te vio? -** Colocó los codos sobre la mesada y apoyó la barbilla en sus manitos mientras veía a su mamá expectante.

**Q.- Si, se emocionó mucho -** No pudo evitar sonreír al recordar la cara de la morena al verla.

**Be.- ¿Y qué más? -** Quinn levantó una ceja mirando a su hija pero esta la imitó y no pudo evitar soltar una risa.

**Q.- Bueno, me presentó a sus padres y a sus amigos, el doctor te manda saludos - **Beth sonrió **- Cenamos y luego bailamos y eso es todo - **Tomó el vaso de jugo que dejó su hija.

**Be.- ¿Y se besaron? -** Santana y Britt rieron al ver como su amiga se ahogaba con el jugo.

**Q.- Beth -** La miró sonrojada y la pequeña se encogió de hombros.

**Be.- En las películas las parejas se besan -** Quinn giró los ojos y se acercó a susurrarle algo a su hija en el oído haciendo que esta exclamara contenta **- ¡¿De verdad?! ¿Y te gusto? -** Quinn sonrió y volteó hacia otro lado **- No puedo esperar a que Rachel llame y me cuente todo. Ella no se guarda los detalles como tú -** Decía mientras se bajaba de la silla.

**Q.- Hey Beth, espera -** Se levantó y se acercó a ella **- Veras -** Le acomodó un poco el cabello **- Puede que Rachel no llame más -** Trató de ser lo más delicada posible pero al ver la cara de tristeza de su hija supo que no lo fue.

**Be.- ¿Por qué? ¿Se pelearon? - **Hizo un puchero y Quinn estaba segura que su hija tenia los ojos llorosos.

**Q.- Cariño -** se agachó frente a ella y la tomó de las manitas **- A veces ocurren algunos problemas y...**

**Be.- Entonces si se pelearon. ¿Qué paso?**

**Q.- No, no nos peleamos -** Suspiró **- Hay veces en que los adultos tienen sus diferencias ¿sabes?**

**Be.- ¿Entonces no serán como las tías Santana y Britt? -** Hizo un puchero al ver como su madre negaba **- Pero si se besaron y bailaron, y me dijiste que te gustó -** No lo entendía.

**Q.- Rachel y yo tuvimos algunas diferencias, cariño, cuando seas grande lo entenderás - **La pequeña asintió desanimada.

**Be.- Pero ella era mi amiga y me gusta hablar con ella. Yo quiero seguir hablando con ella - **Quinn miró fugazmente a sus amigas y regresó la mirada a su pequeña.

**Q.- Lo sé, mi amor, y lo siento -** La pequeña se pasó las manitos por los ojos y Quinn supo que iba a llorar.

**Be.- No es justo -** Hizo un puchero y se fue corriendo de la cocina.

**Q.- Beth -** La llamó pero la pequeña siguió su camino, suspirando se levantó y volteó a ver a sus amigas** - No pregunten.**

**S.- Oh, no -** Negó **- Ahora mismo te sientas aquí y respondes todas nuestras preguntas.**

* * *

><p>Rachel llegó a la cocina algo desanimada y se sirvió una taza de café bajo la atenta mirada de sus padres.<p>

**R.- Buenos días -** Murmuró entre dientes.

**H.- Quita esa cara -** Le dijo **- Era solo una chica -** Rachel dejó la taza de mala gana en la mesada y se disponía a salir de la cocina pero su padre Leroy se lo impidió.

**L.- No le hagas caso -** Le susurró mientras la abrazaba por los hombros **- Toma -** Le entregó la taza de café **- Kurt y Blaine vienen en camino, van a pasar por el desayuno.**

**R.- No quiero ver a nadie - **Gruñó.

**H.- Deja el drama -** Se quejó.

**L.- ¿Qué ocurrió, cariño? -** Preguntó suavemente -** Era una chica muy agradable.**

**R.- No lo sé, papi, todo iba tan bien pero después cambió. Ella dijo que lo nuestro no iba a funcionar pero no lo entiendo, no me miraba a los ojos y estoy segura que yo también le gusto como ella me gusta a mi - **Dijo rápidamente y Leroy asintió con el ceño fruncido.

**L.- ¿Hablaras con ella?**

**R.- Lo voy a intentar pero sé que no contestara mis llamadas -** Dijo desanimada.

**L.- ¿Por qué no vas a su casa?**

**R.- No sé donde vive... Y tampoco sé donde trabaja, por si lo preguntas. Solo tengo su número de teléfono y las veces que la he visto han sido en una tienda y en el parque.**

**L.- ¿Qué harás? -** Rachel se encogió de hombros.

**R.- Le seguiré insistiendo, la seguiré llamando. No lo sé, papi, yo solo quiero que me explique que sucedió -** Leroy la pegó más a él **- Yo pensé que con ella sería especial, sentía que era especial -** Se abrazó a su padre. Se sentía mal al recordar como Quinn le decía que lo suyo no podía funcionar, que nunca funcionaria.

**H.- Yo opino que lo mejor es dejar las cosas como están -** Rachel lo miró **- Digo, si ella no quiere estar contigo debe ser por algo. Hay muchas chicas en el mundo, Rachel, puedes tener a cualquier chica que quieras.**

**R.- ¿Entonces por qué no puedo tener a Quinn? -** Preguntó **- Si ella no hubiera querido estar conmigo entonces me hubiera rechazado desde un principio - **Leroy asintió.

**H.- ¿Y no lo hizo? Tú misma nos dijiste como ella te rechazó un par de veces.**

**R.- No me rechazó -** Dijo entre dientes **- Ella estaba indecisa, ella solo esta indecisa -** Terminó en un susurro.

Escucharon la puerta del departamento abrirse y cerrarse y segundos después dos chicos entraron a la cocina con varias bolsas de comida.

**K.- Buenos días -** Saludó dejando las bolsas sobre la mesada.

**R.- ¿Qué hacen aquí tan temprano? -** Ella se había retirado del hotel minutos después de que lo hizo Quinn pero sus padres y sus amigos se habían quedado hasta pasada la media noche.

**Bl.- Queríamos venir a ver como estabas - **La despeinó un poco y la morena gruñó.

**R.- Estoy bien, no necesito niñeros -** Se quejó sentándose en una banqueta y revisando las bolsas.

**K.- Trajimos ensalada de frutas y helado -** Trató de subirle el ánimo y la morena solo asintió **- Quita esa cara.**

**R.- ¿Qué cara quieres que ponga? - **Preguntó de mala gana **- Mí cita, la chica que me gusta, me dejo sola en medio de la calle sin darme explicaciones ni nada. No entiendo que cara se supone que debería poner -** Dijo seriamente y ninguno se atrevió a decir algo por los próximos cinco minutos. Solo sacaron la comida de las bolsas y se dispusieron a comer.

**Bl.- ¿Qué has sabido de ella? -** Se atrevió a preguntar e ignoró la cara de terror que pusieron los otro tres **- Algo debió haber ocurrido, yo volví del baño justo después de ella, salió toda nerviosa y muy asustada. Luego simplemente se fue -** Rachel frunció el ceño mientras asentía. ¿Qué demonios ocurrió?

**R.- No sé nada aun -** Dijo tranquilamente **- Siento que es algo temprano para llamarla, lo haré en mediodía aunque sé que no contestara pero nada pierdo con intentarlo -** Se encogió de hombros mientras comía.

**K.- ¿Qué harás si no te contesta?**

**R.- Buscare la manera de encontrarla - **Kurt asintió y guardaron silencio **- Oye, Kurt, tú conoces a mucha gente y sabes de la vida de todo el mundo...**

**K.- ¿Esa es una forma educada de decirme chismoso? -** Todos rieron incluida la morena.

**R.- No, solo que, no lo sé -** Se encogió de hombros **- Sé que New York es muy grande pero se dice que el mundo es un pañuelo y tú siempre te las arreglas para saber la vida de todo el mundo y...**

**K.- ¿Quieres que te averigüe la vida de Quinn Fabray? -** Adivinó.

**R.- ¿Lo harías? Quiero decir, no averiguarle la vida, al menos donde vive o donde trabaja.**

**K.- Puedo intentarlo, tengo un amigo que puede ayudarme -** Todos lo miraron raro **- Yo tengo mis contactos, déjenme en paz.**

**R.- Muchas gracias -** El chico asintió.

**H.- Aun no lo entiendo -** Todos lo miraron **- ¿Por qué insistes tanto con ella? ¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga otra chica? -** La morena suspiró levantándose.

**R.- De verdad que no tengo idea. Tú simplemente sabes cuando esa persona en especial -** Hizo una pausa **- Iré a correr un rato - **Dicho estoy salió de la cocina.

* * *

><p>Rachel la llamó esa tarde, y cada tarde por las siguientes dos semanas. Se estaba desesperando, quería hablar con ella, al menos escuchar su voz pero Quinn nunca le contestó. Tampoco había hablado con Beth, solo tuvo una oportunidad en que la pequeña contestó el teléfono de su madre pero solo pudo saludar rápidamente porque una voz al otro lado diciéndole a la pequeña que colgara le impidió iniciar una conversación o siquiera preguntarle sobre ellas, no podía negar que le hacían falta las conversaciones de una hora que tenían donde la pequeña le contaba como le iba en la escuela, sobre sus clases de deportes y de lo mucho que le gustaba el fútbol soccer, o simplemente sobre que películas o cosas le gustaban. Quería hablar con ella, con ambas. Quinn se había metido tanto en su sistema que no dejaba de pensar en ella, soñaba con ella, se imaginaba que estaría haciendo o donde estaría, a veces cuando salía a correr para calmar su cuerpo o a caminar, o incluso a hacer las compras, veía su rostro en otras personas. Se estaba volviendo loca y tenia que hacer algo al respecto, tenia que encontrarla o simplemente olvidarla.<p>

Quinn estaba igual que la morena, no sabía que hacer. Cada día le llegaban los mensajes y llamadas de la morena y cada minuto que pasaba se sentía peor al no contestarle o al ignorarle los mensajes de textos, incluso ya sabía cuando sonaba su teléfono por la morena. Siempre le llegaba un mensaje de buenos días, la morena llamaba durante el almuerzo, luego a las tres de la tarde le llegaba otro mensaje preguntándole como le iba en el día y que si podía darle un minuto de su tiempo, ese mensaje llegaba seguido de una llamada y más tarde entres las siete y ocho de la noche llegaban las ultimas llamadas seguidas de un mensaje de buenas noches. Se sentía realmente mal pero creía que lo que hacía estaba bien, Rachel y ella eran muy diferentes, lo que fuera que quisieran intentar nunca llegaría a nada y al final ambas terminarían con el corazón roto y heridas. Ella tenía que protegerse, proteger a Beth y, por una extraña razón, sentía que tenía que proteger a Rachel, su vida no era fácil y tener a la morena en ella podía ser incluso peor. Sería lo mejor para ambas. Ella fue una idiota en aceptar esa cita y no poner distancia desde un principio, y por eso mismo iba a hacerlo ahora. ¿Por qué no le contestaba las llamadas ni los mensajes? Simple, la morena en poco tiempo se había metido tanto en su mente que si llegara a hablar con ella, lo muros de defensa que estaba construyendo caerían uno a uno por cada cosa que dijera la otra chica. Y simplemente no podía permitir eso, tenia que olvidarla. Cosa que sera todo un reto si en cada momento sus amigas no paraban de decirle lo estúpida que era por la decisión que estaba tomando, o escuchando a su hija decir que extrañaba hablar con la morena y en cada oportunidad que tenía no dejaba de hablar de ella.

**Q.- Buenos días, Mike -** Saludó mientras rodeaba la barra de aquella cafetería donde trabajaba.

**M.- ¿Un día agitado, eh? -** Quinn asintió mientras se quitaba su chaqueta

**Q.- ¿Mucho trabajo por aquí?**

**M.- No mucho pero hoy tengo que dejarte sola por unas horas -** Quinn lo miró sin entender **- Tengo una entrevista de trabajo -** La rubia asintió.

Cuando le dieron el trabajo Mike fue quien le dio el recorrido y le explicó todo, el chico era muy agradable y amable pero él mismo decía que no pensaba quedarse allí por más tiempo, él estaba pagando la universidad y quería encontrar algún mejor trabajo. Quinn pensó por unos segundos, tal vez algún día debería hacer lo mismo, buscar algún otro trabajo, aunque sin estudios no podía hacer mucho. Mientras Beth estaba creciendo la gente siempre le decía que retomara sus estudios pero ella no tenia tiempo para eso, tenía una hija que mantener y cuidar.

Se colocó su habitual delantal negro en la cintura y con su libreta y lápiz en mano comenzó su trabajo, Mike se hacía cargo de la barra, más que todo en servir café, atender a clientes que desayunaban solitariamente en la barra y de darle los pedidos al cocinero, mientras ella se ocupaba de las mesas del lado derecho del local, y ayudaba a Mike con la maquina de café, y Jessica, otra camarera, se ocupaba del lado izquierdo. No podía quejarse, un trabajo era un trabajo y allí había logrado sentirse cómoda.

* * *

><p>Rachel llegó esa mañana a la academia acompañada de Kurt, al entrar al lugar podía escuchar el bullicio de los chicos subiendo y bajando escalera o corriendo por los pasillos, cada salón estaba insonorizado pero aun así podía escucharse a los lejos y suavemente los instrumentos musicales y las pistas de las clases de baile. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor mientras sonreía y suspiró, amaba ese lugar. Subió a su oficina seguida de su mejor amigo y vio como el chico se lanzaba en el sillón que estaba en aquel lugar. Rachel amaba su academia, cuando estaba en la secundaria fue parte de club Glee y desde pequeña tuvo esa fascinación por la música y la actuación gracias a sus padres. Ella intentó seguir sus sueños de ser actriz, al igual que su mejor amigo, pero las cosas con el pasar de los años cambiaron y no pudo seguir haciéndolo, por eso, saber que esa pasión que ella tenia por la música le llegara a cualquiera de los niños que estudiaba en esa academia le hacía feliz. Ella no solo era la dueña del lugar, también daba clases de canto y de piano, amaba lo que hacía y lo amaba aun más cuando escuchaba a los niños cantar y aprender.<p>

**K.- ¿En que piensas? -** Preguntó el ver como su amiga llevaba un rato sentada sin hablar.

**R.- Cosas -** Le restó importancia **- Tengo que dar clases esta tarde y buscar un profesor de baile.**

**K.- ¿Qué sucedió con Daniel?**

**R.- Se fue el mes pasado a escalar y no terminó muy bien -** Hizo una mueca y Kurt también **- Tengo que encontrar a alguien rápido, hace un par de semanas puse un anuncio en la página web y en el periódico pero nada de nada. No puedo unir la clase a otra porque no tienen en mismo nivel y las niñas son algo más pequeñas, simplemente no seria apropiado retrasar a las más grandes por las chicas pero tampoco puedo permitir que ellas pierdan clases y la academia pierda estudiantes -** Kurt asintió a todo lo que decía la morena. Su amiga realmente se preocupaba por ese lugar y por el bienestar y aprendizaje de cada niño.

**K.- Entiendo, de cualquiera que sepa te lo diré - **Rachel asintió **- ¿Y como va con el hotel?**

**R.- Todo esta perfecto, tuvo un recibimiento increíble, tú mismo leíste las noticias -** El chico asintió, aun recuerda lo emocionada que estuvo su amiga al leer el reportaje en el periódico sobre el hotel. Pero también recuerda como su emoción cayó cuando había visto en el recuadro de abajo una foto de ella en la pista de baile junto a Quinn mientras se besaban y con la frase "¿El nuevo amor de Rachel Berry?"

**K.- ¿Qué hay de...? -** Levanto las cejas.

**R.- Nada, Kurt -** Hizo una mueca y fingió acomodar algunos papeles y partituras sobre su escritorio.

**K.- Te juro que lo intente todo, Rachel, pero no encontré nada -** Él estuvo una semana buscando información sobre Quinn Fabray pero no había encontrado mucho, solo en Internet encontró una cuenta de Facebook que tenia meses sin usar y varias fotos en diferentes años de una joven rubia vestida con su uniforme de porrista mientras levantaba un trofeo. Fotos que Rachel había guardado y que eran su perdición, ver a la rubia con esas diminutas faldas y ver sus piernas y... Si, eran su perdición y solo eran unas fotos.

**R.- Todo esta bien, Kurt, no pasa nada -** Le sonrió pero esa sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos y el chico lo notó.

**K.- ¿Qué te parece si tú y yo volvemos a esos tiempos de NYADA y Vogue donde compartíamos un feo departamento y solo éramos unos jóvenes ilusos que no querían ayuda de sus padre y no sabían que hacer con su vida y desayunamos los mejores panqueques de todo New York?**

Rachel sonrió al recordar esos años cuando estaba recién graduada de la secundaria y había llegado con su mejor amigo a New York para alcanzar sus sueños. Ella estudiando artes dramáticas en NYADA y Kurt buscaba ingresar en cada postulación mientras trabajaba para

**R.- ¿Ed's?**

**K.- Ed's -** Asintió. Era una cafetería en el centro de la ciudad que habían descubierto en su primera semana allí hace más de cinco años, su tradición siempre era desayunar todos los lunes y viernes en el lugar..

Media hora después ambos entraron a la cafetería riendo, bueno, Kurt reía y Rachel solo hacia pucheros. Rachel había visto a una chica rubia cuando se bajaron del automóvil y la morena se asustó al ver el parecido que tenia aquella chica con Kitty Wilde por lo que prácticamente corrió por la calle seguido de su amiga mientras "escapaba" de la chica.

Se sentaron en una mesa y la morena apoyó sus brazos en la mesa mientras escondía la cabeza en ellos y reía por las burlas de su amigo.

**K.- Casi te llevas a la pobre anciana por el camino -** La morena rió.

**R.- Te odio, y odio a Kitty Wilde por acosarme tanto. Ya hasta la veo en todos lados -** Dijo levantando la mirada pero luego de ver a su amigo volvió a esconderse.

* * *

><p>Mike se había ido hace más de media hora y el lugar estaba repleto de personas, ella y Jessica no paraba de moverse de un lado al otro y lo único que agradecía era que James, el chico de la caja registradora, las ayudaba un poco atendiendo la barra en lo que podía pero ella igual tenía que atender en la barra y servir café ya que sus compañeros le tenían miedo a la maquina. Ella estaba saliendo de la cocina con algunos pedidos cuando Jessica le dice que se haga cargo de la mesa 8 a la izquierda porque ella lo estaba haciendo con algunas de la derecha, prácticamente habían cambiado todo. Ella asintió y dejó los pedidos en la mesa correspondiente para luego girarse a la otra mesa pero la sangre abandonó su rostro al ver quien estaba en aquella mesa. Podía ver al chico riéndose de una chica, la chica estaba de espalda a ella pero aun así estaba segura que era ella.<p>

¿De todos los lugares en New York tenían que estar allí?

¿Qué era? ¿Casualidad? ¿Destino?

¡Tenía que ser una jodida broma!

Quinn buscó a su compañera desesperadamente y se acercó a ella.

**Q.- Atiende la mesa ocho -** Le dijo mientras la ayudaba a recoger una mesa.

**J.- Tengo que entregar dos pedidos, hazlo por mi -** Quinn se mordió el labio.

**Q.- Pero es tu lado.**

**J.- ¿Y acaso no te das cuenta que estoy atendiendo tu lado? -** Quinn suspiró **- ¿Qué sucede?**

**Q.- Es solo que... -** Hizo una pausa y sonó una campana desde la cocina indicando que ya estaba el pedido.

**J.- No te tardes -** Dijo antes de irse por el pedido.

Quinn la vio irse y desde el otro lado del lugar vio a Kurt mirando a los lado como buscando algún camarero. Suspiró, tenia que hacerlo, ella podía hacerlo. Tenía que hacerle frente a todo en la vida y esto no era la excepción, no tenía que avergonzarse de quien era o de lo que hacia para vivir, y tal vez esto sería lo mejor, por eso mismo se acomodó su camisa y delantal y con la cara en alto caminó rumbo a la mesa. Cuando se estaba acercando y vio la cara de sorpresa y confusión de Kurt sus piernas le temblaron y le amenazaron con derrumbarse, quería darse la vuelta, aun con la mirada de chico en ella se detuvo frente a la mesa y evitó mirar a la chica que estaba escondida entre sus brazos.

**Q.- Buenos días ¿qué les sirvo? -** Preguntó lo más segura que pudo sin despegar la vista de la pequeña libreta que tenía entre sus manos.

Rachel al escuchar aquella voz levantó la cabeza rápidamente topándose con la chica más hermosa que habían visto sus ojos, allí estaba, frente a ella, no sabia si era suerte o qué era pero allí estaba y no pudo evitar emocionarse, su respiración se volvió algo pesada y sintió un nudo en su estomago pero no podía articular alguna palabra, se había sorprendido.

**R.- ¿Quinn? -** Preguntó mientras se levantaba pero la rubia tragó grueso mientras retrocedía un paso aun sin verla.

**K.- ¿Trabajas aquí? -** Preguntó sorprendido. Él pensaba que trabaja en otra cosa pero nunca se le ocurrió que podría ser una simple camarera.

**Q.- ¿Qué les sirvo? -** Preguntó nuevamente pero su voz estaba algo entrecortada. Rachel lo notó, pudo notar la incomodidad en la rubia.

**R.- Bueno, nosotros -** Miró a su amigo mientras se sentaba nuevamente.

**K.- Panqueques**

**R.- ¡Eso! Si, panqueques -** Quinn asintió mientras anotaba.

**Q.- ¿Miel, chocolate, frutas o algo? -** Miró a los lados pero en ningún momento a la mesa.

**- Miel y frutas -** Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

**Q.- ¿Algo más? -** Quería alejarse de allí casi desesperadamente.

**R.- Un café para él y jugo de naranja para mí -** La rubia asintió.

**Q.- Vuelvo en unos minutos -** Dicho esto se alejó de allí.

Caminó rápidamente a la cocina y luego de dejarle el pedido al cocinero se recostó en una pared suspirando, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, se sentía muy avergonzada y no podía siquiera verlos a la cara, ella podía notar como la morena buscaba su mirada y por más que deseaba mirarla no podía. Se pasó las manos por el rostro y salió rumbo a la barra.

Desde que escuchó su voz y la vio allí, Rachel no le quitaba la mirada de encima, simplemente no podía. Sentía su corazón golpear con fuerza en su pecho mientras la veía caminar entre las mesas, como atendía a los clientes e incluso hasta cuando servía café. Era hermosa y no podía quitarle la vista de encima.

**K.- No puedo creer que trabaje aquí -** Murmuró en voz baja y la morena dejó de ver a la rubia para voltear a ver a su amiga.

**R.- ¿Qué tiene de malo?**

**K.- No, nada, solo que nunca imagine que trabajara aquí - **Hizo una pausa **- Digo, la primera vez que la viste fue en una tienda comprando vestidos, Rachel, y dudo mucho que con lo que gane aquí pueda pagar vestidos en esa tienda - **Rachel seguía sin entender **- Pensé que ella trabaja en otra cosa, que ganaba mejor, que tenia dinero - **Sin duda había buscado sobre Quinn Fabray en el lugar equivocado.

La morena resopló y siguió en su tarea de ver a la rubia, a ella nunca se le pasó por la mente cuanto dinero tuviera Quinn en su cuenta bancaria, de qué trabaja o que hacía para ganar dinero, o si podía pagar vestidos costoso o no, eso ni siquiera le importaba. Quinn la había hipnotizado con su belleza y la había conquistado por su forma de ser y por lo que le hacía sentir cuando estaba junto a ella. Y para ella el resto simplemente no era importante.

Un rato después Quinn se acercó nuevamente a ellos con una bandeja y su pedido, Rachel veía con una sonrisa como la rubia colocaba nerviosamente los platos sobre la mesa.

**Q.- Que lo disfruten -** Dijo a la vez que se colocaba la bandeja bajo el brazo.

**- Gracias -** Dijeron el unisonó y Kurt atacó de una vez su plato.

Quinn asintió y se permitió de ver a la morena, morena que no dejaba de mirarla y en ese instante se arrepintió de posar sus ojos ellas. Apretó los labios y se dispuso a irse pero apenas dio un paso cuando una mano cubriendo a la suya la hizo detenerse. Suspiró al sentir la calidez de la otra mano y volteó a ver a la morena que la veía con una mirada de suplica, agitó la cabeza negando y se soltó delicadamente del agarre antes de retomar su camino.

* * *

><p>Mike llegó justo a tiempo cuando Quinn estaba terminando su turno y la rubia agradeció al cielo, tenía que ir por su hija a la escuela y como era viernes tenía que llevar a su pequeña al parque y luego a comer pizza. Se quitó el delantal y fue un segundo al baño para empleados para retocarse un poco, tomó su bolso, su chaqueta y salió del lugar despidiéndose de sus compañeros. Al salir del local se vio rodeada del bullicio de la ciudad y a la gente caminando de un lado a otro, acomodó su chaqueta en su brazo y comenzó a caminar. No había caminado ni diez pasos cuando sintió a alguien tomarla del brazo, algo alarmada volteó a ver y se encontró con unos ojos marrones y una sonrisa que la volvían loca.<p>

**Q.- Rachel -** Susurró.

En ese momento supo que no tenía que confiar cuando horas más temprano la morena y su amigo habían desayunado, pagado y salido del lugar sin algún problema y sin decirle nada. Sabía que Rachel quería hablar con ella y que no desaprovecharía la oportunidad ahora que sabía donde trabajaba.

**R.- Hola -** La rubia no respondió **- ¿Podemos hablar?**

**Q.- Lo siento, tengo cosas que hacer -** Se soltó y siguió su camino pero la morena la siguió.

**R.- Quinn, por favor -** Se le atravesó en el camino y la rubia suspiró frustrada. Estaban en medio de la acera y las personas caminaban a su alrededor y las empujaban, Rachel agarró a Quinn del brazo y la jaló hasta un callejón que estaba a unos pasos de allí.

**Q.- Rachel, tengo que irme -** Trató de apartarse pero la morena se le metía en el camino.

**R.- Solo dame un minuto, solo quiero un minuto - **La rubia la miró a los ojos y negó **- Por favor.**

**Q.- Este no es un lugar para hablar -** Hizo otro intento de irse pero la morena la agarró por la cintura para que no se marchara.

**R.- Entonces ven conmigo -** Susurró cerca de su rostro y Quinn bajó la mirada a sus labios haciendo sonreír a la morena que lo notó **- Llevo dos semanas buscándote como loca, llamándote, mandándote mensajes, por favor ven conmigo y hablemos.**

**Q.- Yo... Tengo que irme -** Volvió a mirar sus labios.

**R.- Dime que quieres besarme tanto como yo quiero besarte -** La rubia tragó grueso y levantó la mirada a sus ojos.

**Q.- No puedo hacer esto -** Le suplicó con la mirada que la dejara ir y la morena negó **- ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué no otra chica? Tú puedes estar con quien quieras.**

**R.- ¿Nunca has sentido cuando una persona es especial para ti? - **Preguntó en un susurro **- Que sientes que puede cambiar y darle emoción a tu vida. Que sientes que esa persona es la indicada para ti y que es lo que siempre has estado esperando. Cuando te vi en aquella tienda, Quinn, no podía dejar de mirarte y de pensar que eras la mujer más hermosa que había visto en mi vida y quería tenerte en ella, quiero tenerte en mi vida. Tal vez pueda estar con cualquier otra chica pero por alguna extraña razón me siento conectada a ti y que me alejes solo me hace querer estar contigo, yo quiero estar contigo - **Confesó **- Te lo dije una vez y te digo ahora, sé que tú puedes estar con alguien mucho mejor que yo, pero yo moriría por siquiera intentar ser esa persona - **La rubia negó **- ¿Por qué no?**

**Q.- Tú eres quien puede estar con alguien mejor que yo, Rachel -** La morena negó y bufó evitando reír.

**R.- ¿Puede haber alguien mejor que tú?**

**Q.- Tú no me conoces - **Bajó la mirada y la morena tomándola de la barbilla hizo que la mirara.

**R.- Entonces déjame conocerte -** La rubia no respondió **- Al menos hablemos y dime que ocurrió en la fiesta porque por más que piense y trate de buscar algo malo que haya hecho, no encuentro nada. Solo quiero saber que ocurrió - **Quinn guardó silencio mirándola a los ojos y luego bajó la mirada mordiéndose el labio **- ¿Vas a hablar conmigo?**

* * *

><p>Sé que es domingo, sé que se tenia que actualizar ayer pero ha sido culpa de FF, no dejaba conectarme y aun no sé que ocurría pero ya veo que todo sigue normal. Gracias por sus reviews.<p>

Taraan! Nuestra Rachel no se da por vencida. Lo sé, Kitty es una perra. Me gusto mucho su idea de que Rachel buscara ayuda en Beth pero el cap ya estaba escrito y no quería cambiarlo toodo. ¿Ustedes creen en las casualidades? ¿O prefieren el destino? Igual la morena siempre tendrá a Beth para ayudarla en cosas más adelante. Gracias por leer y lo siento si hay algún error ortográfico.

Nos leemos la próxima.


	11. Chapter 11

**Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

Beth atravesó las puertas de la escuela con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, era viernes y su madre la llevaría al parque y luego por pizza como lo hacían todos los viernes. Buscó a su madre con la mirada y la vio haciéndole señas a lo lejos, su sonrisa creció aun más al ver quien la acompañaba.

Quinn había aceptado hablar con Rachel pero cuando le dijo que la llamaría otro día para hablar, la morena negó rotundamente, no quería que se le escapara de nuevo y cuando le dijo que tenía que ir por Beth a la escuela la morena le insistió en ir juntas porque ella quería ver a la pequeña. Y ahora ahí estaban, frente a la escuela de Beth y viendo como la pequeña se acercaba a ellas corriendo, sonriendo esperó que un cuerpo chocara contra el suyo pero su sonrisa se borró y abrió la boca con sorpresa al ver como la pequeña fue directo a abrazar a Rachel.

**R.- Hey, pequeña -** La alzó en brazos mientras reían** - ¿Cómo estas? **

**Be.- Bien - **Sonrió **- Te extrañe, extrañe hablar contigo -** Confesó avergonzada **- Yo quería hablar contigo pero mamá no me dejaba - **Ambas miraron a Quinn y esta las veía con el ceño fruncido** - Mami.**

**Q.- Hola, Bethany, ¿cómo estuvo tu día? El mío estuvo muy bien, gracias, yo también te amo -** Dijo irónicamente y la pequeña inclino la cabeza a un lado viéndola.

**Be.- ¿Me bajas? -** Le preguntó a la morena que asintió haciendo lo que le pidió y la pequeña se acercó a su madre pero esta la ignoraba **- Mami.**

**Q.- Tenemos que irnos -** Dijo mientras intentaba ignorar a su hija.

**Be.- ¿Vamos a parque?**

**Q.- Hoy no - **La morena se aguantó para no reír por la actitud fingida de la rubia.

**Be.- Pe... Pero...**

**Q.- Dile a Rachel que te lleve -** Dijo mirando hacia los lados.

**Be.- ¿Rachel, me llevas al parque? **

**R.- Claro, vamos -** Le extendió la mano y la pequeña se alejó de su madre para ir junto a la morena.

**Be.- Chao mami, Rachel me llevara al parque - **Rachel sonrió por la cara de Quinn.

**Q.- No puedo creerlo -** Dio un pisotón y la morena volteó a verla mientras reía **- ¿Me estas cambiando por ella? - **La pequeña miró a Rachel y luego a su madre negando.

**R.- ¿Celosa? - **La rubia levantó una ceja y ella sonrió.

**Q.- Primero me ignoras por ella -** Le dijo a la pequeña **- Y ahora te vas a al parque con ella y me sigues ignorando.**

**Be.- Pero tú dijiste que... -** No entendía.

**Q.- No me saludaste - **Hizo el mejor puchero que pudo.

Beth miró a la morena y luego soltó su mano para acercarse a su madre. Quinn sonrió cuando sintió unos pequeños bracitos rodear su cintura, la acarició el cabello y la pequeña levantó la mirada.

**B.- Hola, mami -** Sonrió.

**Q.- Hola, mi amor -** Levantó la mirada para ver a la morena y esta las veía sonriendo.

**B.- ¿Ahora si vamos al parque? - **Preguntó separándose y la rubia mayor giró los ojos.

**Q.- Claro - **La pequeña sonrió emocionada y se acercó a la morena de nuevo.

Quinn hizo un ademan para tomar la mochila de su hija pero Rachel se le adelantó y se la guindó en el hombro mientras caminaban a su auto, abrió la puerta de atrás para que la pequeña se montara y cuando esta lo hizo le pasó el bolso y cerró la puerta para luego abrírsela a Quinn. La rubia murmuró un suave "gracias" y ella rodeó el auto para subirse a su asiento y partir.

El parque no quedaba muy lejos de la escuela de Beth y cuando se bajaron del auto la pequeña no tardo en tomar la mano de Rachel, Quinn había fruncido el ceño pero se le borró al instante que sintió la otra mano de Beth en la suya, la pequeña tenia a las adultas a cada lado y entraron al parque así. Quinn había notado la mirada de interés de Rachel en el agarre de las manos de Beth y la sonrisa que tenía en los labios.

Quinn llevaba casi media hora viendo a su hija jugar con Rachel, a la morena no le había molestado quitarse la chaqueta y remangarse la camisa para correr detrás de su hija, correteaban por todo el parque y ayudaba a Beth a subirse a los juegos y la veía jugar. Quinn no pudo evitar sonreír, era escenas muy lindas y sus estomago se revolvió cuando pensó por un segundo que sería muy lindo ver escenas así por mucho tiempo, y cuando Rachel volteaba a verla y sonreía como si fuera el día más feliz de su vida esa idea seguía repitiéndose. Todo era tan bonito para ser real pero sabía que tarde o temprano tenía que hablar con la morena y entonces esas imágenes se veía muy difíciles de cumplir. Se sintió nerviosa cuando la vio caminar hacia ella mientras le sonreía con esa hermosa sonrisa que le quitaba el aliento.

**Q.- Estas algo sucia -** Dijo cuando la morena se sentó a su lado.

**R.- Creo que me Beth me hizo rodar por el césped-** Quinn soltó una risita mientras le quitaba una hoja seca del cabello. Ella había visto como Beth tumbaba a la morena en el césped y se subía encima, por un segundo pensó en regañarla porque se estaban ensuciando pero se le hacía muy difícil romperles la diversión **- Esta camisa ya no tiene arreglo - **Dijo señalando su camisa blanca que tenia manchones de suciedad y pasto.

**Q.- No tenias que jugar así con ella -** La morena negó.

**R.- No hay ningún problema, me encanta jugar con ella.**

**Q.- Es la primera vez que juegas con ella -** Sonrió divertida.

**R.- Y me encantó -** Le guiño haciéndola reír y guardaron silencio. Tenían la mirada al frente y veían como Beth jugaba con un grupo de niños **- ¿Sigues pensando lo mismo? -** Rompió el silencio y Quinn volteó a verla.

**Q.- ¿Sobre qué? -** Frunció el ceño.

**R.- Sobre lo nuestro, lo que dijiste aquella noche. Que lo nuestro nunca podría funcionar -** Volteó a verla **- ¿Sigues pensándolo? -** Quinn se removió incómodamente en su asiento y alejándose de la morena un poco.

**Q.- Rachel, yo lo siento mucho -** Dijo honestamente **- Eres una chica increíble pero yo no soy la indicada para ti.**

**R.- ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿No crees que es mi trabajo decidir si eres o no la indicada?** - Quinn suspiró.

**Q.- Tú no me conoces... Déjame terminar -** Levantó la mano al notar que la morena quería hablar** - Yo no soy quien crees. Tú me gustas, y mucho, pero cualquier cosa que intentemos no funcionaria.**

**R.- ¿Cómo estas tan segura? -** Quinn giró los ojos **- Si no te conozco es porque tú no me permites conocerte. Te conté cosas sobre mí pero tú no mencionaste mucho sobre ti. ¿Quieres saber quien creo que eres? - **No la dejó responder **- Creo que eres una hermosa e increíble mujer que con una mirada puede tenerme a sus pies, una increíble madre que hace cualquier cosa por su hija -** Voltearon a ver a Beth - **la forma en que me siento cuando estoy a tu lado es lo mejor que he sentido en mucho tiempo y lo poco que sé de ti y tu manera de ser me encanta, tú me encantas. **_Incluso siento ya estoy empezando a quererte_** - **Pensó mirándola fijamente.

Quinn la miró fijamente y suspiró, Rachel se lo ponía tan difícil, sentía que se derretía por cada palabra que decía la morena, era como si cada vez que ella quería marcar distancia la morena reducía esa distancia más y más. Rachel era una persona increíble que quería ser parte de su vida y ella no estaba siendo del todo honesta.

**Q.- Cuando me invitaste a la fiesta no pude evitar sentirme nerviosa y muy asustada -** Dijo después de un rato en silencio **- No quería ir porque sentía que no encajaba en ese mundo, Rachel -** La morena asintió para que continuara **- Y cuando llegue al hotel y ver a toda esa gente confirme que no encajaba en ese mundo, me sentía tan fuera de lugar en esa fiesta como no tienes idea, luego tú llegaste y me hiciste sentir cómoda, me hiciste sentir que encajaba y que de verdad podría funcionar. Pero después resultaste ser dueña del hotel y mis miedos volvieron -** Hizo una pausa **- Trate de olvidarme de todo eso, quería concentrarme en ti y en la manera en la que me hacías sentir. No me había sentido así en mucho tiempo. Rachel, cada vez que me mirabas sentía que era la chica más hermosa del lugar, nunca había sentido que alguien tuviera ojos solo para mi hasta que te conocí -** Terminó en un susurro. La idea era sacarse todo de adentro y ser honesta.

**R.- ¿Entonces que cambió? -** Ella seguía sin entender que había cambiado aquella noche para que ella se hubiera ido de esa manera.

**Q.- Yo... -** suspiró **- Fui al baño y hable por teléfono con Santana...**

**R.- Tu amiga -** Quinn asintió.

**Q.- Yo quería salir corriendo de aquel lugar pero Santana me convenció de que no lo hiciera, ella me subió mucho el animo pero cuando salí estaba esta chica -** La morena frunció el ceño mientras la escuchaba atentamente **- Ella había escuchado mi conversación y cuando me vio me dijo tantas cosa y me hizo darme cuenta de la verdad, Rachel.**

**R.- ¿Qué te dijo? - **La rubia guardo silencio **- ¿Qué te dijo? -** Insistió.

**Q.- Dijo que yo nunca encajaría en ese lugar por mucho que lo intentara, que no entendía que habías visto en mi y que solo me querías para llevarme a la cama - **La morena abrió los ojos como platos y su respiración se puso irregular** - Ella dijo que yo nunca estaría a tu altura y que tú nunca saldrías con alguien como yo - **Quinn pudo notar la rabia en los ojos de Rachel.

**R.- ¿Eso es todo? -** Preguntó entre dientes pero la rubia no respondió **- Quinn...**

**Q.- Mira, Rachel -** Respiró profundo **- Yo no soy precisamente millonaria -** La morena la miró sin entender a que venia eso al tema **- Yo no podía pagar ni el vestido más barato de aquella tienda donde no conocimos, bueno, ya viste donde trabajo...**

**R.- No entiendo que tiene que ver, el dinero que tengas o donde trabajes no es importante -** Aclaró y la rubia no pudo evitar sentir un pequeño alivio en su pecho.

**Q.- Aquella chica prácticamente me acusó de estar contigo por tu dinero -** Dijo rápidamente y la morena frunció el ceño. Quinn retiró la mirada y clavó la vista en su hija, ella estaba felizmente corriendo de un lado a otro con los demás niños, vio la hora y pensó que ya era hora de irse.

**R.- Quinn...**

**Q.- Escucha, yo nunca me acerque a ti por tu dinero...**

**R.- Quinn...**

**Q.- En realidad yo no lo sabia, lo sospechaba y era por eso que no quería salir contigo, yo no te busque por tu dinero, lo juro por Beth que es lo más importante en mi vida -** Aclaró **- Si sabia que cuando supieras que era un pobretona que apenas le alcanza el dinero para vi...**

**R.- ¿Podrías cerrar esa hermosa boca? -** Preguntó tranquilamente y la rubia bajó la mirada algo sonrojada.

**Q.- Lo siento -** Murmuró.

**R.- Te creo -** La rubia la miró **- Sé que no saliste conmigo por dinero. Y quiero aclararte algo, Quinn, el dinero que tengas, seas millonaria o no, y donde trabajes para ganarte la vida no es importante para mi, ¿entendido? -** La rubia asintió no muy segura.

**Q.- ¿Entonces por qué pareces estar enojada? **

**R.- Estoy enojada, pero no contigo -** Aclaró **- Estoy enojada con la persona que te dijo todas esas cosas, nadie tiene derecho a decirte esas cosas. Tienes que saber que mi intención no era llevarte a la cama esa noche, yo solo quería disfrutar de la fiesta contigo - **Quinn asintió.

**Q.- Esta bien -** Le sonrió tranquilizándola.

**R.- ¿Quien fue la que te dijo todo eso? **

**Q.- No lo sé, fue una chica rubia que dijo ser tu amiga - **Rachel asintió, el rostro de alguien apareció en su mente casi al instante pero no estaba segura.

**R.- Escucha, Quinn -** Se acercó más a ella y la tomó de la mano **- Quiero me hagas un enorme favor -** La rubia asintió **- Quiero que te olvides de todo lo que te dijo esa chica, de todo. Lo que dijo ella no es lo que yo pienso de ti y lo sabes muy bien -** Quinn intentó soltar su mano pero la morena lo impidió **- Y tampoco quiero que todo lo que te dijo te de otra imagen de mi. **

**Q.- Todo lo que dijo ella es verdad...**

**R.- No, no lo es...**

**Q.- Si lo es -** Insistió **- Yo vi a todas esas personas, todas elegantes y estiradas. Ese es tu mundo, no el mío -** La morena resopló.

**R.- ¿Es eso lo que te preocupa? -** Sonrió **- Quinn, tú dices que yo no te conozco pero tú tampoco sabes todo sobre mí. Empecemos de nuevo.**

**Q.- ¿Empezar de nuevo?**

**R.- Si, mira - **Se acercó un poco más sin soltar su mano **- Olvidémonos de esa noche, de esa fiesta, olvidemos todo eso. Empecemos de nuevo, tú y yo. Aunque será algo difícil empezar de nuevo si ya hasta nos hemos besado y...- **Divagó un poco y la rubia la golpeó en el brazo.

**Q.- ¿Empezar en que sentido? ¿Tipo: hola, soy Quinn Fabray? -** Estiró su mano bromeando pero no esperó que la morena se la correspondiera.

**R.- Rachel Berry -** Sonrió divertida.

**Q.- Idiota -** Trató de soltarse y la morena la jaló hasta que su rostro estuvo muy cerca del otro. Quinn cerró los ojos esperando un beso pero lo que sintió fue una mejilla rozar suavemente la suya y luego un tierno beso allí mismo.

**R.- Ahora -** Dijo separándose y sonriéndole **- Quiero que me digas cuando te sientas incomoda, por favor ya no huyas cuando algo no te guste. No quiero seguir corriendo cada vez que te escapas. Quiero que confíes en mi y me digas las cosas que no te gustan, cuando te sientas mal o estés asustada, solo háblalo conmigo, ¿esta bien? - **Quinn inclinó un poco la cabeza.

**Q.- ¿Por qué estas tan segura que seguiremos saliendo? - **Pregunto divertida.

**R.- Porque no te voy a dejar ir tan fácil - **Dijo seriamente pero luego sonrió** - Y ahora menos que sé que también te gusto. Por favor dame una oportunidad - **Hizo un gracioso puchero. Quinn bajo la mirada riendo y luego asintió tímidamente **- Entonces… Hoy es viernes de pizza, según Beth -** Cambió de tema **- Yo le prometí a una pequeña rubia que cuando me uniera a sus viernes de pizza la llevaría a comer la mejor pizza de la ciudad.**

**Q.- No tienes que hac...**

**R.- Quiero hacerlo - **La interrumpió y Quinn no se negó **- Es hora de ir por esa niña antes de que se ensucie más - **Se levantó sin soltar el agarre de sus manos y jaló la rubia levantándola.

**Q.- Dudo mucho que logre ensuciarse más -** Dijo al ver de lejos el estado de su hija.

Rachel comenzó a caminar rumbo a Beth aun agarrada de la mano de Quinn pero la rubia se detuvo y la jaló haciendo que se volteara y cuando estuvo cerca la besó en los labios. Fue algo rápido, Rachel no reaccionó por un instante pero cuando lo hizo y fue a intensificar el beso la rubia se separó sonriendo divertida.

**Q.- ¡Beth, nos vamos! -** Le guiñó a la morena y se alejó de ella dejándola como tonta.

Rachel solo se quedó mirando la espalda de Quinn, y un poco más abajo también. Sacudió la cabeza sonriendo y fue a unirse a las rubias.


	12. Chapter 12

**Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

**Be.- ¿Entonces ya no tienen diferencias? -** Preguntó de la nada y ambas adultas se miraron.

Luego del parque la morena tomó rumbo a un pequeño restaurante mientras contaba como lo descubrió y hablaba sobre sus diferentes pizzas y platos. Estaban en su mesa esperando ser atendidas ya que el lugar estaba algo concurrido y los meseros ocupados.

**R.- ¿Diferencias? -** Preguntó sin dejar de ver a Quinn que se encogió de hombros.

**Be.- Mamá dijo que se pelearon porque habían tenido diferencias de adultos que no entendí muy bien -** Frunció levemente el ceño clavando la mirada en el mantel.

**R.- ¿De verdad? - **La rubia mayor negó mientras la más pequeña asintió **- Tu mamá y yo estamos muy bien, Beth, ya arreglamos nuestras diferencias -** Le dijo a la pequeña que buscó rápidamente la confirmación de su madre, la cual inmediatamente asintió.

**Be.- ¿Serán como las tías? -** Quinn giró los ojos. Que empeño el de su hija de verlas juntas.

**Q.- Beth...**

**B.- ¿Lo serán? - **Insistió.

**Q.- Tal vez algún día - **La pequeña sonrió emocionada y ella miró a la morena que no entendía nada para después guiñarle juguetonamente haciéndole sonreír.

Hablando de tías, la pareja entró al local varios minutos después. Quinn les había mandado la dirección por un mensaje de texto cuando iban de camino ya que sus amigas se habían unido a sus viernes de pizza desde que Santana pisó la ciudad un mes atrás. Un mes, un mes desde conoció a la morena en aquella tienda, un mes que la mayoría de las semanas eran de desplantes y cientos llamadas perdidas pero un mes al fin y al cabo.

**Be.- ¡Tía Britt!** **- **Dijo emocionada la pequeña al ver a su tía entrar. Brittany rápidamente se acercó a la pequeña para abrazarla.

**Q.- Llegaron justo a tiempo, acabamos de pedir.**

**Br.- Tú debes ser Rachel. Yo soy Brittany -** Se dirigió a la morena que se levantó para recibirlas **- Hablamos por teléfono hace un tiempo.**

**R.- Lo sé, lo recuerdo -** Sonrió **- Mucho gusto -** Extendió su mano pero la rubia se le guindó en un abrazo.

**S.- Bueno, bueno, soltando -** Interrumpió haciendo que se separaran **- Hola.**

**R.- Hey, es un gusto verte de nuevo.**

**S.- Si, si. Como sea - **Se sentó en una de las sillas vacías. Quinn giró los ojos, iba a matar a su amiga, y más al ver la mirada en busca de ayuda de la morena.

Morena que iba a decir algo pero su teléfono sonó en su bolsillo llamando su atención, se disculpó por un minuto y se alejó para salir del restaurante mientras contestaba.

Santana y Britt la siguieron con la vista y cuando la vieron salir se voltearon a donde su amiga.

**- Es linda -** Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

**Q.- Lo sé - **Sonrió bobamente pero luego se puso seria **- Compórtate un poco, ella estaba haciendo educada contigo pero parece ser que tú no tienes educación -** Le dijo a la latina y esta soltó una carcajada.

**S.- Mira como quiere quedar bien delante del enano -** Quinn la fulminó con la mirada al igual que Beth.

**Br.- San -** La miró divertida.

**Q.- No es quedar bien, se supone que son mis amigas y no deben tratarla así, mira la cara que puso y...**

**Be.- No le digas enano -** Defendió a la morena y Quinn asintió apoyando a su hija.

**S.- La enana más pequeña defendiendo a la enana mayor -** Se burló y la pequeña la miró feo **- Esta bien, esta bien.**

**Br.- Santana solo esta poniendo a prueba a la e... Rachel - **Corrigió** - Quiere saber cuando aguanta.**

**Q.- Créeme que ella es capaz de aguantar mucho - **Dijo sonriendo. Sabía que la morena no se asustaría ante las miradas y comentarios de su amiga. Santana no lograría intimidarla.

**S.- Asco, Q, no quería saber eso - **Quinn frunció el ceño sin entender pero luego al escuchar la risa de Brittany abrió los ojos como platos.

**Q.- Tú... Yo... No estaba hablando sobre eso -** La otra pareja empezó a reír y Beth veía sin entender **- No las soporto y cállense que ahí viene Rachel.**

La morena se acercó a la mesa pero no se veía muy contenta que digamos.

**R.- Ehh, yo... tengo que irme -** A Beth al parecer no le gustó eso porque se irguió en su silla viendo a la morena **- Lo siento, había olvidado por completo que tenia que hacer algo. Tal vez otro día podamos repetirlo. **

**Q.- No hay problema, Rachel, otro día será -** Rachel hizo una mueca, no quería irse.

**Be.- ¿Qué tienes que hacer? -** Se cruzó de brazos y las otras tres adultas la miraron sorprendidas.

**R.- Yo doy clases de canto en la academia y tengo que dar clases en unas horas. En realidad tenia que dar clases hace un par de horas pero lo olvide - **Se rascó la cabeza sonriendo culpable. Ella nunca había faltado a una clase y no le gustaba la idea de faltar pero el tiempo se pasó volando y se olvidó de todo cuando estuvo jugando con Beth o hablando con Quinn.

**Be.- ¿Podemos ir? -** Sonrió emocionada.

**Q.- No, Rachel tiene que dar clases, Beth -** La pequeña hizo un puchero.

**S.- Supongo que pagaras las pizzas antes de irte -** Quinn si pudieran la atravesaría con la mirada en ese momento.

**R.- Oh, claro yo...**

**Q.- Por supuesto que no -** La interrumpió.

**R.- Por supuesto que si -** Le dijo a Quinn.

**Q.- Pero no...**

**R.- Eh, no. Yo pago -** Sonrió divertida al ver como Quinn resoplaba y se hundía en su silla **- Supongo que nos vemos otro día. Te llamo luego - **Se acercó al darle un beso en los labios pero prefirió desviarse a la mejilla para luego acercarse a la rubia pequeña pero esta estaba cruzada de brazos y viendo a otro lado **- Beth, ¿qué ocurre?**

**Be.- Yo quiero ir contigo -** Dijo sin verla.

**Q.- Beth, ella tiene cosas que...**

**Be.- Pero ella prometió que me llevaría a la academia.**

**Br.- Eso puede hacerlo otro día, pequeña - **Trató de ayudar un poco pero aun así la pequeña se negó.

Quinn miró a Rachel y estaba esa duda en su mirada, la morena miraba a la pequeña para luego mirar a la rubia y de nuevo a la niña.

**Q.- Ni lo pienses, Rachel, tú tienes trabajo que hacer.**

Dios, se conocían hace un mes pero parecía que la conociera de toda la vida. Ella había estudiado cada mirada de la morena que había visto hasta ese momento, la de preocupación cuando vio a la Beth en el piso semanas atrás, la de emoción cuando la vio aquella noche en el hotel, la de casi adoración cuando sus miradas se conectaban cuando bailaban, la de confusión y tristeza cuando la vio montarse en el taxi, la de sorpresa y emoción al verla en la cafetería, la de felicidad cuando jugaba con Beth y que tenía después que se besaron por primera vez, la de rabia cuando le contó sobre aquella chica del baño y ahora esa, la misma que tuvo cuando la vio a las afueras de la cafetería, como si le estuviera pidiendo algo, a la mirada que no le podía negar nada. Y aun le quedaban muchas más por descubrir.

**Q.- De acuerdo, esta bien -** La morena sonrió.

* * *

><p><strong>S.- Esto es genial -<strong> Decía mientras caminaba por los salones de música con una caja de pizza en las manos.

Había pedido las pizzas para llevar antes de que las llevaran a la mesa para luego irse rumbo a la academia de Rachel que no quedaba muy lejos de allí. Luego de que Rachel conversara un momento con la recepcionista y saludara a un par de niños que se acercaron nada más al entrar, tomaron camino por el pasillo. La morena le hablaba sobre cada clase que impartían y le mostraba los salones en los cuales no estuvieran dando clases. Beth, Santana y Brittany veían todo muy sorprendidas, era muy bonito. Cuando llegaron al piso de arriba veían a las pequeñas y no tan pequeñas niñas vestidas con su ropa de ballet y la mirada de Brittany se iluminó casi de inmediato.

**R.- Vamos a dejar esto en mi oficina y luego seguimos con el recorrido - **Sugirió señalando las pizzas y la bolsa donde estaban las bebidas.

**S.- No hay problema -** Puso la caja de pizza arriba de la que llevaba la morena y Brittany le dio la bolsa **- Ve tú a dejar las pizzas y nosotras continuamos, anda.**

**R.- ¿Están seguras? - **Ambas adultas asintieron **- Beth, ¿no te importa? -** Después de todo le había prometido el recorrió a ella. La pequeña negó **- Siéntanse como en casa y diviértanse -** Las otras tres la ignoraron y siguieron su camino por el pasillo y los salones. Rachel se volteó para ir a su oficina y vio a una sonriente Quinn **- ¿Tú no quieres recorrido? **

**Q.- Yo ya tuve mi recorrido personal -** Sonrió y se acercó a ella para agarrar una de las cajas **- Déjame ayudarte -** La morena le dio la caja y la guió a su oficina **- Linda -** Dijo viendo a su alrededor.

Era una copia exacta a la oficina que vio en el hotel, nada fuera de lo común ni extravagante, solo un escritorio de madera con una computadora, un teléfono y diferentes papeles y carpetas regadas, una silla giratoria tras el escritorio y dos pequeños sillones negros frente al escritorio. Los estantes con libros y carpetas, y archivadores a la derecha y a la izquierda un sofá negro con una mesita de café al frente. Le gustaba, era sencilla y era tan Rachel. Cuando estuvo en el hotel le pareció extraño que la oficina no fuera la gran cosa comparada con el lujo del edificio pero tal vez era lo que le gustaba a la morena.

**R.- Siéntete cómoda - **Dijo mientras colocaban las cajas sobre la mesita.

**Q.- ¿A qué hora tienes que dar clase? -** Preguntó mientras se sentaba en el sofá y veía a la morena sentarse a su lado.

**R.- Dentro de media hora -** Dijo mirando el reloj que estaba en una pared.

**Q.- Deberías comer antes de irte.**

**R.- ¿Y las demás?**

**Q.- A ellas no les importara, después todo tú tienes tu propia pizza -** señaló una de las cajas que era la más pequeña y que era la pizza vegetariana de ella.

**R.- ¿Quieres probarla? Te aseguro que no te decepcionara.**

**Q.- Si, claro -** Rachel se inclinó para abrir la caja pero se detuvo y volteó a ver a la rubia **- ¿Qué?**

Rachel rompió el espacio que había entre ellas y se acercó para besarla dulcemente, eran solo labios sobre labios hasta que Quinn con una de sus manos agarró el cuello de la morena y profundizó en beso, Rachel se agarró de la cintura de su acompañante y unió más sus cuerpos. Sus lenguas salieron a jugar, la rubia gimió cuando hicieron contacto y haciendo sonreír a la morena en el beso, solo bastó un segundo más para que se separaran en busca de aire.

**Q.- Esa no es la manera de empezar de nuevo, creí que iríamos más lento - **Dijo respirando con dificultad y uniendo su frente a la de la morena.

**R.- No escuche que te quejaras. Y tú me besaste primero en el parque - **Sonrió y le robó un pequeño beso.

Quinn fue en busca de otro beso pero unos toques en la puerta lo impidieron.

**R.- Lo siento -** Dijo riendo mientras le daba otro rápido beso y se levantaba, al abrir la puerta se escuchó mucho ruido y la voz de una mujer diciendo que la necesitaba **- Demonios - **Murmuró.

**Q.- ¿Qué ocurre? - **Se levantó.

**R.- No es nada, ya regreso -** Salió de la oficina y la rubia la siguió.

El pasillo estaba llenó de niñas y alguno que otro niño, no paraban de hablar y las más pequeñas corrían de un lado a otro mientras las más grandes entraron a sus salones pero aun así una cantidad de chicas quedaron en el pasillo.

**- Ellas son de la clase de las tres - **Dijo Sarah, la recepcionista **- ¿Qué hacemos?**

**R.- ¿Kurt no encontró nada? - **La mujer negó y la morena veía a los lados buscando que hacer. En eso un murmullo de escuchó al final del pasillo y las niñas se amontonaron en la puerta de un salón. Quinn pidió al cielo que no fuera Santana.

**- ¿Quien es ella? Es buena -** Se escuchó entre las niñas y las adultas se acercaron a ver que tanto veía y Quinn dio gracias al cielo que no era Santana.

Era Brittany, la rubia estaba en medio del salón y Beth estaba sentada en el suelo a un lado viendo a su tía bailar, los pasos de la chica eran perfectos y salían naturalmente, como si estuviera hecha para eso e inmediatamente hipnotizó a todos los presentes. Quinn sonrió, ella había visto ese brillo en los ojos de Britt cuando vio los salones y ese momento estuvo segura que su amiga no se iría de ese lugar sin bailar.

**R.- Ella baila -** Decía sin dejar de ver a Britt.

**S.- Mi Britt-Britt es la mejor - **Dijo llegando de la nada **- Yo solo me fui al baño un segundo y mi chica monta un show.**

**R.- Es perfecta - **Dijo embobada

**S.- Bueno, tampoco me la veas así. Quinn, controla a tu enano -** La rubia giró los ojos y dejó a su enano ser.

Segundos después los pasos de Britt se detuvieron y Beth comenzó a aplaudir haciendo que la bailarina hiciera una graciosa reverencia.

**R.- ¡Hey! -** Dijo entrando al salón y asustando a las presentes.

**Br.- Rachel -** Abrió los ojos como platos **- Lo siento, yo no quería... Bueno, si quería es solo que no pude evitarlo y...**

**R.- ¡Eres increíble! - **La bailarina se sonrojó **- ¿Verdad chicas? - **Casi todas las niñas que estaban viendo dijeron "si" y el resto solo asintió **- No sabia que bailabas, Quinn no me dijo que bailabas -** Miraron a la aludida y esta de encogió de hombros.

**Q.- Nunca lo preguntaste -** La morena sonrió y volvió su mirada a Britt.

**S.- Britt daba clases de baile en donde vivíamos antes, era la mejor del lugar - **Dijo orgullosamente mientras se acercaba ellas. Las demás niñas se comenzaron a alejar seguidas de Sarah que trataba poner orden y Quinn también entró al salón pero se quedó a un lado.

**R.- ¿Qué tipo de baile? - **La morena esperaba escuchar la palabra "Ballet" entre las opciones.

**Br.- Ya sabes, cualquier cosa. Hip hop, Ballet, Brake Dance, no lo sé, lo que sea. Tango, Salsa… -** Dijo encogiéndose de hombros y la morena sonrió.

**R.- ¿En que trabajas? -** Se cruzó de brazos sin dejar de sonreír.

**Br.- Me mude hace poco aquí y todavía no encuentro trabajo. Pero donde vivíamos antes trabajaba en una academia de baile - **La morena asintió.

**R.- ¿Quieres trabajar aquí? Llevo días buscando un profesor de ballet y pienso que tú serias perfecta para el puesto, ¿qué dices? -** Britt sonrió enormemente mientras veía a su chica y luego miró a Quinn que le asintió sonriendo - **También hay un grupo de Hip Hop los martes por la tarde y tal vez podamos ponernos de acuerdo con lo que quieras. ¿Qué dices? **

**Br.- ¡Si! Si, si - **Dio unos saltitos emocionada **- Gracias -** Se le guindó a la morena de un abrazo **- ¿Escuchaste Sanny? Ya tengo trabajo.**

**S.- Si, amor -** Sonrió al ver a su chica tan feliz.

**R.- Entonces que no se diga más, empiezas hoy mismo si quieres.**

**Br.- ¿De verdad? -** Todas rieron el ver su cara de emoción.

**R.- Vamos a mostrarte tu salón -** Hizo una seña para que la siguieran.

En el salón ya estaban las niñas sentadas en el piso o algunas estirándose y preparándose mientras esperaban. Rachel le explicó un par de cosas más a la bailarina y esta prácticamente las corrió porque quería empezar su clase de una vez. Estaba realmente feliz por tener trabajo.

**Q.- ¿Donde esta Beth? -** Preguntó al no ver a su hija en el pasillo, se acercó al salón donde estaban con anterioridad pero este seguía vacio **- No esta -** Le dijo a las morenas.

Rachel frunció el ceño y comenzaron a buscar a la pequeña por los salones y el baño.

**S.- Aquí esta - **Avisó desde la puerta de la oficina de la morena.

Cuando entraron se encontraron con la pequeña sentada detrás del escritorio de Rachel mientras daba vueltas en la silla y comía la porción de pizza que tenia en la mano.

**Q.- Beth -** La pequeña llevaba la pizza a la boca y frenó el movimiento para encontrarse con la mirada seria de su madre y las divertidas de Rachel y Santana.

**Be.- Es que tengo mucha hambre y ustedes no paraban de hablar.**

* * *

><p>Quinn y Santana estaban en la oficina de Rachel hablando tranquilamente mientras esperaban a sus chicas. La clase de Rachel duraba una hora y media de las cuales ya había transcurrido una hora, mientras que la de Brittany estaba por terminar. La morena insistió en que se quedaran y se acomodaran en su oficina pero iban a declinar la oferta hasta que Beth se unió a la clase de canto de la morena porque tenía curiosidad y Quinn no hizo más que aceptar.<p>

Santana no paraba de meterse con Quinn desde que la morena antes de irse a su clase la beso rápidamente en los labios, hacía cualquier tipo de comentarios y seguía molestándola hasta que la rubia solo se molestó en escucharla e ignorarla. Pero no fue fácil ignorar los comentarios cuando Brittany llegó minutos después y la latina no tardó en contarle ganándose más chistes. Brittany contó animadamente como estuvo su clase y todo lo que enseñó, hablaba de como eran las niñas y sobre las ideas que tenía en mente para sus próximas clases. Santana le dio a su chica sus porciones de pizza que le había guardado y se siguió burlando de su amiga al ver como protegía la caja de pizza vegetariana ya que la morena no tuvo oportunidad de comer.

No pasaron ni quince minutos cuando una pequeña rubia entró al lugar emocionada y seguida de una sonriente morena.

**Be.- ¡Mamá! -** No dejó que su madre se levantara cuando ya se había lanzado encima **- Rachel es genial, tenias que escucharla, canta muy lindo -** Todas miraron a la morena y esta negó **- Claro que si, luego de que terminara la clase la convencimos de que cantara y quede hipnotizada, mamá, así -** Puso cara de boba y se meció un poco a los lados haciéndolas reír **- Canta muy bien.**

**R.- No es para tanto - **Se sentó a su lado y la pequeña no tardó en cambiarse de piernas **- Deja de exagerar -** Le hizo cosquillas y la pequeña se retorció riendo.

Santana y Brittany se miraron sonriendo y ambas asintieron casi al mismo tiempo.

**S.- Nosotras nos vamos -** Dijo mientras se levantaba e interrumpiendo así la guerra de cosquillas.

**R.- ¿Qué? ¿Tan rápido? -** Miró a Quinn **- ¿Tú también te vas? **

**Br.- No, Q no se va - **recibió una mirada interrogante por parte de su amiga.

**S.- Nosotras tenemos cosas que hacer, Brittany quiere comprar algunas cosas - **La bailarina asintió.

**Br.- Supongo que nos veremos el lunes -** La morena asintió.

**R.- El lunes puedes venir después del medio día y así hablamos con más calma sobre el trabajo y tus horarios. Muchas gracias, me salvaste la vida hoy.**

**Br.- Claro y muchas gracias a ti por el trabajo -** Sonrió **- Quinn, tu novia es genial.**

**Q.- ¿Qué? Ella n...**

**S.- Bueno, bueno, nos vamos -** Casi empujó a su novia y salieron de la oficina dejando un raro silencio que nadie quiso romper hasta que la morena rió.

**R.- Tus amigas son geniales, aunque creo que a Santana no le caigo muy bien.**

**Be.- La tía Santana es así, no le hagas caso -** Se sentó en medio de ellas.

**Q.- Santana tiene esas ganas de hacerse la mala pero es bueno persona, y le agradas -** Le sonrió **- Es solo que ella quiere asustarte y ver cuanto aguantas.**

**Be.- Eso es verdad, papá le tiene mucho miedo a la tía Santana - **Rachel miró a Quinn que asintió.

**R.- Yo no le tengo miedo -** Dijo orgullosa **- Es solo que creí que no le agradaba - **Se encogió de hombros **- ¿Esa es mía? -** Señaló la caja y Quinn asintió mientras abría la caja.

Rachel veía sonriendo como la rubia abría cuidadosamente la caja y ponía una porción de pizza sobre un pequeño plato de plástico para luego entregárselo y comenzar a servirle la bebida.

**R.- Gracias -** La rubia le sonrió y Beth miraba a las dos mientras sonreía **- Esto esta muy bueno -** Dijo después de dar un bocado **- Prueben -** Señaló la pizza.

A Beth no se lo tuvieron que decir dos veces cuando ya llevaba una porción de pizza a su boca mientras que Quinn la siguió. Ambas le dieron el visto bueno y la morena asintió satisfecha. Comieron en silencio mientras Rachel y Quinn se lanzaban rápidas miradas y sonrisas. La verdad es que la morena estaba muy contenta y emocionada por ese día, había logrado hablar con Quinn y arreglar sus diferencias, sentía que lo suyo si funcionaria. Había compartido el viernes de pizzas con Beth, jugado en el parque y cumplió la promesa de llevarla a la academia. A ella siempre le habían gustado los niños, los niños le recordaban que la magia todavía existía, le recordaba a lo que ella era antes y que no todo en la vida eran problemas y preocupaciones, que también están esos momentos para ser feliz por muy diminutos que sean los detalles. Los niños le recordaban lo que era ser feliz, al igual que lo hacia al compartir y jugar con Beth.

**Q.- ¿Qué pasa? -** Preguntó al ver como la morena tenía la mirada clavada en la nada misma.

**R.- No es nada -** Le sonrió y siguió comiendo.

Unos minutos después ya habían terminado su pizza y se levantaron para recoger todo cuando el teléfono de la oficina sonó.

**Be.- Yo quiero contestar -** Dijo rápidamente y corrió al escritorio.

**Q.- Beth, por favor com...**

**R.- Déjala - **Dijo la morena sentándose en el sofá y jalándola para que se sentara junto a ella, muy junto a ella.

**Be.- Dice la señora Sarah que alguien vino a verte -** Informó la pequeña aun con el teléfono en la oreja.

Rachel que estuvo a punto de rodear a la rubia con su brazo se detuvo y se levantó un momento. Tomó el teléfono y compartió un par de frases sin entender nada.

**R.- Pero yo no estoy esperando a nadie -** Dijo rascándose el cuello **- ¿Quien te dijo que era? ¿Pero no te dijo nombre? -** Eso no le estaba gustando **- De acuerdo pero dile que solo tengo un par de minutos porque ya voy de salida -** Mintió y colgó, no quería que interrumpieran su momento con sus rubias.

**Q.- ¿Tienes que irte? -** Se levantó para terminar de recoger.

**R.- Hey, no -** Se acercó a ella e hizo que dejara de hacer lo que estaba haciendo **- No sé quien es, Sarah dijo que es una amiga. Tratare de que se vaya rápido.**

**Q.- Pero si estamos molestando es mejor que nos... - **Unos toques en la puerta la interrumpieron.

**R.- Ustedes no molestan, nunca -** Le dio un beso en la mejilla y volteó a ver a la pequeña que estaba dando vueltas en la silla tras el escritorio.

La morena se acercó a abrir y su rostro se desfiguró.

**Ki.- Rachel, cariñ... -** Saludó entrando a la oficina pero se detuvo en seco al ver a la otra rubia - **Oh, por eso no querías verme.**

**R.- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? - **Preguntó con el ceño fruncido y ni se molesto en cerrar la puerta, esa chica se iría de ahí más rápido de lo que pensaba.

**Ki.- ¿Así es como me recibes? -** Se acercó a ella sugerentemente pero la morena retrocedió.

**R.- Kitty, te voy a pedir educadamente que te marches -** Beth dejó de mover la silla y vio la escena pero se mantuvo callada.

Quinn se tensó y ni se molestó en hablar_. Kitty, lindo nombre para una puta._ Pensó apretando la mandíbula al ver como se intentaba acercar a la morena. Esa chica vestía con clase y estilo, elegante pero al mismo tiempo casual y se notaba que era ropa costosa, al igual que sus accesorios o incluso los productos que usaba para el cabello. Sus miedos se apoderaron de su cabeza, las palabras de esa chica el día de la fiesta hicieron eco en su mente, tenía que irse de allí.

Rachel miró a Quinn y pudo notar la incomodidad y nervios en ella, no quería que su rubia pensara mal de ella. Genial, había sido un día genial pero tuvo que llegar Kitty y arruinarlo todo. ¿Acaso esa chica nunca saldría de su vida? Se había cansado de alejarla tantas veces que ni recordaba. No quería perder a Quinn por la otra estúpida chica.

**Ki.- Pero mira a esta linda niñita -** Dijo posando su mirada en Beth pero esta frunció el ceño, esa chica no le agradaba para nada.

**R.- Por favor vete -** Dijo seriamente.

**Ki.- Pero si vine a hablar contigo -** La miró coquetamente.

**Q.- Beth, nos vamos -** Comenzó a recoger sus cosas y la pequeña no puso peros, se bajó de la silla y se acercó a su madre.

**R.- ¿Qué? No, no -** Logró alejarse de Kitty y se acercó a ella **- No se vayan.**

**Q.- Si, es lo mejor. Tú tienes cosas que hacer -** Dijo nerviosamente y mirando a Kitty de reojo que sonreía triunfante.

**R.- ¿Qué ocurre? Quinn, mírame - **La rubia la miró **- ¿Qué pasa?**

**Q.- No puedo quedarme aquí - **Le suplicó con la mirada.

**R.- Entonces vámonos -** También comenzó a recoger sus cosas, no iba a dejar que Quinn huyera de nuevo.

**Ki.- ¿Vas a irte sin hablar conmigo? Eso si que no, cariño -** Se cruzó de brazos.

**R.- Le dije a Sarah que tenía que irme. Y deja de llamarme así -** Dijo entre dientes **- Vete de una vez o llamare a seguridad.**

**Ki.- No vas a huir de mí todo el tiempo, Rachel. -** Salió del lugar dando un portazo asustando a Beth y la morena suspiró.

Quinn aun así siguió recogiendo sus cosas pero la mano de Rachel se lo impidió.

**R.- Yo no tengo nada con ella, lo juro -** Quinn negó **- ¿Qué pasa? -** La rubia no dijo nada **- Habíamos acordado algo, Quinn. Dijimos que hablarías conmigo cuando algo no te gustara, dijimos que no huirías más.**

**Q.- Lo siento, es solo que... Ella, bueno... -** Agitó **- Olvídalo.**

**R.- Dime que ocurre -** La rubia la miró fijamente a los ojos y Rachel pudo notar su inseguridad **- Fue ella quien te dijo esas cosas en el baño, ¿verdad? -** Quinn no pudo sostenerle la mirada **- Quinn -** Insistió ganándose finalmente una mirada y no necesitó más respuestas **- Esa... -** Agitó la cabeza muy molesta y se alejó rumbo a la puerta.

**Be.- ¿Mami, qué pasa? -** Ella solo veía sin entender.

**Q.- ¿A donde vas? -** Preguntó al ver como la morena abría la puerta.

**R.- Me va a escuchar, ya estoy cansada de ella y sus estupideces, que te dijera esas cosas fue la gota que derramó el vaso - **Dijo rápidamente antes de abrir la puerta.

**Q.- Tú no vas a ningún lado -** La alcanzó en el pasillo hasta agarrarla por el brazo.

**R.- Pero ella no tenía derecho a decirte esas cosas y ahora llega y nos arruina la tarde -** Dejó que la rubia la acercara a ella **- Voy a ponerla en su sitio.**

**Q.- Tú no harás nada -** Le dijo seriamente **- Dijimos que nos olvidaríamos de lo que ocurrió esa noche -** Dijo para tratar convencerse a si misma también.

**R.- Pero ella...**

**Q.- Ella nada - **La interrumpió **- Ella no ha arruinado nada.**** Y cambia esa cara, estas asustando a Beth - **Rachel miró a la pequeña que estaba bajo el marco de la puerta de la oficina, Beth las veía con cara de asustada y sin entender nada.

**R.- Esta bien, todo esta bien -** Apoyó su frente en el hombro de la rubia y sintiendo como esta le acariciaba suavemente los costados **- Pero si vuelvo a verla molestando o si me entero que vuelve a decirte cosas feas no me voy a detener - **La rubia giró los ojos y la abrazó.

**Q.- Ven aquí, cariño -** Estiró su mano a su hija y la pequeña rápidamente se unió a ellas aferrándose a la cintura de su madre.

**Be.- ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Quien era esa chica? -** La morena le acarició el cabello ganándose la mirada de la pequeña.

**R.- No era nadie, ella no es nadie.**

**Be.- ¿Estas enojada? **

**R.- No, claro que no -** Dijo a la vez que se separaba del abrazo y se inclinaba para tomar a la pequeña en brazos **- ¿En donde nos habíamos quedado? -** Preguntó mientras entrelazaba su mano con la de Quinn y caminaban por el pasillo.

* * *

><p><strong>Holaaa! Feliz día a todos :D aquí un pequeño capitulo y algo movidito (les digo desde ya que no se preocupen ni amenacen con asesinarme) Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Ya son 100! Que rápido. Gracias por leer. <strong>

**Nos leemos la próxima. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Saben, yo siempre vengo aquí con ustedes porque me caen bien y a veces me quejo de mis cosas y ****así porque yo estoy loca pues, soooo... Hoy me vengo a quejar porque hace unos días recibí un PM (No diré nombre) de alguien gritándome (porque escribió en mayúsculas) acerca de que no entendía como el fic puede ser G!P si ni siquiera sobre la condición de Rachel se habla (Sin contar este capitulo) Yo les voy a decir algo porque ya hay gente que me tiene un poquito, bastante, arrecha con el tema del g!p, que sea un fic g!p no quiere decir que se hable sobre el miembro de Rachel en cada dialogo de cada capitulo, no lo veo necesario. Si no les gusta simplemente no lo lean, hay muchísimos fanfics que no son g!p que pueden ir a leer. Ademas (porque de esto también me gritó) Si quieren una historia que tenga sexo en cada capitulo pueden irse a leer ese pocote de adaptaciones eróticas que hay o historias de solo sexo... O vuelvan cuando la cosa por aquí se ponga algo caliente.**

**Sin más nada que decir mis queridos usuarios, lamento haberlos molestado con esta extensa nota de autor y lo siento si alguien se sintió ofendido o atacado. Voy pasando por cada uno de sus teléfonos, computadoras, anunciándome en sus correos, facebook y twitter para que disfruten de nuestra oferta. ¡Un nuevo capitulo de Lo que realmente importa! Ya saben, cinco reviews un capitulo y dos por ocho. Aprovechen la oferta. **

**Se me salió eso último, es que estaba en un autobús cuando escribí esto y alguien se subió a vender caramelos de jen... ¿jengibre? What the f... **

**Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

**Ki.- Maldición, maldición, maldición - **Dijo mientras entraba a su habitación de hotel.

**Bro.- ¿Qué te ocurre? -** Preguntó divertido al verla así.

**Ki.- Esa maldita chica que quiere quitarme a Rachel -** Brody giró los ojos.

**Bro.- ¿Ahora quien es?**

**Ki.- Es esa estúpida idiota de la fiesta. La pobretona esa quiere quitarle a Rachel todo su dinero.**

**Bro.- ¿Te estas escuchando? Kitty, tú también quieres a Rachel por su dinero. **

**Ki.- ¡Eso no es cierto! -** El chico la miró incrédulo **- Bueno, puede que si pero yo la quiero, yo amo a Rachel -** Brody apretó la mandíbula molesto.

**Bro.- Claro -** Dijo irónicamente.

**Ki.- Claro que si -** Hizo un berrinche** - Pero esto no se va a quedar así. No me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados al ver como esa estúpida me roba a mi chica. No pienso permitirlo.**

**Bro.- ¿Y qué se supone que harás? - **Preguntó molesto** - ¿Plantarse en su puerta día y noche hasta que te acepte? ¡Ella no quiere nada contigo! Acéptalo de una vez por todas -** Ya estaba cansado del jueguito caprichoso de la rubia, ya se estaba cansando de todo el asunto. Ella no pensaba en él, en lo que él sentía o lo que quisiera para su vida, no, todo era ella y ella. Él solo era un juguete, pero un juguete que ya se había cansado de jugar.

**Ki.- ¡No acepto nada! Ella será mía, nadie me quitara a Rachel.**

**Bro.- Haz lo que quieras - **Le dio la espalda rumbo al closet.

**Ki.- ¿Qué estas haciendo? ¡No me dejes hablando sola! - **Lo siguió.

**Bro.- ¡Me voy! Me largo de aquí -** Dijo mientras sacaba una maleta y la tiraba en la cama para luego buscar su ropa.

**Ki.- ¿De qué estas hablando? Tú no vas a ningún lado - **Le quitaba la ropa.

**Bro.- Si, me voy a Los Ángeles y tú te vienes conmigo - **Forcejeó con la ropa para al final dejarla en manos de la chica y buscar el resto.

**Ki.- No pienso irme y dejarle el camino libre a esa idiota mal teñida.**

**Bro.- Oh no, Kitty, tú te vienes conmigo - **Sonrió asintiendo.

**Ki.- ¡No me iré a ningún lado y no puedes obligarme!**

**Bro.- Ambos sabemos que tienes que irte.**

**Ki.- No lo haré -** Lanzó de mala gana las prendas en la cama. No pensaba irse de New York y dejarle el camino libre a la otro chica con Rachel, no, Rachel era de ella y de nadie más.

**Bro.- Si lo harás -** La enfrentó **- Vas a montar tu puto culo en un puto avión y te vas a Los Ángeles.**

**Ki.- No puedes obligarme - **Se cruzó de brazos.

**Bro.- Que lastima -** Negó fingiendo decepción **- Sería una lastima que cierta persona en Los Ángeles supiera de tus planes aquí -** La rubia abrió los ojos como platos.

**Ki.- ¿Me estas amenazando? - **Vio como Brody se encogía de hombros - **No lo harías -** El chico rió irónicamente.

**Bro.- Pruébame -** Levantó ambas cejas **- Ya estoy cansado de toda esta mierda, lo que haces es prometer y prometer pero no cumples. Ya estoy cansado de tu jueguito.**

**Ki.- ¿Y qué harás? ¿Volver a jugar al actor en Broadway? -** El chico terminó de cerrar su maleta y se irguió, ese fue un golpe bajo **- ¿O tal vez volver a acostarte con cualquier mujer solo por una miserable cantidad de dinero? - **Ese fue aun más bajo. El chico se tensó y comenzó a respirar pesadamente **- Sin mi no eres nadie, Brody, solo serias otro perdedor más - **Dijo con malicia **- Sin mi no vestirías la ropa que vistes, no irías a las fiestas que vas, no viajarías como lo haces, no tendrías nada del lujo que tienes si no fuera por mi. No eras nadie antes de conocerme -** Brody volteó a mirarla y Kitty nunca había visto una mirada tan llena de odio como esa.

**Bro.- No te metas conmigo -** Dijo entre dientes mientras la agarraba bruscamente de la chaqueta que vestía y la acercó tanto que sus narices se rozaban. Kitty tragó nerviosamente.

**Ki.- ¿Qué? - **Se atrevió a preguntar **- Acéptalo, sin mi solo volverías a vivir en un sucio apartamento y comerías sobras mientras vas de audición en audición -** Sintió como Brody apretaba su agarre **- Y te tirarías a sinfín de mujeres por dinero. No eres tan diferente a mi, Brody, ambos sabemos lo que queremos y de lo que seriamos capaz de hacer para tenerlo.**

**Bro.- Estas equivocada - **Dijo entre dientes **- Yo no soy igual a ti.**

**Ki.- ¿Qué tenías antes de mi, Brody? Yo te di todo lo que tienes ahora. Dime, ¿qué tenías?**

**Bro.- Tenía una vida -** Dijo para después soltarla de mala gana en un empujón. Agarró su maleta tal y como estaba para luego salir del lugar como un rayo.

Kitty solo lo miró irse, no quería irse de New York pero sabía que Brody estaba tan molesto que era capaz de cumplir su amenaza.

* * *

><p>Rachel detuvo el auto frente al edificio y volteó a ver a Quinn. La rubia estaba muy silenciosa desde la visita de Kitty y sabía que era debido a eso. No quería que Quinn se atormentara por las palabras de Kitty, no quería que se sintiera insegura y se alejara. No quería perderla. Ella le había contado a Quinn todo sobre Kitty, no le ocultó nada y le contó hasta el más pequeño detalle. No había nada sobre su historia con Kitty que Quinn no supiera.<p>

Rachel había conocido a Kitty en su último año de secundaria. Kitty era la típica porrista popular y también la típica niña de papi. El padre de Kitty era empresario y había mantenido varios negocios con Leroy, haciendo que sus familias de unieran y compartieran. Ambas habían salido en plan amigas porque sus familias siempre lo planeaban así, aun más Hiram y la Sra. Wilde. Ellas no se llevaban bien, a Rachel nunca le agradó Kitty pero no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Llevaron una amistad algo lejana y solo lo formalmente correspondiente por casi un año hasta que sus familias rompieran conexiones debido a la bancarrota de los Wilde. No pasaron ni dos semanas cuando Kitty comenzó a interesarse en ella, la llamaba, le enviaba mensajes y la invitaba a salir, incluso un par de veces se apareció por su apartamento cuando estaba recién instalada en New York con Kurt. Rachel había logrado mantenerla lo suficientemente alejada por un año como para vivir feliz y tranquila hasta que tuvo que dejar la universidad y volver a Los Ángeles. Los Wilde ya tenían una situación monetaria muy buena pero tenía entendido que Kitty se había desentendido de su familia por problemas internos. Varios meses de regresar a Los Ángeles y hacerse cargo del negocio familiar, Kitty apareció nuevamente en su vida y demostrando desde un principio que estaba interesada en ella. Y por mucho que la rechazaba la chica siempre estaba allí insistiendo y ni siquiera irse nuevamente a New York la había alejado lo suficiente.

**R.- Quinn -** Llamó su atención **- ¿Estas bien? **

**Q.- Si, gracias por traernos.**

**R.- No hay problema -** volteó a ver a Beth que se había quedado dormida en el camino **- ¿Segura que esta todo bien? Puedes hablar conmigo, Quinn.**

**Q.- Todo esta bien, de verdad - **Le sonrió tratando de tranquilizarla **- Gracias por esta tarde.**

**R.- No, gracias a ustedes - **Le sonrió **- La pase muy bien. **

Quinn sonrió nuevamente y abrió la puerta para bajarse del auto. Rachel frunció el ceño y también se bajó para rodearlo y acercarse a ella.

**R.- Sé que algo te ocurre -** Dijo impidiendo que abriera la puerta de atrás **- Hicimos un trato, Quinn.**

**Q.- Rachel, por favor -** Suspiró **- No ocurre nada.**

**R.- ¿Es por Kitty? Desde que ella fue a la academia estas así. Ya te explique todo, ella no es importante mi vida - **Hizo que Quinn se volteara **- Solo olvídalo.**

**Q.- Esta olvidado, de verdad. Ya esa noche esta olvidada. Bueno, no toda la noche pero si la parte mala -** Le sonrió.

**R.- ¿Entonces por qué siento que algo te afecta?**

**Q.- Es solo que aun no lo entiendo -** Rió nerviosa **- Me he partido la cabeza pensando y aun sigo sin entender por qué estas tan interesada en mi - **Ella no era como Kitty, no se vestía ni tenía la misma elegancia que ella o como cualquier otra chica que estuviera a la altura de Rachel. La morena suspiró cerrando los ojos.

**R.- Ya hablamos sobre eso -** La miró y la rubia asintió.

**Q.- Lo sé, soy algo insegura. Supongo que solo es eso -** Se encogió de hombros.

**R.- No quiero que te sientas insegura conmigo. Y sé que te sientes así por lo que te dijo Kitty, sé que por más que te pida que te olvides de esa noche en el baño no lo harás -** La rubia bajó la cabeza avergonzada pero la morena la hizo mirarla **- Mírame. Quiero que me veas a los ojos cada vez que te hable, quiero que cada vez que te diga algo bonito o te diga lo increíble que eres veas en mis ojos que es verdad, que todo lo que digo es verdad y que si lo digo es porque lo creo y lo eres. Quiero darte esa seguridad de que no habría otra chica en el mundo con la que quisiera estar -** La rubia se mordió el labio - **Porque cuando te digo que quiero estar contigo es verdad, Quinn.**

La rubia no dijo nada, solo se quedó allí mirando a la morena a los ojos por un momento hasta que no pudo más y se acercó a ella para abrazarla fuertemente.

Si, se sentía insegura. No se sentía lo suficiente para Rachel y cada vez que esta le decía cosas linda sentía que no se lo merecía porque nunca estaría a su altura. Pero ahora allí estaba Rachel, diciéndole que quería estar con ella, que no quería estar con otra chica, no, quería estar con ella. Y esos ojos no le mentían, esos pozos chocolates que la miraban con ternura le daban seguridad, aunque sea por ese instante.

**R.- ¿Estas bien? -** Preguntó separándose.

**Q.- Si, todo esta bien -** Le aseguró **- Mejor voy a subir, ya esta oscureciendo -** Abrió la puerta del auto.

**R.- ¿Quiere que te ayude a subirla? -** Preguntó al ver como se inclinaba dentro del auto para cargar a Beth.

**Q.- No, yo puedo -** Dijo incorporándose y acomodando a su hija en sus brazos** - ¿Me pasas la mochila? -** La morena asintió y le alcanzó la mochila para luego acomodarla en uno de sus brazos **- Nos vemos después -** Le sonrió de medio lado.

**R.- ¿Estamos bien, verdad? ¿Tú y yo? - **Pregunto acercándose a ella.

**Q.- Estamos muy bien, Rachel -** Aseguró. La morena asintió y se acercó un poco más para dejarle un suave beso en los labios. Se alejó pero fue Quinn quien la besó haciéndole sonreír **- Me avisas cuando estés en tu casa.**

**R.- Claro - **La besó rápidamente de nuevo.

**Q.- Adiós -** Le sonrió antes de darse la vuelta y caminar a la entrada.

Rachel solo se quedó allí parada esperando que entrara y sonreía a la vez que agitaba la mano cuando la rubia volteaba a verla. Cuando ya Quinn estuvo dentro del edificio ella se subió a su auto y se marchó de allí.

Veinte minutos después ya entraba a su apartamento con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y sacando su teléfono celular para avisar a Quinn que ya estaba sana y salva en casa. Estaba por darle al botón de enviar cuando la voz de su amigo saludando la hizo sobresaltar.

**R.- ¿Acaso ustedes no tienen casa propia? -** Guardó el teléfono en su bolsillo de mala gana.

**Bl.- Kurt dijo que fuiste a ver a Quinn y queremos saber el chisme -** El castaño a su lado asintió.

**K.- Siéntate y cuéntanos todo. Llevamos toda la tarde esperando -** La morena giró los ojos y se sentó en un sillón.

**R.- Yo no les dije que esperaran -** Ellos se encogieron de hombros **- Fui a verla a donde trabaja.**

**Bl.- Kurt dijo que trabaja en una cafetería - **Rachel asintió.

**R.- Si, espere que terminara su turno y cuando la vi saliendo me le acerque, al principio no quería hablar conmigo pero termino aceptando -** Sonrió **- Fuimos a buscar a Beth a la escuela y luego fuimos al parque y jugué con ella y... ¿por qué me miras así? - **Preguntó al ver como Kurt la miraba con una ceja levantada.

**K.- ¿Tú jugando con un niño? Aun no me entra la idea de que tenga una hija.**

**R.- No empieces, Kurt - **Giró los ojos **- ¿Qué tiene de malo? Le doy clases a niños, siempre juego con ellos. **

**Bl.- Esa niña es una lindura -** Le dijo a su prometido y este asintió no muy convencido.

**R.- Como sea, luego de un rato hablamos, arreglamos todo y ahora somos felices. Listo, adiós. No olviden cerrar antes de irse - **Hizo un ademan para levantarse pero Kurt se le atravesó en el camino.

**K.- Ahora mismo te sientas y cuentas bien - **Dijo riendo y la morena se sentó de mala gana.

**R.- ¿Qué quieren que les diga? Quinn es increíble, hermosa y buena persona pero también es muy insegura, chicos - **Hizo una mueca **- El día de la fiesta ella tenía tanto miedo y se sentía muy incomoda en el hotel. Ella dice que no es suficiente para mí...**

**Bl.- ¿Por qué? -** Frunció el ceño.

**R.- ¿Pueden creer que Kitty la esperó en el baño para luego prácticamente atacarla verbalmente? -** Ambos chicos se miraron.

**- Si -** Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

**R.- Le dijo que yo nunca saldría con alguien como ella y que yo solo quería llevarla a la cama. También la acusó de estar conmigo por mi dinero y por eso se fue de la fiesta - **Ambos la miraron sorprendidos** - Le dijo que nunca estaría a mi altura y que no encajaba en ese lugar.**

**K.- Bueno, lo de la altura si te lo acepto porque bueno, ella es un poco más alta que tú -** Guardó silencio al ver la mirada seria de su amiga **- Sé lo que querías decir, lo siento. Continua. **

**R.- Yo no quiero que Quinn se sienta insegura - **Bajó la mirada** - Yo quiero que ella se capaz de sentirse feliz a mi lado sin miedo alguno. Sin importar cuanto dinero tenga o por como sea mi vida. Ella dice que somos de mundos diferentes y que lo nuestro nunca funcionaria.**

**K.- ¿Por qué dice eso?**

**R.- Porque ella vio a toda esa gente el día de la inauguración y se sintió fuera de lugar. Ella dice que ese es mi mundo, no el suyo.**

**Bl.- Pero tú no eres como esas personas de pretenciosas, Rachel. Mira de donde vienes - **La morena asintió dándole la razón.

**R.- Lo sé, se lo dije - **Aseguró** - Le dije que se olvidara de esa noche y que empezáramos de nuevo, ella y yo. Estuvimos bien toda la tarde, chicos. Fuimos por pizza con sus amigas y luego fuimos a la academia. Incluso nos besamos varias veces -** Sonrió emocionada y ambos se miraron entre si con ternura. A Rachel de verdad le estaba afectando esta chica **- Ella aceptó comenzar de nuevo y yo solo quiero demostrarle que no somos tan diferentes. Pero entonces llega Kitty -** Su voz se fue apagando.

**K.- ¿Se apareció en la academia? **

**R.- Si - **Soltó en un gruñido** - Y sentí que todo lo que había avanzado con Quinn se dañó con solo su presencia. Quinn se sentía intimidada y muy incomoda por como Kitty la veía. No saben las ganas que tenía de partirle la cara por hacerla sentir insegura -** Dijo molesta.

**Bl.- Rachel, tú tienes que demostrarle a Quinn que no hay por qué sentir inseguridad, que no tiene que salir corriendo cada vez que algo le asusta. Mira que ya dos veces me ha dejado hablando solo por irse -** Bromeó **- Ella es insegura, si, pero tú tienes parte del poder para hacer que todas sus inseguridades desaparezcan.**

**R.- Haré lo que sea - **Dijo muy segura **- De verdad, no quiero que tenga que sentirse de esa manera nunca más, ella y yo no somos muy diferentes y quiero demostrárselo. Quiero ser capaz de hacerla feliz.**

**K.- Ay Blaine -** Se recostó contra su chico y soltó un suspiro **- Nuestra Rachel esta en peligro.**

**R.- ¿Peligro de que? -** Frunció el ceño.

**Bl.- Te estas enamorando de esa chica -** La morena resopló.

**R.- Claro que no -** Sacudió la cabeza **- Ella me gusta mucho, aun es muy pronto como para estar enamorada y... - **Su teléfono sonó interrumpiendo.

Rachel miró la pantalla y era un mensaje de Quinn preguntándole si ya había llegado.

**K.- Mira esa sonrisa -** Señaló la cara de la morena que estaba escribiendo rápidamente.

**Bl.- ¿Cuanto apostamos a que Quinn tiene una igual en este momento?**

**K.- No quiero perder dinero -** Le acarició la mejilla **- Apostemos mejor por la cara que pondrá cuando conozca a su amiguito -** Ese cambió de tema hizo que la morena levantara la mirada preocupada.

**Bl.- ¿Ella lo sabe, verdad? -** Preguntó al notar el miedo en su rostro.

**R.- Yo... -** Agitó la cabeza -** ¿Y si se asusta? ¿Y si ya no quiere salir más conmigo? Ay Dios mío - **Se levantó y caminó nerviosamente de un lado a otro. Ya se había acabado tanto. Tanto luchar e insistirle a Quinn para que al final todo se fuera al bote de la basura por algo que no dijo desde el principio. Quinn seguro la vera de mala manera y no lo aceptara.

**Bl.- ¿Por qué no le has dicho? **

**R.- Porque no he tenido la oportunidad, quería tener algo más de confianza pero el día de la fiesta todo se arruinó y luego ella salió huyendo y yo… -** Agitó la cabeza** - No querrá verme más, pensara que soy un bicho raro y no querrá salir conmigo o ser mi novia, o siquiera ver a Beth y… **

**K.- Hey, para -** Se levantó y la agarró por los hombros **- ¿Cómo estas tan segura que no se ha dado cuenta?**

**R.- Ella no ha dicho nada al respecto. ¿Y si por eso quería alejarse? ¿Sera que se asustó cuando me excité el día en la tienda? -** Ambos chicos la miraron sorprendidos y la ella se encogió de hombros.

**K.- Ella fue a la fiesta y seguirán saliendo. No creo que sea eso.**

**Bl.- Además, dudo mucho que se haya dado de cuenta y no diga nada al respecto -** La morena asintió.

**R.- ¿Qué hago? -** Los miró pidiendo ayuda.

**Bl.- Tienes que decirle.**

**R.- Eso es obvio pero ¿qué pasa si no le agrada? ¿Y si se asusta? Chicos ustedes son testigos de como las chicas y las personas me rechazaban solo por mi condición.**

**K.- Solo fueron como un par de chicas - **le restó importancia.

**R.- Un par de chicas que se asustaron cuando se enteraron -** Kurt giró los ojos **- De verdad quiero que esto funcione con ella. **

**K.- Escúchame, Rachel -** Dijo seriamente **- Nunca te has avergonzado de lo que eres o por como naciste. Nunca te ha importado lo que diga la gente de ti y por eso mismo no tiene que importarte ahora.**

**Bl.- Eso es verdad -** Se levantó y se colocó a su lado **- Y si esa chica de verdad quiere estar contigo, si de verdad le gustas, si de verdad te quiere o considera que puede llegar a quererte algún día entonces ella te aceptara tal y como eres.**

**R.- Tienen razón - **Asintió. No tenia que tener miedo, si Quinn de verdad quería estar con ella entonces tendría que aceptarla tal y como es.

**K.- Y si sale espantada o cualquier cosa -** Hizo un gesto restándole importancia **- Entonces ella no es la indicada para ti. Tú eres una gran persona y necesitas que alguien te valore y te acepte por quien y como eres -** Rachel se les quedó viendo un momento y luego se lanzó a abrazarlos.

**R.- Ustedes son los mejores -** Los apretó un poco más **- No sé que haría sin ustedes.**

**Bl.- Seguramente nada - **Dijo separándose.

**R.- Gracias, de verdad -** Se separó **- Ahora váyanse y déjenme enviarle mensajes a Quinn tranquilamente -** Dijo para luego tomar camino por el pasillo a su habitación. Kurt y Blaine se miraron y supieron que estaba hablando en serio.

* * *

><p>Quinn estaba sentada en la mesa del comedor con Beth a su lado mientras le ayudaba con sus tareas, la pequeña se había despertado al solo pisar el departamento. Había pasado casi dos horas y Rachel no le había avisado si llegó a casa o no. No sabia donde vivía pero no pensaba que fuera tan lejos como para no llegar en 45 minutos, por lo que le envió un mensaje para tranquilizar sus dudas, mensaje que fue respondido rápidamente y con eso el inicio de una conversación.<p>

**¿Qué planes tienes para mañana? -R**

Quinn sonrió y le respondió.

**Quedarme en casa con las chicas, nada especial. -Q**

**Pasare por ti a las ocho. -R**

La rubia rió antes de contestar.

**¿Me estas invitando a una cita? -Q**

**¿Es muy pronto? Si te estoy presionando solo tienes que decirlo. -R**

**Be.- ¿Mami cuanto es cinco mas nueve? -** Aprovechaba la distracción de su madre para sacarle las respuestas.

**Q.- Catorce -** Dijo mientras le respondía a la morena.

**No me estas presionando, solo quería saber si era una cita. -Q**

Volteó a ver a su hija pero el teléfono volvió a sonar.

**Claro que lo es, ya es hora de que tengamos una cita como es. ¿No lo crees? -R**

**Be.- ¿Cinco mas seis? -** Intentó de nuevo. Se recordó mentalmente agradecerle a Rachel luego.

**Q.- Once -** Dijo sin dejar de ver el teléfono.

**Claro. ¿Qué debo ponerme? -Q**

Volteó y le echó un ojo a su hija que estaba concentrada en su tarea.

**Q.- Eso no da trece -** Decía mientras señalaba el ejercicio de sumas y restas en su cuaderno **- Bórralo y cuenta de nuevo -** Beth asintió e hizo lo que su madre le dijo.

**Usa el vestido negro. No puedo esperar para verlo en ti. -R**

**El negro será. Hablamos luego, estoy ayudando a Beth con su tarea. -Q**

**Hasta entonces, hermosa. Saluda a Beth de mi parte. -R**

Quinn sonrió y dejó el teléfono a un lado para concentrarse en su hija que ya estaba bastante adelantada con su tarea.

**Q.- Muy bien -** Le acarició el cabello y la pequeña sonrió **- Ahora vamos con las restas…**

* * *

><p><strong>Hello beautiful people! Todo bien? Hasta aquí llega el capitulo de hoy. ¡Nuestras chicas se van de cita! ¿Qué pasara con Kitty? ¿Se ira y no volverá o se quedara en New York? ¿Por qué Brody actuó así? Ni yo lo sé... Lo que si sé es que no sé nada. <strong>

**Me disculpo nuevamente si alguien se siente atacado con la nota de autor del inicio. **

**Otra cosa de la que me voy a quejar es que odio el Francés, si, el idioma. Lo odio mucho y no sé porque no estoy estudiando Italiano *se va a llorar a un rincón*Bahh igual a nadie le importa eso :(**

**Nos leemos la próxima. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Ustedes son los mejores! De verdad, me encantaron todos y cada uno de sus reviews. Cuando llegué de la universidad y los vi me quede muy muy sorprendida y para ser honesta también me emocioné bastante. 0516m30, AmunVDW, janetrodas34, Lu13, JuliFaberryGranger, tangamandapia, Janet, Pao Vargas, HelenaDuchannes, candy05, Faberry love you, fanvzla (¿Venezuela? ¡Chocala!), Gabana, spyireland, arie, angie, Kristen Stewart Cullen y los Guest. Muchísimas gracias por sus palabras. *respira profundo* **

**No sé si alguien lo notó cuando comencé esta historia pero en el summary decía (no recuerdo porque lo quité) que el rating tal vez cambiaría a M pero muuuucho más adelante, cuando de escenas explicitas se traten (Para que FF no se ponga fastidioso) y si a mi me daba la gana. Pero no por ahora. (Para alguien quien me preguntó) Y digamos que si no escribo al menos una escena explicita mi novia se enojara conmigo y a ella si se le hace caso, ella lee esto. Pero en fin... **

**Yyyyy como me hicieron muy feliz con sus reviews les dejo otro capitulo hoy.**

**Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

**S.- Ni creas que me quedare con la enana menor para que tú salgas con la enana mayor -** Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Quinn giró los ojos. Durante el almuerzo les preguntó a sus amigas si podían cuidar a Beth mientras ella iba en su cita con Rachel, Britt aceptó casi al instante pero Santana fue diferente. Al parecer la latina tenía algo planeado esa noche con su chica que implicaba no volver a casa hasta el día siguiente y no le gustó para nada la idea de aplazar sus planes. La bailarina le dijo a su chica que podían posponerlo y hacerlo el próximo fin de semana pero aun así ella se negaba.

**Q.- Santana, solo serán un par de horas -** La miró con cara de perrito mojado.

**S.- Sabes que eso no funciona conmigo -** La rubia gruñó.

**Be.- Tía San -** La pequeña hizo acto de presencia en la habitación de su madre aun vistiendo pijama y con el cabello desordenado mientras llevaba en ambas manos unos DVD's **- La tía Britt pregunta que cual quieres ver esta noche. La Bella y La Bestia o Peter Pan.**

Quinn miró sonriente a su amiga pero ella tenía la mirada clavada en Beth, la rubia tenía miedo que en cualquier momento a la latina le saliera espuma por la boca y atacara a su hija.

**S.- Dile a la tía Britt que ninguna porque no veremos nada -** La pequeña la miró sin entender** - No te vamos a cuidar esta noche.**

La pequeña salió de la habitación corriendo para darle el recado a su tía. Quinn se preparó para lo siguiente y apretó los labios para no reír.

**Br.- ¡La Bella y La Bestia o Peter Pan! -** Se escuchó desde la sala seguido de los pasos de Beth nuevamente hacia la habitación. La pequeña levantó nuevamente las películas mirando expectante a su tía.

**S.- Peter Pan -** Gruñó.

La pequeña asintió sonriendo y salió nuevamente de la habitación rumbo a la sala. Se le había ocurrido una idea.

Quinn miró a su amiga y 3... 2... 1...

**Br.- ¡Santana ve a comprar helado para esta noche! - **Quinn soltó una carcajada al escuchar el gruñido de su amiga.

**S.- Te odio -** Le dijo a su amiga **- Me debes una muy grande.**

**Q.- Lo sé, Santana, te lo compensare -** Mintió. No pensaba compensarle nada.

**S.- Más te vale -** Se tiró en la cama **- ¿Qué tienen planeado para esta noche?**

**Q.- No lo sé - **Decía rebuscando en su armario **- Rachel dijo que iremos a cenar, solo eso -** Mintió un poco.

La morena si le dijo que irían a cenar pero no dio muchos detalles. También dijo que podrían ir por unos tragos luego y tal vez a bailar. Todo depende de como avanzara la noche. Obviamente eso no se lo diría a su amiga, sabía que la latina pegaría un grito al cielo al saber que tardaría algo más que un par de horas.

**S.- De acuerdo -** Asintió **- Me quedare con tu mocosa pero tienes que darme algo a cambio. Esta noche dormiré aquí -** Dio un brinquito en la cama.

**Q.- ¿Qué? -** Frunció el ceño.

**S.- Como lo oyes, cambiemos de cama por dos días -** Quinn rió negando **- Vamos Q no es que me este quejando, porque la verdad es que estoy muy agradecida, pero tu sofá es algo incomodo a veces. Me duele la espalda - **La rubia la miró considerando la propuesta** - Solo serán dos noches. Dos noches en tu cama a cambio de cuidar a Beth para que vayas en tu cita a visitar la fábrica de chocolate con el Oompa Loompa.**

**Q.- Deja de meterte con la estatura de Rachel -** Le tiró una almohada.

**S.- Claro, claro. No me meto más con el gnomo - **Le restó importancia **- ¿Entonces qué dices? **

**Q.- Esta bien, Santana -** La latina sonrió.

**S.- Tu sofá cama te esperara listo esta noche -** Quinn asintió.

**Q.- Pero solo tengo una condición.**

**S.- La que sea -** Sonrió.

**Q.- Nada de hacer cosas con Britt en mi cama -** La sonrisa de la latina se borró.

**S.- ¡Quinn! -** Se quejó.

**Q.- ¡Son unas pervertidas! ¿En serio pensabas hacerlo en mi cama? -** Hizo una mueca **- ¡Vete a tu sofá! -** Señaló la puerta de la habitación.

**S.- Pero...**

**Q.- ¡Al sofá! -** Insistió y la latina giró los ojos.

**S.- Esta bien, esta bien -** Dijo no muy convencida **- Nada de hacer cosas con Britt en tu cama... Como si no lo hiciéramos mientras no estas -** susurró irónicamente para si misma pero al notar la mirada de su amiga supo que la había escuchado.

**Q.- ¡¿Qué ustedes qué?! - **Exclamó y la latina se intimido un poco.

**S.- ¡Britt! ¿De qué quieres el helado? -** Preguntó levantándose de la cama y saliendo rápidamente de la habitación antes de que Quinn la asesinara.

**Q.- ¡Santana López, ven aquí! -** Salió tras ella.

* * *

><p><strong>R.- Bueno, estoy lista -<strong> Decía llegando a la sala para encontrarse con sus dos amigos.

**K.- Tienes que estar bromeando -** Dijo mientras se levantaba del sofá y la miraba.

**R.- ¿Qué? -** Miró a Blaine pero este tan solo negó.

**Bl.- ¿Vas a una cita o a trabajar? -** La morena seguía sin entender **- Rachel, luces como si fueras a una jodida reunión. **

**R.- Claro que no -** Se defendió mientras miraba su ropa. Bueno, tal vez si.

**K.- Es la misma ropa que te pones cuando vas al hotel o a reuniones -** Apoyó a su prometido. Y también para ayudar a su amiga, quería que Rachel tuviera una novia no un puto socio o inversionista.

**R.- ¡No tengo nada que ponerme! Solo tengo un par de vestidos y están en la tintorería - **Kurt giró los ojos y agarrándola del brazo la arrastró hasta su habitación.

Minutos después Rachel se encontraba de pie junto a su cama solo vistiendo ropa interior, un bóxer negro se ajustaba a su trasero mientras que un brasier de igual manera negro hacía su trabajo en la parte superior. Kurt no paraba de sacar ropa de su closet de diestra a siniestra mientras buscaba que seria lo adecuado para ella. Pero ella solo estaba allí, de brazos cruzados y muy nerviosa.

Muy nerviosa.

Era su primera cita con Quinn, si, la primera. La fiesta no la contaría porque no había terminado muy bien. Y vamos, fue una estúpida idea invitarla a una fiesta como primera cita, no había pensado en eso, solo quería salir con ella. Se vieron el día anterior pero estaba Beth y también estaba más concentrada en aclarar sus problemas, y luego se le unieron sus amigas, lo que no contaba como una cita. Pero esa noche si lo era, había estado todo el día pensando a donde llevarla y esperando que a Quinn le gustara. Quería que se sintiera cómoda con ella, quería que la rubia se borrara es imagen que tenía de ella de millonaria e importante, quería que la rubia la conociera tal y como era, no como ella aparentaba ser a los demás. Estaba nerviosa porque quería hacer las cosas bien con ella pero también estaba nerviosa por ese pequeño asunto el cual tenía que contarle. Sabía que estaría toda la noche, hasta que llegara el momento de decirlo, rezando para que Quinn la aceptara, que no la viera como una cosa rara, que a pesar de todo aun quisiera estar con ella.

**R.- Por Dios, con esto se me nota todo. Sé que tengo que contarle pero al menos quiero que se suba al auto en lugar de que salga corriendo - **Dijo mirándose en el espejo.

**K.- Claro que no se nota, tu ropa interior ayuda -** La morena dudaba **- O te pones eso o te hago ponerte un vestido y tacones. Mira que no los tienes en ninguna tintorería - **La morena negó. Solo usaba vestidos cuando tenía eventos importantes en algún hotel o algún acto de beneficencia, incluso a veces lograba huirle a ellos, pero de resto procuraba usar los menos vestidos y los tacones que pudiera **- Entonces termina de vestirte sin quejas. Y sé que no te gusta pero tienes que ir de compras mujer, casi todo tu ropero parece el de una vieja oficinista. De resto son esos jeans desgastados con los que vas a hacer las compras o ropa deportiva.**

La morena lo miró por el reflejo y asintió. Hace un tiempo que no compraba ropa, lo único que recuerda de la ultima vez que fue de compras son un par de esos jeans que nombró Kurt anteriormente, un par de playeras, un nuevo traje y ropa interior. Tal vez no seria mala idea ir de compras pronto.

¡Tal vez Quinn podría ayudarla!

Oh, Quinn.

Sus nervios estaban de regreso.

* * *

><p>Quinn estaba sentada en el sofá de su departamento mientras se alisaba las inexistentes arrugas de su vestido. Estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa, y que Rachel llevara diez minutos de retraso no ayuda. Es el trafico, eso. Se repetía cada segundo. Esa era la noche en la que iba a abrirse con la morena. Iba a mandar todo al diablo, ¿decían que ella no estaba a la altura de Rachel? Ella iba a demostrar lo contrario, sin importarle nada, iba a ser ella misma y no le ocultaría nada. Tenía que arriesgarse y solo esperar que la morena la quisiera.<p>

Sus amigas le habían dado el visto bueno a su apariencia y esperaba que a Rachel le gustara. El vestido negro se pegaba a su cuerpo naturalmente y llegaba a un poco más arriba de las rodillas, cuando se miró en el espejo notó que hacía relucir bastante su trasero, bastante. Se había colocado unos tacones pero luego de unos comentarios de Santana sobre que si normalmente ya era el doble de alta que la morena con esos tacones sería el triple. Quinn había girado los ojos en ese momento pero esa duda se metió en su mente por lo que se cambió y decidió por algo con menos tacón.

**S.- Déjate el cabello -** Le dio un manotazo.

**Q.- Estoy nerviosa.**

Beth y Brittany estaban sentadas en el piso y viéndola. Solo estaban allí, esperando que Rachel llegara por ella.

Todas dieron un brinco de sorpresa cuando el teléfono de Quinn comenzó a sonar. Era un mensaje de texto y la rubia rápidamente lo leyó.

_'Su carruaje la espera abajo.'_

Sonrió y se levantó.

Miró a sus amigas y a su hija y las tres le dieron palabras de ánimo. Parecía que fuera una adolescente y esa fuera su primera cita, o fuera algún baile en la escuela y Brittany y Santana fueran sus madres dándole palabras de aliento diciéndole que todo estará bien.

Salió de su departamento en un manojo de nervios y cuando salió del edificio sus nervios incrementaron.

Allí estaba Rachel Berry. Apoyada tranquilamente sobre la puerta del coche y mirándola con esa hermosa sonrisa que la debilitaba. La miró de arriba abajo y no pudo evitar sonreír. La morena vestía un jean negro bastante ajustado junto con zapatos negros y una blusa gris claro. Su cabello caiga en hondas por su hombros pero lo que más la hizo sonreír, y sonrojar un poco, fue el hermoso ramo de rosas que la morena tenia entre sus manos.

**R.- Estas... Wow... Quiero decir woow -** Agitó la cabeza negando.

**Q.- Tú también estas preciosa -** Le sonrió. La morena siguió viéndola embobada por un rato y ella levantó una ceja **- Entonces...**

**R.- Las hermos.. Digo, rosas son para ti -** Levantó el ramo **- Estas hermosa - **Dijo finalmente y la rubia sonrió un poco.

**Q.- Muchas gracias, están hermosas -** Dijo una vez que las tomó.

**R.- Supongo que me merezco algo a cambio, ¿no? -** Dijo con una sonrisa coqueta y la rubia negó sonriendo mientras se acercaba más a ella y le dejaba un suave beso en la mejilla para luego acariciar la misma retirando la marca de lápiz labial **- Oh si, con eso me conformo por ahora -** Dijo tontamente mientras se retiraba un poco y abría la puerta del auto.

Quinn le dio las gracias y la morena la ayudó a subirse al auto sin dejar de verla, deslizo su mirada un poco y...

**R.- Mi Dios -** Murmuró para si misma. Tragó saliva mientras levantaba la mirada y le sonreía a su acompañante para luego cerrar la puerta y rodear al auto para subirse y arrancar.

El viaje de veinte minutos fue algo silencioso, solo se miraban y se sonreían. La morena fue la única que rompió el silencio para disculparse por su retraso y que si hubiera sabido en que piso vivía la hubiera buscando en la puerta de su casa. Y claro, no paraba de repetir que estaba hermosa. Cuando se detuvieron en un semáforo en rojo la morena estiró su mano para tomar el ramo de flores y dejarla en el asiento de atrás, cuando las manos de Quinn estuvieron desocupadas tomó una para entrelazarla con la suya y así siguieron el camino.

Se detuvieron frente a un lindo restaurante Italiano y Rachel se apresuró en abrir la puerta de su chica y luego de darle las llaves al valet parking se encaminaron al local.

La morena saludó con bastante confianza a un hombre algo mayor que las esperaba dentro del restaurante y éste luego de presentarse como Mario, el dueño del lugar, las guió a su mesa haciendo a la morena avergonzar diciendo que conocía a Rachel Berry desde hace bastantes años y era la primera vez que llevaba a una hermosa chica. Quinn veía de un lado a otro. Era un restaurante algo rustico pero al mismo tiempo elegante y muy cómodo. Varios miradas se posaron en ellas mientras caminaban a su mesa y no sabía si era por ella o por Rachel. La morena la ayudó con su silla y luego se sentó al otro lado de la mesa sonriéndole. Dios, le encantaba, se estaba volviendo loca por esa morena. El hombre dejó un par de menús sobre la mesa y antes de retirarse aseguró que las atendería él mismo.

**R.- ¿Te gusta? -** Preguntó al ver como la rubia miraba a los lados.

**Q.- Es muy lindo -** La morena sonrió **- ¿Vienes aquí muy seguido?**

**R.- No mucho. Mario es amigo de la familia desde siempre y solo venimos a comer aquí cuando mis padres están en la ciudad -** La rubia asintió.

Ojearon sus menús en silencio y compartieron opiniones sobre los platos. Charlaron sobre cosas triviales hasta que Mario se acercó para anotar los pedidos y así mismo se retiró a los pocos segundos.

**Q.- ¿Por qué siempre me ves así? -** Preguntó sonrojándose. Habían quedado en silencio y la morena apoyó su codo en la mesa y la mejilla derecha en su mano mientras veía bobamente a Quinn.

**R.- No puedo evitarlo -** Reconoció.

**Q.- ¿De donde eres? -** Cambió de tema **- Quiero decir, tus padres de donde son o donde vive.**

**R.- Mis padres viven en Los Ángeles -** Quinn asintió - **Nos mudamos allí antes de yo iniciar la secundaria. El abuelo había fallecido y sorprendió a todos cuando le dejó todo a Leroy, digamos que papá no era el favorito del abuelo por eso de ser gay y toda la cosa -** Le restó importancia **- Pero originalmente somos de Ohio.**

**Q.- ¡No! -** Abrió los ojos como platos y la morena sonrió.

**R.- ¡Si! -** Imitó el tono de la rubia **- Vivíamos en Findlay, era muy cómodo allí ¿Acaso crees que he sido una niña de ciudad e importante todo el tiempo? De eso quería hablarte, tú y yo no somos tan diferentes, Quinn y...**

**Q.- Yo también soy de Ohio -** La interrumpió y fue el turno de la morena de mirarla incrédula **- De verdad, soy de Lima.**

**R.- Eso es genial -** Sonrió **- Estábamos más cerca de lo que creo. Fui un par de veces a Lima con papá** - Frunció el ceño recordando.

Los platos llegaron a la mesa y luego de dar el primer bocado Quinn no pudo evitar gemir y decir que estaba muy bueno. Comenzaron una charla animada sobre su niñez en sus lugares de nacimiento y sobre sus estudios en esos lugares. Quinn le contó que fue capitana de las porristas y que era una de las mejores de su clase mientras que Rachel habló sobre el Glee Club del cual fue parte y también fanfarroneó diciendo que era la mejor de su clase. La morena le contó a Quinn toda la historia de como pasaron de ser una humilde familia de Ohio a vivir en Los Ángeles para hacerse cargo del negocio hotelero y convertirse en lo que eran ahora.

Quinn estaba conociendo otra versión de Rachel, no era la misma que creyó ver cuando la morena estaba en la fiesta y hablaba con personas importantes, o la que decían las noticias que un día se puso a leer con Brittany en internet. Era totalmente diferente. Ese papel de chica importante que tenían los demás de ella era lo que la morena les dejaba ver. Rachel era una chica muy dulce, nada arrogante como decían algunos periódicos. Había sido difícil para ella luego de que se mudara de Ohio.

La morena nunca lograba abrirse con las personas. Desde que tenia trece años la gente a su alrededor esperaba algo de ella, y cuando había iniciado la secundaria se dio cuenta que la mayoría de los amigos que había logrado hacer querían algo de ella solo por "ser hija de los Berry" todos eran interesados y a ella nunca le gustó eso. Desde que se había mudado a Los Ángeles sus padres se habían rodeado de personas de la alta sociedad y ella se sentía muy incomoda cuando sus padres iban a club o a reuniones de amigos, nunca sintió que encajaba en ese lugar y nunca fue una de esas chicas pretenciosas de mami y papi.

La rubia estaba anonada, no paraba de mirar a Rachel y escucharla hablar. Habían terminado de comer hace un rato y solo estaban hablando mientras tomaban vino. Rachel no se callaba, le contaba sobre toda su vida y la rubia gustosa la escuchaba.

**R.- Bueno, creo que he hablado mucho sobre mi y no te dejo hablar -** La rubia le restó importancia** - Entonces eres de Lima, fuiste capitanas de las porristas, ¿no fuiste a la universidad? - **Quinn se movió incómodamente en su silla.

**Q.- No -** Dijo antes de dar otro trago a su vino.

**R.- Eso no es problema, yo tampoco fui. Papá me ha enseñado todo lo que sé -** Se encogió de hombros** - Bueno, fui a NYADA pero no pude continuar.**

**Q.- Yo fui a la universidad de Ohio pero solo pude completar un semestre - **Dijo **- Me habían aceptado en Yale pero quedé embarazada y se me hizo muy difícil, no pude hacerlo.**

**R.- Entiendo - **Asintió **- Yo tuve que dejar los estudios por el negocio pero no importa -** Se encogió de hombros **- Cuéntame sobre Beth.**

Quinn no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar en su hija. La pequeña estaba bastante emocionada con que estuviera saliendo con Rachel.

**Q.- Es sin duda lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida -** Rachel asintió sonriendo. Quinn le contó sobre Puck, sobre su noviazgo y su embarazo, omitiendo la participación de sus padre en todo.

**R.- ¿Qué hay de tus padres? -** Dio un tragó de su copa.

**Q.- Ellos... -** Se movió incomoda y la morena lo notó **- Te mentiría si te dijera que sé donde están. Ellos, como decirlo... Cuando yo quedé embarazada ellos me dejaron a un lado, mi padre se molestó bastante y mamá no pudo hacer nada por mi. Me echaron de casa, él solo me echó así sin más, yo me fui a vivir con Noah y nunca más supe de ellos -** Resumió y la morena la miró arrepentida, sentía que había tocado un tema delicado en la vida de la rubia.

**R.- De acuerdo -** Hizo una pausa pensando que decir. En ese mismo momento sintió rabia por los padres de Quinn, ¿cómo se atrevían a echarla a la calle embarazada y no apoyarla? Se imaginó a Quinn buscando apoyo en sus padres y pidiéndole que no la dejaran sola pero estos solo la echaron. Suspiró y prefirió cambiar de tema **- Y... Este Noah, ¿es alguien de quien deba preocuparme? -** La rubia sonrió agradecida por el cambio de tema.

**Q.- ¿Qué quieres decir? -** Inclinó un poco la cabeza.

**R.- Si él... ya sabes, si sigue siendo parte de tu vida y esas cosas - **Quinn entrecerró los ojos.

**Q.- Claro que sigue siendo parte de mi vida. Es el padre de Beth.**

**R.- ¿Y es un buen hombre? ¿Buen padre? -** Retiró su mirada.

**Q.- Es el mejor** - Sonrió **- Siempre ha sido muy bueno con nosotras, nos ayuda y apoya en todo. El siempre intentaba darnos lo mejor.**

**R.- Claro -** Asintió mordiéndose el labio. Quinn la miró, sabia que algo le estaba preocupando a la morena.

**Q.- Pero no es nada más que eso, el padre de Beth -** La morena la miró rápidamente y ella entendió cual era su preocupación **- Él fue mi novio, si, pero primero fue mi mejor amigo -** Aclaró **- Lo nuestro nunca funcionó por más que lo intentáramos, nuestro amor era algo más fraternal que todo. Él daría la vida por Beth y por mi, estoy segura, pero nunca estuvo enamorado de mi. Y yo tampoco de él -** La mirada de Rachel se relajó en un parpadeo **- Fuimos una familia por Beth pero teníamos años ya separados, nunca se atrevió a dejarme a un lado cuando se terminó nuestra relación, incluso seguíamos viviendo juntos pero solo éramos amigos. Él me ama y me cuida y yo también lo amo, es mi mejor amigo -** Se encogió de hombros dando por finalizado el discurso. Se llevó la copa a los labios pero se detuvo para hablar **- Así que quita esa cara. No tienes que preocuparte por él -** La morena sonrió avergonzada **- Tal vez algún día le conozcas... En ese momento si preocúpate, pero por ti -** La morena soltó una carcajada.

**R.- ¿Por qué? No me da miedo -** Bufó.

**Q.- Debería darte -** Dijo fingiendo seriedad pero luego rió **- Es broma. Quizá solo te patee un poco cuando se entere que estoy contigo pero nada más. Él solo quiere lo mejor para Beth y para mi. Solo querrá asegurarse que nos hagas muy feliz.**

Rachel se le quedó viendo por un instante, la rubia había usado las palabras "estoy contigo" y eso le dio un sentimiento de emoción. No sabía en que sentido las había dicho pero igual no pudo evitar emocionarse. Quería estar con ella, Dios, de verdad que quería. Quería más que citas y encuentros en parques o cafeterías. Quería hacerla su chica, su novia, compartir todo con ella, con Beth. Y al escuchar a Quinn decir que el padre de su hija le patearía el trasero por estar con ella le daba una buena señal de que serian mucho más que amigas en un futuro.

Pero antes había otro detalle...

**R.- Quinn, yo... -** Se irguió en su silla y miró nerviosa a la rubia **- Tengo algo más que contarte.**

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer. <strong>

**AmunVDW: es que yo estudio idiomas y el Francés es mi segunda idioma en la Universidad, por eso sigo luchando. **

**Nos leemos la próxima. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Estaba estudiando y había olvidado por completo que hoy debía actualizar. Muchas gracias por sus reviews jajaja que impaciente son. **

**JuliFaberryGranger no debiste decirme que querías ver como Rachel contaba sobre su condición y por eso mismo lo corté allí jajaja. **

**pkn150 creo que te equivocaste de historia, aqui no hay ninguna Taylor :/**

**Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

El único sonido en el lugar era el que hacían los demás comensales con sus cubiertos o sus conversaciones. Quinn tenía la mirada clavada en Rachel mientras fruncía el ceño, la morena veía a todos lados menos a ella.

Rachel sentía que la estaban torturando, apenas esas palabras salieron de su boca confesando su condición Quinn guardó silencio, un silencio que la estaba matando. Habían pasado un par de minutos y Quinn seguía sin decir nada, solo bajó la mirada al mantel sin dejar de fruncir el ceño. Rachel ya estaba ideando frases en su mente para salir del asunto. "Entiendo si no quieres que nos sigamos viendo" "Solo es un detalle, no tiene que haber problema" Gritar dramáticamente "¡No permitas que esto nos separe!" o "¡Yo también soy humano, no puedes juzgarme!" O solo levantarse y salir corriendo de allí. No sabia que demonios hacer, o decir, o siquiera pensar. Pero estaba bastante segura que su corazón se rompería si Quinn la rechazaba. Kurt tenía razón, Quinn le estaba afectando bastante, pero también tenía razón en que ella se merecía a alguien que la aceptara y amara por quien era.

**R.- Quinn...**

**Q.- Yo... -** Frunció los labios.

Rachel acababa de decirle que era intersexual, ella no era estúpida y sabia lo que era pero la morena trató de explicárselo lo más delicado posible. Aunque... "Soy intersexual, significa que tengo un pene" tampoco fue muy delicado que digamos. Había sido una bomba, quedo en shock, nunca había conocido a una persona así, si había escuchado hablar de ellos y leer uno que otro articulo de Internet cuando estaba en la secundaria pero de llegar a conocer nunca. Y era Rachel, esa chica que la volvía loca con solo una sonrisa acababa de confesarle que era intersexual, que tenía un pene. Eso no cambiaba su idea sobre ella pero aun así se sorprendió bastante.

**R.- Yo entiendo si esto te molesta, solo quería que lo supieras y también entiendo perfectamente si cambiaste de idea sobre mí, de verdad - **Dijo a pesar del dolor que sintió en el pecho al pronunciar esas palabras. Todo se había acabado.

**Q.- No digas eso, Rachel - **Las palabras de la morena la hicieron reaccionar **- Solo estoy algo, ¿sorprendida? Supongo...**

**R.- ¿No te molesta? -** Preguntó algo insegura.

**Q.- Rach, lo que tengas o no entre las piernas no cambia lo que pienso de ti. Eres una chica muy dulce y encantadora, eres bellísima y buena persona y eso no cambiara - **Le dijo dulcemente y la morena suspiró. ¿De donde había salido esa chica? ¿Cómo llegó a su vida? Ya sentía que la amaba. Rachel rió nerviosa **- ¿Me contarías?**

**R.- ¿Sobre qué? **

**Q.- Bueno, sobre tu condición y esas cosas - **Se sonrojó un poco **- Lo poco que sé son de cosas de Internet. **

**R.- Yo nací así -** La rubia asintió **- Mis padres me adoptaron cuando yo era un bebe. Bueno, Leroy me adoptó ya que no podían adoptar como pareja, luego ellos se casaron, él tenia una buena vida como abogado y cumplió todos los requisitos. En el orfanato nadie sabía nada sobre mi o de las personas que me engendraron. Yo solo había aparecido en la puerta de aquel lugar una mañana, eso es lo que me contaron - **Bajó un poco la voz y Quinn extendió su mano para tomar la de Rachel y apretarla un poco** - Luego de adoptarme me llevaron con diferentes médicos para que todo estuviera bien conmigo, ya sabes, procedimientos -** Quinn asintió y le dio otro apretón **- Pero luego de muchos exámenes descubrieron que su pequeño Ray Berry resultó ser Rachel.**

**Q.- Ray - **Sonrió y la morena la imitó.

**R.- Un año entero use pura ropita de varón - **Sonrió, sus padres tenían esa fotos **- A ellos no le importó que su pequeña niña tuviera un pene. Ellos me amaron más que a nada en la vida. Si fue un tanto difícil y confuso crecer, ya sabes, mis amigas eran diferentes a mi y yo no entendía porque. Y más aun cuando empezaron a hablar sobre sus periodos.**

**Q.- Cosa que a ti nunca te llegó.**

**R.- Exacto, a todas le parecía extraño que yo fuera la única. Les pregunté a mis padres y ellos me explicaron todo, siempre fueron honestos conmigo y me apoyaron en todo. Yo si estaba algo insegura, nunca le contaba a nadie, sentía que era un bicho raro.**

**Q.- No eres un bicho raro, Rach - **Le dijo dulcemente y acarició su mano.

**R.- Lo sé, cuando fui creciendo termine de entenderlo. Mis padres me criaron con una mente abierta y tenía que aceptar a todos por igual, eso me incluía a mi misma. Aunque en la secundaria fue un infierno, estaba esta chica y ella me vio en los vestuarios después de clases de gimnasia, después todo el mundo comenzó a enterarse y fue muy difícil, se reían y burlaban de mi, me trataban como un fenómeno **- Terminó en voz baja -** Y cuando salía con chicas también era un tanto difícil - **Rió **- Pero entendí que nunca tenía que importarme lo que los demás dijeran de mi.**

**Q.- ¿Tenías miedo de que yo pensara mal de ti? **

**R.- Mucho, aun estoy asustada - **Admitió **- Es solo que me gustas mucho, no quiero arruinarlo contigo.**

**Q.- Tú también me gustas mucho -** Le sonrió **- Y ya te dije que esto no cambia nada.**

**R.- Muchas gracias - **Suspiró.

**Q.- No tienes que agradecer - **Dijo honestamente **- Aunque si tengo curiosidad acerca de algo - **Dijo algo avergonzada y soltó su mano.

**R.- Puedes preguntar lo que sea - **Le animó.

**Q.- ¿Funciona? - **Me mordió el labio avergonzada al ver la mirada de Rachel **- Quiero decir... Sabes a lo que me refiero. ¿Funciona como cualquier otro pe...? ya sabes - **Se avergonzó por esa pregunta.

**R.- Funciona perfectamente - **Dijo mirándola fijamente y Quinn se sonrojó bajando la mirada. No debió preguntar eso.

**Q.- ¿Cómo es que no me había dado cuenta? - **Desvió el tema y rió **- Digo, no se nota**. _¿Tal vez lo tendrá pequeño?_ Pensó y sacudió la cabeza avergonzada por pensar eso.

**R.- Kurt siempre dice que la ropa interior y los trajes que uso ayuda - **Rió y le dio un último trago a su vino.

**Q.- Pero es que no lo entiendo - **Levantó el mantel para intentar verla debajo de la mesa y la morena casi se ahoga con el vino.

**R.- ¡Quinn! -** Se quejó riendo y la rubia levantó la mirada.

**Q.- ¡Es que no puede creer que no me haya dado cuenta! Yo soy muy observadora. Y hasta nos hemos abrazado y no se notaba, quiero decir, no lo sé - **Se defendió y ambas comenzaron a reír.

**R.- ¿Acaso mirabas entre mis piernas para ver que notabas? - **La rubia negó.

**Q.- Siempre te veo de arriba a abajo, eres muy atractiva y...**

**R.- Y parabas tu mirada en mi entrepierna - **Bromeó.

**Q.- ¡Claro que no! -** Se defendió y volvieron a reír.

Ambas se miraron y guardaron silencio pero sin dejar de sonreír. Rachel estaba más aliviada, a Quinn no le había importado. Quinn por otro lado sabía que si la morena la aceptaba como era entonces ella también tendría que hacerlo, no es que fuera algo malo, al contrario, tal vez podría resultar ser muy bueno. Se sonrojó ante el pensamiento. Lo que no entendía era como no se había dado cuenta.

Rachel le preguntó si todo estaba bien entre ellas y ella le aseguró que todo estaba perfecto, que nada cambiaba.

**R.- ¿Aunque quieres ir a bailar? - **Preguntó luego de colocar dinero sobre la mesa y negándose rotundamente a que Quinn quisiera pagar la mitad.

**Q.- Claro - **Dijo entusiasmada. Rachel se levantó de su silla y ella no pudo evitarlo. Mierda, si, ese pantalón le quedaba muy ajustado y no entendía como no se dio cuenta antes.

* * *

><p>Llevaban casi media hora en aquella disco, no quedaba muy lejos del restaurante y llegaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. El lugar estaba al tope y Quinn no pudo observar atentamente al lugar. Rachel había tomado su mano y la había llevado por unas escaleras. Esa zona no estaba tan llena como abajo, habían varias mesas y sillones, una barra de bebidas justo al subir las escaleras y una baranda daba la vista a la pista de baile abajo, la morena la guió a uno de los sofá más apartado que encontró vacío y pidió unos tragos a la chica que caminaba por el lugar con bandeja en mano y siguieron hablando mientras bebían. Se la estaban pasando muy bien y no podían negarlo.<p>

**Q.- Tengo que ir al baño -** Le murmuró a la morena en el oído, la música era alta y tenían que acercarse bastante para poder hablar.

**R.- Claro, te espero aquí - **Quinn se levantó y se alejó de allí. Rachel se estiró sonriendo, todo estaba saliendo muy bien.

Si se puso algo celosa cuando entraron al lugar y las personas no paraban de ver a Quinn, sobretodo los hombres. Se estaba volviendo loca, no quería a ningún hombre o mujer cerca de ella. Kurt decía que sus celos a veces eran algo difíciles de controlar pero eso era mentira. Era solo que Quinn era muy hermosa y podía estar con cualquier otra persona, saber que alguien se le acercara a la rubia con otras intenciones le hervía la sangre, saber que otras personas podían hacer que perdiera oportunidad con la rubia le revolvía el estomago. Quinn aun no era su chica pero tampoco quería verla en brazos de otra persona.

Se levantó del sillón sonriendo y bajó las escaleras para alcanzar a la rubia cuando saliera de baño y luego bailar un rato.

Quinn salió de baño y sintió varias miradas en ella, con tanta gente no podía saber quien era y no le dio importancia, a lo lejos vio a Rachel junto a una barra que la miraba fijamente, allí estaba la mirada. Sonrió y se acercó la barra, se llevó varios empujones de la gente que baila de un lado a otro pero no le importó.

**Q.- Hola - **Dijo cuando ya estaba frente a ella. Rachel estaba bebiendo algo y solo levantó la cabeza. Quinn dio un paso más adelante y rodeó el cuello de la morena con sus brazos acercándose a ella **- Vamos a bailar - **Prácticamente susurró en su oído. La morena dejó su vaso en algún lugar de la barra y solo asintió dejándose llevar por la rubia.

Rachel estaba fascinada, llevaban ya un buen rato moviéndose al ritmo de la música, bailaban con una distancia prudencial pero ella no podía apartar su mirada de la hermosa chica que estaba bailando frente a ella. Quinn sabía moverse y ella tontamente intentaba seguirle el ritmo.

Quinn se acercó más al cuerpo de la morena y luego se giró mientras movía sus caderas frente a Rachel. Rachel tragaba saliva fuertemente mientras le seguía el ritmo, Quinn la estaba volviendo loca y ella no era precisamente de piedra. La rubia siguió moviendo su caderas y en un movimiento hacia atrás chocó su trasero contra la delantera de Rachel, la morena se tensó por un momento pero a ella no le importó, siguió bailando contra la morena y se mordió el labio al sentir el bulto contra su trasero crecer, solo se detuvo cuando las manos de Rachel en su cintura hicieron parar.

**R.- No hagas eso -** Dijo con voz ronca en su oído.

Quinn se mordió el labio para no reír mientras se giraba y se lanzaba a los labios de la morena. Se besaron intensamente, Quinn se abrazaba al cuello de la morena mientras esta deslizaba sus manos hasta abrazarla por la espalda. La gente seguía bailando a su alrededor como si nada y ellas solo estaban allí besándose, se separaron en busca de aire pero nuevamente sus bocas se unieron y sus lenguas salieron a jugar haciéndolas gemir. Rachel bajó de nuevo sus manos hasta la cintura de Quinn y la pegó más a su cuerpo haciéndola gemir, pero al mismo tiempo separarse. Quinn recuperaba su respiración apoyada en la mejilla de Rachel y podía sentir algo allá abajo, pero no precisamente de la morena. Eso fue intenso, su mismo cuerpo se estaba descontrolando y tener a la morena así de cerca no ayudaba en nada, su propio cuerpo estaba reaccionando ante Rachel y ya le parecía demasiado por esa noche.

**Q.- Iré por un trago - **Susurró en su oído antes de separare y alejarse de allí sabiendo que tenía la mirada oscura de Rachel clavada en su trasero.

**R.- Mierda - **Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y suspiró antes de alejarse de allí rumbo al baño.

* * *

><p>Rachel detuvo el auto frente al edificio y volteó a ver a Quinn sonriendo. Luego de aquel intenso momento en la pista de baile siguieron como si nada. Bebían y hablaban, seguían bebiendo, se besaban, bailaban, se seguían besando, se besaban mientras bailaban, pero siempre deteniéndose cuando las cosas subían un poco de tono. Ambas lo habían pasado muy bien, había sido una buena noche y la habían disfrutado bastante.<p>

Eran casi las dos de la mañana y Quinn se sentía algo mareada, por no decir borracha, el alcohol había hecho efecto rápidamente en su sistema pero dejó de tomar como para pensar con claridad. Recordaba las manos de Rachel en su cintura mientras bailaban o se besaban y también recordaba haber sentido aquel bulto más de un par de veces. Se humedeció los labios y le sonrió a la chica.

**R.- Gracias por esta noche. La pasé increíble - **La sonrisa de Quinn creció.

**Q.- Gracias a ti por invitarme, yo también me la pase increíble.**

Se miraron un instante y como si estuviese coordinado ambas se acercaron a la otra, ese beso no fue como los intensos y apasionados que se dieron en la disco. Este era algo más suave y dulce. Se separaron en busca de aire pero era como si no quisieran estar separados y sus labios se unían de nuevo. Quinn estaba anonada, Rachel besaba muy bien y estaba segura que quería seguir disfrutando de sus besos por mucho, mucho, tiempo. Rachel estaba igual, sus labios encajaban perfectamente con los de Quinn, los labios de la rubia la tenían atrapada, sentía que había encontrado su lugar en el mundo y ese era besando a Quinn. Y quería quedarse en ese lugar de por vida.

Luego de separarse Quinn tomó el ramo de flores que había quedado algo abandonado en el asiento de atrás y luego de un par de besos más, bueno, quizás después de unos cuatro y largos besos más se despidió de la morena mientras se bajaba de auto. Rachel se quedó en el asiento del conductor viéndola irse, y disfrutando con su mirada un poco más abajo de la espalda de la rubia. Encendió y apagó las luces cuando vio que Quinn la saludaba antes de entrar y esperó unos segundos luego que la puerta se cerrara. Ella soltó un suspiro y bajó la mirada.

**R.- Contrólate, ya no tienes quince años. Si, sé que es hermosa y esta muy buena pero no puedes alborotarte a cada segundo que estemos con ella - **Dijo muy seriamente con la mirada en sus jeans **- En un futuro, tal vez, o no lo sé.**

Dicho esto encendió el auto y se marchó.

* * *

><p>Quinn comenzó a despertarse por los sonidos a su alrededor, no sabia de donde provenían pero habían interrumpido su dulce sueño. Algo adormecida levantó la cabeza y vio a su hija sentada tranquilamente a su lado, se movió un poco y vio a su amiga de igual manera al otro lado, se incorporó un poco y pudo ver que veían dibujos animados mientras reían. Ese era el sonido que le había despertado. Gruñó y se acostó nuevamente cubriéndose con la almohada.<p>

**S.- Ya se despertó la borracha - **Decía llegando a la sala.

**Be.- Mami, es hora de levantarse. Son casi las 11 - **Acariciaba el cabello de su madre.

**Q.- No quiero - **Gruñó aun debajo de la almohada. Demonios, aun era muy temprano para levantarse.

**S.- Déjala Beth, dudo que la borrachita se levante - **Se acostó en el sofá cama de golpe.

**Q.- Yo no soy borracha - **Se quejó dándose la vuelta y frotándose los ojos para acostumbrarse a la luz del día.

**S.- Lo dice la señorita que llega a las dos de la madrugada y hace un desorden en la sala con su ropa para poder ponerse el pijama - **Quinn frunce el ceño mientras trata de ver por la sala **- Ya recogí tu ropa...**

**Br.- Uno de tus zapatos terminó en la cocina y el otro en baño. Es algo misterioso, tal vez fueron uno de esos duendes que aparecen en la noche - **Agregó sin dejar de ver la pantalla.

**Q.- No estaban tan borracha - **Se quejó mientras trataba de levantarse **- Ahora, si me disculpan, iré a mi habitación para dormir hasta que el sol vuelva a ocultarse - **Se tambaleó un poco cuando tocó el suelo **- Demonios, mi cabeza - **Se llevó las manos a la cabeza **- Mierda - **Murmuró tapándose la boca y las demás solo la vieron salir corriendo al baño.

Beth se quedó viendo la televisión mientras sus tías seguían a su madre. Brittany se preocupó un poco pero Santana simplemente no paraba de reír.

**Br.- ¿Quieres una aspirina o algo? - **Dijo mientras se agachaba tras ella y le acariciaba la espalda **- Déjalo salir - **Seguía con sus caricias mientras Quinn seguía vaciándose en la taza del baño **- Tenías muchos años sin beber, se ve que no te cayó muy bien.**

**S.- Amor no te molestes, deja a la borrachita sufrir sola - **Se burló al ver como su amiga abandonaba la taza del baño para sentarse apoyada a la pared mientras Brittany con una toalla le limpiaba el rostro.

**Q.- Gracias, Britt, eres la mejor -** La bailarina sonrió.

**S.- Borracha, menos mal que solo irías por un par de horas - **Dijo irónicamente.

Quinn la fulminó con la mirada e iba a decir algo pero el Beth se acercó corriendo al baño con el teléfono de su madre.

**Be.- Mami, tú telef… ¿Estas bien? - **Se preocupó al ver el rostro de su madre

**Q.- No es nada, cariño - **Le sonrió débilmente **- Tal vez algo que comí anoche me cayó mal -** Beth asintió y Quinn ignoro el "borracha" que murmuró de su amiga.

**Br.- Tú teléfono sonó - **Dijo mientras tenía el aparato en sus manos.

**Q.- No debe ser nadie - **Le restó importancia, aun se sentía un poco débil y mareada.

**Br.- Pero es Rachel - **Quinn abrió los ojos y rápidamente trató de incorporarse pero Santana fue más rápida y tomó el celular.

**Q.- Santana dame ese teléfono - **Se levantó y como pudo salió tras su amiga que se había ido corriendo.

Santana estaba en la sala y leía el mensaje mientras veía a Quinn llegar a la sala.

**S.- Buenos días, hermosa -** Leía **- ¿Cómo amaneciste? Espero no sea una molestia pero quería tomarme el detalle de llevarte el desayuno -** La latina frunció el ceño.

**Br.- Aww ¿acaso no es linda, Santy? - **la latina hizo una mueca de desagrado.

**S.- Espera, pero ¿desayuno? Es casi mediodía - **Miró a Quinn que estaba igual o incluso más confundida que ella - **Veamos** - La latina comenzó a escribir en el teléfono.

**Q.- ¿Qué haces? No le escribas - **Trató de perseguir a su amiga pero esta se fue al otro lado de la sala.

**S.- Buenos días. Muy bien, gracias - **Decía mientras escribía y al mismo tiempo huía de su amiga **- ¿Qué quieres decir con desayuno? -** Envió felizmente.

**Q.- Santana, dame ese teléfono - **La latina bufó y siguió huyendo de su amiga** - Dame ese teléfono de una vez o tendrás que buscar otro lugar para vivir -** Trataba de sonar amenazante pero la verdad era que no correría a su amiga del apartamento.

Santana iba a decir algo pero el teléfono en su mano interrumpió.

**S.- No puedo creerlo -** Rió luego de leer el mensaje y se acercó a la ventana que daba vista a la calle **- Mira a tu noviecita, Quinn.**

**Q.- Ella no e... - **Guardó silencio y se acercó a la ventana.

**Be.- Yo quiero ver - **Tiró de la camisa de su madre hasta que ésta la cargó en brazos. Podían ver a la morena apoyada sobre su carro mientras veía a los lados **- ¡Es Rachel! ¡Rachel hola! - **Exclamó y trató de sacar su mano por la ventana pero su madre la alejó

**Q.- No, Santana dile que no estoy en mi casa o no lo sé -** Dejó a su hija en el suelo mientras Santana escribía en el teléfono.

**S.- Pero el enano te trajo el desayuno.**

**Br.- Eso es muy romántico - **Puso cara tierna.

**Q.- No, no. Me acabo de levantar, estoy hecha un desastre, acabo de vomitar - **Decía sin saber que su amiga ya había enviado otro mensaje **- No puede verme así, dile que estoy trabajando o que salí por ahí, Santana, no lo sé -** Decía rápidamente** - Me estoy mareado, creo que voy a vomitar y... -** El sonido del timbre la interrumpió y ella miró a su amiga **- ¡No puedo creer que lo hicieras! -** Dijo entre dientes mientras salía disparada a su habitación.

Santana riendo se acercó a la puerta, abrió y se encontró con una sonriente morena vestida con ropa deportiva, algunas bolsas en la mano y cafés en la otra.

**R.- Hola - **Saludó nerviosamente **- Viene a ver a Quinn y a...**

**S.- ¡Lindas piernas! -** La morena bajó la mirada. Tenía pensando salir a correr antes de que se le ocurriera llevarle desayuno a su rubia, los planes habían cambiado pero ella se quedó con su ropa de correr.

**Be.- ¡Rachel! - **Gritó mientras corría hacia ella y se le guindaba en un abrazo haciendo que la morena tratara de equilibrarse para no tirar los cafés.

**R.- Hey, pequeña - **Sonrió y la pequeña se separó. Rachel volteó a ver a las otras chicas **- Hola.**

**S.- ¿Comida? -** Levantó una ceja y la miró amenazante. La morena rió, eso no era nada amenazante.

**R.- Oh, si. Hay bastantes emparedados y papas fritas, alcanza para todas - **Le entregó un par de bolsas mientras que Brittany tomó la bandejita con los cafés.

**Br.- Gracias, Rachie - **Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue a la cocina tras Santana.

Rachel se inclinó y cargó a la pequeña en brazos.

**R.- Linda pijama - **La pequeña sonrió.

**Be.- Son princesas - **Dijo algo sonrojada mientras se escondía en su cuello.

**R.- Me gusta, son muy lindas - **Le acarició la espalda a la pequeña y miraba a su alrededor. Era muy diferente al penthouse donde ella vivía. Al entrar podías ver la sencilla cocina a la derecha y una barra con tres banquetas la separaba de la pequeña sala, al terminar de entrar a la sala había un pasillo a la izquierda que supuso iría a las habitaciones. El apartamento era mucho más pequeño pero era más acogedor, vio unos sillones movidos, al igual que la pequeña mesa de comedor redonda y el sofá cama aun armado frente al televisor y sonrió mientras se unía a Brittany y Santana en la cocina. Su penthouse era enorme en comparación con ese apartamento, eso si, pero a veces se sentía vacío, sentía que era muy grande para ella sola pero allí era distinto, era cómodo, no se sentía vacío ni nada, se sentía como un hogar.

**R.- ¿Donde esta Quinn? - **Le preguntó a Santana aun con Beth en brazos.

**S.- Debe estar lavándose la boca luego de la vomitada que se echó - **No perdió oportunidad para burlarse de su amiga.

**R.- ¿Se siente mal? - **Se preocupó.

**Br.- No fue nada, Quinnie y el alcohol no se llevaron bien anoche - **La morena asintió no muy convencida, ahora más rápido quería ver a la rubia.

**S.- No debe tardar mucho, relaja tus hormonas - **La morena se sonrojó.

No pasó un minuto cuando la rubia hacía acto de presencia en la cocina y vio a su amiga latina que estaba sirviendo la comida en los platos con ayuda de Brittany mientras que Rachel estaba cargando a Beth y se contaban cosas con secretismo. Quinn sonrió y se perdió en la imagen de las dos, se decían cosas al oído y reían silenciosamente mientras colocaban sus dedos índices sobre sus labios para guardar silencio.

**Q.- ¿Y ustedes de que se ríen? - **Preguntó ganándose las miradas de todas.

Rachel al instante se quedó guindada viéndola como boba mientras que Beth le pegaba delicadamente en las mejillas.

**Be.- La perdimos - **Le informó a sus tías que solo agitaron la cabeza negando.

Rachel salió de su embobamiento y caminó para dejar a la pequeña en una de las banquetas y luego se acercó a Quinn.

**R.- Hola - **Saludó mientras se terminaba de acercar y la rubia correspondió el saludo con una sonrisa - **¿Cómo te sientes? Santana dijo que habías vomitado, ¿está todo bien? ¿Te sientes mal o algo? -** Preguntó rápidamente y la rubia le acaricio una mejilla para tranquilizarla.

**Q.- Estoy bien - **Sonrió y luego miró fulminante a su amiga **- Santana no tenía que decir eso - **Dijo entre dientes y la latina se hizo la desentendida.

Rachel se acercó más a Quinn con el propósito de besarla pero luego recordó en donde y con quien estaba por lo que retrocedió un paso y giró un poco el rostro para ver de reojo a las espectadoras que no les quitaban la vista de encima, miró a Quinn de nuevo y la rubia pudo ver la pelea interna de la morena por lo que no dudo en romper ella la distancia.

**Q.- Ven aquí -** Le dijo dulcemente mientras la agarraba por la cintura para pegarla a ella y sonriendo unió sus labios en un beso antes aplausos de alegría de las otras rubias y fingidos sonidos de asco de la latina.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer, nos leemos la próxima. <strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Aquí**** les dejo rapidito un capitulo. Fucking exámenes. Muchas gracias por su reviews, fav, follows, todo.**

**JuliFaberryGranger no soy mala jajajajaja y mi nombre es Darkely btw (un nombre algo raro, lo sé) Respondiendo a tus preguntas... ummm... Primera y segunda respuesta: si, en algún momento pero todavía no sé cuando integrar eso. Tercera pregunta: no había pensado en eso pero creo que me diste una idea... Ok, es broma. No he pensado en eso aun pero no lo creo. Odio las infidelidades (y en podemos ser amigas fue algo que se me salió de las manos, mi intención al principio no fue separarlas pero shhhhhh es un secreto) **

**Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

Luego de que terminaran de comer Beth jaló a la morena hasta el sofá cama diciendo que quería ver una película con ella. Rachel miró insegura a Quinn, por más que quisiera ver una película con ella Quinn era su madre y tenía la ultima palabra, y solo cuando ésta asintió se dejó llevar tranquilamente por la pequeña.

Quinn recogía los platos con la ayuda de sus amigas pero no podía quitar la vista de la imagen que tenía al frente. Beth había sentado a la morena en el sofá cama y luego de colocar la película hizo que Rachel abriera un poco las piernas y colocó un cojín para ella apoyar la espalda del frente de la morena. Notó otra vez como la morena la miraba nerviosamente y ella solo las miraba sin expresión alguna, la película había iniciado pero Beth no paraba de hablar a la vez que jugaba con una mano de Rachel mientras que ésta con su mano libre le acariciaba el cabello y la escuchaba atentamente. Quinn se enterneció con la imagen, por su mente pasaba la misma imagen de otros domingos en algún futuro. Desayunando en la cama con ambas mientras Beth le contaba cosas sin sentido a Rachel y la morena solo escuchando a la pequeña y compartiendo opiniones. Sacudió la cabeza y alejó esos pensamientos. Se tuvo que agarrar de la mesada para no caminar al sofá cama y sentarse a su lado para ver con ellas la película. Solo salió de sus pensamientos cuando Santana llamó su atención para que le pasara el resto de los platos sucios. Varios minutos después la cocina quedó impecable y Santana y Brittany se retiraron a la habitación con la excusa de que saldrían ese día y tenían que vestirse. Quinn aun así se quedó apoyada en mesada viéndolas y mordiéndose el labio. Beth volteó a ver a su madre un segundo y le sonrió cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

**Be.- Ven, mami -** Hizo una seña con la mano mientras volteaba a ver a la pantalla **- Ya falta poco para mi parte favorita.**

Rachel volteó a ver a Quinn y luego de unos segundos mirándose la rubia caminó hacia el sofá cama y se acomodó en un espacio a su lado.

**R.- Es su película favorita -** Le murmuró a la rubia señalando el televisor donde veían El Rey León.

**Q.- Lo sé - **Sonrió y sintió la necesidad de pegarse más a la morena **- Aunque normalmente se queda dormida a la mitad.**

Ambas miraron a la pequeña mientras ésta se sentaba sin dejar de ver la pantalla y minutos después comenzó a cantar Hakuna Matata a todo pulmón. Las adultas sonrieron y casi al mismo tiempo se miraron sin borrar la sonrisa.

Si, era una imagen que quería repetir. Y haría todo lo que fuera para que ocurriera.

Quinn se dio el lujo de pegarse un poco más a la morena hasta el punto de que apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y la morena había entrelazado suavemente sus manos sin dejar de ver la película mientras que Beth tiró el cojín a un lado y se acurrucó contra la morena. Rachel sonrió para si misma y un calor inundó su corazón sin poder evitar que una ola de felicidad recorriera su cuerpo. Se sentía tan cómoda, quería quedarse así para siempre.

Brittany y Santana aparecieron en la sala minutos después y mientras la bailarina sonreía tiernamente por la escena y aprovechaba para ver su película favorita, Santana se burló de su amiga y de lo asquerosamente cursi que se veían a la vez arrastraba a su chica para salir del apartamento. No pasó media hora cuando ambas notaron la tranquilidad de la pequeña y cuando la rubia se inclinó un poco hacia adelante se encontró con el rostro sereno y los ojos cerrados de su hija.

**Q.- Voy a llevarla a su habitación -** Dijo separándose de la morena.

Rachel trató de incorporarse pero eso solo ocasionó que Beth se girara y se acurrucara más a ella mientras se aferraba a su playera.

**R.- Yo la llevo.**

La morena logró incorporarse a la vez que acomodaba a la pequeña en sus brazos que se aferró rápidamente a su cuello sin despertarse. Quinn le indicó cual habitación era y luego la vio alejarse. La rubia suspiró sonoramente mientras se sentaba en el borde del sofá cama. Con Rachel todo parecía ir tan rápido y tal fácil que le asustaba, esta bien, se conocían hace más de un mes y Rachel se había encargado de decirle y demostrarle lo mucho que le gustaba y que de verdad quería estar a su lado pero no podía evitar sentirse insegura. Cuando llegó a New York su plan era pasar desapercibida y que no le ocurriera lo que en ese momento estaba ocurriendo, pero Rachel llegó a su vida y le dio la vuelta a su plan. Ahora lo que veía en sus planes, a parte de cuidar y dar la vida por su hija, era una morena de ojos chocolates y una hermosa sonrisa. Y estaba más que dispuesta para darle una oportunidad y mantenerla en su vida todo el tiempo que durara.

Tan metida en sus pensamientos estaba que no notó como pasaron los minutos y después la morena camina hacia ella mientras sonreía.

**R.- No quería soltarse -** Rió mientras quedaba de pie frente a ella. Quinn levantó la mirada del suelo mientras recorría el cuerpo de la morena hasta llegar a su rostro.

**Q.- Me encanta tu sonrisa -** Dijo de la nada. Tenía apoyado el codo en su rodilla a la vez que apoyaba su mejilla en su mano. La morena rió suavemente mientras se agachaba y quedaba a su altura **- Me gustas mucho, morena -** Rachel sonrió.

**R.- A mi me encanta todo de ti -** Dijo mirándola a los ojos y sin borrar la sonrisa.

**Q.- Si, es una hermosa sonrisa - **Dijo bobamente y la morena volvió a reír agitando la cabeza **- Y tus piernas son espectaculares.**

**R.- ¿Con que andas viendo mis piernas? -** Bromeó y la rubia asistió sin vergüenza alguna. Si, desde que había visto a la morena en la cocina más temprano no había podido evitar mirar fugazmente sus piernas en varios momentos.

**Q.- Así como tú me ves el trasero -** la morena se sonrojó furiosamente mientras carraspeaba nerviosa. Quinn rió, siempre supo que cuando le daba la espalda a Rachel ésta no le miraba precisamente el cabello.

**R.- Creo que... - **Carraspeó mientras se levantaba** - Creo que debería irme.**

**Q.- ¿Ahora? -** Ella esperó que no hubiera sonado tan desilusionada como se escuchó.

**R.- Supongo - **Se encogió de hombros **- Debes tener cosas que hacer.**

**Q.- No las tengo, ¿tú las tienes? - **Levantó una ceja y Rachel sonrió **- Pensé que te quedarías un poco más.**

**R.- ¿Tienes algún plan en mente? - **Levantó ambas cejas y sintió unas manos en su cintura.

**Q.- Bueno, no lo sé... -** Acercó a la morena un poco **- Todavía nos queda media película - **Señaló con un movimiento de cabeza la pantalla.

**R.- ¿Quieres ver el Rey León? - **Quinn sonrió.

**Q.- Hay más películas -** Se encogió de hombros aun sin soltar su cintura -** También hay un poco de helado en el congelador. Es que estaré sola y aburrida mientras Beth duerme -** Fingió tristeza.

**R.- ¿Y me usaras a mi para no aburrirte? - **Se estremeció al ver como la rubia levantaba una ceja y una sonrisa malévola se formaba en sus labios.

Quinn la jaló y se acostó con la morena sobre ella mientras sonriendo acercaba su rostro para besarla. Rachel se dejó besar por la rubia hasta que ella misma profundizó un poco el beso. Se sorprendió cuando la rubia las hizo girar y la besó profundamente para después separarse, abrió los ojos y vio un rostro sonriente que la mirada desde arriba.

**Q.- Iré por el helado, tú escoges la película - **Le dejó un rápido beso y se levantó rumbo a la cocina dejando a una anonada morena estirada en el sofá cama.

Esa chica algún día lograría matarla. Pensó antes de levantarse y escoger una película.

* * *

><p>Rachel estuvo al pendiente de Quinn y Beth las siguientes tres semanas y las rubias estaban encantadas. La morena era muy detallista y dulce con ambas y cada día era un detalle diferente. Rachel se apareció un par de veces por la cafetería para desayunar y así aprovechar de ver a la hermosa rubia que la atendía, incluso una vez la metió en problemas al convencerla que desayunara con ella. Rachel luego pasaba por ella durante el almuerzo y la convencía de ir a comer juntas. Juntas buscaron a Beth varias veces después de la escuela y luego iban a dar una vuelta por el parque y complacía a su pequeña rubia con un helado mientras ignoraba las quejas de la rubia mayor. Dos viernes de pizzas compartieron juntas y ese día sería otro. Estaban esas llamadas en las noches en los días que no pudieron verse, los mensajes de buenos días y buenas noches tampoco faltaban. El desayuno del domingo se repitió las dos semanas siguientes y con eso otros momentos con ambas rubias en el sofá viendo una película y Rachel deseaba que se repitiera el próximo domingo y todos los domingos que fueran necesarios. Quinn no podía quejarse, ella también quería que se repitieran cada y una de esas cosas, al igual que hacer cosas nuevas. Rachel era tan dulce con ella y sentía que la trataba como a una princesa. Amaba verla esperándola apoyada en su auto, cuando le sonreía, amaba verla jugar con Beth. Dios, sentía que el cualquier momento podría llegar a amarla a ella. Rachel se había propuesto conquistarla y ella era consiente que la morena aun no sabía que ya lo había logrado.<p>

Si, lo había logrado esa tarde cuando caminaban por al parque tomadas de mano y sin perder de vista a Beth mientras compartían sus miedos, sueños y ambiciones. Lo había logrado cuando la veía jugar con Beth y ver la relación que han formado. Lo había logrado cuando le contó sobre sus proyectos de caridad y que no lo hacía por obligación sino porque de verdad le nacía. Lo había logrado con esos besos que les robaba, los que le daba cuando la veía y cuando se despedían, la sesión de besos que siempre tenían luego de que Beth se quedara dormida viendo películas, o simplemente cuando querían, era difícil sacarse las manos de encima la una de la otra. Lo había logrado por cada palabra bonita que le dedicaba, así sea por mensaje de texto, cuando le decía cada cinco segundos que era hermosa. Lo había logrado simplemente por ser Rachel. No la Rachel Berry de los periódicos y revistas. No la importante dueña de hoteles. No. Lo había logrado por ser su Rachel, esa chica dulce, atenta, amable, humilde, esa chica infantil que perseguía a Beth por el parque y discutía para ver cual era la mejor película de Disney. Esa Rachel Berry la había conquistado, su Rachel, porque si, no quería ser posesiva pero ya la sentía suya.

Rachel estaba casi igual o peor, esas semanas dio lo mejor de si para ganarse los corazones de esas rubias que ya se habían adueñado del suyo. Compartía cada pequeño tiempo que tuviera libre, las llevaba a pasear, las llamaba, no podía alejarse de ellas. A veces sentía que exageraba un poco y que debía darle su espacio pero simplemente no podía. Y menos cuando Quinn también la buscaba a ella y la hacía sentir de esa manera tan increíble con solo su presencia, sus besos, sus palabras bonitas, su todo. Había logrado llevarse bien con sus amigas, con Brittany se llevaba de maravilla ya que prácticamente trabajaban juntas mientras que con Santana también logro llevarse, incluso cuando la latina intentaba asustarla y terminaba asustada ella misma. Su relación con Beth era la mejor y estaba muy feliz por eso porque la pequeña se había adueñado de su corazón igual que su madre, llevarse bien le ayudaba bastante, era algo muy bueno para la relación con su rubia. Si, porque era su rubia y de nadie más.

**Be.- Entonces estamos hablando de que te gusta mi mamá y quieres ser su novia - **Rachel la miró por el retrovisor.

**R.- No e...**

**Be.- Lo acabas de decir - **La señaló y la morena suspiró.

Era viernes y Quinn le había preguntado a Rachel si no tendría problema en buscar a Beth a la escuela mientras ella cubría unas cuantas horas más en la cafetería. La morena, por supuesto, no se negó y luego de salir de una reunión con su abogado se apresuró en buscar a la pequeña rubia para pasar la tarde. La había llevado a su clase en la academia y ahora iban camino a la cafetería donde trabajaba Quinn para luego ir a comer pizza, claro, como todos los viernes de pizza. Y Beth había insistido mucho para ir al zoológico y ella simplemente no podía negarle nada. Solo quedaba convencer a Quinn.

**R.- Está bien, sé lo que dije -** La rubia sonrió contenta.

**Be.- ¿Le vas a preguntar a mamá que sea tu novia? **

**R.- Yo... No lo sé, Beth. ¿Tú estas bien con eso?**

**Be.- Claro, ¿tú no quieres? **- Se notó un poco triste.

**R.- Claro que quiero.**

Por supuesto que quería. Tener a esa rubia a su lado era lo que más quería en el mundo.

**Be.- ¿Entonces?**

**R.- Es que quiero hacer algo especial, ¿sabes? -** La pequeña negó.

**Be.- ¿Por que simplemente no le preguntas? - **Rachel la miró nuevamente.

**R.- No puedo simplemente preguntarle, quiero que sea especial...**

**Be.- No tienes que hacer nada especial para que te diga que si. Solo pregúntale, hoy puedes hacerlo -** La morena frunció el ceño.

**R.- Beth...**

**Be.- ¿Tú quieres a mamá, verdad? - **La morena asintió sin dudarlo.

**R.- Si, la quiero - **Claro que la quería. Estaba en peligro, como decía Kurt, se estaba enamorando rápidamente de ella y honestamente no le importaba. Lo que estaba sintiendo era muy bueno.

**Be.- Yo quiero que mamá sea feliz, Rach. Antes de mudarnos aquí mamá lloraba mucho - **La morena volvió a fruncir el ceño. La idea de Quinn llorando no le agradaba **- Una vez unos señores que dijeron eran mis abuelos nos visitaron y el hombre la hizo llorar mucho hasta que papá los corrió -** La morena escuchaba atentamente sin dejar de mirar el camino. Quinn nunca hablaba de sus padres **- Ellos no sabían que yo estaba escuchando, él gritaban, papá gritaba, mamá lloraba y yo no sabía que ocurría. Luego de que se fueron papá solo le decía que todo estaría bien. Mamá recibía llamadas todos los días y en las noches lloraba y luego nos mudamos.**

**R.- ¿Por qué me estas contando todo esto? - **Volteó a verla cuando se detuvo en una luz roja. No sabía si Quinn estaría contenta porque Beth contara eso.

**Be.- Porque desde que nos mudamos aquí, y luego te conoció, ella dejó de llorar - **Rachel escuchó un bocinazo y volteó a ver el cambio de luz para luego seguir su camino **- Ella ya no llora Rachel, y siempre que estamos contigo ella solo sonríe y ríe, se ve feliz. Incluso cuando solo están hablando por teléfono - **Se inclinó un poco hacia adelante para ver a la morena **- Y si tú eres su novia y la haces feliz entonces quiero que seas su novia para siempre - **Dijo inocentemente y la morena sonrió **- porque sé que tú la haces feliz y lo seguirás haciendo - **Hizo una pausa **- ¿Seguirás haciendo a mi mamá feliz, verdad?**

Rachel detuvo el auto frente a la cafetería y luego de desabrocharse el cinturón de seguridad volteó a verla.

**R.- Beth, puedo asegurarte que hacerte a ti y a tu mamá feliz es uno de mis más grandes deseos. Quiero ser parte de su vida y quiero que ustedes sean parte de la mía. Quiero que formemos una vida juntas - **Beth la miraba sin decir nada - **Te prometo que haré todo lo que sea necesario para hacer a tu madre feliz, porque ella también me hace muy feliz a mi. Ustedes me hacen muy feliz -** La pequeña se inclinó hacia el asiento de adelante y rodeando a la morena por el cuello la abrazó mientras susurraba un suave "Te quiero, Rach" que hizo que el corazón de la morena se derritiera **- Yo también te quiero pequeña.**

**Be.- ¿Le preguntaras hoy que sea tu novia? - **Preguntó separándose.

**R.- Beth no cre...**

**Be.- Esta bien, si no quieres hacerlo aun no hay problema - **Se dejó caer en el asiento desanimada. De verdad quería que su mamá y Rachel fueran novias así como sus tías. Quería que su mamá sonriera y riera todos los días así como cuando estaba con Rachel. Quería que su mamá fuera feliz y Rachel la hacía feliz.

**R.- Beth, no te enojes - **La pequeña negó.

**Be.- No estoy enojada, es solo que no entiendo porque tiene que ser especial - **Se encogió de hombros **- Mamá te quiere y sé que ella te diría que si a cualquier cosa.**

Rachel estaba por hablar cuando unos golpes a la ventanilla del copiloto llamaron su atención haciendo que volteara y se encontrara con la sonrisa de Quinn al otro lado. No tardó en quitar el seguro y la rubia rápidamente se subió.

**Q.- Vi el auto cuando estaba esperando - **Dijo mientras cerraba la puerta** - Hola cariño, ¿cómo estuvo la escuela? - **Le preguntó a su hija.

**Be.- Bien, mami - **Se inclinó hacia su asiento y le dejó un beso en la mejilla para luego regresar a su lugar **- Fuimos a la academia y me divertí mucho.**

**Q.- Me alegro, cariño -** Volteó a ver a la morena - **Hola, tú -** Sonrió y se acercó a dejarle un beso muy cerca de los labios **- ¿Cómo se portó?**

**Be.- Yo siempre me porto bien -** Se quejó con un puchero. Quinn rió viendo a la morena.

**R.- No puedo quejarme - **Se encogió de hombros - **Es muy buena asistente, ayudó a repartir las partituras -** Quinn miró a su hija que asintió emocionada.

**Q.- De acuerdo, entonces supongo que ahora iremos por una pizza -** Miró a ambas pero la pequeña negó.

**Be.- ¡Rachel nos llevara al zoológico! -** Levantó los brazos emocionada y la rubia mayor levantó una ceja mientras volteaba a ver a la morena.

**Q.- ¿Zoológico? -** La morena se encogió de hombros.

**R.- Ella quiere ir -** Dijo mientras encendía el auto - **No olviden los cinturones de seguridad.**

* * *

><p>Llevaban algo más de veinte dando vueltas por el zoológico pero Quinn sentía que algo raro estaba ocurriendo. Rachel estaba pensativa y se perdía en su mundo a cada oportunidad que tenía. Y Beth, bueno, Beth era Beth, la pequeña estaba emocionada viendo a los animales y corría por todos lados pero igual había algo raro. Ella se dio cuenta de como no arrastraba a la morena de un lado a otro como normalmente lo hacía cuando salían a pasear, no, Beth corría sola de un lado a otro mientras que la morena no se despegaba de su lado ni soltaba su mano mientras seguían a la pequeña a ver a los animales.<p>

**Q.- ¿Esta todo bien? - **Le preguntó a la morena mientras se acercaban a la enorme jaula donde habían aves.

La pequeña se intentó subir a un barandal para poder ver mejor pero perdió en el intentó, volteó a ver a su madre y luego deslizó su mirada a la morena y luego de mirarla un momento prefirió no pedir ayuda.

**Be.- Wow que enorme ave -** Dijo cuando logro subirse al barandal.

La morena soltó un suspiro. Sabía que Beth estaba enojada con ella, bueno tal vez no enojada pero algo le ocurría a la pequeña con ella, normalmente se imaginaba a la rubiecita jalándola de un lado a otro y haciéndola cargar cuando no viera algo pero nada de eso ocurrió.

**R.- Si, todo está bien -** Sonrió forzadamente y la rubia que se volteó para verla.

**Q.- Algo te ocurre -** Aseguró luego de verla un momento - **Llevas un buen rato rara. Incluso cuando me fueron a buscar estabas rara.**

**R.- No ocurre nada - **Hizo una pausa **- ¿No crees que Beth si está algo rara? -** Quinn frunció el ceño mientras veía a su hija que hablaba animadamente con una mujer a la vez que señalaba un ave.

**Q.- No veo nada fuera de lo normal.**

Rachel hizo una mueca. Tal vez solo eran cosas de ella.

**R.- Deben ser cosas mías** - Le restó importancia - **Estoy algo cansada.**

**Q.- ¿Quieres irte a casa? - **Beth al escuchar eso se volteó a mirarlas.

**R.- No, todavía queda mucho por ver y...**

**Q.- Rach si estas cansada podemos irnos, no hay problema - **La morena sonrió negando.

**Be.- ¿Nos vamos? - **Las adultas la miraron.

**R.- No -** Sonrió y la pequeña también lo hizo antes de voltearse.

**Q.- Rach...**

**R.- Todo esta bien, es solo que tengo todas estas cosas en mi mente y no lo sé...**

**Q.- ¿Por eso llevas toda la tarde pensativa? ¿Esta todo bien? ¿Hay algún problema en tu trabajo o la academia? - **La morena negó

**R.- Si, está todo bien, es solo que...**

**Be.- Tal vez solo esta pensando en la manera especial en la que quiere pedirte que seas su novia** - Dijo en un tono burlón pero sin despegar la vista de las aves. Rachel tragó grueso mientras palidecía.

**Q.- ¿Qué? -** Volteó a ver a la morena sonriendo.

**R.- No le hagas caso...**

**Be.- Oh vamos Rachel, no lo niegues - **Decía mientras se volteaba y miraba a la morena con una ceja levantada. Rachel entrecerró los ojos ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?

**R.- Mejor seguimos caminando, vamos a...**

**Be.- Cobarde - **La morena abrió la boca sorprendida y evitando soltar una risa.

**R.- ¿Por qué me llamas cobarde? ¿Qué tiene que ver eso? **

**Be.- No lo sé - **Se encogió de hombros **- Mejor sigue pensando. Tal vez te llegue a la mente algo especial.**

**R.- ¿En serio? ¿Por eso estas así conmigo? Dijiste que no estabas enojada.**

**Be.- ¡No lo estoy! Es solo que sigo sin entender porque tiene que ser especial, ¿por qué simplemente no lo haces?**

**R.- Porque no es tan sencillo...**

**Be.- Claro que lo es... Solo es una pregunta...**

**Q.- ¿Alguien me puede decir que ocurre? Porque yo no entiendo nada. Ustedes llevan toda la tarde actuando muy raro y quiero saber que ocurre -** Dijo seriamente.

**Be.- Rachel quiere pedirte que seas su novia pero se niega a hacerlo porque quiere hacer "algo especial" primero - **Se burló y la morena abrió los ojos como platos.

**R.- ¡Beth! **

**Be.- ¡Es la verdad!**

**R.- ¡Pero no tenías que decir eso!**

**Be.- ¡Pero es la verdad! Eres una cobarde.**

**R.- ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver!**

**Be.- Yo solo quiero que ustedes sean nov…**

Ambas detuvieron su discusión al escuchar la risa de Quinn. Luego de un momento la rubia carraspeó.

**Q.- Mejor sigamos caminando - **Agarró la mano de la morena y Beth sin desobedecer siguió caminando delante de ellas.

Pasaron algunos minutos en silencio mientras Beth veía a las aves volar y se sorprendía por las diferentes clases y los diferentes colores que eran.

**Q.- ¿Rach? - **La llamó sin sacar los ojos de su hija.

**R.- ¿Umhu? **

**Q.- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?**

**R.- Claro pero... ¿Qué? - **Volteó a verla.

**Q.- ¿Qué? **

**R.- ¿En serio me estas preguntando eso? ¿Aquí?**

**Q.- ¿Qué tiene? - **Se encogió de hombros.

**R.- ¿De verdad? ¡Estamos en un zoológico! Llevo toda la tarde matándome pensando en hacer algo especial para ti y pregu...**

**Q.- No tienes que ser necesariamente especial, solo nos necesitamos a nosotras, una pregunta y una respuesta.**

**Be.- ¡Te lo dije! - **Se rió de la morena antes de voltearse a la jaula y ésta giró los ojos.

**Q.- ¿Entonces que dices? - **Sonrió y la morena sonriendo agitó la cabeza **- Tú me haces sentir muy especial Rachel, eres una increíble chica, eres hermosa, y la manera en que te esfuerzas para conquistarme y nunca te rindes a pesar de todo es muy dulce. Me conquistaste, simplemente me conquistaste. Tú me haces muy feliz, quiero que sigas haciéndome feliz y quiero hacerte feliz. Quiero que esto sea real, no quiero estar juntas sin tener un nombre. Quiero que seas mi chica. Quiero que me seas mi novia. Quiero que seas solo mía - **Finalizo mordiéndose el labio con nerviosismo.

**R.- Por Dios, claro que si. Tú también me haces muy feliz y te prometo que daré lo mejor de mi para hacerte feliz el tiempo que sea necesario - **Sonrió aun más al sentir el cuerpo de Quinn chocar contra el suyo** - Pero yo quería que fuera especial -** Hizo un puchero.

**Q.- No tenias que hacer algo especial, solo debías preguntar. Que seas tú ya lo hace especial** - Murmuró en su oído - **Igual ya estaba comenzando a considerarte mi novia -** Le confesó, dejó un beso en su cuello y la morena rió - **Solo prométeme que no me harás daño - **Suplicó - **Esto me da más miedo del que tú crees.**

Miedo era poco, estaba aterrada. Llevaba la última semana pensando en su relación con la morena y en lo bien que esta la hacía sentir. Por eso cuando pensaba en la posibilidad de la morena pidiéndole ser su novia, o algo por el estilo, se asustaba mucho, no sabía que hacer. Por un lado quería a la morena consigo, que fuera suya y de nadie más pero por el otro sabía que eso era un cambio a su vida. Que cuando lo pensaba bien era un cambio que se moría por tener. Por eso se estaba arriesgando en ser feliz y la morena la hacía muy feliz.

**R.- No debes tener miedo. Jamás te haría daño. Lo prometo. Te prometo que haré lo que sea solo para hacerte feliz - **Se aferró a ella **- Así que tampoco lo hagas tú. Tienes mi corazón, rubia, por favor no lo rompas **- Pidió.

**Q.- Nunca lo haría. Si eso sucediera rompería el mío también -** Fue subiendo con besos hasta la mejilla y luego la besó suavemente en los labios.

**Be.- ¡Ese pájaro acaba de hacerse encima de otro! -** Ambas adultas se separaron mientras reían.

**R.- Muy especial - **Dijo sarcásticamente y la rubia rió apoyando su frente en el hombro de la morena.

**Q.- Siempre será especial para nosotras cuando un pájaro se haga encima de otro -** Rieron y luego se miraron sin dejar de sonreír.

**Be.- ¡Vamos! Quiero ver a los reptiles - **Agarró a la morena del brazo y comenzó a jalarla haciendo que se separaran.

Rachel mientras era arrastrada por Beth volteó a ver a Quinn y no pudieron evitar sonreír de nuevo mientras la rubia solo se disponía a seguirlas.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer, nos leemos la próxima. <strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Holaaa, probando... 1, 2, 3... ¿me leen? En Venezuela aun es sábado soooo aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo. Espero les guste, muchas gracias por sus review, fav, follows, todo. Mucho amor para ustedes. **

**Edy me dejo un comentario en "La Primera Vez" ¿Me lees por aquí también? ¡ED! ¡EDY! EDYYY! Espero que si... No me hagas esto, por favor :( me harás decirte que si y no puedo comprometerme ahora. Para mi es muy difícil decir que no y me estas torturando *se va a llorar* no te puedo prometer que haré de ese one shot una historia, no sé que tipo de trama agregarle o algo :( tal vez, TAL VEZ, pueda pensar en algo pero no puedo asegurarte nada, te suplico que no me odies. Y muchísimas gracias por tus halagos *sigue llorando***

**JuliFaberryGranger También soy la única persona que conozco con ese nombre jajajajajaja sigue diciéndome cruel y seré muy cruel en esta historia también. No soy cruel :( solo fue un pequeño detalle que se me fue de las manos. Igual la historia estuvo muy buena jajaja**

**Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

No pasó mucho tiempo después de que Rachel tocara el timbre cuando una sonriente latina abría la puerta. La morena saludó agitando la mano y sonriendo pero frunció el ceño al notar como ésta la miraba de arriba abajo y la sonrisa se borraba de sus labios.

**R.- Hola ¿Puedo pa... - **Fue interrumpida por la puerta cerrarse frente a ella** - sar?**

**Q.- ¡Santana! -** Escuchó el grito al otro lado de la puerta y ella se rascó el cuello para luego volver a tocar el timbre pero antes de que estirara su mano la puerta se abrió y una seria rubia hizo acto de presencia.

**R.- Yo...**

**Q.- Hola - **Su expresión cambió a una más divertida.

**R.- Bueno días -** Sonrió al ver como la rubia se acercaba y pasando los brazos por su cuello se acercaba a besarla. Sus labios se unieron en un suave beso que poco a poco se tornó algo más apasionado, la morena agarró a su chica por la cintura y la pegó a ella para profundizar el beso y Quinn gustosa se dejó hacer.

**S.- Eh eh esa mano -** Las molestó al ver como una mano de Rachel se deslizaba unos centímetros camino al trasero de la rubia.

Las chicas se separaron sonriendo y Quinn le dio unos pequeños besos a su extremadamente sonrojada novia antes de separarse finalmente y arrastrar a la morena dentro del departamento.

**Q.- Discúlpala, ella a veces le dan ataques y hoy olvido tomar su medicamento.**

**S.- ¡Escuche eso! -** Escuchó la morena mientras entraba al departamento **- Quinn, tu enano olvido el desayuno.**

**Q.- No le digas así -** La fulminó con la mirada y volteó a ver a la morena** - No le hagas caso -** La morena se encogió de hombros. Ya se había acostumbrado a los apodos de la latina.

**Br.- Hola Rachie -** Saludó desde el sofá donde estaba viendo los dibujos animados.

**R.- Hey, Britt, linda pijama -** Le sonrió al ver los patos en su camisa **- ¿Donde esta Beth? - **Preguntó mientras seguía a la rubia hacia la cocina. Ya le parecía raro que llevaba un par de minutos en aquel lugar y la pequeña no se había guindado de su cuello.

**Q.- Aun esta dormida, ¿la despiertas? **

**R.- ¿Puedo? - **Quinn sonrió al ver como los ojos de la morena brillaron.

**Q.- Claro, ve a despertarla mientras preparo el desayuno -** La besó rápidamente.

**S.- ¿Por qué preparas tú el desayuno? Los que trae el enano son mucho mejores -** Escuchó la queja de la latina mientras se alejaba de la cocina y se imaginó a la rubia girando los ojos.

**Q.- Porque yo le dije que trajera nada, ella no tiene que comprarnos el desayuno todo el tiempo -** La morena giró los ojos mientras abría la puerta de la habitación **- Además quiero consentir a mi novia - **Sonrió al escuchar lo bonito que sonaba de los labios de la rubia decir que era su novia.

La sonrisa de Rachel creció al entrar a la habitación y ver a una pequeña rubia acurrucada en la cama y arropada hasta al cuello. Se acercó y se sentó en la cama viendo como los mechones dorados cubrían el rostro de la pequeña. Esa pequeña rubia se había robado su corazón al igual que su madre y lo peor de todo era que la pequeña parecía saberlo porque tenía a la morena como quería y sabía que ella no le negaría nada, y era verdad. Beth era idéntica a su madre y no podía negarle nada a esa carita que ponía. Esas dos rubias eran sus más grandes debilidades, por no decir las únicas.

Lentamente le retiró los mechones de cabello del rostro y sonrió al ver como la niña arrugaba el ceño aun dormida.

**R.- Beth, ya es hora de levantarse -** La llamó suavemente mientras le acariciaba la espalda y la pequeña se removió un poco **- Vamos pequeña, a levantarse.**

**Be.- Cinco minutos más - **Murmuró girándose y acurrucándose.

**R.- Nada de cinco minutos, levántate -** Sonrió al escuchar el gruñido de la pequeña.

**Be.- No - **volvió a girarse y miró a la morena con los ojos entrecerrado **- Rach no quiero -** Cerró nuevamente los ojos.

**R.- Pero tu mamá me mando a despertarte, esta preparando el desayuno - **La pequeña sacó su manito debajo de la sabana y comenzó a jalar su camisa.

**Be.- Ven, acuéstate conmigo -** La jalaba mientras le hacía un espacio.

**R.- Beth, no puedo. Quinn se molestara si no te levantas.**

**Be.- Solo un ratito - **Terminó de acostar a la morena a su lado y ésta suspirando se acomodó. Simplemente no podía negarle nada **- Solo serán cinco minutos, mamá no dirá nada - **Se giró hacia la morena y se acurrucó junto a ella mientras apoyaba su cabecita en el pecho de ésta y con su mano se aferraba a su camisa. Rachel no pudo hacer más que abrazar a la pequeña y acariciar su cabello mientras sentía como su respiración le indicaba que estaba dormida.

Quinn estaba terminando de preparar el desayuno mientras era acosada por las preguntas de su mejor amiga cuando se dio cuenta que ya habían pasado más de veinte minutos y la morena nada que volvía.

**Q.- Britt, ¿podrías ver que hacen Rachel y Beth? **

**Br.- Si, un momento -** Dijo pero no se movió de su lugar frente al televisor. Quinn rió negando y dejó unos platos sobre la mesada antes de encaminarse a la habitación ignorando las quejas de su amiga sobre que tenía hambre.

Entró a la habitación y sintió como su corazón se derretía. Rachel estaba dormida mientras abrazaba a una aun más dormida Beth que dormía prácticamente sobre ella. Se acercó a ellas y acarició el cabello de su hija antes de sentarse en un pequeño espacio. Miró detenidamente el rostro dormido y relajado de la morena y sonrió dulcemente. Rachel era muy hermosa, y no solo físicamente, era realmente una muy buena chica que se había aguantado cada uno de sus desplantes y que igual siguió allí insistiendo y demostrándole que quería estar con ella. No podía evitar tener inseguridades, ella era muy insegura y a veces pensaba que no era suficiente para la morena pero ella siempre estaba allí para darle esa seguridad. En las dos semanas que había pasado desde que se hicieron novias la morena estaba aun más atenta con ella y procuraban pasar el mayor tiempo posible juntas, no podían separarse ni quitarse las manos de encima. Salidas, almuerzos, cenas, cualquier cosa. Y cuando no se veían Quinn sentía que la extrañaba mucho, le encantaba que la morena estuviera pendiente de ella todo el tiempo y le gustaba estar pendiente de ella todo el tiempo, y sabía que la morena amaba cuando era ella la atenta y cariñosa. Suspiró sin dejar de verla, Rachel la hacía muy feliz y se estaba enamorando, se estaba enamorando de esa morena y no sabía si debía calmar sus pensamientos y sentimientos o simplemente dejarse llevar por lo que estaba sintiendo.

Con un dedo recorrió lentamente el brazo de la morena y sintió como esta se estremecía y comenzaba a moverse.

**Q.- Levántense, el desayuno esta listo -** Acarició a su hija y esta gruñó haciéndola reír.

La morena abrió los ojos y le sonrió aun medio adormilada.

**Q.- Te mande a despertarla y lo que haces es unírtele -** La miró con falsa desaprobación y la morena abrió los ojos como platos.

**R.- Lo siento -** Trató de levantarse pero el cuerpo de Beth se lo ponía difícil **- Ella dijo cinco minutos pero yo me quede dormida... Sabes que no puedo negarle nada - **Se sonrojó y la rubia rió.

**Q.- Lo sé, luego hablaremos tú y yo sobre eso pero ahora levántense y vengan a desayunar -** Miró a su hija pero esta seguía dormida **- Despiértala por favor -** La morena asintió y ella se levantó para salir de la habitación **- Las quiero en la cocina en cinco minutos -** Dijo antes de salir.

Y así fue, cinco minutos después la morena entraba a la cocina de la mano de una adormilada Beth.

**Q.- Siéntense -** Decía mientras colocaba los platos con el desayuno en la mesada.

Rachel sentó a la pequeña y se sentó a su lado pero la rubiecita fue rápida y se sentó sobre la morena y se acurrucaba en ella.

**Q.- Beth, así Rachel no podrá desayunar. Siéntate en tu silla -** Suspiró cuando la morena le dijo que estaba bien, que la dejara allí **- Bien, sé que no comes carne, y nosotras comemos demasiada -** Rió mientras se sentaba a su lado**- Así que solo es huevos revueltos con algunas tostadas, y pique un poco de fruta.**

**S.- ¿lo ves Britt? Lo que hace el amor - **Se burló desde la sala donde esta comiendo junto a su chica **- Q ayer fue a comprar esa fruta y no dejaba que la tocáramos. Ya entiendo porqué - **La rubia solo giró los ojos e intentaba no sonrojarse. La verdad era que si había comprado esa fruta para la morena.

**R.- Se ve genial, gracias -** Le dio un rápido beso** - Pero no vuelves a besarme hasta que ese apestoso olor a tocino se vaya de tu boca.**

**Q.- Tú te lo pierdes -** Le guiñó mientras se disponía a comer.

**Be.- ¿Tocino? -** Preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados mientras salía de su escondite en el cuello de la morena y ambas adultas giraron los ojos.

Desayunaron tranquilamente. Bueno, Quinn regañando a Beth cada vez que la pequeña prefería comer del plato de Rachel que del suyo y girando los ojos cuando la morena se dejaba quitar la comida.

Santana y Brittany se encargaron de limpiar la cocina debido al ofrecimiento de esta última e ignorando las quejas de la latina. Quinn reía por lo sumisa que era su amiga latina cuando a la bailarina respectaba, Santana hacía todo lo que Brittany dijera y sin peros. Sus amigas al terminar se fueron a vestir ya que los domingos ellas aprovechaban la visita de Rachel para salir a tomarse un tiempo juntas a solas.

**S.- Bueno, bueno - **Dio unos aplausos entrando a la sala y viendo a la otra pareja besarse **- Britt y yo vamos a salir y queremos que se comporten mientras no estamos. Especialmente tú, Rachel.**

**R.- ¿Yo por qué? - **Frunció el ceño.

**S.- Nada de meterle mano a Quinn mientras no estamos. No quiero volver y descubrir el olor a sexo en todo el departamento -** Dijo luego de verificar que Beth no estaba por los alrededores **- Por como... ¿me estas escuchando Berry? - **Se quejó al ver como la morena la ignoraba. Quinn tenía su mano en el muslo de su chica y la movía lentamente de arriba abajo ocasionando que la morena clavara la mirada en el movimiento **- Quinn no distraigas al enano que estoy poniendo reglas.**

**Q.- ¿No te ibas? -** Miró a su amiga con los ojos muy abiertos. Quería que se fueran para luego ponerle una película a Beth para que ésta se durmiera y ella pudiera tener su momento a solas con su novia. Quería estar a sola con ella, siempre estaban con Beth o en su departamento junto a sus amigas o en público pero muy poco a solas.

**S.- Quinn, estoy evitando que el enano se propase contigo -** Quinn giró los ojos **- Más te vale que cuando vuelva mi Quinnie aun tenga su pureza o te buscare y te cortare los dedos y la lengua para que no vuelvas a aprovecharte de ella **- Rachel la miró con una ceja levantada y con una sonrisa de suficiencia y luego miró a su chica con una sonrisa picara que ésta comprendió **- Son unas pervertidas.**

**Q.- ¿Ustedes no se iban? -** Miró significativamente a la bailarina que estaba llegando a la sala.

**Br.- Sanny, vamos. Quiero ir a comer helados - **Comenzó a jalar a su chica.

**S.- Claro amor, lo que tú digas - **La siguió tranquilamente **- ¡Se controlan! -** Fue lo último que escucharon las chicas antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

**R.- Eso fue...**

**Q.- Raro, lo sé. Iré a ver que hace Beth -** Se levantó y fue a la habitación de su hija pero cuando estaba por entrar ésta venía saliendo **- Hey, ¿lista para una película? - **Sonrió pero la pequeña frunció los labios.

**Be.- No quiero ver una película hoy -** Quinn negó. La haría ver una película -** Quiero hacer algo más divertido - **Decía mientras caminaba por el pasillo.

**Q.- ¿Como qué? -** La siguió hasta que ya estaban junto a la morena.

**Be.- Quiero ir al parque -** Quinn frunció el ceño.

**Q.- Hemos ido al parque tres veces esta semana.**

**Be.- ¿Y qué tiene de malo ir una cuarta? Me gusta mucho ir al parque.**

**Q.- Pero hoy es domingo, los domingos nos quedamos en casa viendo películas y comiendo helado - **No iba a dar su brazo a torcer. La morena solo veía la interacción.

**Be.- Pero yo siempre me quedo dormida y ustedes ven las películas y cuando me despierto Rachel ya se ha ido.**

**Q.- Rachel puede estar aquí hasta que te despiertes -** Se apresuró a decir y se ganó una mirada por parte de su novia.

**Be.- No quiero, quiero ir al parque -** Se quejó dando un pisotón y Quinn levantó una ceja.

**Q.- No - **Dijo seriamente **- No iremos al parque.**

**Be.- Pero... - **Miró a la morena buscando ayuda.

**R.- Bueno, yo creo que pod... -** Se rascó el cuello.

**Q.- No, y se acabo- **Dijo firmemente.

**Be.- ¡No es justo! Yo quiero ir al parque -** Se quejó molesta.

**Q.- No significa no, Bethany - **Se mantuvo firme y segundo después vio como su hija se alejaba rumbo a su habitación** - No vayas -** Detuvo a la morena al ver que esta tenía pensado ir tras la pequeña.

**R.- Pero ella...**

**Q.- Rachel, no - **Se dejó caer en el sofá y la morena se sentó a su lado **- Puede patalear y llorar lo que quiera pero no es no y ella tiene que entenderlo.**

**R.- Ella solo quería ir al parque.**

**Q.- ¿No lo entiendes, verdad? Ella antes no era así, ella entendía cuando no era no y no puedo permitir que eso cambie -** Sonrió y la morena inclinó un poco la cabeza** - De eso quería hablarte temprano. Tú la consientes mucho, le dices que si a todo y eso tiene que cambiar, Rach. No te lo tomes a mal, sé que tú quieres mucho a Beth y te preocupas por ella, tú la haces muy feliz y eso me hace feliz a mí pero también la consientes más de la cuenta.**

**R.- Lo siento, no era mi intención. Sé que me estoy tomando un derecho que no es mío al consentirla tanto, sé que ella no es mi hij...**

**Q.- Hey, detente - **Se acercó a ella **- No tienes que disculparte por nada y no vuelvas a decir eso. Entiendo que quieras complacerla, y a veces me gusta que lo hagas porque siempre la haces sonreír y no hay nada que ame más que ver su sonrisa - **Le acarició la mejilla **- Pero Beth es una niña muy astuta y sabe como controlar a una persona para su propio beneficio. Cuando yo le negó algo ella va a ti y tú la complaces - **Rió.

**R.- Es que ella siempre pone esa carita a la que no le puedes negar nada y...**

**Q.- Exacto. Y con eso logra convencerte. Tal vez nunca le niegas nada por miedo a que ella se enoje contigo -** Sonrió al ver como la morena bajaba la mirada **- Incluso a mi se me hace difícil negarle algo y me siento muy mal cuando la regaño. Pero tienes que aprender a decir no cuando hay que hacerlo Rach, no podemos complacerla y consentirla en todo. Beth sabe que no le puedes negar nada y se aprovecha de eso -** La morena asintió comprendiendo.

**R.- ¡Tu hija me esta usando! - **Ambas rieron** - Yo entiendo. Supongo que puedo decirle que no a ciertas cosas en ciertos momentos -** Quinn asintió **- Pero es muy difícil. Es como decirte que no a ti. Imposible -** Se quejó y Quinn sonriendo le dejo un rápido beso.

**Q.- Sabes, a mi me encanta verte con ella, cuando juegas con ella, como hablan sobre películas o sobre cualquier cosa. Me encanta la conexión que formaron - **Sonrió dulcemente **- Y sé que ella te quiere mucho. Estoy notando que te esta empezando a ver como un modelo - **La morena sonrió negando** - Rachel hace esto, Rachel hace lo otro, ella me enseñó esto, me dijo que lo hiciera así, ¿crees que a Rachel le guste? ¿Crees que si me acepten en mi equipo de soccer en la escuela ella vaya a verme jugar? - **Imitó a su hija y la morena sonrió** -Siempre pregunta por ti y nunca deja de hablar de ti. Creo que hasta Puck esta encantado contigo solo por lo que ella le cuenta.**

**R.- ¿Y eso es bueno, no? - **Quinn asintió.

**Q.- Muy bueno - **Se acercó a besarla nuevamente y la morena correspondió felizmente.

**Be.- Mami -** Llamó tímidamente haciendo que se separaran.

**Q.- ¿Qué pasa? - **Volteó a verla.

**Be.- Yo... Lo siento -** Bajó la mirada **- Si quiero ver una película.**

Quinn miró a la morena y ambas sonrieron.

**R.- Ven aquí, pequeña - **Hizo un espacio en el sofá que la pequeña rápidamente ocupó.

El resto de la mañana y la tarde estuvieron viendo películas y programas de televisión y Quinn se sorprendió de que Beth no se quedara dormida en ningún momento. La pequeña no se despegaba de la morena, no la quería soltar para nada y aunque Quinn hubiera querido su tiempo a solas con su novia no podía evitar enternecerse y enamorarse de la imagen de la morena y Beth. Normalmente la morena se iría luego de un par de películas y una sesión de besos con su chica pero ese domingo fue diferente. Realmente se había extendido la visita y a ninguna le importó, incluso lo estaban disfrutando. Rachel estaba bastante contenta, la estaba pasando muy bien y si fuera por ella no se iría nunca de allí, y no quería irse, quería quedarse con esas dos rubias todo el tiempo que fuera necesario. Nunca pensó que su vida cambiaría así solo por conocer a una chica pero no era cualquier chica, era Quinn y realmente lo estaba disfrutando. Estaba sintiendo cosas algo fuertes por Quinn y sabía que con el tiempo esos sentimientos seguirían creciendo. No podía separarse de ella, ni quería hacerlo, incluso estando en la misma habitación no le quitaba un ojo de encima, sentía que todo era muy bueno para ser verdad y estaba aprovechando al máximo la situación. Quinn era una chica muy hermosa, más allá de lo físico, y esa hermosa chica la quería ¡A ella! ¡A esa cosa rara que habían tratado mal en la secundaria! Ella sabía que Quinn la quería, la había aceptado tal y como es y... Dios, Rachel la quería a ella, mucho, y eso era lo que siempre había querido en su vida. Encontrar a alguien que le hiciera sentir lo que Quinn le hacía sentir solo con una mirada o un roce. Y lo que sentía era muy bueno.

Quinn tampoco podía quejarse, disfrutó viendo a las otras dos jugar videojuegos mientras ella preparaba algo ligero para almorzar, aun reía antes la quejas de Rachel sobre que tenía pocos videojuegos y Beth se defendía con que eran de su padre y eran los único que tenía. Y luego de almorzar ambas adultas se turnaban para jugar y después entre risas cambiaron los videojuegos por los juguetes de Beth. Quinn no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que había jugado tanto con su hija y por su mente nunca en su vida se cruzó la idea de ella jugando con su hija y una novia mientras correteaban por el apartamento lanzándose animales de peluches o creando fuertes con almohadas, cojines y sabanas. No, eso nunca se le cruzó por la mente... Pero era exactamente lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento.

**Q.- Ok, ok... Me rindo, me rindo -** Dijo entre risas mientras se cubría el rostro. Estaba tirada en el piso con Beth sobre ella mientras era agredida por animales de peluche.

**Be.- ¡Somos las dueñas del castillo! -** Se levantó y comenzó a festejar junto con la morena. En el cuarto de Beth lograron armar una especie de fuerte con sabanas y almohadas que era el castillo y peleaban por el dominio de este. Pelea que al parecer perdió la rubia mayor. O tal vez no.

Quinn se levantó con los ojos entrecerrados mientras veía al par festejar y tratando de que no lo notaran tomó una almohada.

**Q.- ¿De verdad creyeron que me rendiría tan rápido?**

**R.- ¡Noo! Esta lista para atacar de nuevo -** Se guindó a la pequeña en su espalda, tomó una almohada y corrió fuera de la habitación seguida de la rubia.

Rachel llegó a la cocina y se agachó dejando a la pequeña detrás de la mesada.

**R.- Escóndete aquí, yo peleare con ella.**

**Be.- Ten mucho cuidado - **Dijo asustada y la morena asintió saliendo de su escondite para buscar a la rubia.

**Q.- ¿Me buscas a mi? -** Sorprendió a la morena saliendo detrás del sofá y comenzó a corretearla por la pequeña sala del departamento **- No te me vas a escapar - **Dijo sonriendo. Estaban dando vueltas alrededor de sofá y ambas quedaron al lado contrario.

Beth se asomó procurando que no la vieran y veía toda la escena pero al parecer no pasó desapercibida porque enseguida se ganó una mirada de su madre.

**Q.- ¡Aja! -** Desistió de la morena y fue por la pequeña.

**R.- Noo -** Intentó ir tras ella. Y digo intentó porque se tropezó con el sofá o se enredó con sus pies, la verdad es que no estaba muy segura, de lo que si estaba segura es que terminó en el suelo junto con un ruidoso golpe.

Quinn detuvo su camino hacía su hija y volteó a ver a la morena para burlarse de ella pero el ceño fruncido de su chica le hizo cambiar de idea.

**R.- Me golpeé la cabeza - **Hizo una mueca sobándose el lugar.

**Q.- ¿Estas bien? - **Se acercó rápidamente pero sin soltar la almohada y se agachó para ayudarla.

**R.- ¡Te tengo! - **En un rápido movimiento dejó a la rubia contra el suelo.

**Q.- ¡Rachel Berry eres una tramposa! - **Se quejaba tratando de darle almohadazos.

Rachel le quitó la almohada y se colocó sobre ella al mismo tiempo que la agarraba de las muñecas. Quinn tenía cara enojo pero se le borró al instante que sintió a la morena sobre ella. Cuando su mirada chocó con los ojos chocolates sobre ella no pudieron evitar sonreír casi al mismo tiempo. No supieron cuanto tiempo pasó, tal vez fueron segundos, pero ellas sintieron que pasaron horas mientras se miraban fijamente y sin dejar de sonreír. No necesitaban palabras, sus miradas lo decían todo. Solo se separaron cuando Beth hizo acto de presencia festejando nuevamente su victoria. Rachel se levantó y ayudó a la rubia a levantarse para después guiarla al sofá y así descansar un poco.

**R.- Ese es mi teléfono - **Se levantó al escuchar el sonido del aparato sobre la mesada de la cocina. Rápidamente se acercó y contestó sin ver quien era** - ¿Hola?**

**- Rachel Barbra Berry, ¿donde estas? - **La voz de Kurt al otro lado la hizo reír.

**R.- Hola, Kurt. Estoy con Quinn y Beth -** Dijo viendo como la pequeña se dirigía al baño y la rubia mayor a la cocina. Al parecer ambas aprovecharían el descanso.

**K.- ¿Aun? Son casi las seis de la tarde - **Rachel frunció el ceño. ¿En que momento pasó tan rápido el tiempo? **- Creí que solo era el desayuno**

**R.- Se pasó el tiempo - **Se excusó **- ¿Qué pasa, Kurt?**

**K.- Quería cenar contigo y charla un poco. Los últimos preparativos de la boda me tienen como loco.**

**R.- Bueno, yo...**

**K.- Entiendo, estas con Quinn -** Se burló en tono meloso y la morena rió **- Supongo que almorzaron algo.**

**R.- Estábamos jugando, Quinn preparo unos emparedados -** Miró a la rubia que le guiñó mientras se acercaba a ella.

**K.- ¿Y donde vas a cenar? -** Pregunto aun sabiendo la respuesta.

**R.- ¿Con Quinn? - **Sonrió al sentir unos brazos rodearla desde atrás.

**K.- Claro, como no lo imagine - **Rachel giró los ojos ante el tono irónico.

**R.- Te prometo que mañana almorzamos juntos -** Se estremeció al sentir un suave beso en su cuello.

**K.- Está bien, está bien. Saluda a la rubia de mi parte y nos vemos mañana.**

**R.- Claro, adiós - **Colgó y giró para enfrentar a la rubia** - Hola. Kurt manda saludos. **

**Q.- Hey - **Susurró acercando su rostro para besarla.

Sus labios se unieron y Rachel posó sus manos en la cintura de Quinn a la vez que la rubia deslizaba las suyas al cuello de la morena mientras se entregaban en el beso. La morena acarició con su lengua el labio de Quinn pidiendo permiso y su chica rápidamente se lo concedió, ambas gimieron en el beso y la rubia no pudo evitar pegarse más a su chica mientras sus lenguas se unían en una batalla. Un momento después se separaron por falta de aire y la morena le dejó una pequeña mordida en el labio.

**Be.- ¿Listas para una nueva ronda? -** Preguntó mientras entraba a la cocina.

**Q.- No, nada de nueva ronda -** Rió por la cara de decepción de la pequeña** - Ahora mismo van a recoger todo mientras yo preparo la cena.**

**Be.- Aguafiestas - **Murmuró alejándose de la cocina.

**Q.- ¡Te escuche! -** Rió y luego miró a la morena que la veía a ella sonriendo **- ¿Qué estas esperando?**

**R.- ¿Para q... Ohh yo también tengo que ir - **Quinn asintió y le robó un beso **- ¿Y no puedo ayudarte con la cena? **

**Q.- No, ve y ayuda a esa niña con los juguetes y luego vienen a cenar - **La morena asintió y luego de otro beso se separó de ella** - Y nada de distraerse jugando -** Le avisó antes de que se alejara.

Una hora y media después ya habían recogido el apartamento y cenado tranquilamente. Quinn notaba como su hija bostezaba mientras comía y no podía evitar sonreír, su hija lucía bastante cansada a pesar de que no quisiera demostrarlo. Incluso ella misma estaba bastante cansada. Miró a la morena y ésta también lucía un poco cansada, muy en el fondo se sintió culpable porque no la dejaron salir en todo el día del apartamento pero honestamente no le importaba. Quería a la morena con ella cada segundo y minuto del día. Y agradeció internamente que sus amigas no aparecieron en todo el día, no era que no las quería pero con ellas allí tal vez su tarde no hubiera sido tan divertida como fue.

**Be.- ¿Podemos jugar un** **videojuego? -** Le preguntó a su madre. Quinn negó.

**Q.- Ya es suficiente de juegos por hoy. Es hora de tomar una ducha y a dormir. Mañana hay escuela -** Beth hizo un puchero y cambiaba su mirada entre la morena y su madre.

**Be.- ¿Rachel se queda a dormir?**

**Q.- Oh, no cariño. Rachel tiene que trabajar mañana -** La pequeña miró a la morena que asintió.

**Be.- ¿Y qué le impide que se quede a dormir? - **Quinn miró a la morena buscando ayuda. Aunque al ver su mirada supo que no encontraría la ayuda que necesitaba.

**R.- ¿Y donde voy a dormir? Santana y Britt duermen en el sofá.**

**Be.- Puedo hacerte un lugar en mi cama -** Dijo inocentemente y la morena sonrió con dulzura **- O puedes dormir con mamá.**

**R.- Pero no traje pijama.**

**Be.- Mamá puede prestarte uno -** Dijo con obviedad y fue el turno de la morena en buscar la ayuda de Quinn.

**Q.- Ve a bañarte, ya hablaremos de eso -** La pequeña asintió y se alejó** - No tienes que quedarte a dormir, solo dile que no**.

No, no tenía que quedarse a dormir.

Pero quería.

Rachel le ayudó a lavar los platos y un rato después Beth apareció con su pijama ya puesta y lista para dormir pero la pequeña insistió en que la acostara la morena ya que todas las noches normalmente hablaba por teléfono con ella antes de dormir. Quinn solo sonrió y veía después desde el marco de la puerta como la morena arropaba a la pequeña.

**Be.- Buenas noches - **Bostezó.

**- Buenas noches -** Dijeron ambas adultas al unisonó. Rachel le acarició el cabello y luego caminó rumbo a la puerta para salir y cerrarla tras ellas.

**Q.- Entonces...**

**R.- Espero que el pijama sea cómodo.**

Quinn sonrió mientras la agarraba por la camisa y la arrastraba a su habitación.

**Q.- Aunque no creo que puedas usar mi ropa interior -** Dijo un rato luego de entregarle a la morena una camisa y un short para dormir.

**R.- Puedo dormir sin ropa interior - **Se encogió de hombros y levanto los shorts **- Además, estos shorts son cortos, casi se parecen a mi ropa interior. ¿Tú usas este pijama? -** La miró pícaramente y la rubia se sonrojó.

**Q.- Creo que por aquí hay un par de bóxers de Noah -** Dijo mientras buscaba en una gaveta. Definitivamente la morena no iba a dormir sin ropa interior, si nada más saber que la tendría a su lado toda la noche la ponía nerviosa, saber que no usaba ropa interior no la dejaría dormir.

**R.- ¿Tienes ropa interior de tu ex? -** Frunció el ceño y Quinn la miró luego de encontrar la prenda.

**Q.- No pienses mal -** Se apresuró en decir **- Él paga la mitad del alquiler. Ha venido un par de veces y obviamente se queda a dormir. Creo que un día dejó un poco de ropa -** La morena levantó ambas cejas **- En el sofá, duerme en el sofá -** Aclaró.

**R.- Claro - **Rió al ver la cara de nerviosismo de la rubia pero luego puso cara seria **- No voy a usar la ropa interior de tu ex -** Dijo indignada.

**Q.- No son de mi ex, bueno... No los veas como si fueran de mi ex, imagina que son de mi hermano... Bueno, Noah es como mi hermano y bue... No vas a dormir sin ropa interior, Rachel -** Dijo finalmente.

**R.- ¿Por qué no? **

**Q.- Porque... - **Lanzó una mirada a su entrepierna **- Bueno...**

**R.- Ah entiendo - **Asintió y quedaron un momento en silencio **- Creo que es mejor que me vaya a mi apartamento.**

**Q.- Ahh... Esta bien -** Dijo desanimada mientras seguía a la morena fuera de la habitación.

**R.- Dame esos malditos bóxers -** Dijo mientras se devolvía y la rubia rió.

* * *

><p>Quinn estaba esperando que la morena se duchara cuando la puerta del departamento se abrió y cerró. Rápidamente salió de su habitación a encontrarse con sus amigas.<p>

**S.- ¡Quinn! Sal del maldito baño que me estoy haciendo encima** - Decía frente a la puerta a la vez que la rubia salía de su habitación.

**Q.- Deja de gritar, Beth esta durmiendo - **Santana volteó a mirarla.

**S.- ¿Quien diablos esta en el baño?**

**Q.- Rachel se esta duchando - **Dijo como si nada mientras pasaba a su lado.

**S.- ¿Rachel? ¿Qué? - **Abrió los ojos como platos **- ¿Estuvo aquí todo el día? ¿Y por qué se esta duchando? ¿Acaso...? -** Se detuvo y miró a su amiga con la boca muy abierta. Quinn solo rió.

Segundos después la puerta del baño se abrió y la morena ya vestida con la camisa y short de Quinn salió.

**R.- Hey, ya volvieron - **Dijo cuando vio a la latina frente al baño.

**S.- Está usando tu ropa - **Le dijo a su amiga.

**Br.- Y a ella le queda mejor -** Dijo viendo sobre el hombro de santana **- Hola, Rachie -** La morena agitó la mano.

**S.- ¿Haces ejercicio? Porque tienes unas piernas que ni te digo. Si no estuviera con Britt ya te hubiera caído encima**

**Q.- ¿Tú no ibas al baño? - **La empujó con su hombro cuando pasó a su lado y tomando a la morena de la mano la arrastró de vuelta a su habitación.

**Br.- Tiene un lindo trasero -** La latina asintió sin dejar de ver la puerta de la habitación de su amiga.

* * *

><p>Rachel estaba sentada en la cama cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió y una Quinn ya duchada y cambiada entró sonriéndole.<p>

**Q.- ¿Lista? Luces algo cansada - **La morena asintió mientras se levantaba

**R.- Beth tiene mucha energía. ¿Lado?**

**Q.- ¿Te importa si duermo a la derecha? -** La morena negó y ella sonriendo se metió bajo las sabanas** - ¿Qué esperas? - **Dijo luego de un rato en donde la morena solo veía a la cama como la mirada perdida.

Ella nunca había pasado una noche con una chica sin sexo de por medio, nunca había ido a la cama con una chica solo por dormir y esa noche estaba ocurriendo, por su mente no pasaba la idea de sexo con su rubia, no, solo quería acostarse a su lado, abrazarla y dormir. Se moría por verla a la mañana siguiente. Negó sonriendo e imitó a la rubia metiéndose bajo las sabanas para luego apagar las lámparas. Ambas estaban con la mirada en el techo y sin moverme pero fue la rubia después de un rato quien giró en su lugar y miraba el perfil de la morena. Solo la luz que entraba por la ventana era la que alumbraba la habitación.

**Q.- Eres hermosa - **Murmuró, la morena volteó a verla y se giro para quedar frente a frente** - Gracias.**

**R.- ¿Por qué me agradeces? - **Le acarició suavemente la mejilla.

**Q.- No lo sé, solo gracias - **Sonrió de lado **- Cuando estoy contigo me siento muy bien, me siento feliz. Y Beth también. Hoy fue un grandioso día y en parte fue gracias a ti -** Rió suavemente **- Gracias por ser tan increíble y aguantarte mis inseguridades.**

**R.- Quinn...**

**Q.- Gracias por aguantarte cada uno de mis desplantes, no sé en que estaba pensando. Yo... Supongo que gracias por no rendirte conmigo después de todo.**

**R.- No tienes idea de lo que me haces sentir, Quinn -** Le dijo suavemente **- Creo que yo soy la que debería agradecerte por darme una oportunidad. Y nunca me rendiría. Si insistí tanto era porque sabía que a tu lado todo sería perfecto.**

**Q.- No todo es perfecto.**

**R.- Para mi si. Incluso cuando me regañas por complacer tanto a Beth - **Ambas rieron.

Quinn se acercó a ella y la besó en los labios para luego abrazarla por la cintura y acurrucarse en ella.

**Q.- Buenas noches - **Susurro dejándole un suave beso en el cuello y escondiéndose allí.

**R.- Espera -** Se removió un poco y metió la manos bajó la sabana. Quinn se separó para mirarla.

**Q.- ¿Qué haces? **

**R.- Aguante lo más que pude, de verdad - **Quinn frunció el ceño **- No quería parecer un tipo de pervertida o algo por el estilo pero estoy muy incomoda. **

**Q.- Rachel - **Vio como la morena sacaba las manos y lanzaba algo al suelo.

**R.- Estoy acostumbrada a dormir solo en ropa interior pero si te incomoda supongo que puedo alejarme un poco o tal vez poner una almohada en medio, ademas tu short me queda algo apretado en la cintura y...**

**Q.- Ven aquí - **La jalo pegándola a ella y volvió a esconderse en su cuello **- Si tú estas cómodo por mi está bien. Buenas noches -** Murmuró mientras se acomodaba en los brazos de la morena.

**R.- Buenas noches -** Sonrió dejándole un beso en la frente.

Sin duda esas buenas noches eran mejores que darlas por teléfono.

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias por leer, nos leemos la próxima. <strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**¡Hola! Muchas gracias por sus reviews. Algunos me dieron risa, que pervertidas son. Ya falta menos para el "sexy time" jajajaja Muchas gracias por los follows, fav. En fin... Muchas gracias por todo. **

**Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

Quinn se removió en la cama aun dormida y quería darse la vuelta pero un brazo en su cintura se lo impidió. Podía sentir una suave respiración contra su nuca y el agarre de su cintura era suave pero firme al mismo tiempo. Sonrió adormilada y buscó de acurrucarse un poco más a la persona que tenía atrás pero su alarma sonó arruinando su momento. Rápidamente estiró su brazo para apagarla y segundo después volvió a acomodarse entre los brazos de su acompañante pero cuando se pegó a ella sintió algo en su trasero que le hizo abrir los ojos por completo.

Sabía que eso era posible. Si, lo sabía. Ella era consiente que eso podría ocurrir pero eso no evitó que un calor recorriera su cuerpo y sus pezones se endurecieran. Cuidadosamente se movió un poco y sintió un suspiro chocar contra su nuca a la vez que el brazo en su cintura la jalaba pegándola más. Podía sentir la dureza contra su trasero, su cuerpo se encendió casi al instante e hizo todo lo posible para no restregar su trasero contra ella.

Ok, tenía que despertar a su compañera.

Con cuidado comenzó a separarse pero el brazo en su cintura se lo ponía difícil, estaba por quitarlo cuando su alarma sonó nuevamente y sintió un movimiento en la cama. Por fin pudo darse la vuelta y quedar frente a frente con la morena y la veía despertar. Sonrió tiernamente al ver como la morena abría lentamente los ojos.

**Q.- Buenos días -** la morena sonrió.

**R.- Buenos días - **Dijo mientras la rodeaba con su brazo y la acercaba a ella. Varias cosas ocurrieron, cuando la morena la acercó a ella su muslo chocó contra la entrepierna de Rachel y esto hizo que la morena abriera los ojos como platos a la vez que se separaba de ella rápidamente y cayendo así en el piso en un golpe seco.

**R.- Lo siento, lo siento -** Dijo sin levantarse y la rubia se apoyo entre sus codos.

**Q.- Rachel...**

**R.- Lo siento mucho, ocurre todas las mañanas... Yo... Lo...**

**Q.- Lo sé, Rachel ven aquí -** Dijo riendo pero la morena seguía sin levantarse.

**R.- No -** Se quejó y la rubia volvió a reír.

**Q.- Por favor, ven aquí -** Fingió una suplica y vio a la morena asomarse.

**R.- Pero yo tengo una... -** Volvió a esconderse.

**Q.- Sé lo que tienes, créeme, fue lo primero que sentí al despertarme.**

**R.- Dios Quinn lo siento tanto.**

**Q.- Deja de disculparte, ven aquí -** Suspiró cuando la morena seguía sin levantarse **- Cariño es nuestra primera mañana juntas, ven aquí para darte un beso de buenos días -** Sonrió al ver como la morena se asomaba sobre el colchón.

**R.- Yo... yo ¿Cc-cómo me llamaste? **

**Q.- ¿Cariño? - **La morena sonrió **- Ven aquí cariño**

**R.- Pero... -** Bajó la mirada y la rubia entendió.

**Q.- No te preocupes, me tendré que acostumbrar. Es algo normal, Rae - **Sonrió pícaramente ante el pensamiento que cruzó su mente **- Además, él y yo nos conoceremos otro día y nos llevaremos muy bien.**

**R.- ¡Quinn! -** Se quejó mientras volvía a esconderse, aunque Quinn pensó que eso sonó más como un gemido que un quejido.

**Q.- Genial Rachel, arruinaste nuestro primer amanecer juntas - **Dijo fingiendo enojo y se dejó caer dramáticamente en la cama. Rachel se asomó casi al instante.

**R.- Esta bien, lo siento, por favor no te enojes -** Dijo mientras se levantaba y la rubia rió.

Rachel parecía algo asustada mientras que con sus manos intentaba tapar su entrepierna. Quinn bajó la mirada a las manos de la morena y levantó una ceja al ver el intento inútil por taparse. El bóxer le quedaba algo holgado pero aun así se podía ver la obvia erección de su chica. No, no era pequeño como pensó en el restaurante que seria. Y nunca pensó que viviría algo parecido.

**R.- ¡Quinn! -** Se quejó mientras tomaba una almohada y se tapaba completamente. Quinn la miró saliendo de su letargo **- Deja de verlo -** Abrió los ojos insistente y la rubia rió suavemente.

**Q.- Ven aquí -** La morena pareció pensarlo e hizo una mueca **- Rachel no vamos a hacer nada, solo quiero que te acuestas aquí conmigo.**

La morena lo meditó por unos segundos y terminó por acostarse en la cama viendo al techo y sin soltar la almohada. Quinn riendo forcejeó para quitarse hasta que lo logró y la tiró a un lado para luego acercarse a la morena y acurrucarse en su pecho.

**Q.- ¿Podrías relajarte? -** Le pidió al notar lo tensa que estaba. Rachel asintió pero aun así su cuerpo no cambio y la rubia negando se acurrucó un poco más. Cuidadosamente pasó su pierna sobre la de la morena y comenzó a subirla, podía sentir como se estremecía.

**R.- No hagas eso -** Pidió tratando de quitar la pierna de Quinn pero la rubia riendo se lo impidió y solo movió la pierna un poco para alejarla y así su chica no se sintiera incomoda.

**Q.- No quiero levantarme -** Hizo un puchero y levantó el rostro para ver a la morena.

**R.- Entonces no lo hagas -** Sonrió cerrando los ojos y sintiendo los labios de Quinn sobre los suyos.

**Q.- Tengo que hacerlo -** Se quejó cuando se separaron **- Tengo que preparar el desayuno, despertar a Beth, darle de comer, llevarla a la escuela, ir a trabajar - **Terminó en un suspiró.

**R.- Déjame hacerlo por ti -** La rubia negó volviendo a apoyarse en su pecho.

**Q.- ¿Quieres ir a servir mesas? -** La morena arrugo el ceño.

**R.- Tal vez eso no pueda hacerlo pero déjame hacer lo primero de la lista. Preparar el desayuno, despertar a Beth y todo eso.**

**Q.- No tienes que... -** Se detuvo al escuchar el suspiro de Rachel y levantó la mirada para verla.

**R.- Sé que no tengo que hacerlo, pero quiero - **Dijo mirándola **- Hay muchas cosas que no tengo que hacer pero quiero hacerlas, déjame hacerlas.**

**Q.- Rachel...**

**R.- Déjame hacer cosas por ti. Siempre que quiero hacer coas por ti o por Beth me lo niegas - **Quinn frunció los labios **- Ayer no dejaste que te ayudara en nada. Eres mi novia y quiero hacer muchas cosas por ti. Cuando te invito a cenar terminamos cenando aquí porque tú te niegas a que yo pague la cena. Déjame llevarte a cenar de vez en cuando, déjame comprarte flores o algún detalle, déjame consentir a Beth con helado en el parque, o agregando otro ingrediente a la pizza - **Quinn sonrió escondiéndose en el pecho de la morena** -** **Déjame consentirte cuando quiero hacerlo -** Pidió acariciando su cabello y la rubia no levantó la mirada, solo suspiró y se dejó acariciar hasta que su teléfono sonó.

**Q.- Esa es la ultima advertencia o se hará tarde -** Dijo levantando la mirada y la morena entendió. Rachel intentó levantarse pero la rubia se lo impidió y la abrazó para luego besarla profundamente **- No te tardes mucho en el baño o Beth llegara tarde -** Dijo mientras que maliciosamente levantaba su pierna hasta rozarla con la ahora semi erección y haciendo que endureciera nuevamente. Rachel suspiró y luego sonrió divertida mientras baja su mano a la pierna de Quinn.

**R.- Tal vez haya algo que evite encerrarme tanto tiempo en el baño -** Dijo pícaramente mientras acariciaba suavemente su pierna, si Quinn quería jugar entonces ella también jugaría.

Quinn tragó grueso mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos, podía sentir su piel quemar en el lugar por el que Rachel paseaba su mano, se mordió el labio al ver como los ojos chocolate de su chica oscurecían y cuando sintió como la mano de Rachel apretaba suavemente su muslo fue que reaccionó.

**Q.- Mierda Rachel, se hará tarde -** Dijo mientras se separaba y la empujaba. La morena torpemente se levantó y riendo salió rápidamente de la habitación.

Quinn se quedó en la cama viendo al techo y sonriendo como tonta mientras intentaba que su calor corporal bajara un poco, era increíble lo que le hacía sentir Rachel con solo tocarla. Nunca pensó que podría ser atrevida y jugar con una persona de esa manera. Rachel parecía conocerla desde hace muchos años y se sentía en confianza con ella. Como acarició su pierna, como en sus sesiones de besos las manos de la morena siempre se desvían de su cintura un poco más al sur hasta posarla en su trasero. Algo le decía que Rachel amaba su trasero, no lo sabia, tal vez. Rió mordiéndose el labio, si, Rachel amaba su trasero y ella amaba el de la morena, todo firme. Podría jurar que Rachel tiene abdominales, una vez lo sintió cuando le acarició el abdomen por sobre la camisa, la morena se ejercitaba, tenía brazos fuertes, un trasero firme, esas piernas... Sus piernas... Y ni hablar lo hay entr...

Sacudió la cabeza, así su calentura no se pasaría.

**- ¡Quinn! -** Se escucharon dos voces gritar y la rubia se sobresaltó. Rápidamente y con el corazón en la garganta se levantó y corrió fuera la habitación.

**Q.- ¿Qué sucede? -** Preguntó sumamente asustada llegando a la cocina. Santana estaba detrás de la mesada con una escoba en la mano y Rachel al otro lado con un sartén.

**Br.- ¡Santana! Te dije que no gritaras así -** Se acercó a su mejor amiga y la abrazó para tranquilizarla. Quinn parecía temblar, estaba pálida y respiraba agitadamente.

**S.- Mierda, Quinn lo siento -** Dejó la escoba a un lado y se acercó a ella. Rachel veía todo sin entender pero luego se acercó a ella al ver su expresión.

**R.- Hey -** Tomó el rostro de Quinn entre sus manos **- ¿Estas bien? -** La rubia agitó la cabeza soltándose del agarre.

**Q.- Yo... Suelo asustarme muy fácil -** Mintió y Santana y Britt se miraron entre si **- ¿Qué demonios sucede? -** Se puso seria **- ¿Por qué gritan?**

**S.- Oh cierto -** Tomó nuevamente la escoba y se fue encima de Rachel.

**R.- Hey hey hey -** Agarró el sartén y se alejó de la latina.

**Q.- ¡Santana! ¿Qué demonios haces?**

**S.- Este maldito enano nos ha estado mintiendo, Quinn -** Intentó irse sobre la morena pero Quinn se interpuso **- No es una mujer ¡Es un hombre! Ya decía yo que nadie podía tener un trasero tan firme y unas piernas bien trabajadas así, aunque también tiene tetas así que no entiendo... - **Siguió divagando y Quinn suspiró volteando a ver a Brittany que veía todo sentada tranquilamente sobre la mesada.

**Q.- ¿De qué dem... Cómo sabes que su trasero es firme? - **Cambió de tema mientras fruncía el ceño.

**R.- ¡Ella me tocó el trasero! Yo estaba aquí cocinando tranquilamente y ella me dio una palmada -** La acusó escondiéndose detrás de Quinn. La rubia fulminó con la mirada a su amiga.

**S.- ¡Cállate pequeña rata mentirosa! -** Intento irse sobre ella pero Quinn lo evitó.

**Q.- Suelta esa escoba -** Santana negó **- Primero, que sea la última vez que le tocas el trasero a Rachel. Eso no me gusta Santana, yo no le ando tocando el trasero a Britt. Y segundo…**

**Br.- Pero puedes hacerlo - **Le guiño haciéndola reír.

**S.- Quinn, mírala -** Señaló a la morena que se estaba burlando haciendo muecas -** ¿Cómo puedes defenderla? Nos mintió todo este tiempo... ¡Deja de hacer eso! - **Gritó tratando de atacar a la morena pero esta se escondía detrás de Quinn.

**Q.- ¡Rachel deja a Santana en paz! ¡Santana aleja esa escoba de Rachel! -** Le dio un manotazo.

**S.- ¡Quinn!**

**Q.- ¿Qué demonios ocurre? -** Preguntó intentando no perder la paciencia.

**S.- Ese enano que... tiene un... pe ¡Es un hombre! Nos mintió.**

**R.- ¡No soy un hombre! - **Se defendió aun detrás de Quinn.

**Q.- Santana, puedes explicar para poder entenderte -** Pidió tranquilamente pero luego pareció entender **- Rachel, no me digas que saliste en ropa interior.**

**R.- Yo, bueno... no pensé que...**

**Q.- Ve a ponerte algo -** Ordenó mirándola sobre su hombro y la morena aun con sartén en mano se fue alejando sin darles la espalda, mejor asegurarse **- ¡No la vean así! -** Les gritó a sus amigas al notar como veían sin pudor alguno la entrepierna de su novia **- ¡Rachel vete de una vez! -** La morena se fue corriendo **- Puedes explicarme que demonios ocurre.**

**S.- Yo me desperté por el ruido en la cocina, cuando me asome vi a Rachel buscando algo en el refrigerador, estaba en ropa interior. Yo la salude dándole una cordial palmadita ¡En el hombro! -** Aclaró alejándose al ver como su amiga tenía intenciones de írsele encima **- Y entonces se voltea, bajó la mirada y mierda Quinn, casi me quedo ciega ¿qué veo? Un bulto en la ropa interior del enano.**

Quinn soltó una carcajada mientras que Santana confundida exigía explicaciones. Quinn se dispuso a contarles sobre Rachel y su condición, Britt comprendió casi al instante pero Santana se quedó con el ceño arrugado mientras pensaba.

**S.- Entonces no es un chico... -** Quinn negó a la vez que la bailarina giraba los ojos **- Es una chica pero tiene un pe...**

**R.- Hey, encontré estos pantalones y espero no te importe que me los ponga pero el short era muy corto -** Dijo mientras entraba a la cocina vistiendo unos pantalones de pijama de cuadros **- ¿Qué sucede? -** Preguntó al ver la cara de Santana.

**S.- Yo... -** Agitó la cabeza mientras reía **- Estas saliendo con una chica con pene -** Fue una afirmación pero aun así Quinn asintió **- Ella... Es un fenómeno -** Rachel se quedó helada en su lugar. Por eso siempre había evitado ese tipo de cosas, por eso no hablaba de su condición sino cuando era justamente necesario.

**Br.- ¡Santana! -** La miró con desaprobación mientras se bajaba de la mesada.

**Q.- Te prohíbo que vuelvas a llamarla así o me olvidare de que eres mi amiga** - Dijo entre dientes mientras se acercaba a ella y Santana levantó ambas cejas.

**S.- Quinn... -** Trató de explicarse pero su amiga la interrumpió.

**Q.- Puedes meterte con la estatura de Rachel y ponerle todos los apodos que quieras pero estas pasando la raya. No vuelvas a hacerlo - **Le advirtió. No sabía qué le ocurría a su amiga, ella no era así. La latina asintió. Se había pasado un poco, no lo había dicho con esa intención.

**S.- No, Quinn, lo siento. No quise decirlo de esa manera -** Miró a la morena **- Rachel de verdad lo siento. Es solo que estaba algo sorprendida y Quinn sabes como soy que siempre digo cosas inapropiadas.**

**R.- Yo... Creo que iré a despertar a Beth, se esta haciendo tarde - **Miró a su novia **- Quinn esta todo bien, de verdad -** Le sonrió cuando esta volteó a verla y se alejó de allí.

**S.- Mierda Quinn, lo siento mucho -** Se acercó a su amiga pero ésta levantó una mano **- Tú me conoces, sabes que puedo ser una perra pero nunca me burlaría de los temas delicados de la personas - **Miró a su novia buscando ayuda pero la bailarina solo hizo una mueca **- Mierda lo siento. **

**Q.- Escuchaste a Rachel, Santana, está todo bien -** Miró una ultima vez a su amiga y se alejó de la cocina en busca de su chica.

Quinn fue a la habitación de su hija y se encontró con la morena sentada al borde de la cama mientras acariciaba la espalda de una dormida Beth.

**Q.- Hey -** Se acercó a ellas y se sentó junto a la morena **- Mejor ve a preparar algo para desayunar y yo me encargo de ella - **Rachel asintió y se levantó de la cama pero Quinn la hizo detener apenas dio un paso **- Rachel, siento mucho lo de Santana.**

**R.- Esta todo bien. Estoy acostumbrada a esas cosas - **Le sonrió. Quinn se mordió el labio y pasó sus manos por la cintura de Rachel para acercarla.

**Q.- Pero eso no debió haber pasado. Vi la cara que pusiste cuando ella dijo eso y...**

**R.- Mira -** Se agachó frente a ella **- Todo está bien, si fue un poco rudo escuchar esas palabras ya que tenía años que no las oía pero esta todo bien, créeme - **Quinn asintió.

**Q.- ¿Lo prometes? -** Preguntó infantilmente y la morena rió.

**R.- Lo prometo -** La besó suavemente.

**Q.- Te quiero -** Susurró cuando se separaron y un sinfín de emociones se reflejaron en los ojos de la morena.

**R.- Yo-o te quiero mucho más -** Quinn sonrió al ver la mirada de adoración de su novia y volvió a besarla.

**Q.- Ahora vete a la cocina -** Ordenó en broma y la morena obediente se marchó.

**Be.- Eso fue taaaaaan lindo -** Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y le sonreía a su madre **- ¿Pero qué le hizo la tía Santana a Rachel? - **No le gustó mucho esa parte de la conversación.

**Q.- Así que haciéndote la dormida y escuchando conversaciones ajenas -** Comenzó a hacerle cosquillas y la pequeña se retorcía riendo.

Rachel entró a la cocina y se encontró con las amigas de su novia hablando en la cocina. Britt parecía regañar a su novia pero la morena prefirió no meterse, tenía que hacerle el desayuno a la pequeña o llegaría tarde a la escuela. Rachel había comenzado a preparar el desayuno cuando la bailarina se fue de la cocina dejando un silencio incomodo.

**S.- Rachel...**

**R.- No Santana, no te preocupes - **Dijo sin dejar se hacer lo suyo.

**S.- No, mira -** Se acercó a ella y se dispuso a ayudarla **- Yo fui una mierda, lo siento. No fue mi intención decirte eso. Sé que a veces puedo ser una perra pero hay temas que sé respetar - **Rachel solo asentía **- Yo sé lo que se siente que la gente te tache de raro o anormal solo por ser como eres. Sé que no puedo comparar mi salida del closet con tu condición pero... Yo... No sé si me estoy explicando.**

**R.- Lo estas intentando -** Bromeó y la latina sonrió.

**S.- Ahora olvide lo que estaba diciendo -** Le dio un empujón bromeando antes de encender la cocina para freír un poco de tocino **- Mi manera de reaccionar no fue la correcta y me disculpo por eso. Tú eres una buena persona y no te merecías lo que te dije. Lo siento mucho -** La morena solo asintió y Santana suspiró **- Y sé que a veces me meto contigo pero me caes bien enana -** Rachel sonrió. Ya había disculpado a la latina cuatro "lo siento" antes y la voz de Quinn en su mente diciéndole que la quería la relajó por completo y prefirió dejar a un lado el tema de Santana pero al ver a la latina así prefirió jugar un rato y hacerse la de rogar.

**R.- ¿Me pasas un plato? -** La latina asintió casi al instante e hizo lo pedido.

**S.- Rachel - **Suspiró **- Tú haces muy feliz a Quinn, yo... Hace mucho tiempo que no la veía así, cuando ella se vino a New York no era la persona más feliz de planeta pero tú cambiaste eso y estoy muy agradecida por eso -** Rachel la miró y ambas sonrieron **- Ella es como mi hermana y la quiero mucho, tú eres algo así como su felicidad ahora y no quiero que un simple comentario mío me aleje de la felicidad de Quinn -** Rachel apretó los labios para no reír. Mierda, Santana estaba siendo muy cursi.

**R.- Santana - **Levantó la mirada y al verla a la cara soltó una carcajada **- Está todo bien - **Dijo riendo.

**S.- ¿De qué te ríes? - **Rachel negó restándole importancia **- ¿Entonces estamos bien? No quiero tener este resentimiento así contigo, te convertiste en algo así como una amiga.**

**R.- Claro -** Sonrió. La latina asintió y se acercó a la morena y le rodeó los hombros con los brazos **- ¿Qué estas haciendo? - **Miraba de reojo el rostro se la latina.

**S.- Te estoy abrazando. ¿Acaso no se nota? **

**R.- Oh -** Asintió comprendiendo y siguió mirando a la latina de reojo **- Puedes soltarme.**

**S.- Si, claro - **Se separó rápidamente **- Jamás volveré a hacer eso -** Murmuró.

Segundos después tres rubias entraban a la cocina sin poder evitar reír.

**Be.- Quien diría que la tía Santana era tan cursi - **Se burló acercándose a la morena para abrazarla por la cintura **- Hola Rach, buenos días. **

**R.- Hola pequeña -** La cargó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

**S.- ¿Ustedes estaban escuchando? -** Miró a su novia que se le había guindado en un abrazo y le llenaba el rostro de besos.

**Q.- "Te estoy abrazando" - **Se burló y todas rieron menos la latina.

**Be.- No sé que hiciste pero como vuelvas a decirle algo feo a Rach te la veras conmigo -** La amenazó sentándose en una banqueta y la morena sonrió con ternura.

**S.- Lo que digas enana, ahora vamos a comer.**

* * *

><p><strong>R.- ¡Beth apúrate que ya es tarde! -<strong> Dijo desde la sala donde estaba esperando a la pequeña.

**Be.- Voy, voy - **Corría por el pasillo con su mochila ya guindada y se despidió de su madre y de sus tías con un beso en la mejilla **- ¿Vas a ir en pijama? **

**R.- Si, no importa -** Le restó importancia y se acercó a imitar lo que hizo Beth. Besó en la mejilla a una sonriente Brittany, a una amargada Santana que segundos después se limpió y dejó un dulce beso en los labios de su hermosa novia. Rachel tomó su chaqueta y salió del apartamento junto a la pequeña y no sin antes prometerle a su novia que luego le devolvería su ropa.

Quinn se quedó viendo a la puerta y suspiro.

**S.- Así que el enano te dejó suspirando ehh -** Dijo con un movimiento de cejas antes de darle un sorbo a su taza de café y Quinn solo giró los ojos, esa si era su amiga.

**Q.- Necesito hablar sobre algo -** Miró a sus amigas y éstas asintieron.

**Br.- Lo que sea -** Le sonrió dando ánimos.

**Q.- Yo, bueno... yo le dije a Rachel que la quería -** Ambas chicas se miraron con sorpresa.

**S.- Quinn, estas...**

**Q.- No sé qué es esto que siento -** Dijo con pánico y las chicas se volvieron a mirar. Ellas si creían saber.

Ella no había dicho esas palabras en vano. Lo que dijo era verdadero, quería mucho a Rachel y ese te quiero fue con el más puro sentimiento. Pero aún así no podía evitar confundir sus sentimientos. Nunca había sentido algo como lo que sentía por Rachel.

**S.- Quinn, ¿tú y Rachel? Ya... Tú sabes.**

**Q.- No, Santana -** La latina asintió.

**S.- ¿No crees que tal vez lo que sientas es deseo? **

**Q.- Esto va mas a allá del deseo - **Miró a sus amigas **- Rachel es caliente, sexy y por supuesto que la deseo. Dios, esta mañana casi no me lanzo encima de ella al ver como me miraba y saber que estaba dura allí abajo** - Santana se ahogó con su café y Brittany le dio unas palmaditas **- Pero esto va mucha más a allá de desearla. Es querer verla cada segundo del día, tenerla conmigo. Es preocuparme cuando tarda en responderme los mensajes una vez que se va a su casa y en como mi estomago se revuelve cada vez que estos mensajes llegan y sé que son de ella. Es pensar en ella cada minuto del día. Es extrañarla cuando no la veo y no quererla soltar cuando por fin la tengo conmigo. Es mucho más que gustar y desear -**Hizo una pausa** -¿Cómo sabes cuando estás enamorada? **

**Br.- Creo que tú misma te diste esa respuesta - **Le sonrió.

Quinn bajó la mirada y comenzó a jugar con sus manos sintiendo los ojos de sus amigas en ella.

¿Cuánto tiempo tarda una persona en enamorase? No es una fecha determinada, tal vez puedes conocer una persona y al poco tiempo enamorarte, o tal vez puedes tardar años en hacerlo. Tú no puedes decidir cuándo, dónde, cómo o de quién enamorarte. Sólo lo sientes, tal vez puede ser una acción o algo que hizo enamorarte de esa persona. Pero no lo sabes, tú simplemente lo sientes, cuando ves a esa persona y sientes que tu corazón no podría palpitar más rápido. Cuando con un solo toque de esa persona te sientes derretir. Cuando sientes que ya no podrías imaginarte un futuro sin esa persona a tu lado. Cuando su presencia te hace lo suficientemente feliz. Cuando con sólo pensar en perderla te duele en el alma. Cuando sabes que no podrías querer a nadie como quieres a esa persona, y sabes que nadie podría querer a esa persona como lo haces tú.

¿Cuándo una persona puede decir que está realmente enamorada?

Simplemente cuando lo siente.

**S.- Quinn - **La rubia la miró **- Nunca te había visto así. Siempre fuiste una reina del hielo y hablabas muy poco de tus sentimientos.**

**Q.- Lo sé San - **Asistió** - No sé que hacer.**

**Br.- Yo creo que sí sabes - **Le tomó la mano.

**Q.- Tengo mucho miedo - **Susurró.

**S.- El amor es así Quinn -** Brittany asintió.

**Br.- El amor a veces puede ser el sentimiento más aterrador que una persona puede sentir, Quinn - **La latina asintió en apoyo a su chica **- Pero también es el más hermoso y gratificante - **Sonrió **- No es fácil, porque nada lo es. Tienes que arriesgar y apostar todo lo que tienes sólo por la posibilidad de ganar. A veces puedes perderlo todo, pero...**

**S.- Cariño creo que estás asustándola aún más - **Dijo al ver la cara de su amiga.

**Br.- No me interrumpas - **Le dio una palmada en la cabeza y luego miró a su amiga** - Lo que quiero decir es que a veces el amor da miedo y tienes que arriesgar mucho para ser feliz. A veces puedes perderlo todo, pero cuando ganas es lo mejor que te puede pasar en la vida porque ganas el triple de lo que apostaste.**

**Q.- ¿Y si lo pierdo todo? - **Preguntó con miedo.

**S.- Siempre tienes la oportunidad de intentarlo nuevamente. Tal vez no con la misma persona pero siempre tienes la oportunidad.**

**Br.- Pero eso no pasará - **Sonrió **- Rachel también te ama Quinn, sólo tienes que ver cómo te mira. Te mira como si fueras lo más hermoso del mundo, te mira con todo el amor que una persona puede sentir y por eso vale la pena apostarlo todo.**

**Q.- ¿Qué pasa cuando las cosas cambian? Tal vez algún día ella deje de verme con el mismo amor con la que lo hace, deje de sentir lo que siente y no quiero que eso pase - **Bajó la mirada.

**S.- Escúchame Quinn - **Dijo algo seria **- Sé que tienes miedo, sé que a veces sientes que no eres lo suficiente o la indicada para Rachel - **No se detuvo ante el codazo que le dio su novia **- Pero sólo hay que ver cómo esa chica te mira para saber que ella sí siente que eres la indicada. Tú traes a ese enano como quieres. Sé lo que es tener miedo de lo que sientes - **Miró a su rubia **- Pero nada valdrá más la pena en la vida que arriesgarte a amar y dejar que te amen.**

**Q.- Yo no quiero que ella me deje cuando se de cuenta que puede estar con alguien mejor -** Las otras dos suspiraron.

**Br.- Eso no pasará -** Quinn negó.

**Q.- ¿Cómo lo sabes? **

**S.- ¿Y cómo tú lo sabes? -** Preguntó seriamente **- Tienes que dejar de menospreciarte porque tú y yo sabemos que eres mucho más que eso, esa chica te quiere ¿Acaso no te demuestra día y noche que quiere estar contigo? ¿Acaso ella no siempre está al pendiente de espantar tus inseguridades? ¿Acaso no te ha demostrado que te quiere? - **Quinn asintió **- ¿Entonces?**

**Q.- No quiero salir herida.**

**Br.- Nunca sabrás cómo terminará todo si no te arriesgas a intentarlo - **Le sonrió dándole ánimo **- No puedes huir por siempre de lo que sientes.**

**S.- Sólo tienes que dejar de tener miedo y arriésgate - **Asintió sonriéndole **- Disfruta lo que sientes y cómo Rachel te hace sentir. No hay nada mejor que eso. Te lo digo por experiencia -** abrazó a su chica por los hombros y Quinn sonrió **- Tú siempre fuiste testigo de como intenté huirle a lo que Brittany me hace sentir. Siempre viste como sufrí por ella y cómo ella sufrió por mi - **Quinn asintió** - Pero me arriesgue. Aposté todo y gané mucho más - **Sonrió mirando a su novia con amor.

Quinn se quedó un momento en silencio y se mordió el labio para luego terminar sonriendo.

**Q.- Estoy enamorada de ella, y sé que soy capaz de arriesgar lo que sea para ser feliz a su lado -** Dijo para sí misma y sus amigas sonrieron** - Muchas gracias chicas, ustedes son las mejores y siempre saben que decir**.

**Br.- Para eso son las amigas -** Santana asintió.

**S.- Y si el enano ese llega a romperte el corazón nada evitará que se gane una paliza de mi parte.**

Quinn río, tenía las mejores amigas del mundo.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, también les aviso que no podre actualizar el sábado :( estoy en mis últimos exámenes y sufriendo. Supongo que nos leemos el próximo miércoles. Gracias por leer. <strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Hola. Muchas gracias por la espera, la semana pasó muy lenta para mi gusto. No fue la mejor semana para mi y mis ánimos para escribir no están pero ya me iré recuperando. Miles de gracias por sus reviews, ya son 201 y gracias a 15marday que se nos unió y se tomó la molestia de comentar cada capitulo que leyó hasta ahora.**

**Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19<strong>

Rachel esperaba a Kurt en su oficina mientras daba vueltas en su silla. Habían quedado para almorzar y la morena hubiera preferido comer en el restaurante del hotel pero a último momento desechó esa idea. Siempre que iba a comer allí los empleados la trataban como sí fuera una reina y eso no le gustaba. No la trataban como a un cliente normal. Ok, no era una cliente normal, ella era la dueña del lugar pero a veces quería comer sin que un camarero o el mismo chef le preguntara cada cinco segundos sí estaba a gusto. Ella no era del tipo de jefe que aparecía solo a momentos para que lo complacieran. Sí era verdad que normalmente el dueño de un hotel aparecía por el lugar cada vez que le daba en gana o nunca estaba allí, y cuando van todos los empleados besan el piso por donde caminan, pero Rachel no era así. Ella había dado todo de sí misma por ese lugar cómo para simplemente dejarlo a la deriva y aparecer solo cuando hubiera problemas.

Seguía girando en su silla mientras sonreía como tonta. Quinn le había dicho que la quería. Ella no era loca, había escuchado de esos labios que amaba besar las palabras "Te quiero" bien claro y en la rasposa voz de su chica. Y ella le había dicho que la quería mucho más y Quinn había sonreído. Suspiró deteniéndose y levantó la mirada al techo sin dejar de sonreír.

Nunca se había sentido de esa manera. Nunca había sentido algo tan fuerte por una chica. Le asustaba, a muerte. Le asustada muchísimo, pero era Quinn, no debería tener miedo. Quinn apareció en su vida cuando ella sentía que nada en su vida valía la pena incluso cuando lo tenía todo. Pero ahora era diferente, había alguien en su vida, alguien que la inspirada día a día y amaba eso. Amaba saber que al salir del trabajo una o dos hermosas rubias la estarían esperando y eran capaces de escuchar sus cosas aburridas sobre el trabajo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

Estuvo metida en sus pensamientos y siguió dando vueltas hasta que la puerta de su oficina se abrió pero ella no le prestó atención. Sólo seguía en lo suyo.

**- Lleva más de dos horas así - **Le dijo Tina a Kurt.

**K.- Haz que se detenga - **Le dijo con fastidio.

**T.- ¿Y si se enoja? - **Frunció el ceño viendo a la morena dar vueltas.

Kurt fastidiado se levantó del sillón donde estaba sentado y detuvo la silla de su amiga.

La morena reaccionó haciendo un puchero.

**R.- ¿Por qué me detienes? **

**K.- Parecías un niño y ya me estaba mareando.**

**T.- ¿Les mando a traer el almuerzo? -** Preguntó de pie frente al escritorio.

**R.- Oh, claro Tina, muchas gracias -** La chica asintió **- Y puedes tomarte el resto del día -** Volvió a asentir pero está vez evitando soltar una mueca. Últimamente la morena siempre la mandaba a casa temprano y eso la estaba asustando. Normalmente estaba todo el día con ella. Luego del hotel se irían a la academia pero recientemente su horario llegaba hasta medio día.

**T.- De acuerdo. Muchas gracias señor... Rachel -** Corrigió ante la mirada de la morena.

**K.- ¿Por qué tan feliz? -** Preguntó una vez que la chica salió de la oficina.

**R.- ¿Acaso no se puede ser feliz? El día está hermoso, la gente está hoy muy feliz, tú estás feliz y todo es color de rosa.**

**K.- No creo que todo sea color rosa. Eso sería muy gay -** Sonrió **- Hoy te levantaste por el lado correcto de la cama, por lo que veo.**

Rachel sonrió bobamente ante las palabras cama y levantaste. Su mente inmediatamente se fue a unos ojos avellana, eso fue lo primero que vio esa mañana al levantarse. Los hermosos ojos de su novia. Quinn...

**R.- Me levanté muy... Bien - **Kurt entrecerró los ojos al ver la sonrisa de su amiga.

**K.- Rachel Berry, no dormiste en tu cama -** Dijo con la boca abierta **- ¿Dónde dormiste? Si Quinn se entera de esto...**

**R.- No, no digas esas cosas - **Dijo borrando su sonrisa** - Sabes que nunca sería capaz de hacerle eso a Quinn. **

**K.- ¡Entonces dormiste con ella! -** Dijo riendo y la morena asintió sonriendo **- ¿Cómo estuvo? - **Hizo un movimiento de cejas.

**R.- Dios Kurt, no - **Soltó una carcajada **- Solo dormimos. Estuvimos todo el día jugando con Beth, estábamos cansadas y solo dormimos.**

Kurt arrugó el ceño mirándolo fijamente para luego soltar una carcajada.

**K.- Casi me lo creo -** Rió.

**R.- ¿Por quién me tomas? Estoy hablando en serio - **Aseguró **- No hicimos nada.**

**K.- ¿Tú en una cama con una mujer y solo dormir? Claro...**

**R.- Lo dices como si llevara a una mujer diferente a mi cama - **Dijo molesta.

**K.- Sabes que no es así - **Giró los ojos.

**R.- ¿Cuándo me has visto en plan mujeriega? Sabes que no soy así.**

**K.- Lo sé, no lo dije con esa intención. Es sólo que nunca habías estado en una relación así tan... seria. Nunca había escuchado que te habías quedado en casa de alguna chica a sólo dormir.**

**R.- Pues es verdad - **Sonrió olvidando el tema** - Fue tan lindo amanecer a su lado - **Se dejó caer dramáticamente en su silla.

**K.- Las cosas van en serio -** Sonrió al ver como la morena asentía.

Un sonido en la puerta los interrumpió, Kurt se levantó a abrir y una chica vestida de camarera entró empujando un carrito. Rachel rápidamente se cambio al sofá al igual que Kurt y observaban como la chica nerviosamente colocaba los platos sobre la mesita de café de la oficina, la chica hizo todo su trabajo y luego se quedó de pie junto al carrito.

**R.- Puedes retirarte, muchas gracias - **Sonrió agradecida y la chica algo cohibida asintió y salió de la oficina.

**K.- Los intimidas - **Rió mientras levantaba las campañas de los platos y la morena solo giró los ojos.

Comieron en silencio por unos minutos pero la morena sabía que tenía los ojos de su amigo sobre ella.

**R.- Me dijo que me quería -** Dijo de la nada sonriendo, el chico se sorprendió y casi se ahoga con su vaso de agua.

**K.- ¿Ah? ¿Llevan qué? ¿Dos semanas y medias juntas? ¿Tú qué le dijiste? - **Preguntó limpiándose los labios.

**R.- También dije que la quería - **Sonrió sin levantar la vista de su plato **- No importa cuanto tiempo llevemos o esas cosas. Siento que la conozco de toda la vida...**

**K.- Rachel...**

**R.- Estoy enamorada de ella, Kurt - **Dijo mirándolo y él supo que lo decía en serio.

**K.- Demonios, Rachel -** Suspiró soltando la servilleta y luego rió **- Estás demente. ¿Quién fue la que dijo que era muy pronto para eso?**

**R.- No lo sé - **Pareció pensarlo **- No me importa nada - **Dijo finalmente bajando la mirada a su plato** - Solo sé que me enamoré.**

**K.- ¿Y cómo lo sabes? - **La miró.

**R.- ¿Cómo tú sabes que estás enamorado de Blaine? - **Levantó la mirada y el chico guardó silencio.

**K.- Es algo que sientes, Rachel, no lo sabes realmente - **Dijo pensativo.

**R.- ¿No te ha pasado que cuando estás con él todo lo demás no importa? es como sí todo alrededor dejara de existir y solo tienes ojos para él.**

**K.- Estás siendo muy cursi -** Se rió.

**R.- Pero es la verdad -** Sonrió **- Cuando estoy con Quinn todo lo demás deja de existir, sin contar Beth. No puedo hacer nada para evitarlo, cada vez que me mira, me toca o me besa le pertenezco un poco más. Lo que siento por ella no se puede comparar con nada. Ni sé cómo explicarlo, es como tú dices, solo lo siento.**

**K.- Y tampoco tienes con quien comprarlo.**

**R.- Pero es lo mismo, lo que siento por ella no se puede comparar con lo que he sentido por cualquier otra chica con la que me he acostado o salido - **El chico asintió. Tenía razón, ella nunca había estado así por una chica **- Y sé que ella tiene sus miedos y toda la cosa pero yo no preferiría a ninguna otra chica, la quiero a ella, y se lo demuestro todos los días. La quiero en mi vida, igual que a Beth. Quiero formar una vida con ellas. **

**K.- Mierda Rachel - **Sonrió tiernamente.

**R.- ¿Vas a llorar? **

**K.- Nunca pensé que llegaría este día -** Sonrió orgulloso y fingió limpiarse una lágrima **- Mi pequeñita Rachel se enamoró. De verdad estoy muy contento de que por fin hayas encontrado a alguien que te haga feliz.**

**R.- Sí, ella me hace muy feliz, no tienes idea de cuanto - **Asintió sonriendo y guardaron silencio **- Ahora dejemos las cursilería. ¿Qué pasa con los preparativos?**

**K.- Oh Dios - **Se dejó caer dramáticamente **- Los últimos preparativos siempre son los peores. Falta poco para la boda y estamos como locos. **

**R.- Así estaba yo con el hotel, el final es peor.**

**K.- Lo sé, faltan menos de dos semanas para la boda y tenemos que llamar al florista, viajar a Los Ángeles y muchas cosas más.**

**R.- ¿Nervioso? **

**K.- Un poco, no por la boda porque estoy seguro de que quiero estar con Blaine el resto de mi vida. Me preocupa es como saldrá todo.**

**R.- Todo saldrá bien - **Sonrió.

**K.- ¿Hablaste con Quinn? ¿Le diste la invitación? - **La morena abrió los ojos y corrió la mirada **- No lo hiciste - **La miró con desaprobación

**R.- Lo olvidé -** Admitió riendo.

**K.- ¡Rachel! Blaine te dio la invitación hace tres semanas.**

**R.- Lo siento, lo olvidé -** Se defendió.

**K.- ¿Dónde la dejaste?**

**R.- Está en el cajón de mi escritorio -** Se levantó y se acerco a su escritorio para buscar **- De la académica - **Asintió cerrando el cajón y Kurt negó.

**R.- Se la daré - **Le aseguró sentándose nuevamente **- Igual no pienso ir a esa boda sin ella.**

**K.- ¿O sea que sí ella no va tú no vas? -** Entrecerró los ojos.

**R.- Yo no dije que ella no iría.**

* * *

><p>Quinn atravesó las puertas de B. Academy con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Esa tarde salió del trabajo y luego iría a hacer algunas compras mientras Britt cuidaba a Beth pero primero quería pasar a visitar a su novia. Saludó a la mujer de recepción y preguntó por Rachel, luego de que ésta indicara que estaba en su oficina dio las gracias y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo. Subió las escaleras casi corriendo pero cuando cruzó en el pasillo se detuvo de golpe y frunció el ceño, algo que vio no le gustó.<p>

Rachel estaba frente a la puerta de su oficina hablando con una mujer morena más alta que ella. Era algo mayor pero bastante atractiva. La morena más pequeña parecía explicarle algo y la mujer solo asentía. Lo que no le gustó fue la forma en que aquella mujer veía a su novia, Rachel parecía querer quitársela de encima y hacerla partir rápido pero la mujer la veía fijamente y con una mirada depredadora, como esperando el momento justo para lanzarse. De ser otra manera no se hubiera molestado, Rachel era prácticamente una profesora y claro que tenía que hablar con los padres de sus alumnos pero la mirada de esa mujer cambió todo. Vio como su novia sacaba de su bolsillo una tarjeta verde y se la entregaba, eso la hizo poner un puchero ¿por qué no le entregó una tarjeta color crema con un número equivocado? Cuando vio como la mujer hizo el amago de acercarse más a la morena ella rápidamente comenzó a caminar hacia ellas interrumpiéndolas.

Una vez pensó que sí vería a la morena en una escena parecida le daría miedo, miedo a que conociera a alguien mejor que ella y perderla, pero ya no era así. Ahora miedo era lo que menos sentía. Sentía rabia y celos. Esa era su chica, su novia, solo ella podía verla de esa manera, sólo ella podía acercarse a ella y querer empotrarla contra la pared para comérsela. Nadie más podía hacer eso, solo ella.

**R.- Quinn - **Sonrió cuando la vio acercándose **- ¿Qué haces aquí?**

**Q.- ¿Acaso no puedo venir a visitar a mi novia? - **Preguntó mirando fugazmente a la mujer y luego viendo a su chica.

**R.- No, claro que sí - **Asintió **- Me alegra que estés aquí - **Miró a la mujer con la que estaba hablando **- Bueno...**

**- Estamos en contacto -** Movió la tarjeta entre sus dedos y ella solo asintió. La mujer se despidió y comenzó a alejarse por el pasillo.

Quinn la miraba de reojo y cuando la vio voltear hacia donde estaban ellas no dudo en lanzarse a los labios de su novia. Rachel le recibió gustosa mientras la rubia la besaba intensamente. Los sonidos de tacón se alejaron y Quinn ya había olvidado su rabia por el momento, se entregó al beso sin importarle nada y solo se separaron cuando el aire les hizo falta.

**Q.- Hola -** Susurró rozando sus labios.

**R.- Hola - **Le dejó una mordida en el labio y Quinn sonrió.

La morena la tenía agarrada por la cintura y sin soltarla la hizo entrar en su oficina, cerró la puerta con su pie y la arrinconó contra la misma para luego besarla intensa y profundamente. Sus lenguas no tardaron en salir y se reunieron para comenzar una sensual danza. Las manos de Quinn bajaron del cuello de la morena acariciándola por los contados hasta llegar al trasero de ésta y de un jalón la pegó más a ella. La morena gimió y se separó riendo.

**Q.- Tú no eres la única con derecho a agarrar traseros.**

**R.- No, claro que no -** Sonrió rozando sus labios** - Pero yo nada más agarro tu trasero y tú solo puedes agarrar el mío.**

**Q.- Es bueno aclarar eso - **La besó nuevamente **- Te extrañé hoy - **Hizo un puchero que la morena se encargó de borrar con un nuevo beso.

**R.- Yo también, mucho - **Se estremeció cuando sintió los labios de Quinn en su cuello, la rubia dejaba pequeños besos** - Pensé en ti durante todo el día -** Admitió y la rubia le acarició dulcemente la mejilla sin dejar de recorrer su cuello **- Ven - ** La separó cuando sintió como algo comenzaba a despertarse en sus pantalones. Y no era el momento ni el lugar indicado. Rachel la guió hasta el sofá para luego sentarse y la rubia se sentó a su lado **- ¿Dónde está Beth?**

**Q.- A Britt le dijeron que habían patos en el lago de Central Park y quiso ir a comprobarlo, ama los patos. Beth se le unió -** Rachel asintió antes de rodearla con su brazo y acercarla a ella.

**R.- No creo que hayan patos en ese lugar pero bueno… ¿Qué te trae por aquí?**

**Q.- Vine a visitarte un rato antes de ir a hacer las compras.**

**R.- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? **

**Q.- No. Tienes clases -** La morena murmuró insultando y ella rió **- ¿Llegué en mal momento? ¿Interrumpí algo?**

**R.- Tú nunca interrumpes nada, siempre tendrás mi atención antes que nada - **Quinn sonrió y se escondió en el cuello de su chica.

**Q.- ¿Quién era esa mujer? - **Que su rabia pasara no significaba que no quisiera saber.

**R.- Sofía, vino a inscribir a su hijo - **Se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia - **Su esposo le había hablado de la academia y quería conocerla antes de decidir y al parecer le gustó - **_Sí, al parecer._ Pensó Quinn irónicamente. Una mujer casada quería lanzarse encima de su novia, genial.

**Q.- ¿Y por eso tenías que darle tu número? ¿No podías darle el de la academia u otro? - **Esperó que no haya sonado tan rudo como se escuchó.

**R.- Muchos padres de mis alumnos tienen mi núm... ¿Estás celosa? -** La miró cuando la escuchó resoplar y la rubia salió de su escondite negando **- Estás celosa - **Rió.

**Q.- En tus sueños, Berry -** Dijo saliendo del agarre de su novia.

**R.- Estás celosa - **Quinn bufó.

**Q.- ¿Acaso debería estarlo?**

**R.- No -** Dijo tratando de abrazarla pero la rubia se negaba **- Ven aquí mi celosita hermosa - **Logró abrazarla y la acercó a ella **- No tienes que estar celosa, yo solo estaba trabajando - **Se defendió.

**Q.- Pero ella te veía cómo sí te quisiera comer, pensé que en algún momento te iba a caer encima - **Dijo con molestia.

**R.- ¿De verdad? Ni lo noté, estaba ocupada pensando en mi preciosa novia -** Quinn bufó y riendo abrazó a la morena por la cintura y recostó la cabeza en su pecho **- Te quiero - **Susurró dejando un besó en la parte alta de su cabeza.

**Q.- Y yo te quiero a ti - **La abrazó más fuerte. Se quedaron un rato allí abrazaban sin decir nada hasta que la rubia rompió el silencio minutos después **- ¿Cómo estuvo tú día?**

**R.- Ahora mejor que estás aqui. ¿El tuyo?**

**Q.- Lo sé, mi presencia lo mejora todo - **Bromeó y ambas rieron, pero la morena no pudo negar eso **- El mío estuvo bien. ¿Cómo estuvo el almuerzo con Kurt?**

**R.- Bien, nos pusimos al día. Está como loco con los preparativos y todo eso... Oh, antes que se me olvide - **Se separó de ella y se levantó para luego acercarse a su escritorio. Tomó un sobre que estaba dentro de un cajón y volvió a su lugar junto a su chica **- Eso es para ti, Blaine lo mandó hace unas tres semanas, lo había olvidado - **Admitió sonriendo.

Quinn sonrió y revisó el sobre blanco que tenía en una perfecta caligrafía dorada su nombre. Lo abrió y sacó de allí una invitación. Abrió los ojos como platos mientras la leía.

¿La estaban invitando a la boda?

**Q.- ¿Estoy invitada? - **Miró a la morena.

**R.- Al parecer le caíste bien a Blaine. Igual iba a pedirte que fueras conmigo como mi pareja. ¿Qué dices?**

**Q.- Wow, es... Un honor. Yo bueno... Sería genial, claro -** Bajó la mirada a la invitación nuevamente** - Oh... Pero es en Los Ángeles -** Hizo una mueca.

**R.- Sí, ellos son de Los Ángeles y quieren celebrarlo allá -** Quinn asintió.

**Q.- Hubiera sido genial -** Rachel frunció el ceño.

**R.- ¿Hubiera?**

**Q.- Sí, bueno... Es en Los Ángeles - **La morena la miró sin entender **- No puedo ir a Los Ángeles.**

**R.- ¿Por qué?**

**Q.- Simplemente no puedo -** Guardó nuevamente la invitación en su sobre **- Pero igual dale las gracias por invitarme, les deseo mucha felicidad a ambos.**

**R.- Yo quiero que vengas conmigo a la boda.**

**Q.- No puedo ir a Los Ángeles - **La morena giró los ojos.

**R.- ¿Por qué?**

**Q.- Porque no puedo. No puedo pagar un pasaje para ir a una boda en Los Ángeles, Rachel. Tengo que trabajar, no puedo dejar a Beth sola y...**

**R.- Eso tiene solución, Beth puede venir, incluso mis padres quieren conocerla.**

**Q.- ¿Cómo se supone que haré para llevarnos a Los Ángeles? No tengo dinero para pasajes ni nada.**

**R.- Yo podría pag...**

**Q.- No - **La morena suspiró.

**R.- Escucha, quiero que seas mi pareja en la boda, quiero que vengas conmigo. Quiero que vengan conmigo. Yo pagaré los pasajes, nos quedaremos en la casa de mis padres, o en mi apartamento. Es un fin de semana y estoy segura que puedes pedir permiso en tu trabajo por un día.**

**Q.- Rachel, no c...**

**R.- No quiero irme a Los Ángeles sin ti -** Hizo un puchero y la rubia giró los ojos **- Te voy extrañar mucho y sé que tú me extrañaras, igual Beth.**

**Q.- Estás jugando sucio, solo es un fin de semana... **

**R.- Exacto, solo un fin de semana -** Se acercó a ella **- Ven conmigo.**

**Q.- No.**

**R.- ¿Por favor?**

**Q.- No.**

**R.- ¿Por favor? - **Hizo un puchero.

**Q.- No hagas eso **- ****Rió.

**R.- ¿Vendrán conmigo? - **Le sonrió.

**Q.- No -** Dijo nuevamente.

**R.- ¡Quinn! - **Se quejó infantilmente **- Vengan conmigo -** Le dio un beso en los labios **- Por favor - **Beso **- Por favor - **Beso. La rubia rió sobre sus labios **- Vengan conmigo - **La besó profundamente y la rubia suspiró.

**Q.- Eres una manipuladora -** La morena sonrió.

**R.- ¿Vamos a Los Ángeles?**

**Q.- Está bien, tengo que pensarlo - **La morena asintió sonriendo.

**R.- Es en dos semanas. Por favor no me digas la respuesta una noche anterior o te llegues de sorpresa.**

**Q.- Rach... -** La miró con un puchero.

**R.- Estaba bromeando - **Le borró el puchero con un beso.

**Q.- ¿Cuánto falta para tu clase? **

**R.- Un hora - **Dijo viendo su reloj.

**Q.- Entonces, mientras tanto - **Jugó con los dedos de la morena **- ¿Por qué no me sigues convenciendo sobre ese viaje? -** Dijo mientras se acercaba sensualmente a su rostro.

La morena la miró fijamente y cuando vio la sonrisa picara y sensual de su chica no dudo en lanzarse a besarla.


	20. Chapter 20

**En mi país aun es sábado (algo tarde pero lo es) Así que aqui tenemos otro capitulo. Gracias por sus reviews. Me he dado cuenta que esta historia es super cursi jajaja sera que habrá drama? ummm...**

**15marday: **tú eres la unica que se ha dado cuenta de eso sobre Quinn (o al menos la primera que lo dice) ¿Por qué sera que no habla sobre eso? ajaa...

**Wind White: **jajaja tranquila, yo también hago eso a veces (incluso fui a stalkearte un poco) Gracias por leer y me alegra que te hayan gustado. Y por ser... Mi fan (? eso suena tan raro y nunca sé que responder a eso pero supongo que gracias jajaja.

**spyireland: a**hh Kitty, cierto...

**AmunVDW:** y muy cursi, verdad? Yo sé que tú estás esperando el drama.

**angie: **ya falta poco, calm down!

**Falta casi nada para lo que están esperando, paciencia. Tal vez es el próximo capitulo... O tal vez no... **

**Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20<strong>

Todo había estado muy bien, su relación estaba yendo por un buen camino, se querían mucho, se deseaban, tenían buena química. _Podían ser la pareja perfecta, pero de un minuto a otro las cosas cambiaron._ Pensó dramáticamente la morena. Incluso el día esa mañana había estado hermoso y soleado pero ahora una nube negra parecía adornar el cielo. Ella estaba dentro de su auto esperándola, esperando que terminara su turno para verla. Había sido su culpa, lo sabía, y por eso ahora su novia estaba enojada, por eso no le contestó los mensajes en todo el día. Ni siquiera pudo concentrarse en su trabajo pensando en ella y en lo que había ocurrido.

¿Qué había hecho ella?

Sólo contestar una llamada.

En su mente había un drama que solo la estaba torturando.

Habían estado en su oficina, regalándose caricias y mimos, diciéndose cosas bonitas y dándose muchos besos. Estaban en plena sesión de besos cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Lo había ignorado por un rato, su novia le había dicho que lo ignorara y así lo hizo. Pero el aparato no dejaba de molestar y ella creía que sí contestaba podía volver rápidamente a su sesión de besos. Así lo hizo, se separó de ella aún cuando ésta se quejó y contestó la llamada, era un número desconocido. Ella no sabía que su novia era tan celosa, por un momento se sintió orgullosa y querida porque ¿sí la celaba era por qué le importaba, no? Lo que no esperaba era que cuando salió de sus labios el nombre de la madre de su nuevo alumno su novia la mirara muy molesta. Habló con la mujer unos cuantos minutos sobre los utensilios que su hijo podría usar en su clase, la mujer parecía querer extenderse en la conversación pero ella solo quería volver con su novia. Estaba por despedirse cuando ve como su novia se levanta del sofá y diciendo que debía hacer las compras se retiró. Ella trató de evitarlo pero aún así tenía a una "nueva clienta" al otro lado del teléfono y fue muy tarde evitar que su novia se fuera.

¿Ahora que pasaba?

Ella pensaba que Quinn estaba enojada con ella. La noche anterior había hablado con ella y sabía que estaba enojada, lo sentía. Y no le contestó los mensajes ese día, ninguno. Por lo que estaba allí frente a la cafetería esperándola. Y le compró flores. Solo había sido una llamada, no había hecho nada malo.

Salió de su auto cuando vio que en unos minutos su chica terminaría su turno y saldría por esa puerta. Las gotas comenzaron a caer del cielo. Podía escuchar como sonaban contra el piso y contra el techo de su auto, podía sentir como caían en su cabello, en sus hombros y resguardó las flores con su chaqueta. La lluvia comenzó a caer con más fuerza pero no le importó, si se subía al auto Quinn se iría sin verla. Vio cómo su novia salía y acomodaba su chaqueta sobre ella cubriéndose. La llamó y le hizo señas desde el otro lado de la calle, ésta volteó y la vio con los ojos muy abiertos a la vez que rápidamente y teniendo cuidado cruzó la calle y llegó hasta ella.

**Q.- ¿Qué haces aquí? -** Le preguntó cuando ya estuvo frente a ella.

**R.- Estaba esperando por ti.**

**Q.- Estás toda mojada - **Se acercó ella y trató de cubrirla con su chaqueta **- Sube al auto.**

**R.- ¿Estás enojada conmigo? -** Quinn frunció el ceño.

**Q.- No, sube al auto. Te enfermaras - **La morena agitó la cabeza **- ¿Qué tienes allí? - **Le preguntó mirando su chaqueta.

**R.- Te compré flores -** Hizo la solapa a un lado para que viera las rosas.

**Q.- Cariño -** La miró dulcemente **- Gracias. Están hermosas - **_Algo mojadas y maltratadas pero hermosas. _Pensó.

**R.- No contestaste mis mensajes.**

**Q.- Rach vamos, sube al auto. No quiero que te enfermes. También me estoy mojando y no quiero enfermarme - **La morena la miraba fijamente y luego asintiendo rodeó el auto para subirse. Quinn abrió la puerta y también se subió.

Estuvieron en silencio, Quinn miraba a la morena y ésta conducía sin quitar la vista del frente. Mierda, incluso toda mojada seguía viéndose hermosa, su flequillo mojado se pegaba a su frente y parte de sus ojos y ella cuidadosamente se acercó y con su dedo retiró el cabello. Rachel levantó su mano y tomó la suya para luego entrelazarla.

**R.- ¿A dónde vamos?**

**Q.- Tú eres quien está conduciendo -** Dijo mirando como las gotas chocaban contra el parabrisas.

**R.- ¿A dónde quieres ir? **

**Q.- Vamos a tu casa - **Rachel la miró de reojo **- Rach, estás mojada y vas a enfermarte. Vamos a tu casa, te cambias, te preparo algo caliente para que tomes y hablamos.**

Rachel asintió y desvío su camino. Se quedaron en silencio los veinte minutos que duró el viaje en auto. Quinn no entendía. ¿Por qué Rachel pensaba que estaba enojada con ella? La morena detuvo el auto, ambas bajaron y corrieron hacia la entrada del edificio. Quinn sonrió cuando tuvo a la morena frente a ella, le acarició suavemente el rostro retirando algunas gotas y luego de sonreír la morena tomó su mano y la guió dentro del edificio.

Ese lugar era el triple de grande que el suyo. Nada más la sala y cocina parecía ser del mismo tamaño que su apartamento. Al entrar te encontrabas con la sala, los sillones y el sofá eran negros, frente a estos había una mesita de café de vidrio y un mueble dónde había una enorme pantalla de televisión y un equipo de sonido. A un lado de la sala había un piano negro brillante y juraba que podría ver su reflejo allí, al lado de éste había dos guitarras sobre sus parales. La decoración del lugar era bastante sencilla, muy minimalistas, luego había un lindo comedor y una barra dividía la sala de la moderna cocina. Ese lugar era inmenso.

Quinn rió al escuchar como los pasos de la morena ocasionaban graciosos sonidos debido a los mojados que estaban sus zapatos.

**R.- ¿Te gusta? - **Quinn asintió.

**Q.- Es bastante bonito - **Dijo sin dejar de recorrer con su mirada lo que podía ver del lugar.

**R.- Siéntete como en casa -** Le ánimo a adentrarse al apartamento **- Yo iré a quitarme esta ropa y a ducharme.**

**Q.- Claro, yo te espero aquí -** Dijo parada en medio de la sala y la morena rió.

**R.- De verdad, estás en tu casa. Puedes hacer lo que quieras. Sí quieres ir al baño es la segunda puerta a la izquierda -** Señaló el pasillo **- Y no tengas miedo de servirte lo que quieras en la cocina.**

**Q.- Está bien, yo te espero aquí - **Se sentó en el sofá aún con las rosas en sus manos. La morena negó riendo y se perdió rumbo al pasillo.

* * *

><p>Rachel llegó a la cocina media hora después y se encontró con su chica preparando algo. Vio las flores algo maltratadas en un jarrón con agua y sonrió viendo la escena. Nunca había tenido a una chica cocinando en su casa. Silenciosamente retiró una banqueta y se sentó sin dejar de mirarla. Quinn se movía buscando en los cajones y el refrigerador lo que necesitaba y parecía algo perdida. Ni siquiera notó que la morena estaba allí. Sonrió cuando la rubia se inclinó para buscar algo en el refrigerador y luego se levantó con las manos vacías, vio cómo se giraba y pegó un gritito.<p>

**Q.- Mierda Rachel me asustaste - **Se llevó una mano al pecho **- ¿Hace cuanto estás allí?**

**R.- Un par de minutos. No quería interrumpirte - **Dijo sin dejar de mirarla fijamente.

**Q.- Yo... Bueno... Te estoy preparando algo de sopa. Espero no te molestes.**

**R.- ¿Por qué me molestaría? Puedes hacer lo que quieras. Estás en tu casa - **Quinn asintió y siguió en lo suyo bajo la atenta mirada de Rachel.

La morena la miraba terminar lo que fuera que estuviera cocinando y unos cuantos minutos después Quinn puso un tazón frente a ella.

**R.- ¿Tú no vas a comer? - **La miró.

**Q.- Oh sí, claro -** Se sirvió rápidamente y se sentó junto a ella.

Comieron en silencio y mirándose de a momentos. No era un silencio incómodo, era algo bastante confortable y pacifico. Varios minutos después Quinn terminó y se levantó para limpiar la cocina. Estaba lavando los utensilios que usó cuando sintió unas manos en su cintura.

**R.- Deja eso, ven - **Le acarició un brazo y la rubia volteó.

**Q.- Ya voy a terminar -** La morena negó.

**R.- Olvídate de eso, no quiero que laves los platos en mi casa... Yo me encargare después -** Se apresuró a decir cuando la vio con intenciones de hablar **- Ven conmigo.**

Quinn refunfuñando se dejó llevar por la morena y fueron a sentarse en el sofá. Rachel se sentó y antes de que la rubia se sentara a su lado ella la jaló y la sentó en sus piernas para luego abrazarla. Quinn sonrió y de igual manera la abrazó.

**Q.- ¿Me vas a decir por qué estabas esperándome bajo la lluvia? - **Preguntó acariciando su cabello aún húmedo. La morena murmuró algo contra el pecho de la rubia haciéndola reír** - No entiendo - **La agarró por el rostro.

**R.- Yo ya estaba esperando antes que comenzara a llover - **Se defendió encogiéndose de hombros** - Pensé que estabas enojada conmigo - **Le dijo mirándola a los ojos y la rubia frunció el ceño.

**Q.- ¿Por qué estaría enojada contigo?**

**R.- Ayer te fuiste sin decir nada - **Quinn sonrió.

**Q.- Cariño - **Le acarició el rostro y la morena cerró los ojos **- Sí fue un poco molesto que nos interrumpieran ayer pero estabas trabajando y yo tenía que hacer algunas cosas - **La morena abrió los ojos.

**R.- ¿No estabas celosa?**

**Q.- Por supuesto que lo estaba -** Rió **- Esa estúpida mujer te veía como si quisiera comerte y para colmo no pasa una hora y ya te estaba llamando, me enojé un poquito en el momento pero ya pasó - **Se acercó para besarla pero la morena lo esquivó.

**R.- Yo no le estaba haciendo caso - **Aseguró.

**Q.- Lo sé - **Sonrió dulcemente e intentó nuevamente besarla pero la morena volvió a esquivarlo **- Rachel - **Se quejó.

**R.- ¿Entonces por qué no contestaste mis mensajes o llamadas hoy? **

**Q.- Esta mañana se nos hizo algo tarde y olvidé mi teléfono en casa.**

**R.- Entonces no estás enojada...**

**Q.- No - **Aseguró** - Ahora déjame besarte -** Hizo un puchero.

Rachel sonrió bastante aliviada y se dejó besar por su novia. Quinn atrapó sus labios en un suave beso haciéndola suspirar tontamente.

**R.- Te extrañe mucho anoche - **Confesó y la rubia sonrió.

**Q.- Yo también. Es mejor dormir contigo que con una almohada que tenga tú olor.**

**R.- Y las mías ni siquiera tienen tu olor - **Dijo riendo y Quinn la besó nuevamente.

Rachel se atrevió a profundizar un poco el beso y la agarró por el cuello a la vez que su lengua acariciaba el labio de la rubia pidiendo permiso, el cual fue concebido casi al instante. Se separaron en busca de aire y se miraron unos segundos a los ojos, Quinn se incorporó un poco y la morena pensó que se separaba pero la rubia lo que hizo fue acomodarse en sus piernas y sentarse a horcajadas para luego volver a besarla con necesidad. Sus labios habían perdido la coordinación, sus lenguas saboreaban y exploraban la boca de la otra. Las manos de la morena se deslizaron del cuello hacia su cintura a la vez que sus labios bajaban por la barbilla al cuello de su chica haciéndola suspirar. Quinn se aferró al cabello moreno de su chica mientras sentía sus labios y lengua recorrer su cuello a la vez que el miembro endurecerse bajo ella. Las manos de Rachel fueron a su trasero y lo apretó haciendo que se pegara a ella y su centro hizo contacto con el duro pene de su novia. Podía sentirlo incluso cuando estaba vistiendo jeans. Gimió. Mierda. Nunca había deseado a nadie de esa manera. Rachel con un simple contacto la hacia encenderse increíblemente. Podía sentir su propia humedad en su ropa interior.

Se separó un poco de la morena que la vio intensamente y bajo su atenta mirada se quitó su propia camisa. Sonrió al ver la mirada de Rachel clavarse en sus senos que solo estaban cubiertos por un sujetador blanco y se sorprendió al sentir como el miembro de su chica crecía y endurecía más, como si eso fuera posible. La morena levantó la mirada nuevamente y ella pudo sentir su centro palpitar al ver los ojos oscuros y hambrientos, pero también llenos de amor y adoración de su novia.

**R.- Eres tan hermosa - **Dijo con la voz algo ronca y la rubia se estremeció.

Rachel volvió a besar su cuello y los besos iban bajando por el valle de sus senos hasta que llegar a ellos donde dejó un suave beso a cada uno en el lugar donde la tela no cubría.

Quinn se sorprendió de como la morena la levantó y la acomodó en el sofá para luego situarse sobre ella y besarla en los labios. Rachel deslizó sus manos abiertas por los costados de Quinn sin querer dejar un espacio de su piel sin tocar hasta llegar a sus senos donde los apretó amablemente sobre el sujetador haciendo que la rubia gimiera en el beso y levantara un poco las caderas en busca de contacto. Quinn gimió aun más fuerte y rompiendo el beso al sentir como la morena respondía a sus movimientos. Se sentía tan duro, tragó grueso y gimió ante otro movimiento. Se sentía tan bien.

**Q.- Rachel - **Gimió cerrando los ojos al sentir la lengua de la morena deslizarse por su cuello.

Rachel llevó sus manos a la espalda de Quinn y estaba por desabrochar el sujetador cuando el sonido de su celular hizo que ambas se tensaran.

Quinn maldijo dejándose caer en el sofá. Tenía que ser una maldita broma.

**Q.- No le hagas caso -** La agarró por el rostro pero el teléfono seguía sonando.

La morena correspondió el beso felizmente y ambas sonrieron cuando el aparato dejó de sonar pero no tardó mucho hasta el molesto sonido volviera.

**R.- Mierda...**

**Q.- No lo escuches, no debe ser nadie -** Volvió a besarla.

**R.- Voy a... -** Trató de separarse.

**Q.- No contestes - **Casi suplicó.

**R.- No lo haré, sólo lo apagare - **Quinn suspiró dejándose caer cuando la morena se levantó.

Rachel prácticamente corrió hasta donde estaba su teléfono en una mesita junto a la puerta. El teléfono estaba sonando nuevamente cuando lo tomó y frunció el ceño.

**R.- ¿Por qué estás llamando tú? -** Preguntó y la rubia se incorporó para verla** - ¿Hola? - **Contestó y Quinn girando los ojos se sentó y buscó su camisa en el piso. Escuchaba a su novia hablar con Santana y ella solo bufó molesta porque las hubieran interrumpido. Le hizo una seña a la morena de que iría al baño y luego que ésta asintiera se alejó por el pasillo.

¿Tenían que interrumpirlas? ¿De verdad? Su cuerpo estaba en llamas y aun podía sentir el cosquilleo de la mojada lengua de Rachel en su cuello, o de su pene duro contra su centro, o de sus manos quemar cada lugar que tocaba. Odiaba a su amiga en ese mismo instante.

Varios minutos salió del baño algo más relajada y se encontró con la morena en la cocina tomándose una botella de agua.

**Q.- ¿Qué ocurrió? -** Preguntó apoyándose en la mesada.

**R.- Santana que al parecer su tercer ojo psíquico o brujo o mexicano o algo así le dijo que estabas conmigo -** La rubia rió **- Ella fue a buscar a Beth a la escuela y fueron por ti a la cafetería pero no estabas. Dijo algo de que se mojaron en la lluvia.**

**Q.- ¿Beth también? Voy a matar a Santana. Préstame tú teléfono - **Pidió molesta.

**R.- Ellas vienen en camino - **La rubia frunció el ceño **- Fueron al apartamento y tampoco estabas, por eso me llamaron. Beth sabe que estás conmigo y quiere venir. Santana dice que ya no la aguanta. Le dije mi dirección y vienen en camino.**

**Q.- Está bien - **Suspiró y sintió los brazos de la morena rodearla **- Supongo que cenaremos aquí - **La morena asintió contenta.

**R.- Pero yo voy a cocinar -** La rubia levantó una ceja** - Te sorprenderá lo buena que soy en la cocina. Y en otras cosas - **Le guiñó y la rubia se mordió el labio.

**Q.- Pero tienes la despensa algo vacía -** Se fue por el tema de la cocina. En un tiempo tendrían a una niña en el lugar y no podía hacer nada.

**R.- Supongo que otro día** **haré las compras y hoy puedo improvisar algo - **Se encogió de hombros.

**Q.- Pero antes tienes que solucionar algo -** Bajo la mirada al bulto que estaba apoyado en su muslo. La morena lo miró rápidamente y luego volvió su mirada a ella con una sonrisa seductora.

**R.- Bueno... - **Dijo sugestivamente.

**Q.- Berry eres una pervertida -** La morena rió separándose.

**R.- Estaré en el baño - **La besó rápidamente y se alejó.

Quinn se agarró de la mesada para no seguirla y terminar lo que habían empezado.

* * *

><p>Quinn y Rachel estaban en la habitación de esta última cuando el timbre sonó y la rubia se levantó a abrir la puerta antes que lo hiciera su novia.<p>

Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con la mirada seria de amiga y una pequeña y emocionada rubia.

**Be.- ¡Mami! - **La abrazó y le dejo un beso en la mejilla cuando la rubia se agachó a su altura** - wow este lugar es enorme. Aquí sí sería divertido jugar al dominio del castillo -** Dijo entrando al apartamento y viendo todo muy sorprendida **- ¿Donde está Rachel?**

**Q.- En la habitación -** La pequeña se fue corriendo pero antes de perderse en el pasillo se detuvo y volteó a ver a su madre** - La última puerta a la izquierda -** La pequeña asintió y comenzó a correr aún con su mochila guindada.

**S.- Maldita sea que grande - **Veía el apartamento con los ojos muy abiertos** - Esa mujer tiene dinero - **Quinn giró los ojos y se encogió de hombros.

**Q.- ¿Qué es eso? - **Preguntó al ver la mochila que tenía en la mano.

**S.- Ropa - **Se la lanzó y la rubia frunció el ceño **- El enano dijo que te trajera pijama y una muda de ropa. Igual que a Beth - **Quinn levantó una ceja. ¿Rachel quería que se quedara a dormir? Su mente se fue a casi una hora antes en el sofá, pero luego recordó que estaba enojada con su amiga.

**Q.- Ya puedes irte -** Se acercó a la puerta.

**S.- ¿Qué? ¿Ni un paseíto por el lugar o algo? **

**Q.- No -** La latina bufó y se encaminó a la puerta.

**S.- Que mala eres Q. -** Hizo un puchero.

**Q.- Eso es por interrumpir. ¿Te costaba mucho quedarte con Beth algunas horas más? -** La miró seria y la latina abrió la boca exageradamente.

**S.- O sea que ustedes... Por eso el enano sonaba agitada por el teléfono - **Dijo pensativa.

**Q.- Adiós Santana - **Sonrió mientras cerraba la puerta y la latina comenzó a reír mientras se iba.

Quinn se apoyó en la puerta un segundo y luego comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación. Al entrar no pudo evitar sonreír. Rachel estaba sentada en la cama con Beth sentada en sus piernas y frente a ella mientras le hablaba sobre su día de escuela. Rachel rió por algo que dijo la pequeña y ésta también riendo se abrazó a la morena. Ella dejó la mochila junto a la puerta y se unió a ellas.

* * *

><p><strong>R.- Necesito que me ayuden -<strong> Les dijo a sus amigos.

**Bl.- Tú dirás para que somos buenos.**

**R.- Bueno, mañana llevare a Quinn a cenar y quiero hacer algo... Romántico.**

**K.- ¿Romántico como qué?**

**R.- Ya saben, algo privado, intimo... Romántico -** Finalizó encogiéndose de hombros **- Pero saben que no soy buena en esas cosas.**

**K.- En conclusión. Quieres preparar algo par tirarte a Quinn.**

**R.- ¡Kurt! - **Se quejó abriendo los ojos como platos.

**K.- Las cosas como son - **Le restó importancia.

**R.- Pero no lo digas así... Yo bueno...**

**Bl.- Dime que quieres hacer.**

**R.- Eso es lo que no sé, quiero que sea especial, perfecto. Tenía pensado preparar algo en la suite presidencial del hotel pero no lo vi apropiado, ya saben como es cuando se riega un pequeño rumor en ese lugar. No veo apropiado que se riegue el rumor de que su jefe esté usando una suite para sus cosas - **Ambos asintieron **- Necesito esto. Lo necesitamos.**

Odiaba que siempre las estuvieran interrumpiendo y que ella quedara toda excitada y con una erección. La deseaba con cada parte de su ser. Quería hacerla suya y ella terminar de entregarse, porque ella ya le pertenecía a la rubia. Todas las mañanas despertaba con la peor erección que podría tener en su vida solo por soñar con aquellos momentos en los que las cosas estuvieron a punto de darse. Cada vez que estaba con ella en lo único que pensaba era llevarla a la habitación más cercana y hacerle el amor. Quería amarla, quería demostrarle físicamente cuanto la amaba. Quería unirse más a ella.

**R.- ¿Creen que puedan ayudarme? - **Sus amigos se miraron entre ellos y luego sonrieron.

* * *

><p><strong>Q.- Por favor, Santana - <strong>Le insistía a su amiga **- Por favor.**

**S.- No, Quinn. Sabes lo fastidiosa que se pone Beth cuando tú no estás - **La verdad es que ella había hablado con Rachel cuando ésta la llamó para pedirle un par de favores y ella aceptó quedarse con la pequeña, todavía estaba algo apenada por su comentario aquella mañana y quería compensarlo. Solo que también quería ver a su amiga suplicar un poco más y no podía dar pistas de que ella sabía sobre el plan de la morena.

**Q.- Solo será una noche. Puedes dormir en mi cama las próximas dos semanas -** La latina negó **- Por favor. Necesito esto.**

**S.- Tú lo que quieres es tirarte al enano -** La rubia giró los ojos pero no lo negó.

Ella estaba igual que Rachel. No quería sonar pervertida o desesperaba pero de verdad necesitaba que sus amigas cuidaran a Beth una noche para que ella pudiera tener su tiempo con su novia. Luego de aquel casi acontecimiento en el sofá no podían sacarse las manos de encima y evitar desearse aún más, y la rubia ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Siempre que las cosas subían de tono las terminaban interrumpiendo o no era el lugar ni el momento adecuado. La deseaba como loca, nunca en su vida había deseado a alguien como deseaba a Rachel, cada vez que la veía lo único que quería era empotrarla contra la pared más cercana y besarla hasta cansarse. Quería pertenecerle por completo, quería entregarse a ella y demostrarle lo mucho que la amaba y deseaba. Repito, no quería sonar desesperada pero necesitaba esto. Necesitaba una noche con su chica y sabía que su morena también lo deseaba. Rachel la había llamado esa noche para invitarla a cenar al día siguiente y ella aprovecharía la situación. Ambas lo harían.

**S.- Eres tan pervertida que ni lo niegas.**

**Q.- Por favor, Santana - **Insistió nuevamente** - ¿Tú nunca has querido tener tú tiempo a solas con Brittany?**

**S.- Lo quiero todos los días.**

**Q.- ¿Lo ves? Necesito esto. Rachel y yo lo necesitamos.**

**S.- ¿Qué pasó con esa noche que te quedaste con ella? - **Quinn suspiró ante l recuerdo.

La rubia le contó como después de una cena, una ducha y que acostaran a Beth, estaban en la cama besándose y acariciándose pero cuando las cosas se empezaron a dar, unos golpecitos en la puerta las hicieron parar. Beth estaba al otro lado y alegó que no podía dormir porque la habitación y la cama donde estaba acostada eran muy grandes y le daba miedo por lo que quería dormir con ellas.

**S.- Amo a esa niña - **Dijo riendo.

**Q.- ¿Lo harás? - **La latina suspiró **- Por favor.**

**S.- Esta bien, lo haré - **Quinn saltó emocionada y la abrazó repitiendo una y otra vez gracias.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer, nos leemos la próxima. <strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**Hola. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, suben bastante el animo. **

**no te hago de menos, AmunVDW, tú fuiste mi primer fan y eso nunca se olvida jajajaja ya se vendrá lo que tú quieres jajaja**

**Charlieluciano15 no soy mala, no me odies. Yo tengo sentimientos, sabes? :( *se va a llorar***

**Y sin más, les dejo otro capitulo de esta cursi historia, espero les guste y muchas gracias por leer. **

**Glee y sus personajes no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21<strong>

**Be.- ¿Por qué yo no puedo ir? -** Preguntó caminando de la mano de la morena.

**R.- Porque es una sorpresa para tu madre -** Dijo mientras entraban al supermercado.

**Be.- ¿Y yo no puedo verlo? -** La morena suspiró buscando un carrito **- ¿Tienen problemas de adultos?**

**R.- Algo así - **No mintió, eran cosas de adultos. Beth frunció el ceño.

**Be.- ¿Tú y mamá están peleadas? - **Preguntó asustada.

**R.- No, no, nada de eso -** La pequeña asintió algo aliviada.

Era viernes y ese día era su cita con Quinn. Había planeado algo con ayuda de sus amigos y Santana y la verdad es que le había agradado la idea. Ahora estaba allí en un supermercado, luego de buscar a Beth a la escuela, para comprar un par de cosas que necesitaba par esa noche. Y el fin de semana. Pero cuando Beth le preguntó qué harían luego de comer pizza y ella le dijo que saldría solo con Quinn la pequeña comenzó con su interrogatorio.

Ella simplemente no sabía que podrían hacer Rachel y su madre sin ella.

**Be.- Entonces no entiendo - **La morena detuvo el carrito y volteó a verla.

**R.- Tú y yo una vez hablamos sobre hacer feliz a tú madre, ¿lo recuerdas? - **Beth asintió **- Esta sorpresa estoy segura que la hará muy feliz -** O al menos eso esperaba.

**Be.- ¿Por eso no puedo ir? -** Inclinó un poco la cabeza sin entender.

**R.- No puedes ir porque tu mamá y yo tenemos que hablar sobre algunas cosas de adultos - **La pequeña asintió entendiendo **- Yo quiero decirle cuanto la quiero y por eso es la sorpresa.**

**Be.- Y mamá será feliz - **La morena asintió** - Pero yo quería ir - **Hizo un puchero y la morena sonrió despeinándola un poco.

**R.- ¿Por qué mejor no me ayudas con algunas cosas para tu mamá? -** La pequeña asintió emocionada.

Comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos y fueron metiendo cosas en el carrito. Rachel reía cada vez que le decía a Beth que buscara algo que le gustara a su madre y la pequeña solo regresaba con galletas, chocolates o dulces. Por lo que no pudo evitar llevar varios dulces y paquetes de galletas o chocolates, los cuales acordaron esconder algunos en el apartamento de la morena para así evitar algunos regaños de Quinn.

**R.- Falta el helado - **Preguntó mientras caminaban a la caja para pagar.

**Be.- Yo voy -** Dijo antes de salir corriendo por el pasillo y la morena sonrió viéndola.

Rachel siguió su camino sin perder de vista a Beth que estaba frente a la nevera viendo sus opciones y por estar distraída no se dio cuenta cuando chocó contra otro carrito.

**R.- Mierda - **Murmuró volteando **- Lo siento.**

**- No, no, yo lo siento - **Dijo aquella chica rubia mientras se agachaba a recoger algo al suelo** - Iba con el teléfono y no me di cue... - **Levantó la mirada **- Oh hola - **Sonrió de lado.

**R.- Mi culpa, yo no estaba viendo - **Ignoró el saludo y volteó a ver a Beth que ya se estaba acercando mientras leía el envase de helado.

**Be.- No hay de chocolate pero... -** Se detuvo levantando la mirada. Frunció el ceño viendo a la chica y luego miró a la morena. Rachel rió silenciosamente, Beth era idéntica a su madre** - ¿Nos vamos? - **Preguntó a la morena.

**- ¿Es tu hija? Que linda - **Miró enternecida a la morena y Beth frunció aún más el ceño.

**Be.- Vámonos -** Comenzó a jalar a morena y ésta gustosa de dejó llevar - **Adiós.**

**- Pero... - **Las miró irse y la morena sólo reía por la actitud de la pequeña.

**Be.- ¿Quién era esa? - **Preguntó mientras le pasaba los productos una vez que estuvieron en la caja.

**R.- No lo sé - **Se encogió de hombros.

**Be.- ¿Segura? - **Rachel la miró.

**R.- Segura. ¿Pasa algo? - **La pequeña negó y dejó el tema.

**Be.- ¿Y la próxima vez podré ir con ustedes? -** Preguntó luego de un momento.

**R.- Claro, la próxima vez iremos las tres - **Le sonrió y la pequeña asintió satisfecha **- Pero tienes que prometerme que no le dirás nada sobre la sorpresa.**

**Be.- ¿Y si pregunta que hicimos hoy? - **dijo inocentemente.

**R.- Puedes decirle que fuimos de compras pero no para que -** La pequeña inclinó la cabeza mirándola **- Solo no le digas de la sorpresa. Promételo.**

**Be.- Lo prometo -** Sonrió alzando su dedito meñique y la morena la imitó uniendo sus dedos.

Una vez que terminaron las compras fueron por pizza y luego tomaron camino rumbo al apartamento de Quinn. A la rubia todavía le faltaban un par de horas para salir del trabajo por lo que ella llevó a Beth a su hogar.

Rachel miraba sonriendo como la pequeña subía las escaleras de un salto cada escalón mientras tarareaba una canción.

**R.- Cuidado -** Le advirtió al ver como se tropezaba y casi se cae, la pequeña sonrió inocentemente mientras se incorporaba y le lanzó un beso al aire.

La morena solo negó riendo. Amaba pasar tiempo con esa niña.

* * *

><p>Quinn estaba frente al espejo y se miraba de arriba abajo una y otra vez. Inclinaba la cabeza y fruncía el ceño. Luego se volvía a mirar detallándose. Llevaba un vestido rojo cortesía de Santana pero al parecer no le convencía, era un bonito vestido y sexy al mismo tiempo pero ella quería que fuera perfecto. Quería que Rachel se embobara al verla, quería que la mirada de su novia no se apartara de ella en toda la noche. Estaba bastante nerviosa. No precisamente por la cita pero sí por la noche en general. La cita era un bonito detalle de la morena e iba a disfrutarla pero era lo que vendría después de ella lo que la ponía nerviosa. Ambas sabían a donde llevaría esa noche. Ambas lo deseaban. Era un paso más en su relación, ya no solo serían palabras, ahora también habría acciones. Quería demostrarle a esa morena lo mucho que la amaba.<p>

**S.- Dios mío, ya basta - **Dijo entrando a la habitación **- Te ves muy bien, ya deja de mirarte.**

**Q.- ¿Estás segura? ¿Crees que le guste? - **La latina giró los ojos.

**S.- Muy segura. Además, el enano babea por ti incluso usando una bolsa de basura -** La rubia sonrió -** Ahora relájate que no tarda en llegar. Ni que se fueran a casar. Es solo una cita**.

**Q.- Sí, tienes razón.**

**S.- Y Quinn -** La rubia la miró por el reflejo **- No olviden usar protección. Estoy segura que el enano puede reproducirse y no quiero otra mini tú por aquí, ni mucho menos un mini enano - **Quinn giró los ojos y siguió mirándose en el espejo ignorando a su amiga.

* * *

><p>Rachel estaba frente a la puerta del apartamento y respiraba profundo. ¿Por qué estaba nerviosa? Era absurdo. Ella ya era su novia, no es que fuera la primera cita. Quería que esa noche fuera perfecta, quería complacer a su rubia en todos los sentidos posibles. Sí la cita avanzaba bien la noche terminaría bien, y eso era lo que más deseaba. No estaba desesperada, pero quería dar ese siguiente paso.<p>

Parecía una adolescente, ¿qué diablos le estaba ocurriendo?

¿Desde cuando tanto protocolo para eso?

Que idiota.

Es que la quería demasiado, la amaba. Y quería que todo fuera perfecto. Se acomodó un poco el cabello, sostuvo fuertemente las flores que traía y tocó el timbre, no pasaron dos segundos cuando ya una pequeña rubia abría la puerta. La pequeña sonrió pero luego frunció el ceño mirándola de arriba abajo.

**Be.- Estas usando un vestido -** Dijo sin salir de su asombro **- Ni siquiera sabía que tenías vestidos.**

Rachel nerviosa se miró a si misma y el vestido negro que estaba vistiendo.

**R.- Yo... Bueno... - **Se aclaró la garganta. ¿En serio esa niña también lograba ponerla nerviosa con solo una mirada? **- ¿Me queda mal? - **Volvió a mirarse.

**Be.- No, no - **Agitó la cabeza **- Te ves muy bien Rachel - **Sonrió **- Mamá también se ve bonita - **Susurró en secreto y la morena rió.

**R.- Lo sé - **Le dijo en un susurro.

**Be.- Pero aún no la has visto - **Siguió susurrando.

**R.- Es que ella siempre se ve bonita - **Beth sonrió y la hizo pasar.

Rachel entró al apartamento a la vez que Quinn llegaba a la sala y ella solo se quedó mirándola como boba.

**Q.- Funcionó - **Murmuró para sí misma con orgullo.

**Be.- Rach... Rachie -** La jalaba del brazo pero no funcionaba **- Siempre es lo mismo -** Dejó caer los hombros y caminó hacia el sofá mientras su madre reía.

**S.- Dejaste al enano embobado Quinn -** Dijo llegando a la sala y la rubia sonrió orgullosa mientras veía fijamente a la morena.

_Se ve realmente hermosa._ Pensó. _¡Sus piernas!_

Lentamente la rubia disminuyó el espacio que había entre ellas y se colocó frente a la morena que no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

**Q.- Te ves hermosa - **Le dijo mirándola y la morena asintió tontamente.

**R.- Tú... T-tú estás muy hermosa - **Dijo finalmente saliendo de su letargo.

**Q.- No más que tú - **La morena negó.

**R.- Mucho más que yo -** Aseguró y la rubia rió e ignoró el sonido de asco que hizo Santana - **Estas son para ti - **Dijo entregándole las flores.

**Q.- Gracias, están hermosas -** Le sonrió dulcemente. A Rachel le gustaba regalarle flores y ella amaba recibirlas de su morena.

**S.- Bueno, ya -** Hizo una mueca fingiendo asco y se acercó a ellas **- Las meteré en agua - **Le dijo a su amiga refiriéndose a las flores y ésta asintió entregándoselas** - Me da asco sus cursilerías - **Murmuró caminando hacia la cocina.

**Q.- Como sea -** Giró los ojos y miró otra vez a la morena** - ¿Nos vamos? - **Sonrió y la morena asintió.

Ambas se despidieron y salieron del apartamento tomadas de la mano. Estaban bajando las escaleras cuando Quinn se detuvo y la morena volteó a verla.

**R.- ¿Qué pasa?**

Quinn en lugar de responder se acercó a su rostro y la besó. Rachel suspiró y la tomó por la cintura para acercarla a ella y correspondió el beso como se debe. Quinn sonrió separándose un poco cuando necesitaron aire y luego volvió a besarla más pausadamente.

**Q.- Eso pasa - **Sonrió cuando la morena le robó un beso** - Olvidaste saludarme - **Hizo un puchero.

**R.- Todo es tu culpa - **Bromeó rodeándole la cintura con sus brazos **- Me dejaste hipnotizada con tu belleza **

**Q.- Lo dice la señorita que se pone un vestido dejando ver esas hermosas piernas - **Sonrió pícaramente cruzando sus brazos tras el cuello de Rachel **- Tú también me dejaste hipnotizada.**

**R.- ¿Yo o mis piernas? - **Sonrió cuando Quinn hizo una mueca fingiendo pensarlo.

**Q.- Tus piernas - **Le guiñó y la morena rió **- Ahora vámonos - **Se separó y tomando su mano siguieron su camino.

* * *

><p>Rachel llevaba ya un buen rato conduciendo sin decir a donde se dirigían. Hablaban sobre diferentes cosas sin importancia o guardaban silencio tranquilamente. Quinn frunció el ceño al darse cuenta que estaban saliendo de la ciudad.<p>

¿A dónde se dirigían?

Ella pensó que tal vez irían a un restaurante pero no que saldrían de la ciudad.

Miró a la morena y la vio sonriendo relajadamente mientras conducía.

**Q.- ¿A dónde vamos? **

**R.- Es una sorpresa - **Sonrió mirándola fugazmente.

**Q.- Estamos saliendo de la ciudad - **Fue una afirmación pero aún así la morena asintió** - ¿A dónde vamos? -** Volvió a preguntar.

**R.- Ya te lo dije, es una sorpresa -** Le guiñó y la rubia negó sonriendo.

¿Qué tenía Rachel en mente?

**Q.- Beth me contó lo del supermercado. Aparte de que cuando llegué tenía todas estas bolsas de dulces y galletas. Y una pizza con más ingredientes de los que acordamos y...**

Rachel volteó a verla nerviosa pero luego regresó la vista a la carretera sin escuchar o que estaba diciendo.

¿Qué le contó Beth?

Se suponía que no debía contarle sobre la sorpresa. Sabía que no debía confiar en esa niña. Ella lo había prometido ¡Incluso con el meñique!

Rachel se aclaró la garganta.

**R.- ¿Qué te contó? -** Preguntó nerviosa.

La rubia levantó una ceja mirándola, se supone que la estaba regañando por todos los dulces que compraron a su espalda.

**Q.- Que te chocaste con una chica -** La morena asintió relajándose.

**R.- Ahhh eso - **Sonrió.

**Q.- Sí, eso -** Frunció el ceño** - ¿Algo que quiera agregar al respecto, señorita Berry? - **La morena negó **- ¿Quién era esa chica?**

**R.- No lo sé. Solo chocamos.**

**Q.- ¿Segura? - **Rachel sonrió.

**R.- Muy segura - **Asintió **- Y ni siquiera lo intenté averiguar porque Beth me arrastró lejos de ella - **Quinn rió.

**Q.- Esa es mi hija -** Dijo orgullosa y la morena la miró.

**R.- ¿La entrenaste para que hiciera eso? -** Bromeó.

**Q.- Tal vez - **Se encogió de hombros siguiendo la broma **- Tiene que proteger lo que es de su madre.**

**R.- ¿Disculpa? - **La miró de reojo sonriendo.

**Q.- Oh vamos - **Giró los ojos -** Aclaremos esto. Tú eres solo mía morena -** La señaló con el dedo.

**R.- ¡Sí! - **Festejó levantando un puño al aire y la rubia rió - **Toda tuya rubia. ¿Y qué hay de ti? - **La miró fugazmente.

**Q.- Todo esto - **Se señaló a sí misma **- Es tuyo - **Le guiñó cuando la morena volteó a verla.

Rachel sonriendo extendió su mano y tomó la de Quinn para luego acercarla a sus labios y besarla suavemente.

Siguió conduciendo por unos veinte minutos antes de detenerse junto a una casa. Quinn frunció el ceño al ver como la morena apagaba el auto y se bajaba para segundos después abrirle la puerta.

**Q.- ¿En dónde estamos? - **Preguntó mirando a los lados.

**R.- Ya lo veras - **Dijo mientras tomaba su mano y comenzaban a caminar.

Era una pequeña cabaña de dos pisos y se veía algo rústica por fuera. Las luces de la planta baja estaban encendidas y Quinn sonrió mientras caminaban por un caminito junto al jardín para llegar a la entrada. La morena abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a su chica. El lugar era bastante bonito y algo rústico, pero muy cómodo, un poco moderno y lujoso. Al entrar estaba la pequeña salita con un sofá y unos sillones frente a una mesita de café que estaba decorada con algunas velas y había unas cajas de bombones, y todo esto frente a una linda chimenea. En una esquina había una escalera que supuso iría a las habitaciones. Al otro lado había una mesa para dos decorada y perfectamente arreglada con sus respectivos platos y cubiertos.

**R.- Vuelvo en un segundo - **Dejó que la rubia viera el lugar y ella fue rápidamente a la cocina.

Varios segundos después la morena llegó nuevamente junto a Quinn con unas copas y una botella en la mano.

**Q.- ¿Tú hiciste todo esto? -** Miró emocionada a la morena que estaba esperando su reacción.

**R.- Recibí algo de ayuda pero sí** - Sonrió al recordar cuando vio el auto de sus amigos pasar junto a ellas cuando iban de camino.

Quinn ni cuenta se había dado.

La morena la guió al sofá y la rubia sonriendo se sentó para luego mirarla servir la copas.

**R.- Siempre estamos rodeadas de personas, o estamos con Beth o con tus amigas, o en el parque. Quería preparar algo para ti, para nosotras - **Se sentó a su lado y le tendió una copa** - Donde podamos estar tranquilas y cómodamente sin preocuparnos por nada. Donde solo estemos tú y yo sin que nadie nos interrumpa.**

Quinn la miró tiernamente y le acarició la mejilla mientras se acercaba a su rostro.

**Q.- Esto es muy lindo. Gracias** - Susurró sobre sus labios antes de unirlos en un suave beso.

**R.- La cena se está calentando - **Informó luego de separarse y Quinn asintió antes de llevarse la copa a los labios.

La rubia le preguntó cómo organizó todo aquello y la morena sonriente le explicó todo, la ayuda de sus amigos, Santana había conseguido aquel lugar por un abogado de la firma donde trabajaba, como fue de compras y luego de dejar a Beth al supermercado ella salió volando a preparar todo. Tuvo un día algo movido organizando todo.

Una alarma sonó desde la cocina y la morena guió a la rubia a la mesa para luego ir a la cocina por la cena.

**R.- Es lasaña -** Dijo sonriendo **- La prepare yo misma - **Dijo orgullosa.

**Q.- ¿Lasaña? - **Sonrió viéndola.

**R.- Es vegetariana - **Sirvió las porciones en los respectivos platos **- Esta noche está prohibida la carne -** Quinn levantó una ceja. Todo depende del contexto y del tipo de carne. Por ejemplo, frente a ella había una carne morena que se veía bastante exquisita y quería probarla toda.

**Q.- De acuerdo -** Dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos.

**R.- Estoy segura que te gustará - **Le sonrió mientras se sentaba **- Te dije que era buena en la cocina.**

**Q.- Y en otras cosas -** Ella recordaba bien esa conversación. La morena la miró intensamente por unos segundos y luego asintió **- Veamos que tal quedó esto - **Bajó la mirada a su plato **- Buen provecho.**

**R.- Igual - **Dijo también bajando la mirada a su plato.

Comieron en un silencio bastante agradable para ambas. En oportunidades hablaban sobre cualquier tema, cómo les fue en el día. Rachel hablaba de su trabajo al igual que Quinn, o hablaban sobre Beth y la escuela.

**Q.- Esto es realmente bueno - **Dijo mientras terminaba de comer **- Espero que hayas preparado bastante porque quiero llevarme un poco a casa -** La morena rió.

**R.- Por supuesto - **Asintió dando un trago a su copa de vino **- Igual puedo preparar otra - **Se encogió de hombros.

**Q.- Señorita pretenciosa que sabe cocinar - **Se burló.

**R.- Tú tampoco cocinas nada mal -** La rubia se encogió de hombros **- ¿Lista para el postre? **

**Q.- ¿Hay postre? -** Se humedeció los labios.

**R.- En realidad es crema batida con frutas** - Sonrió algo culpable **- No me dio tiempo para algo más.**

**Q.- Me encanta la crema batida - **Sonrió **- Pero vamos al sofá.**

La morena asintió y recogió los platos mientras la rubia llevaba las copas y la botella de vino a la mesita de café frente al sofá. Se sentó a esperar a su novia y ésta apareció segundos después con un tazón repleto de crema batida y otro repleto de frutas.

**Q.- Amo las fresas -** Dijo al ver la fruta picada a la mitad. La tomó y se la llevó a los labios para comerla y soltó gemido al saborearla **- Deliciosa - **Miró a la morena que en ese momento tenía la mirada clavada en ella, específicamente en sus labios.

Quinn maliciosamente tomó otra fruta y sonriendo la pasó por la crema batido y luego se la llevó a la boca cerrando los ojos y tomándose el tiempo de saborearla. Segundos después abrió los ojos y se llevó a la boca el dedo índice que tenía algo de crema.

La morena soltó un quejido al ver esa escena. Algo tan simple cómo comerse una fruta Quinn lo hacía parecer la cosa más sexy y erótica del mundo.

**Q.- ¿Quieres un poco? - **La morena asintió tontamente.

Quinn tomó otra fruta y luego de pasarla por la crema la llevó a la boca de su novia, Rachel la comió sin dejar de verla a los ojos y la rubia sintió estremecerse.

Estuvieron un rato comiendo fruta, se la comían ellas mismas, se la daban la una a la otra y Quinn aprovechaba la oportunidad para capturar el dedo de la morena entre sus labios con la excusa de restos de crema. La rubia fue algo atrevía y puso una fruta hasta la mitad entre sus labios para luego acercarse a su chica y dársela en la boca.

Rachel gimió al sentir el sabor de la fruta en los labios de su chica, se separó unos segundos y se miraron fijamente, ninguna dijo nada. No necesitaban palabras. Rachel rompió el espacio que había entre ellas y la besó. Se besaron con necesidad, pasión y también con amor. Ambas sabían lo que querían.

Querían a la otra.

Sus lenguas salieron a jugar y se unieron en una sensual danza, no buscaban el control, no, se guiaban juntas. Quinn se acercó más a su cuerpo agarrándola por el rostro y ambas suspiraron sin querer romper el besó. Pero lastimosamente para ambas el aire comenzó a hacer falta y se fueron separando, no sin antes la rubia dejar una sexy mordida en el labio de su chica haciéndola gemir.

Ambas se miraron mientras recuperan el aire. Avellana se mezclaban con chocolate. Pupilas dilatas muestra del deseo que sentía. Miradas cargadas de pasión y deseo, pero había algo mucho más importante que se reflejaba en sus miradas.

Amor.

Estaban completamente enamoradas la una de la otra y ya no había vuelta atrás.

Rachel sin decir una palabra se levantó y le ofreció la mano. Quinn la miró un segundo y sin dudarlo extendió su mano para unirlas y se levantó. Rachel las guió por unas escaleras al piso de arriba.

Todo el piso de arriba era una habitación, estaba algo oscuro y solo podía ver la luz de algunas velas sobre los mueble. Había una enorme cama King size con sábanas blancas en medio del lugar. Bajó la mirada y vio pétalos de rosas por todo el suelo hasta llegar a la cama.

Volteó a ver a la morena y le sonrió enormemente, la morena había hecho eso por ella, era algo que iban a disfrutar ambas pero la morena se había tomado la molestia de preparar que todo fuera especial. Se acercó a ella y tomándola por la nuca la acercó a ella para besarla, el besó poco a poco se tornó bastante pasional y ambas quería más que eso. Mucho más. Sentían cómo el calor comenzaba a subir y necesidad de sentirse mutuamente subía con ello. Tenía la necesidad de tocar más allá de la ropa, tomarse completamente sin nada de por medio.

Se separaron por unos segundos pero no tardaron en volver a unir sus labios. Quinn lentamente comenzó a guiarlas a la cama sin dejar de romper el beso, sentó a la morena en el borde y se separó quedándose de pie frente a ella. Las manos de la morena se fueron a su cintura sin dejar de mirarla, le acariciaban suavemente y subían por los costados para luego bajar hasta sus muslos y al borde de su vestido. Quinn tragó grueso mientras llevaba su mano al cierre del vestido pero la morena la detuvo.

**R.- Yo quiero hacerlo -** Dijo con voz ronca levantándose.

**Q.- No -** La besó profundamente y se separó dejando una salvaje mordida** - Yo quiero desvestirme para ti -** Susurró sobre sus labios.

La morena volvió a sentarse sin dejar de mirarla. Quinn se quitó rápidamente los zapatos y bajo el cierre, comenzó a quitarse lentamente el vestido sin despegar sus ojos de lo de Rachel, la morena no le miraba el cuerpo, solo la miraba a los ojos. La prenda por fin cayó a sus pies y la morena bajó la mirada recorriendo su cuerpo. Por un segundo se sintió avergonzada pero el deseo que ardía en su cuerpo era más fuerte.

Las manos de la morena se posaron en su cintura y la atrajo hacia ella entre sus piernas, Rachel la miró a los ojos nuevamente.

**R.- Eres hermosa -** susurró antes de dejar un beso en su abdomen haciendo que una corriente recorriendo el cuerpo de la rubia.

En un ágil movimiento Rachel la acostó en la cama y se colocó sobre ella para besarla en los labios. Las manos de Quinn buscaban de recorrer el cuerpo de la morena pero el vestido se metía en su camino, comenzó a jalar la prenda y buscando el cierre de la misma pero no lograba concentrarse al sentir los labios de Rachel bajar por su barbilla rumbo a su cuello.

**Q.- Rae -** Gimió al jalando la prenda al sentir la mojada lengua de la morena amenazando con recorrer su cuello** - Quítatelo -** Casi suplicó y la morena se incorporó para quitar rápidamente el vestido que salía por arriba.

Quinn la recorrió con la mirada, desde sus pequeños senos, bajando por su abdomen y dándose la razón al ver los suavemente marcados abdominales de la morena, y terminando en el notable bulto en los bóxers de su chica. Se mordió el labio levantando la mirada a unos ojos chocolates. La abrazó por los hombros y sus labios se unieron en un besó húmedo y algo salvaje. Sus manos no dejaban de recorrer el cuerpo de la otra, no querían que quedara ningún espacio sin ser tocado. La ropa interior superior también comenzó a estorbar, la primera que desapareció fue la de la morena y ésta gimió al sentir las manos de Quinn acariciar y apretar amablemente sus senos, jugó son sus pezones y sus manos fueron bajando a su abdomen que arañó suavemente, amenazó un poco en el elástico de sus bóxers para después acariciarla suavemente sobre la ropa interior haciéndola gemir, mordiéndose el labio metió su mano bajo la prenda y escuchó el jadeo de la morena al hacer contacto en su dureza, tan caliente, duro y grande, lo acarició lentamente y sentía la respiración agitada de la morena contra su cuello, luego de un momento sacó la mano.

Rachel fue bajando por besos por todo el cuello de Quinn, lo lamió, succionó y como quiso. La rubia no hacia más que gemir y eso inspiraba a la morena a seguir, estaba comenzando a amar el sonido de sus gemidos. Se deshizo del sujetador y fue bajando con besos hasta sus senos los cuales se encargó de saborear como si no hubiera un mañana. Se llevó un pezón a la boca sin dejar de acariciar el otro y lo mordió suavemente para después rodearlo con la punta de la lengua y terminar succionándolo y ocasionando que la rubia gimiera arqueándose y entregándose por completo a su boca. Rachel hizo lo mismo con el otro pecho y luego de jugar un rato con ellos subió nuevamente a sus labios.

Sus manos no dejaban sus cuerpos mientras se besaban, caricias iban y caricias venía. Rachel llevó su mano a la entrepierna de Quinn, la acarició sobre la ropa interior haciéndola suspirar y cuando la morena metió la mano bajo la prenda ambas gimieron, la rubia por el placer de ser acariciada y Rachel al sentir toda la humedad de su chica en sus dedos. La morena se detuvo sacando la mano y se acercó al odio de la rubia acariciando sus mejillas, ella no entendía nada, la morena se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos y en el lugar solo se podían oír sus respiraciones agitadas.

**Q.- Rach qué p...**

**R.- Te amo - **Susurró con la voz llena de emoción.

La boca de Quinn se abrió al igual que sus ojos que comenzaron a tornarse vidriosos. La tomó por el rostro e hizo que la mirara.

**Q.- Yo también te amo - **Dijo antes de besarla.

No fue un beso salvaje y mojado como los que se daban minutos antes. Era un beso suave pero sin perder lo apasionado, era un beso cargado de amor. Un amor que se estaban demostrando y se iban a demostrar esa noche.

Rachel movió su cintura y ambas gimieron al sentir el contacto, ambas estaban más que excitadas y listas para lo que seguía. Comenzaron un lento vaivén con sus caderas que las estaba volviendo locas, Quinn podía sentir el miembro de su chica acariciar su palpitante centro.

Rachel se separó ignorado el quejido de su novia y fue bajando por todo su cuerpo con besos húmedos hasta llegar a su entrepierna. Retiró lentamente la última prenda y gimió ante la visión del sexo de su chica desnudo ante ella. Comenzó a besar la parte interna de sus muslos y fue subiendo hasta llegar a su destino, se detuvo un segundo para mirarla al rostro y luego se hundió en su centro.

**Q.- Dios... - **Gimió arqueándose al sentir la lengua de Rachel jugar en su intimidad.

La morena saboreó cada rincón de aquel exquisito lugar, su lengua acariciaba el clítoris para luego succionarlo. Quinn llevó una mano a la cabeza de la morena y la hundió más en ella como sí fuera posible. Rachel la estaba llevando al cielo con su boca. La lengua de la morena amenazaba en su entrada haciéndola delirar. La espalda de Quinn se levantó del colchón arqueándose al sentir como un dedo de la morena la penetra a la vez que está no dejaba de succionar.

**Q.- Mierda, mierda - **Gimió aferrándose con su mano libre a las sábanas.

La morena agregó otro dedo y dejó una pequeña mordida en el clítoris, eso fue todo lo que bastó para que Quinn explotara. La rubia con su mano mantuvo a la morena en su centro mientras que las olas de su orgasmo no se detenían. Suspiró sonoramente luego de un momento y sonrió al ver cómo la morena se incorporaba lamiéndose los labios.

**Q.- Eso fue... -** Agitó la cabeza sonriendo.

**R.- Y todavía no terminamos - **Dijo con la voz ronca a la vez que se quitaba su ropa interior.

Quinn la miró fijamente por unos segundos y sonriendo pícaramente la jaló hacia ella y gimió al sentir el pene desnudo de la morena contra su sexo. Su cuerpo se encendió casi al instante.

La morena podía sentir la humedad de Quinn contra su miembro pero también sentía que podía explotar en cualquier momento.

Se incorporó unos segundos y buscó un condón de la mesita de noche. Rasgó el paquete con los dientes y se lo colocó rápidamente para luego volver sobre Quinn.

**Q.- Rachel, yo... - ** Tragó grueso.

**R.- Dímelo - **Le sonrió, lo que menos quería era que se sintiera incómoda

**Q.- Hace mucho tiempo que no he estado con nadie. Mucho tiempo, varios años - **Recalcó y la morena asintió - **Sé suave, por favor.**

Rachel sonrió y no pudo evitar que una ola de emoción y orgullo recorriera su cuerpo. Ella fue la primera persona en tocarla después de mucho tiempo. Estaba tan enamorada de esa mujer. Lo que menos quería era hacerle daño en su primera vez juntas. Le daba igual si estaba por explotar. El placer y satisfacción de Quinn era lo primero.

**R.- No te haré daño -** Aseguró antes de besarla suavemente**.**

Rachel volvió a besarla iniciando un sensual vaivén con sus caderas. Luego de un momento con sus manos separó las piernas de Quinn y tomó una de sus piernas para que le envolviera la cintura. Sujetó su miembro y lo guió a la entrada de su chica para después introducirse lentamente mientras gruñía. Quinn soltó un gemido aferrándose a la espalda y hombros de la morena al sentir como su pene se abría paso dentro de ella, acostumbrándose a la dureza y presión que su miembro ejercía dentro de ella tan cálidamente.

**R.- Dime si no te gusta o te hago daño - **La rubia negó ** - Mierda, estás apretada -** Murmuró una vez que la penetró completamente. Quinn gimió sonoramente sin dejar de aferrarse a ella.

Rachel apretó fuertemente los dientes, Quinn se sentía muy apretada y caliente que tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza para no correrse con solo al penetrarla.

**Q.- Muévete -** Murmuró luego de un momento que se acostumbró.

La morena salió para volver a entrar y comenzó a moverse lentamente dándole tiempo a Quinn que lograra acostumbrarse para darle paso al placer. El ritmo de la morena iba aumentando y con eso el calor en sus cuerpos a la vez que el sudor las cubría. Rachel salió completamente para luego entrar de un solo golpe siendo acompañado de un grito de placer por parte de su amante.

**Q.- Sí... más rápido - **La morena obedeció y aceleró los movimientos sintiéndose en el cielo.

Ambas gemían ante el placer que estaban sintiendo. Rachel se encargó de darle todo el placer posible a Quinn, se olvidó de sus propias necesidades y solo se concentró en el placer de su novia, porque su mismo cuerpo se lo pedía. Su mismo cuerpo le pedía que la hiciera gemir, que la hiciera decir su nombre una y otra vez entre respiraciones entrecortadas. Su mismo cuerpo ansiaba sentir el calor de las manos de Quinn en sus hombros, de sus uñas clavándose en su espalda. Su cuerpo solo sentía placer al darle placer a ella.

La miró al rostro sin dejar de moverse dentro y fuera de ella. Era tan hermosa, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus ojos fuertemente cerrados mientras se mordía el labio para evitar gritar. Sus cuerpos estaban brillantes por la fina capa de sudor que las cubría. Sentía como ese sentimiento de explotar se apoderaba nuevamente de ella, una de sus manos se hizo camino hacia su centro y empezó a frotar su clítoris. Los gemidos de Quinn se volvieron una cadena seguida y ella podía sentir como las paredes internas de Quinn apretaban su miembro anunciando su inminente orgasmo. Quinn clavó las uñas en su espalda mientras gritaba su nombre al ser presa de una exquisita explosión. Rachel cerró fuertemente los ojos y no tardó en unírsele soltando un fuerte gemido.

La morena jadeando se apoyó con sus manos al colchón para no dejar caer todo su peso sobre Quinn mientras recuperaba la respiración. La rubia por el contrario la abrazó y la hizo que se acostara sobre ella. Sólo se quedaron allí abrazabas mientras recuperaban su respiraciones después del placer que acababan de experimentar por primera vez juntas.

Solo eran ellas dos, sin importar lo que hubiera en el exterior de esas paredes, sin importar lo que pensara la gente, sin importar las diferencias que tenían.

Solo importaban ellas.

Lo que realmente importaba era el amor que sentían.


	22. Chapter 22

**Lamento no haber actualizado ayer, día ocupado. Cambio de planes, las actualizaciones serán martes y viernes :D Me adapto a mi próximo horario jajaja. Gracias por leer y por sus reviews. **

**¿Alguna vio el final de Glee? A mi 2009 me dio sentimiento porque me hizo recordar a la serie de la que tanto me enamore. A veces me pregunto qué pasara ahora que se acabó la serie, ¿qué pasara con todos los fandoms? ¿Seguirán escribiendo Fanfics? Yo por mi parte si y espero que así lo hagan otras escritoras. Y sé que muchos dejaron de ver la serie hace mucho tiempo pero no olviden que por Glee es que estamos aqui leyendo y escribiendo todas estas historias. En fin...**

**Glee no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22<strong>

Quinn comenzó a despertarse debido a la luz que entraba en aquel lugar y se frotó suavemente los ojos. Se estiró y ronroneó en su lugar como un gatito, saciada y satisfecha, a la vez que sentía la suavidad de las sábanas contra su piel desnuda. Se giró y se descubrió sola en la cama, abrió los ojos y frunciendo el ceño inspección el lugar mientras se incorporará apoyándose en sus codos. Las velas estaban gastadas y podía ver su ropa tirada por todo el suelo, imágenes de la noche anterior atravesaron su mente y se mordió el labio recordando como su morena y ella aprovecharon muy bien la noche hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

Hablando de morena.

¿Dónde estaba Rachel?

Quinn se levantó de la cama y se envolvió con la sábana al sentir la fresca brisa que entraba por la ventana. Había una puerta que supuso era el baño y la abrió para ver si la morena estaba allí. Se sorprendió por el tamaño de aquella habitación, había una enorme bañera y una amplia ducha aparte, y sin contar que todo en aquel baño era bastante lujoso.

Pero ni rastro de su amor.

Salió de la habitación aún envuelta en la sábana y comenzó a bajar las escaleras cuando sintió el olor a tocino atravesar sus fosas nasales. Gimió ante aquel olor y sonrió al sentir su estómago gruñir. La morena debía estar preparando el desayuno y aun cuando odiaba el tocino lo estaba preparando para ella. Se asomó en la puerta que daba a la cocina y se quedó apoyada en el marco viendo a Rachel cocinar. La inspeccionó de arriba a abajo y sonrió, la morena solo vestía una playera y bóxers mientras se movía de un lado a otro en la cocina sin darse cuenta de su presencia.

**Q.- Podría secuestrarte para mi casa si sigues así -** Comentó a la nada luego de un momento e hizo sobresaltar a la morena.

**R.- Mierda Quinn me asustaste -** Se llevó dramáticamente una mano al pecho y la rubia rió. La morena apagó la cocina y se acercó a ella - **Esa es la idea** - Dijo con respecto a su comentario y Quinn sonrió **- ¿Cómo dormiste?**

**Q.- De maravilla - **Se pegó a ella -** Pero descubrí algo que no me gusta.**

**R.- ¿Qué cosa?**

**Q.- No me gusto despertarme y encontrarme sola en la cama - **Hizo un puchero.

**R.- Lo siento -** Le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y la besó tiernamente - **Te veías tan linda dormida y no quería despertarte. Iba a llevarte el almuerzo. Te preparé tocino -** La rubia sonrió besándola pero luego se separó.

**Q.- ¿Almuerzo? - **Frunció el ceño.

**R.- Desayuno-almuerzo. Es mediodía pero es un desayuno - **Sonrió cuando la rubia abrió los ojos como platos.

**Q.- ¿Mediodía?**

**R.- Sí, anoche nos dormimos algo tarde -** Sonrió pícaramente y la rubia se sonrojó.

**Q.- Si, definitivamente podría secuestrarte -** Volvió a besarla y la morena sonrió en el beso.

**R.- ¿Cómo te sientes? **

**Q.- Excelente -** Volvió a besarla. No podía negar que sentía una pequeña incomodidad en sus partes íntimas debido a todo el uso que le dio la noche anterior después de mucho tiempo sin hacerlo, pero no quería preocupar a la morena.

**R.- ¿De verdad? -** Coló su mano entre la tela que la cubría y le acarició suavemente su intimidad haciéndola suspirar.

**Q.- Rach... - **Gimió al sentir el dedo pulgar de la morena acariciar su clítoris y el duro bulto de ésta contra su muslo.

**R.- Quiero hacerte el amor -** Susurró contra sus labios.

**Q.- Y yo quiero que me hagas el amor pero... -** Sacó la mano de Rachel de su sexo haciendo que ésta se quejara **- Muero de hambre -** La besó castamente **- Mejor comamos algo y luego podemos probar esa enorme bañera que hay arriba - **Sonrió sensualmente.

Los ojos de la morena brillaron de deseo, bajó la mirada pudiendo ver los pezones duros de Quinn contra la fina tela blanca e hizo uso de todo su autocontrol para no ignorar su propuesta y hacerle el amor en ese mismo instante.

**Q.- ¿Me estás escuchando? -** La golpeó en el brazo al notar que no quitaba la mirada de sus senos.

**R.- ¿Ah? Sí, sí -** Asintió tontamente - **Bañera** - La rubia rió.

**Q.- ¿Eso fue lo único que se te quedó?**

**R.- Eres tan hermosa -** Dijo de la nada. Todavía no podía creer que tenía una mujer como Quinn a su lado. Esa hermosa mujer era suya y solo suya, y todavía no lograba asimilarlo. Estaba segura que nunca la dejaría ir y que lucharía siempre por ella.

Quinn le acarició tiernamente la mejilla. Rachel a veces era tan dulce y cursi que no podía evitar que su corazón golpeara su pecho como loco cada vez que le decía cosas bonitas, así como tampoco podía evita enamorarse un poco más. La rubia abrió la sábana y arropó a la morena con ella pegándola a su cuerpo sin importar su desnudes, esa mujer que tenía entre sus brazos ya se había encargado la noche anterior de conocer cada rincón de su cuerpo. Y eso que solo fue una noche. Las manos de la morena se fueron inmediatamente a su espalda y comenzó a acariciar suavemente su piel hasta llegar a su trasero.

**Q.- Vamos a comer - **Dijo mientras se separaba de la morena y girando los ojos ante sus pucheros.

No era que no quería tener un poco de acción, solo tenía hambre. Luego que comieran si se divertirían un rato.

* * *

><p>Quinn se había colocado su ropa interior y una playera de la ropa que la morena llevó para ella. Ambas comieron en la cama consintiéndose mutuamente y charlando. Después que terminaron, la rubia prácticamente arrastró a la morena al baño y pusieron a llenar la bañera. Quinn se acercó a uno de los cajones y regreso con un pequeño envase de baño de espuma, echó un poco en el agua y miró a la morena. Tardaron menos de dos segundos en quitarse la ropa interior y se metieron en la bañera. Quinn entró primero y la morena se le unió apoyando su espalda del pecho de la rubia.<p>

Solo se quedaron allí un rato mientras charlaban. No se quedaban en un tema en específico. Aprovecharon para seguir conociéndose un poco más a fondo. Se dice que nunca llegas a conocer a alguien al 100% y ellas no eran la excepción, siempre había un pequeño detalle o secreto que iban día a día descubriendo y ambas amaban ese momento en el que sabían un poco más de la otra. Cuando se descubrían cada vez un poco más.

**Q.- No quiero irme de aquí - **Dijo acariciando lentamente los brazos de la morena.

**R.- No tenemos que irnos **- Ella le acariciaba las piernas.

**Q.- No me lo digas dos veces o de verdad no me iré - **Suspiró **- Tenemos que volver.**

**R.- Si es lo que quieres - **La miró sobre su hombro.

**Q.- No es que quiera -** Fue subiendo las caricias por su brazos hasta sus hombros y luego bajando hacia su pecho - **Tengo que hacerlo. No me gusta dejar a Beth sola.**

**R.- Está bien - **Le sonrió acomodando mejor su posición para verla mejor** - Pero con una condición - **La rubia la miró levantando una ceja.

**Q.- ¿Quieres negociar conmigo? - **Bromeó.

**R.- Tal vez - **Se encogió de hombros** - Quiero que te quedes conmigo esta noche y mañana.**

**Q.- ¿En tu apartamento? - **La morena la miró con obviedad.

**R.- Podemos pasar por Beth a tu apartamento y nos vamos al mío. Mi plan era estar contigo todo el fin de semana** - Se encogió de hombros** - ¿Qué dices?**

**Q.- Me parece bien - **La tomó por la barbilla y la besó en los labios.

Rachel profundizó el beso y sus lenguas se unieron. La posición era algo incómoda y beso estaba subiendo de intensidad por lo que la morena se separó y se giró quedando frente a ella. Quinn la abrazó por lo hombros y se sentó a horcajadas sobre ella ocasionando que gimieran ante el contacto de su intimidad con el pene duro de Rachel.

La morena pasó sus brazos bajo los de Quinn y la abrazó por la espalda pegando más a ella.

**Q.- ¿Qué me estás haciendo? - **Preguntó mirándola fijamente y la morena frunció del ceño sin entender.

**R.- ¿A qué te refieres? - **Preguntó mientras separaba sus manos y la acariciaba por los costados.

**Q.- ¿Qué estás haciendo que me tienes tan loca por ti? **

**R.- ¿Estás loca por mi? - **Preguntó sonriendo.

**Q.- Muy loca - **Aseguró** - Estoy tan enamorada de ti.**

Rachel sonrió aún más grande y abrazó nuevamente a la rubia escondiéndose en su cuello.

**R.- Yo debería preguntarte lo mismo - **Murmuró en su cuello y Quinn levantó su rostro tomándola por la barbilla **- Porque tú también me tienes toda loca enamorada de ti.**

**Q.- Es mi trasero, lo sé -** Se encogió de hombros modestamente y la morena rió dejando un casto beso en su hombro desnudo**.**

**R.- Es que es muy perfecto - **Deslizo sus manos por la espalda de Quinn y le agarró el trasero con las dos manos y sonrió con malicia mientras se lo apretaba haciendo que la rubia cerrara los ojos y se mordiera el labio con fuerza por un nueva fricción entre sus sexos.

Quinn la agarró por el rostro y reclamó la boca de la morena en un apasionado besó. Rachel despertaba en ella una pasión y un deseo con solo un roce o un beso. Quería que la morena la tocara, la besara, lo que sea, pero quería a la morena encima ella todo el tiempo. Sentía que nunca podría tener suficiente de ella y siempre iba a querer más, y la morena siempre estaba dispuesta y gustosa a dárselo. Nunca había sentido un amor y deseo así por otra persona. Había algo que la conectaba a ella aparte del amor que sentían, tenían una conexión, algo que le hacía imposible de alejarse.

Rachel estaba igual, Quinn despertaba en ella un sentimiento salvaje y de deseo desenfrenado, claro todo esto acompañado del amor que sentí por ella. Sentía que no podía alejarse de ella, no podía dejar de besarla, de tocarla y estaba segura que nunca se cansara de hacerle el amor, que nunca se cansaría de ella. Y ahora que la había probado quería más, mucho más. Se sentía atada a ella. Ella ya le pertenecía a la rubia y ésta por supuesto que le pertenecía a ella.

Quinn comenzó un sensual vaivén con sus caderas haciendo que sus sexos se rozaran cada vez más. El pene duro y erecto de la morena se restregaba contra su húmedo centro y no podía evitar gemir.

Las manos de la morena se fueron a las caderas de la rubia y comenzó a controlar un poco más el movimiento. Estaba tan dura y deseaba cómo loca estar dentro de ella.

**R.- Condón -** Susurró sobre su boca a la vez que levantaba las caderas. Trató de separarse pero la rubia la tomó por los hombros.

**Q.- No, no, no, espera - **La besó profundamente y siguió con los movimientos.

La morena rompió el beso gimiendo y como pudo se separó.

**R.- Vuelvo en un segundo -** Salió tontamente de la bañera y del baño sin importar mojar todo en su camino. La rubia solo suspiró y la vio marcharse.

Segundos después la vio regresar al baño con su miembro arriba y duro pidiendo atención y con el condón ya en su lugar. La morena se metió en la bañera y Quinn no tardó en volver a la misma posición que estaban un minuto antes. La rubia tomó el miembro de su novia con sus manos y luego de acariciarlo un momento lo guió hasta su entrada y levantándose un poco comenzó a bajar lentamente por la dureza de la morena hasta que lo tuvo todo adentro.

Rachel echó la cabeza hacia atrás cerrando los ojos y gimió al sentir como Quinn subía y bajaba deslizándose en su miembro. Los movimientos de la rubia eran suaves hasta que comenzó a incrementar la velocidad, subía, bajaba y se frotaba contra ella llevando a la morena al borde. Quinn gemía sonoramente cada vez que se dejaba caer con fuerza y eso solo seguía encendiendo a la morena. Rachel la agarró por la cintura y comenzó a levantar las caderas para encontrarse con los movimientos de su chica. Sus embestidas se volvieron más salvajes y duras haciendo que la rubia gritara de placer sin dejar de moverse con ella. El agua se salía de la bañera debido a la agitación pero a ninguna les importaba, sus bocas se encontraron y se besaron apasionadamente, los besos de la morena fueron bajando por el cuello de Quinn rumbo a sus senos que rebotaban en cada movimiento. Atrapó un pezón en su boca y podía sentir cómo las paredes de Quinn se cerraban en torno a su miembro. Mordió suavemente el pezón a la vez que daba una profunda embestida y la rubia no tardo en llegar a su orgasmo soltado un grito. Rachel la abrazó pegando a ella y luego de embestirla rápidamente se le unió en su placer gritando su nombre.

Ambas se quedaron abrazadas y respirando agitadamente, la morena tenía su rostro el pecho de la rubia y ésta le acariciaba débilmente el cabello.

**R.- ¿Aún quieres irte? -** Levantó el rostro para mirarla luego de un momento.

**Q.- No me hagas esto - **Rió **- Ya negociamos.**

Quinn la besó rápidamente y se levantó sacándole un gemido a la morena ante la perdida de contacto y ella misma sintiendo el vacío. Se acercó a la ducha y abrió la llave.

**R.- Oh vaaamos -** Se quejó levantándose.

**Q.- Nada de quejarse - **Le advirtió en broma **- Beth se llega a enterar que pasare contigo todo el fin de semana y sin ella, me odiara - **Se metió en la ducha - **Esa niña está enamorada de ti.**

Rachel se quedó viendo a Quinn bajo la ducha y como el agua recorría su cuerpo. Mierda, era hermosa y nada más esa vista la estaba encendiendo.

**R.- No me estoy quejando** **-** Se encogió de hombros mientras se acercaba a ella **- Pero nos iremos a mi apartamento.**

**Q.- Está bien - **Sonrió viendo como la morena entraba a la ducha con ella.

* * *

><p>Rachel y Quinn llegaron al apartamento de ésta última entre risas cuando se toparon con el ceño fruncido de Santana.<p>

**S.- Por lo que veo se divirtieron - **Preguntó cruzada de brazos.

**Q.- Bastante - **Asintió sonriente y Santana hizo una mueca de asco.

**S.- Pensé que se quedarían esta noche -** Miró a la morena.

**R.- Si fuera por mi no estaríamos aquí - **Se encogió de hombros dejando una pequeña maleta contra la pared y una bolsa sobre ésta **- Quinn no quería dejar a Beth sola.**

**S.- Ella no estaba sola - **Miró a su amiga y suspiró - **Sabes que nunca le ocurriría nada. Todo está bien -** La miró fijamente a los ojos y Quinn asintió. Rachel veía todo sin entender y solo se encogió de hombros.

**Q.- Lo sé, Santana, y eso es porque eres la mejor -** Le dejó un beso en la mejilla y la latina rodó los ojos **- ¿Dónde está?**

**S.- ¡Ya están aquí! - **Exclamó.

3... 2... 1...

**Be.- ¡Maaa! - **Escucharon los pasos de la pequeña por el pasillo.

Una Beth en pijamas y despeinada llegó hasta ellas corriendo y abrazó a su madre por la cintura y luego con su otro bracito intentaba abrazar a la morena. Rachel riendo la cargó en sus brazos y la pequeña las abrazó con cada brazo alrededor del cuello de cada adulta.

**S.- Ridículamente adorable** - Murmuró viendo la escena.

**Be.- Las extrañé mucho - **Dijo cuando se separaron.

**Q.- Solo fue un día - **Se rió acariciándole el cabello.

**Be.- Pero igual - **Se encogió de hombros abrazándose a la morena.

**R.- ¿Por qué estás en pijama tan temprano? Son apenas las cinco.**

**Be.- La tía Santana me dejó estar en pijama todo el día - **Sonrió mirando a su tía **- ¿Qué me trajeron? -** Miró a su madre y luego a la morena.

Rachel miró a Quinn y dudó por unos segundos pero aún con Beth en brazos se acercó a donde estaba la maleta y sacó una caja de bombones que habían sobrado de la noche anterior.

**S.- Oh no, no más dulces - **Se quejó dramáticamente** - Sí sigue comiendo dulces no dormirá esta noche.**

**Be.- No he comido casi dulces. Tú te comiste todos mis chocolates -** La acusó **- Solo le diste la tía Britt y a mi galletas -** Se cruzó de brazos.

**S.- No es mi culpa que el chocolate que te compró el enano fuera tan bueno. Además, dije que te lo guardaría para más tarde porque te podías enfermar con tanto dulce.**

**Be.- Pero no me lo guardaste, te lo comiste y después te dio diarrea. Estuviste en el baño por dos horas - **Quinn miró a su amiga con la boca abierta y rió.

**S.- Y te salve de que te diera diarrea a ti - **Se cruzó de brazos y Rachel soltó una carcajada.

**R.- ¿Dónde está Brittany? - **Preguntó entregándole la caja a la pequeña que la abrió rápidamente y se llevó un bombón a la boca.

**Be.- Está en el baño -** Dijo con la boca llena y miraron a la latina.

**S.- Tampoco le cayó muy bien el chocolate - **Se encogió de hombros y la rubia rió **- ¿A mi que me trajeron? - **Fingió cara de niña buena.

**Q.- Comida china -** Le entregó la bolsa.

**R.- Quinn dijo que era tu favorita y quería darte las gracias por cu... - **No pudo continuar porque el sabor a chocolate inundó su boca interrumpiéndola. La pequeña le dio un bombón en la boca sin avisar** - Rico - **Asintió mientras masticaba.

**Be.- Mamá - **Extendió su mano con un bombón y la rubia sonriendo se acercó para comerlo.

**Q.- Iré a buscar ropa limpia - **Le dejó un beso a la morena en los labios y a su hija en la mejilla para luego alejarse rumbo al pasillo con la maleta.

**S.- ¿Y para la tía? - **Se acercó a la pequeña en busca de su chocolate.

**Be.- No, tía San, hay que guardar para más tarde porque nos podemos enfermar -** Cerró la caja dejando a la latina con la boca abierta y a una morena carcajeándose.


End file.
